Let's just call it fate
by Miwakoko
Summary: Daryl, Lola, Rick et les autres prennent leurs marques à Alexandria, promesse d'un avenir plus serein...mais c'est sans compter sur une menace bien plus grande que l'apocalypse...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Des os._

 _Il broie._

 _Du sang._

 _Il cogne._

 _Un amas de chair._

 _Il frappe._

 _De matière grise._

 _Encore._

 _De cheveux._

 _Encore._

 _Encore._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien._

 _Elle a le contrôle._

 _Elle détient le pouvoir._

 _Elle est un être à part entière._

 _Le prédateur rit._

 _Il se délecte._

 _Il exulte._

 _Il se nourrit. De nos sanglots. De nos râles. notre peur._

 _Enfin, il arrête. Il parade, fier de lui. De l'œuvre de Lucille._

 _Il s'esclaffe, mais déjà, je ne l'entends plus._

 _Ses bottes s'arrêtent devant mes yeux, baissés, depuis que notre compagnon est tombé._

 _Il l'approche de moi. Elle est près. Beaucoup trop près. Il relève mon menton de sa batte ensanglantée. Le barbelé écorche ma peau blafarde._

 _Et mes prunelles émeraudes croisent les siennes, sombres, comme cette pièce macabre dont nous sommes devenus les acteurs._

 _Il frotte sa barbe, d'une main. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres._

 _\- Ouais chérie, on va bien se marrer._


	2. Green and Blue

**Coucou !**

 **Après un tout petit prologue teasant l'arrivée de ce cher Negan, voici le premier chapitre de ce tome 3 !**

 **Un chapitre assez calme, essentiellement Loryl, histoire de planter le décor.**

 **Un grand merci à xGothicAngel et Marrylin pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette entrée en matière !**

 **Musique : Slipknot - Vermilion Pt.2**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Green and blue**

\- Tu sais, pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me laisser en plan pour aller manger chez Aaron, souris-je, perdue dans la contemplation des yeux de l'homme allongé sous mon corps dénudé.

Encore engourdie de nos récents ébats, mon menton reposant sur mes deux mains posées sur son torse, je reprenais lentement mes esprits. Ces dernières semaines ne nous avaient pas épargné. Nous avions souffert. Nous nous étions déchirés. Mais quelque part, je commençais à croire que les épreuves imposées par le karma, avaient eu pour seul et unique but de nous mener ici, dans cette chambre, dans ce lotissement auto suffisant sécurisé. Un peu comme si notre destinée avait été écrite depuis le jour où ma famille et moi avions emménagé dans ce quartier pourri, dans cette baraque vétuste, seize ans plus tôt. Finalement, peut-être que le hasard n'existait pas. Peut-être avions-nous toujours été relié par un fil rouge invisible ? Bordel ! Le père Gabriel commençait à déteindre sur moi avec sa spiritualité à la con !

\- Ouais, c'était tentant, marmonna Daryl, ses bras toujours noués autour de moi.

\- Je comprends, après des semaines passées à se gaver d'opossum...

Il m'interrompit de ses lèvres, m'arrachant un soupir au passage tandis que sa langue caressait la mienne avec une sensualité déroutante. Putain de merde. Dire qu'il m'avait manqué était un euphémisme. Tout chez lui m'avait fait défaut depuis qu'il avait eu la brillante idée de mettre un terme à notre relation. Que ce soit cette odeur de tabac qu'il trimballait en permanence, ses mains, ses grognements diablement sexy ou nos prises de tête...il fallait dire ce qui était. J'étais une junkie. Shootée à Daryl Dixon...délicieuse addiction soit dit-en passant.

\- Rien à foutre de la bouffe, finit-il par dire en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Vraiment ? sourcillai-je, amusée.

\- Ouais. Et puis j'avais oublié un truc, grogna-t-il en me faisant basculer sur le dos.

\- Et c'était quoi ce truc ? soufflai-je.

\- Toi.

Il me scruta longuement, rivant ses prunelles tourmentées aux miennes avant de se redresser sur un coude.

\- Me refais jamais ça, murmurai-je. J'y survivrais pas.

\- J'y survivrais pas non plus, dit-il après une seconde.

Mon cœur fit un bond violent dans ma poitrine. L'archer n'était pas un grand romantique...encore moins un adepte des déclarations enflammées. La jeune femme passionnée et fleur bleue que j'étais aurait pu trouver ça frustrant, mais la vérité, c'était qu'avec lui je n'avais plus besoin de guimauve, ni de tout cet enrobage sucré dont raffolait la plupart des nanas. Parce que les rares fois où il s'ouvrait à moi valaient plus que n'importe quelle démonstration dégoulinante de sentiments. Parce que c'était lui. Parce que la vie l'avait forgé ainsi.

Et parce que je l'aimais de manière inconditionnelle, il me restait une dernière mise au point à faire. Le moment était peut-être mal choisi mais, tôt ou tard, il faudrait crever l'abcès si nous voulions refermer cette page désastreuse de notre histoire.

\- Je sais que...tu te reproches ce qui est arrivé avec J.C, repris-je doucement. Daryl, je veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

Il baissa les yeux une seconde avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Avec un soupir, il se prit la tête entre les mains, me tournant ostensiblement le dos, presque honteux.

\- J'aurais dû être là.

D'un mouvement souple, je m'agenouillai derrière lui pour l'enlacer tendrement, posant ma joue sur son épaule.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne te rends pas responsable de ça. Le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire c'est lui, et il est mort.

\- J'suis désolé Lola.

La gorge nouée, j'embrassai sa peau brûlante et me levai pour lui faire face. Dans la pénombre de cette chambre, mes courbes nues faiblement éclairées par la luminosité distillée par les étoiles, je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux en bataille, cherchant son regard du mien.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Jamais avec moi. Encore moins à cause de ça.

\- Il t'a bousillé.

\- Je vais mieux, répliquai-je à voix basse.

Il me contempla silencieusement avant de m'attirer contre lui, m'enroulant de ses bras, son front contre mon ventre.

\- Putain, j't'aime Lola.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Nous restâmes quelques instants immobiles, bercés par nos souffles respectifs lorsque mon estomac nous ramena à la réalité.

\- Désolée, me crispai-je.

\- T'as pas bouffé depuis quand ?

\- J'en sais rien. Hier, je crois...j'ai été pas mal occupée aujourd'hui.

\- Puisqu'on en parle, c'était quoi cette robe ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque en attrapant ses fringues.

Au souvenir de la tenue dont m'avait affublé la latino, un sourire s'étira progressivement sur mes lèvres. Finalement, son plan avait fonctionné...même si je doutais sincèrement que ce bout de tissu trop court et trop moulant ait été réellement à l'origine de ce succès pour le moins...torride.

\- Une brillante idée de Rosita pour l'Opération Loryl, gloussai-je en me sauvant vers la salle de bain attenante.

\- L'Opération Loryl ? répéta-t-il, ahuri. C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

Je me glissai dans la cabine de douche, ignorant délibérément sa question, m'esclaffant toute seule comme l'andouille amoureuse que j'étais. Il ouvrit le panneau coulissant, me scrutant nerveusement tandis que l'odeur de la mousse citronnée imprégnait les lieux.

\- L'Opération Loryl ? Casse-Noisette ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tout le monde attendait que toi et moi on se réconcilie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mi agacé mi amusé par toute cette histoire qui avait pris des proportions grotesques. Comment lui en vouloir ? Lui qui détestait se retrouver au centre de l'attention avait été gâté ces derniers temps.

\- Mais rassure-toi, maintenant que c'est fait on ne les intéressera plus, pouffai-je. On va retomber dans l'anonymat, ajoutai-je, faussement attristée.

\- T'es conne.

\- Je sais. Tu me passes une serviette ?

\- Tu viens bouffer avec moi chez Aaron ? dit-il tandis que j'attrapais le drap de bain qu'il me tendait.

\- Ça le dérangera pas que je m'incruste ?

\- On s'en tape. T'as la dalle. Et faut qu'tu te remplumes.

L'archer n'avait pas tort. Les semaines de disette passées à errer sur les routes avaient eu raison de mes formes. Ma condition physique n'avait jamais été aussi lamentable...un drame pour la danseuse que j'étais, songeai-je en enfilant un de mes éternels jeans troués et un pull trop grand. Je démêlais brièvement mes cheveux humides, avant de passer mes Doc Martens en sautillant.

\- Je suis prête ! lançai-je. Quoi ?

\- T'as mis ton pull à l'envers.

* * *

Nous sortîmes de la maison 101, silencieuse en l'absence de ses principaux occupants. A l'extérieur, une légère brise nous accueillit, m'arrachant un frisson tandis que Daryl attrapait son paquet de cigarettes. Je me maudis silencieusement de ne pas avoir pris quelques minutes supplémentaires pour sécher mes boucles qui gouttaient dans ma nuque dénudée depuis l'amputation sauvage de ma chevelure, lorsque mon regard se posa sur l'immense demeure éclairée, dressée quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Tu crois que Barry s'en sort chez Deanna ? m'inquiétai-je soudain.

Le chasseur haussa les épaules, visiblement peu anxieux quant à l'intégration du poète humoriste. De mon côté, j'avais un peu de mal à l'imaginer, évoluant dans ce genre de soirée. Avec sa bizarrerie et sa tendance à sortir des phrases improbables, le second homme de ma vie avait d'ailleurs fait forte impression auprès de mon ex belle-mère.

La nuit était calme, paisible. Presque agréable. Je levai un instant les yeux sur le ciel d'encre, contemplant rêveusement l'amas d'étoiles au dessus de nos têtes. Depuis l'intérieur des murs, ce qu'il se passait dehors ne nous atteignait plus. Les râles des rôdeurs présents autour de l'enceinte étaient à peine audibles, étouffés par les plaques de tôles qui assuraient notre sécurité. _Sécurité_. Ce mot que nous avions oublié après avoir traversé l'enfer. Et pourtant. En repensant à Atlanta, à la ferme d'Hershel, à la prison et à tout ce que nous avions vécu, la nostalgie ne me quittait pas. Aussi étrange que ça pouvait l'être, l'extérieur me manquait.

\- Comment tu t'sens ? demanda l'archer en inspirant une bouffée de tabac.

\- J'en sais rien, répliquai-je. On est en sécurité et c'est génial...mais...je suis un peu paumée à l'idée de reprendre une vie à peu près normale.

Il me scruta quelques secondes, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- J'me fais pas d'soucis, tu vas vite t'intégrer.

Je me tournai vers lui pour rencontrer ses prunelles tourmentées tandis qu'il portait son shoot de nicotine à ses lèvres, consciente de ce qu'il avait voulu dire en parlant d'intégration. Si moi je me sentais prisonnière de ces murs, ça devait être pire pour lui qui ne supportait pas d'être privé de sa liberté. Sans compter qu'avec son allure de biker, son attitude renfrognée et sa tendance au mutisme, la plupart des gens le regardaient de travers. Et les habitants de cette communauté n'y faisaient pas exception. Sur ce point là, l'humanité n'avait pas changé. Juger les apparences des autres restait un passe-temps autrement plus intéressant que de s'occuper de sa propre existence.

\- Deanna t'a donné un travail ? m'enquis-je.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de souffler un filet de fumée qui s'évapora lentement dans un nuage nébuleux.

\- Pour elle, j'reste le type qui a cassé la gueule de son fils, marmonna-t-il.

\- Cet enfoiré n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, déclarai-je, et je te rappelle que je ne l'ai pas épargné non plus.

Aiden Monroe. Onze ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu. J'avais vingt ans, je venais d'intégrer ma première compagnie et j'avais décidé de mettre un terme à trois ans de relation pour voler de mes propres ailes. Il était amoureux. Je ne l'étais pas...et les choses avaient dégénéré. Mon père, Aiden, Marvin, J.C, Tony...C'était à se demander si je n'avais pas un problème de magnétisme pour attirer autant de cinglés !

Je soupirai nerveusement à l'évocation de ce nouveau fantôme de mon passé. Abraham avait raison. A chaque fois qu'on débarquait quelque part, un nouveau cadavre de mon ancienne vie surgissait de nulle part. Avoir retrouvé ma mère avait été un cataclysme largement suffisant. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin m'ait mené tout droit sur lui ?

Me tirant de ma rêverie, Daryl attrapa ma main alors que nous arrivions devant la maison d'Aaron.

\- T'es vraiment sûr qu'il ne va rien dire ?

\- J'en ai rien à cirer qu'il dise quelque chose. S'il veut pas qu'tu restes j'me casse aussi. Pourquoi tu t'marres ? demanda-t-il en envoyant valser son mégot.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est notre première sortie de couple ? m'esclaffai-je.

\- Arrête, sourit-il, embarrassé, avant de frapper.

\- On aurait peut-être dû apporter un truc, non ?

\- Pourquoi on f'rait ça ?

\- C'est ce qui se faisait...avant. Tu crois que c'est encore d'actualité ?

\- On s'en branle des convenances Casse-Noisette, grogna-t-il alors qu'Aaron ouvrait la porte.

Un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres, le recruteur d'Alexandria d'un naturel avenant, nous détailla un instant, son regard s'attardant une seconde sur nos doigts entrelacés.

\- Daryl ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu. Et tu as amené Lola ! s'enthousiasma notre hôte. Eric va être ravi de faire ta connaissance, il n'arrête pas de me bassiner avec toi.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? paniquai-je.

\- Il adore la danse classique, répliqua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Mais ne restez pas là, entrez !

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous fûmes accueillis par une délicieuse odeur de sauce tomate qui s'amusa à titiller mes papilles gustatives. Bordel de merde. Après des semaines à se nourrir de ce que Mère Nature voulait bien nous offrir, retrouver une alimentation normale s'apparentait à un cadeau du ciel. Aaron nous fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au salon, luxueux, comme tous les logements d'Alexandria. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'un tel endroit existait. C'était totalement déroutant...encore plus pour Daryl qui toute sa vie n'avait connu que la misère et les taudis.

\- Ils sont là ! lança le jeune homme brun à l'attention de son compagnon, debout devant les fourneaux de l'immense cuisine ouverte.

Inconsciemment ou pas, l'archer resserra sa main autour de la mienne, mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers moi, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis que le petit ami de notre hôte nous rejoignait.

\- Eric, voici Daryl et Lola.

Crispée, je lui offris un sourire de convenance pendant que l'archer restait plongé dans le mutisme.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, sourit le dénommé Eric.

Le silence s'installa. Pesant. Étouffant. Voire même carrément...oppressant. J'envisageai de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, lorsque Aaron nous proposa de nous installer à table.

\- Eric a fait des spaghettis bolognaise, dit-il, vous aimez ça ?

* * *

\- Alors Lola, parle-moi un peu de toi, s'enquit Eric en observant d'un œil amusé, Daryl se goinfrer de pâtes.

Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir fait une overdose d'opossum et d'écureuil.

\- Euh...je sais pas, qu'est-ce-que tu voudrais savoir ? demandai-je.

\- Aaron m'a dit que tu faisais de la danse classique ? C'était ton métier ?

Un brin mélancolique, j'acquiesçai silencieusement, repensant à ma carrière de ballerine, aux nombreux ballets et autres scènes auxquelles j'avais dédié la majeure partie de mon existence.

\- Et tu as commencé à danser à quel âge ?

\- Je crois que...je savais danser avant de marcher, répliquai-je.

\- C'est fascinant...j'ai toujours été attiré par le ballet, c'est un monde...fascinant, répéta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un monde à part, approuvai-je. Quand on est danseur, c'est un mode de vie, c'est plus qu'une passion. C'est dévorant...c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi.

Je croisai le regard de l'archer, rassasié à en juger par son assiette vide. Lui qui m'avait accompagné, de près ou de loin, durant toutes ces années où j'avais dédié mon corps et mon être au ballet, faisait partie de ces rares personnes à comprendre mon dévouement à cet art hors du commun.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré Green and Blue ? s'enquit Aaron.

\- Green and Blue ?

\- Le musicien dont je t'ai parlé quand on s'est rencontré. Il s'appelle Nick, mais on l'a surnommé comme ça à cause de ses yeux.

\- Il a les yeux vairons ?

\- Il est tout à fait charmant, soupira Eric, subitement de mauvaise humeur, en se levant pour débarrasser les plats.

\- Il ne l'aime pas, chuchota notre hôte alors que son compagnon s'éloignait en direction de la cuisine. Tu verras Lola, cet homme est un artiste. Un vrai. Vous devriez bien vous entendre.

\- Ouais, bon, c'est quoi qu'tu voulais m'montrer ? l'interrompit l'archer.

\- Ah oui, par ici, c'est dans le garage. Tu viens avec nous ? proposa Aaron.

\- Je vais aider Eric avec la vaisselle, répondis-je en souriant.

Green and Blue ? Ce personnage m'intriguait. J'avais toujours été fasciné par les artistes, par les musiciens. Comme les danseurs, ils vivaient dans une bulle, un monde qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre. L'espace d'une seconde, je m'imaginai travailler avec une copie post apocalyptique de David Bowie, avant de secouer la tête pour revenir sur Terre. Je récupérai les dernières reliques du festin que nous avions partagé avec les garçons et me dirigeai à mon tour vers la cuisine. Occupé à nettoyer les assiettes, Eric semblait maussade. Visiblement, ce fameux Nick ne lui inspirait aucune allégresse. J'attrapai un torchon et commençai à essuyer la vaisselle, mes prunelles dévisageant le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre entrouverte.

\- Tu commences demain ? finit par demander le jeune homme.

\- Ouais, enfin, je vais surtout prendre mes marques, me remettre dans le bain, et me dérouiller, m'esclaffai-je en récupérant un verre sur l'égouttoir. Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas dansé.

La gorge brutalement nouée, je me revis, dans la grange d'Hershel, chaussée de mes pointes rouges, exécutant le solo de Victoria comme une enragée à la mort de Dale. Dale...que penserait-il de nous aujourd'hui ? Les choses avaient tellement changé depuis cette époque. Finalement, il nous avait quitté avant de rencontrer la véritable horreur. Quelque part, dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance, songeai-je tristement.

\- Ce...Nick, ou peu importe comment vous l'appelez, il est sympa ?

\- C'est un musicien formidable, surdoué même si tu veux mon avis, mais disons qu'il vit un peu dans son monde. C'est un personnage assez déroutant.

 _On voit que tu ne connais pas Barry_ , pouffai-je silencieusement.

\- Euhhh Lola, je crois que ce verre est sec.

\- Ah...oui, désolée, j'ai tendance à être souvent dans la lune, gloussai-je en reposant le verre que j'essuyais depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Alors, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire avec Nick, vous vous entendrez bien, sourit-il.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une douche et un petit déjeuner composé d'un bol de porridge froid, mon sac de danse sur une épaule, je retrouvai Daryl installé sous le porche de la maison 101. Les traits crispés, une cigarette aux lèvres, il bricolait son arbalète sous l'œil attentif de Barry.

\- Adorable Lola, heureux de constater que la nuit a été bénéfique pour ton teint de porcelaine. Ta splendide aura illumine de sa douceur cette journée qui s'annonce être particulièrement ensoleillée.

\- Merci Barry, souris-je en m'installant à ses côtés, un mug de café entre les mains. C'était bien chez Deanna ?

\- Les gens de cette communauté son charmants. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un musicien à la sensibilité fascinante.

\- Ça doit être Nick, répliquai-je.

\- Celui-là même. Un être hors du commun à n'en pas douter. Maintenant chers amis, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller travailler.

Le colosse s'éloigna en chantonnant joyeusement pendant que je me laissais tomber aux côtés de l'archer. Plongé dans un mutisme apaisant, il posa son arbalète contre la balustrade avant d'écraser son mégot.

\- Tu crois qu'ils lui ont donné quoi comme travail ? m'enquis-je en observant le poète humoriste s'éclipser.

Daryl répondit par un haussement d'épaules, peu intéressé par les nouvelles fonctions du colosse.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Super, et toi ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, le regard rivé sur la rue, encore déserte à cette heure matinale. Plongeant le nez dans mon shoot de caféine, j'étendis mes jambes devant moi avec un soupir nerveux.

\- T'as la trouille ?

\- Ouais, me crispai-je. Mais, ça va aller, faut juste que je me remette dans le bain. Et toi ? Tu pars quand ?

\- Faut que j'répare la bécane d'abord. D'ici deux jours j'pense.

La veille au soir, pendant que je discutais avec Eric, Aaron avait proposé à l'archer de devenir le deuxième recruteur d'Alexandria. Lui-même ayant été confronté au jugement et au regard des autres, il avait parfaitement cerné la personnalité du chasseur, peu à l'aise entre les murs de la ville.

\- J'aime bien Aaron, dis-je après une seconde.

\- Pourquoi tu m'dis ça ?

\- Il ne nous connaît pas, mais il a tout de suite compris que tu avais besoin de liberté. Et puis, il a une bonne tête.

\- Entre ça et la compote, t'as vraiment de drôles d'arguments Casse-Noisette.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis nulle en argumentation, m'esclaffai-je. Encore plus quand je ne suis pas réveillée.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es levée alors ?

Les yeux baissés sur mon mug de café, je me crispai sensiblement en songeant aux cauchemars qui m'assaillaient dès que je me retrouvais seule.

\- J'en sais rien, mentis-je avant de me lever. Je vais passer au studio histoire de prendre mes marques, on se voit plus tard ?

\- Sûr, grogna-t-il en se mettant debout à son tour.

Il m'attira contre lui avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Sois pas nerveuse.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- T'as fait ça toute ta vie. J'suis même pas sûr qu'ils se rendent compte de la chance qu'ils ont de t'avoir.

Daryl avait raison. J'avais su danser dès mon plus jeune âge, ça faisait partie de moi, de ce que j'étais. Pourtant, retrouver cette partie de ma vie d'avant me terrorisait. Mon corps était épuisé, mes muscles douloureux, mes articulations fracassées...sans parler de mon dos. Le médecin avait donné son accord, certes, mais je restais anxieuse malgré tout. Serais-je encore capable d'enchaîner les figures ? Et d'enseigner ?! Qui voudrais d'une prof en miettes ? Putain de merde...la chasse aux rôdeurs me manquait presque.

\- Compte tenu de mon esprit ravagé je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une chance pour eux, m'esclaffai-je.

\- Dis pas d'conneries, marmonna-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

\- Bricole bien, répliquai-je. Et je compte sur toi pour m'emmener en balade quand la moto sera réparée.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Un Pique-nique au milieu des écureuils ?

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? m'exclamai-je, abasourdie à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui remontait à près de quinze ans.

\- Comment j'aurais pu oublier. Tu m'avais pris la tête avec tes lubies sur le mariage.

\- J'avais seize ans ! pouffai-je en m'éloignant.

Légèrement angoissée, je me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers le garage d'une des luxueuses habitations, transformé en salle de danse pour une obscure raison. Je ne comprenais toujours pas l'intérêt de prendre des cours de contemporain ou de classique alors que les cadavres erraient autour de nous. Mais Deanna semblait penser qu'entretenir l'illusion d'une vie normale était la meilleure solution pour survivre à l'apocalypse...idée défendable, certes, mais tout de même utopique quand on avait vécu dehors depuis le début de l'épidémie. Ceci étant dit, Rick nous avait demandé de faire un effort d'intégration. Je n'avais aucune envie de contrarier le shérif. Il était beaucoup trop effrayant dans ces cas là. Et puis, si nous devions réellement vivre ici, il n'avait pas tort. Il fallait se réadapter. Réapprendre à vivre au sein d'une communauté.

\- Lola ? lança une voix dans mon dos, m'arrachant de force à ma rêverie.

Et merde. Je soupirai, fermant les yeux une seconde avant de me retourner pour faire face à l'homme qui se tenait derrière moi.

\- Quand maman m'a dit que tu étais là, je n'y croyais pas, déclara l'homme en avançant vers moi.

Je reculai, nerveuse, soudainement oppressée. Redressant mon sac sur mon épaule, je le toisai silencieusement, ne sachant quoi lui dire après toutes ces années. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, les même prunelles sombres, le même air de supériorité. Assurément, il n'avait pas changé.

\- Salut Aiden.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose lol Mais un peu de calme ça ne fait pas de mal non ?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Lolaland

**Coucou !**

 **On commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet avec ce chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci à xGothicAngel et Marrylin pour vos reviews !**

 **Pour la musique : Clair de Lune - Debussy**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Lolaland**

Le regard noir, je dévisageai l'homme face à moi. Un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres, ses iris sombres pétillant joyeusement, ce dernier semblait particulièrement heureux de ma présence. Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais lui sauter au cou en sanglotant ? Pourquoi ne pas rajouter The time of my life en fond musical tant qu'on y était ?! Ou même carrément jouer la scène au ralenti ?

\- Tu as un moment ? Pour qu'on se parle ? demanda Aiden.

\- Non, répliquai-je en tournant les talons.

Je m'éloignai d'un pas vif, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, lorsqu'il me rattrapa, son allure calquée sur la mienne. Bien décidée à l'ignorer, je gardai le regard rivé droit devant moi avant de m'immobiliser devant le studio de danse. Déjà ? Merde. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si prêt, soupirai-je, dépitée d'avoir ruiné mon effet théâtral.

\- Lola, attends, dit-il, alors que déjà, je me dirigeais vers la porte coulissante.

\- Quoi ? J'ai rien à te dire.

\- Écoute, je veux juste qu'on parle, rien de plus.

Les bras croisés, mon sac pendant lourdement sur mon épaule, je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée. Comme si ma vie n'était pas suffisamment compliquée, il fallait en plus que je me coltine mon ex. Mais où avais-je atterri, bordel de merde ? Pourquoi est-ce-que le destin m'en voulait autant ?! Je commençais à sérieusement m'interroger sur ma volonté de m'intégrer au sein d'Alexandria. Surtout avec lui dans les parages.

\- Alors ? Vas-y, parle, je t'écoute.

Il hésita une seconde, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns tandis que j'attendais, les sourcils relevés dans une attitude franchement méprisante.

\- Je vois que t'as gardé le même look, finit-il par dire.

Ok. C'était la réplique de retrouvailles la plus pourrie que j'avais entendu. Même ma mère avait fait mieux lorsque je l'avais découverte dans ce wagon nauséabond du Terminus...et pourtant, elle partait de loin.

\- Le grunge revient à la mode, t'as pas reçu le mémo ? m'esclaffai-je, un brin sarcastique.

\- T'as pas changé Lola, toujours le même caractère de merde.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est pour me sortir ça que tu me fais perdre mon temps ? Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai autre chose à faire, déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers le garage.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, lança-t-il en m'attrapant par la main.

Une décharge électrique me vrilla l'épiderme au contact désagréable de ses doigts sur ma peau blafarde. En songeant qu'à une époque j'avais apprécié ce type à l'ego surdimensionné, mon estomac se révulsa.

\- Ne me touche pas, grinçai-je entre mes dents, me dégageant de sa poigne.

\- J'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal, soupira-t-il. Je m'en veux suffisamment comme ça.

\- Tu t'en veux ? tiquai-je.

\- J'ai merdé, je suis au courant. On pourrait pas juste essayer d'être amis et oublier ce qui a pu se passer ?

Si c'était une blague, elle n'était franchement pas drôle. D'ailleurs, le sens de l'humour de l'apocalypse commençait à véritablement me gonfler ! Être amis ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Instaurer le monopoly du vendredi soir et le brunch du dimanche matin ?

\- T'es pas sérieux ?

Rivant ses prunelles sombres aux miennes, il me détailla de longues secondes, à la recherche sans doute, d'un moyen de m'amadouer, histoire que j'accepte de discuter avec lui. Il allait pouvoir chercher longtemps.

\- Dixon est là aussi ?

\- Ok, ça suffit, déclarai-je en le laissant planté sur place pour pénétrer dans le garage aménagé en salle de danse.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je refermai précipitamment derrière moi. Mon attitude était puérile, certes. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Accepter d'avoir une discussion avec lui ? Dans quel intérêt ? Se remémorer le bon vieux temps autour d'une tasse de cappuccino ? Plutôt mourir éventrée dans une orgie de viscères.

Après quelques secondes au cours desquelles je pestai contre la Terre entière, j'inspectai la pièce dans laquelle j'avais atterri. Claire et lumineuse, d'une taille tout à fait respectable, la salle n'avait plus rien à voir avec un garage. Dans le coin gauche, près d'une porte menant probablement à l'intérieur de l'habitation se dressaient un piano noir, ainsi qu'une sono, un ampli et plusieurs guitares acoustiques. Sur les murs blancs, les affiches des ballets de la Belle au Bois Dormant, Gisèle et l'Oiseau de Feu me replongèrent quelques années en arrière, sur les planches des opéras auxquels j'avais dédié une partie de mon existence. Installée contre le mur du fond, droite et fière, la barre, dans toute sa supériorité, n'attendait que moi pour dévoiler ses secrets. Avec nostalgie, je laissai tomber mon sac sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Hormis les miroirs, il ne manquait rien. C'était assez troublant de se retrouver dans un lieu comme celui-ci en sachant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. J'avais un peu l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde à part, déconnecté de la réalité.

Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je retirai mes Doc Martens et le jean que j'avais enfilé au dessus d'un short moulant noir, puis remontai les manches de mon pull en mailles grises avant d'attraper une paire de guêtres au fond de mon sac. Je relevai les quelques mèches qui me tombaient devant les yeux avec une pince et commençai à m'échauffer.

Pendant de longues minutes, j'enchaînai les exercices, assouplissant mes chevilles, mes muscles ainsi que mes tendons restés au repos trop longtemps. Enfin, au repos, tout était relatif. La fin du monde n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé, surtout en matière d'endurance. Toutefois, mon corps n'était plus habitué à la rigueur qu'imposait la danse classique. Ma souplesse s'en ressentait. J'étais rouillée. Complètement rouillée. Étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête, je me levai pour m'installer face à la barre. Avec une grimace j'attaquai les demi pliés, maudissant au passage ma condition physique désastreuse lorsque la porte de communication s'ouvrit sur un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans. Rangers, jean troué retenu par une paire de bretelles vintage passées au dessus d'un marcel blanc, le cou et les bras tatoués, brun, plutôt bel homme, voire même carrément sexy, l'inconnu arborait une coupe à l'iroquoise improbable qui lui collait pourtant parfaitement à la peau. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il posa ses yeux bleus verts sur moi, un air indéchiffrable collé sur ses traits mélancoliques.

\- T'es qui toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Lola, répliquai-je.

\- Je sais.

\- Bah alors pourquoi tu demandes ? m'enquis-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'en sais rien.

Ok. Encore un illuminé. Pas étonnant que Barry l'ait trouvé fascinant, pensai-je tandis qu'il s'installait au piano.

\- Je suis Nick. Mais tu peux m'appeler Green, ou Blue, ou Green and Blue, ou Nick si ça te chante. Tu peux aussi me trouver un autre surnom, fais comme tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Merde. C'était quoi ce type ? Si moi j'étais perchée, lui vivait carrément sur une autre planète. Un poète humoriste numéro deux...en beaucoup plus charmant ceci dit.

\- Nick, ça ira très bien, répondis-je, légèrement déroutée.

\- On commence ? proposa-t-il.

\- Euh...on attend pas les élèves ?

\- T'en auras pas aujourd'hui. Faut d'abord que je vois si tu es à la hauteur de mon art.

Réflexion faite, il n'avait rien à voir avec le colosse. Il m'avait plutôt l'air d'être un connard avec un melon surdimensionné.

\- A la hauteur de...c'est une blague ?

\- Ouais.

Bon. On se connaissait depuis trois minutes trente et déjà, j'étais larguée. Relax Lola, ça va bien se passer...ou pas.

\- Haha. Hilarant.

\- Bon Lana...

\- Lola, corrigeai-je.

\- Si tu veux, soupira-t-il, tu te places à la barre histoire qu'on fasse croire à Deanna qu'on bosse ?

Perplexe, je m'exécutai tandis qu'il entamait le Clair de Lune de Debussy, ce qui en soit, était plutôt un bon point pour lui. J'avais toujours aimé cet air, tout comme ma sœur d'ailleurs. Pendant quelques secondes, je fermai les paupières, m'imprégnant de la mélodie tendre et poétique, la laissant pénétrer chaque fibre de mes muscles douloureux. Blottie dans ma bulle, hors de la réalité écrasante de l'épidémie, je me plaçai en cinquième position. Tout en observant mon étrange compagnon du coin de l'œil, j'attaquai une série de petits battements. Les yeux rivés sur moi, ce dernier me contemplait sans me voir, d'un air absent, perdu dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Les traits apaisés, mais malgré tout empreints d'une certaine tristesse, le musicien semblait...transcendé. Putain de merde. Barry avait raison. Cet homme était fascinant.

* * *

En fin de matinée, le corps ankylosé, j'enfilai mon jean troué et mes Doc Martens, décontenancée par ce premier contact avec Nick. Dans une attitude nonchalante parfaitement maîtrisée, il se laissa tomber sur le sol face à moi, rivant ses troublantes prunelles sur les miennes.

\- T'as été blessée récemment ? demanda-t-il, me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

\- Comment t'as deviné ? m'enquis-je, en enroulant les rubans de satin autour de mes pointes.

Il soupira de façon théâtrale avant de s'allonger sur le parquet, ses bras croisés sous sa tête. De longues secondes durant, il garda le silence, perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il cherchait des réponses dans le plafond...Merde. _On dirait moi avec le ciel_ , songeai-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

\- Tu ne lâches pas prise, dit-il. C'est comme si...quelque chose t'effrayait.

\- J'ai pas mal de démons, confirmai-je en me levant.

\- Dans ce cas, fais-en ta force, murmura-t-il, un brin nostalgique.

Mon sac sur l'épaule, je me dirigeai vers la porte, priant silencieusement pour qu'Aiden ne m'ait pas attendu. Je m'imaginai déjà le retrouver assis contre la façade, tel un harceleur de l'apocalypse. A cette pensée, mon estomac se contracta douloureusement. Côté harcèlement...j'avais eu ma dose.

\- Tu peux venir t'entraîner quand tu en as envie, Lola. J'habite ici, mais fais comme chez toi, déclara Nick d'un ton morne, toujours étendu.

\- Euh...merci, répliquai-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas t'appeler Lana ?

\- Bah...non.

\- Dommage, j'aime bien ce prénom. Mais bon, Lola ça m'ira aussi.

\- Une chance vu qu je m'appelle comme ça, répondis-je, franchement perturbée.

Le jeune homme se remit debout, l'air complètement hagard. Il me détailla de sa mélancolie, ses yeux étonnants s'attardant sur ma tenue avant de m'offrir un sourire amical.

\- Le grunge revient à la mode.

\- Ouais, m'esclaffai-je, faut bien qu'il y ait un avantage à tout ce bazar.

* * *

Après une douche revigorante, je retrouvai Carol dans la cuisine. Plongée dans la confection d'une fournée de cookies au miel, la mère de famille prêta à peine attention à moi lorsque je m'installai autour de l'îlot central, un bol de café entre les mains...addiction que j'avais réussi à maîtriser sur les routes, mais qui, depuis notre arrivée à Alexandria, avait refait surface.

\- Tu as mangé Lola ? s'enquit-elle en réglant la température du four.

\- En revenant de la danse, acquiesçai-je dans un bâillement.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien...je crois. Le type avec qui je bosse, Nick, il est un peu...space, mais sympa. Enfin, je crois, répétai-je. Mais il veut m'appeler Lana...je comprends pas pourquoi, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

La cinquantenaire façonna des petites boules de pâte qu'elle disposa à intervalles réguliers sur une plaque de cuisson. Je l'observai silencieusement, tout en m'interrogeant sur le ridicule chemisier à fleurs qu'elle portait. A peine avions-nous retrouvé un semblant de civilisation, que la Carol badass avait cédé sa place à une parodie de la parfaite petite femme au foyer. Se fondre dans la masse. Telle était sa mission depuis que nous avions franchi ces murs de tôle. Et, je devais admettre, que son jeu d'actrice était redoutable.

\- Tu as eu des élèves ?

\- Non pas aujourd'hui, c'était plus une prise de contact. Histoire de voir si ça colle.

\- Et alors ? Ça colle ?

\- Artistiquement parlant, je dirais que oui. Humainement, il est trop tôt pour le dire. Ce mec vit sur une autre planète.

Un air amusé imprimé sur ses traits délicats, Carol me dévisagea, les sourcils haussés avant d'enfourner ses biscuits.

\- C'est pas un Barry numéro deux, précisai-je en plongeant le nez dans mon shoot de caféine.

\- C'est plus une Lola au masculin, gloussa-t-elle en bidouillant le minuteur.

\- Je suis censée prendre ça comment ? pouffai-je.

\- Lola, tu admettras que tu n'es pas souvent sur Terre, dit-elle en me tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

Éberluée, je la suivis des yeux tandis qu'elle sortait de la maison. Merde. Je faisais cet effet là aux gens ? En arrêt sur image, mon bol suspendu à une dizaine de centimètres de mes lèvres, je soupirai mollement. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. Tout comme le musicien, il m'arrivait bien souvent d'avoir des réflexions quelque peu...non. A part notre passion pour la musique, nous n'avions rien en commun. Enfin, si on en oubliait notre look vestimentaire et cette manie étrange de nous perdre dans nos pensées. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Nous étions totalement différents. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la discussion décousue que nous avions eu pour s'en rendre compte. Il m'arrivait peut-être effectivement, de temps à autres, en de très rares occasions, de me comporter de manière saugrenue. Mais rien à voir avec lui. Du moins je l'espérais. Bordel de merde. Je devais renvoyer l'image d'une fille complètement déséquilibrée !

\- Ça va Lola ? demanda la voix inquiète de Carl, m'arrachant un sursaut.

\- Putain, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! T'es là depuis quand ? répliquai-je, ahurie de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

\- Une dizaine de minutes. C'était trop bizarre, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi. Je te jure, des fois t'es vraiment...étonnante, sourit-il.

\- Ah ? me crispai-je.

\- Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, dit-il en plaquant une bise sur ma joue. Tu as vu mon père ?

\- Je crois qu'il est sous le porche, avec Judith et Carol, souris-je.

Le fils Grimes s'éclipsa à son tour, me laissant seule avec mes pensées désespérantes. Je venais d'avoir la preuve concrète qu'aux yeux des autres...j'étais un putain d'OVNI. Est-ce-que Daryl pensait ça de moi aussi ? Songeuse, je terminai mon café puis rinçai mon bol que je déposai sur l'égouttoir. Génial. J'étais donc l'excentrique du groupe. En toute honnêteté, je devais admettre que j'avais des doutes à ce sujet depuis un moment. Mais, à côté de Barry je n'étais quand même pas non plus un cas ? Si ?

\- Lola ?

\- Ah mais merde c'est un complot ou quoi ?! m'exclamai-je, tirée de ma rêverie cette fois-ci par Tara.

\- Un complot ? Ou ça ?

\- Laisse tomber, soufflai-je, je délire.

La jeune femme brune me dévisagea un instant, un sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre.

\- Je vais faire un tour avec Glenn et Bob, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Vous allez dehors ? Enfin je veux dire, vraiment dehors ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, on doit juste passer par l'armurerie d'abord. Le fils de Deanna, Aiden, doit nous donner un cours sur l'attitude à adopter à l'extérieur. Tu crois qu'il s'y connaît vraiment ou c'est du flan ?

\- C'est du flan, rétorquai-je avec enthousiasme, je ne veux rater ça pour rien au monde !

* * *

Arrivées devant le portail, Tara et moi retrouvâmes Glenn et Bob en pleine discussion avec Aiden et Bouclettes, alias Nicholas.

\- Lola ! lança mon ex tandis que je glissais ma hachette dans la ceinture de mon jean. Ravi que tu te joignes à nous.

\- Détends-toi, c'est pas pour tes beaux yeux, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

A mes côtés, Glenn pouffa en silence tout en récupérant le magnum que lui tendait le fils Monroe. Les bras croisés, Bob et Tara toisaient ce dernier, perplexes.

\- On est sorti ensemble il y a quelques années, expliqua-t-il à son ami.

\- Une éternité, souris-je, cynique, c'est à peine si je m'en souviens.

\- T'es vraiment sortie avec ce type ? chuchota l'asiatique à mon oreille.

\- Une erreur de jeunesse, murmurai-je alors qu'Aiden paradait, déclarant avec fierté qu'il avait été instructeur dans l'armée.

J'ignorai si c'était véridique, toutefois, son ego semblait se gonfler d'orgueil à mesure qu'il palabrait. Bordel de merde. Comment avais-je fait pour lui trouver quoique ce soit d'intéressant à l'époque ? J'avais dix-sept ans, certes. Mais cela n'excusait pas tout.

\- Vous avez compris ? demanda-t-il. Si vous avez des questions, on voit ça en chemin.

Nous n'avions strictement rien écouté, bien entendu. Sans compter qu'après des semaines à errer sur les routes, nous étions très certainement plus à même de nous débrouiller à l'extérieur que ces deux privilégiés, qui avaient vécu bien à l'abri derrière les murs d'Alexandria depuis le début de l'épidémie.

\- J'ai surtout compris que ce mec se prend pour un as, intervint Bob à voix basse, alors que les deux habitants d'Alexandria s'éloignaient d'un pas déterminé.

\- C'est que de la poudre aux yeux, répliquai-je.

\- Il veut vraiment nous apprendre, à nous, comment survivre dehors ? s'enquit Glenn, les sourcils froncés, visiblement peu impressionné.

\- On dirait bien, grimaça Tara.

\- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, plaisanta l'afro américain en se mettant en route.

Je m'élançai à mon tour, impatiente de voir le soit disant instructeur de l'armée à l'œuvre. Son fusil d'assaut sur l'épaule, ce dernier avançait en tête, nous expliquant d'une voix forte qu'ils se déplaçaient toujours en cercle autour de la ville.

\- On élargit le périmètre de recherches de quinze kilomètres à chaque sortie, annonça-t-il.

\- On en est déjà à quatre-vingt, ajouta Nicholas avec une arrogance non dissimulée.

Assommée par leur attitude de conquérant, je levai les yeux au ciel. Combien de bornes avions-nous traversé pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Huit cents ? Plus ? Ces deux amateurs me tapaient sur les nerfs avec leur manie de jouer aux héros.

Jetant un dernier regard en arrière, nous bifurquâmes dans la forêt. Le calme qui régnait sous le couvert des arbres m'oppressait toujours autant. Cependant, je n'avais plus fait de crises d'angoisse depuis près d'un mois. Progrès plutôt conséquent, songeai-je, tandis qu'un flash de J.C au dessus de moi s'imprimait un instant devant mes rétines. Je secouai la tête, la main crispée autour du manche de mon arme. Concentre-toi Lola ! Bordel de merde ! A peine trois jours que nous étions enfermés entre les murs fortifiés, et déjà, j'avais l'impression de m'être ramollie...sauf que dans le monde tel qu'il était, c'était un luxe que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre.

\- On a perdu quatre de nos hommes la dernière fois, nous informa Aiden.

Menant la marche, d'un ton exagérément attristé, il poursuivit :

\- Un de ces bouffeurs de chair nous est tombé dessus par surprise.

\- Attends, il était seul et quatre personnes sont mortes ? m'enquis-je, éberluée.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! C'était bien la peine de nous faire tout son speech de sauveur de l'humanité ! Même Eugene n'avait pas été aussi loquace sur ses pseudos compétences à l'époque où il nous avait mené en bateau avec son histoire de génome humain. Perdre quatre personnes à cause d'un seul et unique rôdeur, c'était quand même un record !

Agacé, il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

\- Putain, préviens quand tu t'arrêtes, marmonnai-je, évitant la collision de peu.

\- Je viens de le dire Lola, il nous a pris par surprise.

\- Encore heureux qu'ils n'étaient pas deux, chuchota Tara derrière nous.

Retenant un fou rire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, je me remis en marche pendant que Nicholas nous expliquait qu'ils avaient châtié le cadavre responsable de la mort de leurs compagnons. Après quelques minutes passées à les écouter, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière ombragée, véritable oasis de sérénité au milieu des bois.

\- Il est où ?! s'exclama Aiden, soudain hors de lui, en se précipitant vers une chaîne recouverte de lambeaux de viande qui pendait de la branche d'un arbre solitaire.

\- Le sang est frais, répliqua son acolyte, il doit pas être loin.

Les sourcils arqués, je me tournai vers mes amis, interloquée par ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Glenn, cependant, me devança.

\- T'es en train de dire que vous avez attaché le rôdeur qui a tué vos potes ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, on l'a puni pour ce qu'il a fait ! s'écria mon ex, furieux. Et maintenant cet enfoiré s'est barré ! Nicholas, faut qu'on le retrouve !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment des jours durant, un cadavre particulièrement décharné se précipita sur le fils Monroe dans un grognement inhumain. A moitié nu, sa peau cloquant par endroit, le dos en charpie, le mort-vivant dégageait une odeur de putréfaction singulièrement forte. Ou était-ce mon système olfactif qui s'était ramolli lui aussi ? Toujours était-il que, plutôt que de dégommer l'assaillant, Aiden tenta de le maîtriser pendant que Nicholas tournait comme un lion en cage, la chaîne entre les mains.

\- Tu veux pas l'aider au lieu de rester à rien faire ? s'exclama Bob, abasourdi tout comme Tara, Glenn et moi par la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

Visiblement terrifié, Bouclettes ne répondit rien, se contentant de laisser le rôdeur faire trébucher Aiden dans les feuilles mortes. Tara se jeta alors sur le monstre qui se désintéressa de sa proie initiale. Comment lui en vouloir ? La jeune femme était diablement plus intéressante que ce soit disant militaire !

\- Ne le tue pas ! ordonna le fils Monroe tandis que mon amie se débattait avec le cadavre ambulant.

La peau de son visage décomposé lui resta dans les mains alors qu'à son tour, elle s'effondrait sur le sol. Attrapant ma hachette, je me précipitai sur le tas de viande et d'un geste précis, abattis mon arme dans son crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce-que t'as fait ?! beugla Aiden.

\- Vous êtes inconscients ! s'écria Glenn.

\- A ce niveau là, c'est même plus de l'inconscience, ajoutai-je en aidant Tara à se relever. Vous êtes complètement cons ou vous le faites exprès ?!

\- J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi Lola !

\- On devrait rentrer, temporisa Bob, le bruit a dû en attirer d'autres.

* * *

Arrivés dans l'enceinte d'Alexandria, le fils Monroe ne décolérait pas. Intrigués par les hurlements, les habitants se rassemblèrent en cercle autour de notre petit groupe au bord de l'implosion. Je croisai le regard éteint du poète humoriste, en pleine discussion avec le Père Gabriel, apparemment peu intéressés par ce qui se passait.

\- Vous êtes pas prêts ! hurla Aiden à l'attention de Glenn.

\- C'est plutôt vous qui ne l'êtes pas ! rétorqua ce dernier à bout de nerfs.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda Rick qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Michonne, Maggie et Daryl.

\- Je vais chercher Deanna, annonça Olivia, en s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

\- Il se passe qu'ils attachent les rôdeurs ! cria l'asiatique.

\- Si Lola n'avait pas fait la conne, on en serait pas là ! Tout se passait très bien avant que...

La situation dégénéra en un quart de seconde. A peine l'instructeur eut-il mentionné mon prénom, que déjà l'archer se jetait sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, pendant que de leur côté, Glenn et Nicholas en venaient aux mains. Le shérif, affublé d'un uniforme de police tout comme la samouraï d'ailleurs, maîtrisa le chasseur au prix d'un effort démesuré.

\- Reparle d'elle encore une fois comme ça et j't'éclate la gueule espèce de merde ! aboya Daryl.

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria Deanna d'une voix forte.

La matriarche avait beau être petite, le calme revint aussitôt. Je devais reconnaître que son autorité était plutôt impressionnante. Pour un peu, je me serais moi aussi ratatinée dans un coin.

\- Rick et son groupe font partie intégrante de cette communauté ! Je ne tolérerais aucun manquement au civisme entre ces murs ! Est-ce-que c'est clair ?!

Un silence pesant s'installa. La plupart des habitants nous observait avec méfiance, commentant à voix basse le scandale qui venait d'avoir lieu. Hors de lui, l'archer s'éloigna en marmonnant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, incapable de le laisser dans cet état dont je me sentais en partie responsable, je m'élançai à sa suite. Du coin de l'œil, je détaillai ses traits crispés. Il fulminait, transpirant la fureur par tous les pores de sa peau hâlée.

\- T'as rien ? demanda-t-il en s'immobilisant au détour d'un carrefour avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

Dans un geste d'apaisement, je posai mes paumes sur les siennes, rivant mes prunelles aux siennes.

\- Je vais bien, assurai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu foutais avec eux ?

\- Tara m'a proposé une sortie...j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Avec lui ? grogna-t-il.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. A la base, ils devaient juste nous montrer comment ils procèdent...ça a dégénéré.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement, Daryl ne décolérait pas. Après quelques secondes, il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche arrière.

\- J'veux plus qu'tu traînes avec ce connard.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, acquiesçai-je.

\- J'plaisante pas, Lola.

Merde. C'était pas le fait qu'Aiden m'ait traité de conne qui le mettait en rage. C'était la jalousie.

\- Me dis pas que t'es jaloux de lui ? sourcillai-je, éberluée.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'inspirer une bouffée de tabac.

\- Daryl, ce type m'insupporte, sans compter qu'il m'a agressé y a onze ans, tu crois quand même pas que je vais m'amuser à flirter avec lui ?

Le mutisme. Encore. Il commençait à m'exaspérer. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, je n'avais pas besoin qu'en plus il me fasse la gueule.

\- T'es con, déclarai-je en croisant les bras, faussement en rogne.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il avant de m'attirer contre lui.

\- Vraiment très con.

\- Arrête, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

\- Tu trouves que je suis un OVNI ? m'enquis-je alors, changeant brutalement de sujet.

\- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

 **A suivre...**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de Nick, le nouvel arrivant ?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Devil's dance

**Coucou !**

 **Un petit chapitre qui continue la mise en place des événements à Alexandria ! Un peu galère à écrire, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais bon, il faut bien planter le décor héhé**

 **Un grand merci à Marrylin, xGothicAngel et Juste D pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite !**

 **Musique : Asaf Avidan - Devil's dance**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Devil's dance**

 **DARYL**

Quand j'arrive devant la baraque où on crèche, la nuit est tombée. On est là depuis trois jours. Et j'en ai déjà ma claque de c'bled. J'étouffe. J'ai besoin d'air, d'espace et putain de merde, j'me sens pas à ma place au milieu de tous ces bourges. Y a qu'à voir c'qui s'est passé cet après-midi avec ce trou du cul d'Aiden. Si j'suis venu ici, c'est pour les gosses. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, j'srais déjà reparti. Mais j'peux pas. Parce qu'y a les autres. Et parce qu'y a Lola.

J'retrouve Rick et Carol sous le porche, en pleine discussion. J'crois qu'ils parlent des armes qu'elle a piqué l'autre soir, pendant la fiesta du siècle. Mon frangin veut qu'on reste sur nos gardes. Il a pas tort. Toute façon, avec tout c'qui nous est tombé sur la gueule, j'suis pas prêt d'refaire confiance. Encore moins à ces blaireaux. Ils ont le cul bordé de nouilles et ils s'en rendent même pas compte.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Aaron ? demande Carol.

J'attrape mon paquet de clopes. Fais chier. M'en reste que deux. J'la dévisage, elle et son chemisier ridicule. J'comprends pas trop à quoi elle joue depuis qu'on est arrivé. Elle veut redevenir invisible...enfin j'crois. Histoire qu'on la soupçonne pas le jour où ça partira en couille j'imagine. Espérons que ça n'arrivera pas. Mais j'me fais pas d'illusions. Tout part toujours en vrille.

\- Ça va, j'réponds en allumant ma clope.

\- T'es encore en rogne pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

J'inspire une bouffée de tabac. J'me laisse tomber sur les marches et j'regarde mon pote. Avec son uniforme, il a tout d'un flic. Sauf que c'en est plus un. Pas après ce qu'on a vécu depuis le début de cette merde. Encore moins depuis qu'il a déchiqueté la gorge de ce type dans les bois. J'recrache un filet de fumée. Il croit que j'lui fais la gueule.

\- C'était pas contre toi, j'marmonne.

J'aurais défoncé la gueule de cet enfoiré s'il avait pas été là. Et la vieille m'aurait sûrement foutu dehors. J'crois qu'elle attend que ça d'ailleurs.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire avec Aiden ? il m'interroge.

\- C'est un connard.

\- Lola est sortie avec lui, affirme Carol.

J'pensais pas qu'elle le savait. J'sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne. Entre Casse-Noisette et Glenn, tout le monde est toujours au courant de tout. On peut dire qu'ils font la paire ces deux là. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

\- C'était y a une éternité, j'rétorque.

\- Donc tu nous as fait une crise de jalousie, déclare le shérif.

Ça a rien à voir. Enfin, pt'être un peu. Mais c'est surtout ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire qui m'a fait péter les plombs. Ils ont aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé y a onze ans. De ce qu'il a voulu lui faire. En y repensant, j'peux pas m'empêcher de r'voir la gueule de cet enculé de J.C. J'ferais pas deux fois la même connerie.

\- Ce trou du cul l'a agressé quand elle a voulu le quitter, je rétorque. J'lui ai cassé la gueule et je j'le referais s'il s'en prend à elle.

Carol me dévisage d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé avec le latino. Elle doit bien s'douter de ce qu'Aiden a essayé de faire. Mais elle dit rien. Tant mieux. J'ai aucune envie d'rentrer dans les détails. C'est notre vie. Ça les r'garde pas. Mon pote soupire. Il penche la tête, pose ses mains sur ses hanches et se met à faire les cents pas. Comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit. Ou qu'il va dire un truc important.

\- Faut qu'on essaye de s'intégrer, il reprend.

\- J'lui fais pas confiance. Ni à lui, ni à sa mère.

\- Il va pourtant falloir faire un effort. Parce qu'on va rester.

\- Ils sont faibles, constate Carol. Si on se laisse aller, cet endroit va nous ramollir.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, assure Rick. Soit ils s'endurcissent, soit on leur reprend ce qu'ils ont.

J'les regarde pendant qu'ils discutent. On est vraiment loin d'Atlanta. J'le revois avec sa tronche de jeune premier et ses convictions à la con. Et elle, fragile, faible, soumise. Aujourd'hui, ils sont plus rien de tout ça. Le monde dans lequel on vit les a transformé. Comme nous tous. Mais eux deux particulièrement. Je jette un œil au ciel, comme le fait ma gonzesse. J'sais pas trop c'que j'y cherche en fait. J'ai pas envie que les choses se passent mal. Mes potes sont pas comme moi. Ils ont besoin de cet endroit. Je jette mon mégot, j'me lève et j'rentre pendant qu'ils continuent de discuter.

Dolorès est installée dans le canapé. Une tasse de café dans les mains. Elle parle avec Hershel. En m'entendant arriver, elle m'adresse un p'tit signe de la main. J'ai l'impression que les choses se sont arrangées entre Lola et elle. Plus ou moins. J'sais pas trop quoi en penser. Mais elle a besoin de sa mère alors j'dis rien. Toute façon, j'ai pas à interférer. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

\- Lola est là haut, elle me dit en souriant.

\- Elle n'avait pas le moral quand elle est montée, ajoute le vieux.

Merde. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? Je m'attarde pas. J'grimpe les escaliers et je m'arrête devant la piaule où on a passé la nuit. Je l'observe depuis le pas de la porte. Ses cheveux sont trempés. A croire qu'elle passe son temps à les laver. Elle porte une de mes chemise. La seule avec des manches. J'peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant comme ça. Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'une gonzesse porterait mes fringues, je l'aurais jamais cru. J'la contemple pendant qu'elle attrape son talon dans sa paume. Elle étire sa jambe au dessus de sa tête en grimaçant. Mais elle persévère. Parce que c'est une battante. Une foutue survivante. Elle se penche légèrement en avant et se tourne vers moi.

\- Salut, je marmonne avant de fermer derrière moi.

Elle sourit, reprend une position un peu plus humaine. Y a un truc qui va pas. En m'approchant, j'constate qu'elle a les yeux rouges. Putain de merde. Elle a pleuré.

\- Salut, elle réplique, mal à l'aise.

J'avance vers elle. J'la scrute. En silence. Elle baisse le regard. Se triture les ongles. J'aime pas la voir dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce-que t'as ? je demande.

\- Tu vas te foutre de moi, elle se crispe.

\- Crache le morceau.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse avant de froncer les sourcils. On dirait une gamine qu'a fait une connerie.

\- J'ai regardé un film super triste avec Sasha, elle murmure.

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Elle déprime à cause d'un putain de film ?

\- T'es trop sensible.

\- Le mec meurt à la fin c'était horrible, elle se lamente. En plus, il lui dit qu'il l'aime sur son lit de mort et elle se retrouve toute seule.

J'la regarde. J'soupire...mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de sourire...encore une fois. Foutue guimauve. Je m'assois sur le lit. Je l'attire contre moi. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Passe ses bras autour de ma nuque.

\- Ça avance tes réparations ?

\- Ouais. Ça a été plus rapide que c'que j'pensais. J'pars demain.

\- Oh.

Elle me sert un peu plus contre elle. J'sais pas trop combien de temps j'vais m'absenter. D'après Aaron, moins d'une semaine. Tout dépendra jusqu'où on va. Si on trouve des survivants. Ou pas. J'caresse son dos. J'suis pas encore parti, qu'elle me manque déjà.

\- Et toi ? La danse ?

\- Nick est bizarre, elle répond.

\- Bizarre ? je répète.

Lola s'redresse. Elle a retrouvé le sourire. Elle plante ses grands yeux verts dans les miens, les sourcils arqués, une moue dubitative collée au visage.

\- Tu vois, Barry est bizarre marrant. Lui il est bizarre...déroutant. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas encore si je l'aime bien ou pas. Mais c'est un super musicien, c'est captivant de le regarder jouer.

Merde. J'vois le tableau de là. Manquerait plus que ce guignol soit beau gosse.

\- Moi j'suis bizarre quoi ?

Pourquoi j'demande ça ? C'est une question débile. Foutus sentiments. Ils m'font faire n'importe quoi. Merle s'foutrait bien de ma gueule s'il était encore là.

\- Toi tu es bizarre fascinant, elle chuchote.

J'capture ses lèvres des miennes, la serrant un peu plus contre moi. J'crois que j'srais jamais rassasié de cette gonzesse.

\- Quoi d'autre ? je grogne.

\- Bizarre séduisant, elle soupire.

J'embrasse le coin de sa bouche. J'descends le long de sa gorge. J'la fais basculer sur le dos. Et je m'allonge au dessus d'elle.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Bizarre excitant, elle gémit.

Ma langue retrouve la sienne pendant que je déboutonne sa chemise. Nos souffles se mêlent. Elle m'enveloppe de ses jambes. Putain. J'aime quand elle fait ça. Mes mains s'aventurent sur ses cuisses dénudées et...

\- Daryl ! Lola ! Vous venez manger ? lance Glenn depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Je m'effondre sur elle en maudissant le coréen. Il le fait exprès c'est pas possible autrement...il a un radar pour savoir quand on va s'envoyer en l'air ?! Putain ! Il nous faudrait une baraque rien qu'à nous pour qu'on nous foute la paix ! Et Lola se marre. Comme d'habitude.

\- On arrive ! elle répond en se levant. Oh putain, j'ai trop faim !

Elle se précipite dans la salle de bains. Bordel de merde ! J'peux pas descendre dans cet état. Pas avec une trique de cette taille ! Elle ressort deux secondes plus tard, vêtue d'un de ses éternels jeans troués. Je me redresse. J'essaye de reprendre un minimum de contrôle. Mais il suffit qu'elle m'effleure en passant pour que j'devienne dingue. Elle s'arrête devant la sortie et revient vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? je demande alors qu'elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi.

\- Ils peuvent bien attendre, elle chuchote.

\- J'croyais que t'avais la dalle ?

\- Vous rendre heureux reste ma priorité Monsieur Dixon.

* * *

 **LOLA**

\- Tu n'es pas concentrée Lanalo, soupira Green and Blue tandis que j'effectuais une arabesque approximative.

Lanalo ? Un compromis entre Lana et Lola...et un nouveau surnom pour moi. Si ça lui faisait plaisir...pourquoi pas. Les mains sur les hanches, tentant de reprendre mon souffle, je me tournai vers Nick.

\- Désolée, me crispai-je. On peut reprendre depuis le début ?

Le musicien reposa sa guitare, puis se leva pour s'avancer vers moi de son pas nonchalant. Les bras croisés, il s'adossa à la barre, m'indiquant d'un signe de tête de me lancer.

\- On essaye sans musique.

Je m'exécutai, reprenant l'enchaînement depuis le début avant de rater lamentablement une série de fouettés, mouvement qu'en temps normal, je maîtrisais à la perfection.

\- Et merde ! pestai-je. Comment tu veux que je donne des cours alors que je ne suis même pas capable d'aligner deux pas corrects !

\- Oublie les cours pour le moment Lana.

\- Lola, rectifiai-je en attrapant la serviette qu'il me tendait. Je te rappelle que je suis censée être prof, Deanna...

A l'évocation du prénom de mon ex belle-mère, il leva ses yeux déroutants au ciel, agacé. Comment lui en vouloir ? Cette femme, rien que par sa présence, avait le don de m'exaspérer.

\- Deanna ne vit pas dans le monde réel, dit-il avec un soupir empreint de théâtralité.

\- Parce que toi tu y es peut-être dans le monde réel ? Je te rappelle que t'étais en pleine discussion avec ta guitare quand je suis arrivée.

\- Je te parle du monde extérieur. Tout ici n'est qu'illusion, une douce utopie censée nous faire croire que rien n'a changé.

Intriguée, je l'observai une seconde tandis qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Avait-il vécu dehors lui aussi ? Combien de temps ? Avait-il perdu des proches ? Et qui était cette fameuse Lana ?

\- Aujourd'hui elle veut que quelqu'un donne des cours des danse, mais demain on sera peut-être tous morts, reprit-il avec un sourire triste. Alors quelle importance que des gens apprennent à faire des arabesques ?

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fabrique ici ?

Je posai la serviette sur la barre et commençai à m'étirer en grimaçant. Je n'avais pas eu les muscles aussi douloureux depuis l'intégration de ma première compagnie.

\- J'ai besoin de jouer pour exister, et toi t'as besoin de danser pour la même raison, voilà ce qu'on fait là.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on sera peut-être tous morts demain...ça ne sert à rien de se raccrocher au passé, maugréai-je.

\- Je ne te demande pas de te raccrocher à la vie d'avant Lanalo, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton morne. On est pareils toi et moi. On est des artistes, dévoués corps et âme à notre art. Tu es peut-être douée pour abattre des morts-vivant, mais tu es une danseuse avant tout. C'est dans tes gênes, dans chaque fibre de tes muscles. C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi et pas une vulgaire survivante parmi tant d'autres.

Éberluée, je le dévisageai, m'attardant sur les tatouages en noir et gris qui ornaient délicatement la peau hâlée de son cou. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, ahurie par sa tirade. Comment avait-il pu me cerner en si peu de temps ? La danse était tout pour moi. Depuis toujours. Elle me manquait. Douloureusement.

\- Je suis rouillée...j'y arrive plus ! Je suis incapable de retrouver mes sensations, me lamentai-je. C'est comme si mon corps refusait de m'obéir !

\- Ta blessure, c'était quoi ?

Ma blessure...l'époque de la prison où je me traînais avec la lenteur d'un escargot me semblait tellement abstraite désormais. Ma fracture n'était pas responsable de ce blocage. Je le savais pertinemment. Bien entendu mon dos restait douloureux, en particulier lorsque je forçais un peu trop. Mais que pouvais-je dire à ce type que je connaissais à peine ? Que je m'étais fait violé et qu'à cause de ça je méprisais ce corps qui autrefois m'avait permis d'atteindre des sommets ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- T'as raison, c'est pas mon problème. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de t'aider, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

 _Connard_ , murmurai-je pour moi-même. Pestant contre le musicien et sa curiosité déplacée, je rassemblai mes affaires. Ce mec était un véritable OVNI doublé d'un lunatique déroutant. Néanmoins, je devais admettre que sur le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Je devais dépasser ce blocage. Pas seulement pour danser. Mais pour pouvoir avancer.

Avec un soupir désabusé, je quittai la pièce afin de retrouver la fraîcheur de l'extérieur. Le ciel d'un blanc opaque, tout comme les températures en chute libre, témoignaient de l'arrivée imminente d'un hiver rigoureux. A n'en pas douter, le froid était en train de prendre ses quartiers, évinçant au passage, la moiteur de l'automne. D'un pas déterminé, mon sac sur l'épaule, je rejoignis la maison 101. Installé sous le porche, Judith dans les bras, Carl rêvassait, contemplant la rue silencieusement.

\- Comment ça a été ? demanda-t-il lorsque je grimpais les marches.

\- J'en sais rien, soupirai-je en me laissant tomber à ses côtés. J'imagine qu'il va me falloir du temps pour me remettre dans le bain.

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'avais donné un cours chez Hershel ? sourit-il.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier cet épisode improbable de l'apocalypse, m'esclaffai-je.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de cette séance improvisée contre une barrière en bois, au beau milieu d'un champ. Les choses avaient commencé à dégénérer presque dans la foulée...ça avait débuté par l'annonce de la grossesse de Lori. S'en était suivi la découverte de Sofia dans la grange, et puis Dale...la nostalgie m'envahit brutalement en repensant à cette époque de nos vies. Nous étions tous encore tellement inconscients. Malgré toute la répulsion qu'il m'avait inspiré, il fallait reconnaître que seul Shane semblait avoir compris ce qui nous attendait. Ce que ce monde allait faire de nous. En fin de compte, il avait été en avance sur nous.

\- Enid et moi on va venir demain, reprit Carl.

\- Enid ? répétai-je.

\- Une...copine, répliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Une copine, hein ? Une nouvelle enquête pour Jessica Fletcher, songeai-je, amusée par le trouble de l'adolescent.

\- Vous serez mes premiers élèves. Soyez indulgents, me crispai-je en repensant à mes lamentables capacités.

\- Tu feras ça très bien, affirma-t-il tandis que la petite dure à cuire commençait à remuer.

\- J'espère, murmurai-je.

\- La luminosité évanescente de cette fin de matinée a réveillé mon estomac désespérément vide depuis qu'un importun a cru bon de dévorer les biscuits préparés affectueusement par Dame Carol, déclama Barry d'un ton dramatique, derrière nous.

Réprimant un fou rire, je me retournai vers le colosse pour le découvrir une main posée sur le cœur, l'autre sur le front, le tout dans une attitude ridiculement théâtrale. Je croisai son regard inexpressif avant de pouffer face à tant de maniérisme.

\- Je suis sûre que si tu lui demandes gentiment, elle t'en refera, déclarai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas Adorable Lola. Dame Carol semble avoir d'autres occupations autrement plus attrayantes que celle de me nourrir.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'enquit Carl.

\- Elle enseigne l'art de la pâtisserie à un hobbit prénommé Sam, soupira-t-il.

\- Sam ? Le fils de Jessie ? répliquai-je.

\- Celui-là même. Un enfant détestable si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Barry ! m'exclamai-je, abasourdie par sa remarque.

\- Chers amis, je vous laisse, je m'en vais quérir les faveurs d'Olivia, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Carl et moi nous regardâmes quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Reprenant mon souffle, je me levai et étirai mes bras au dessus de ma tête.

\- Quant à moi, je m'en vais quérir les faveurs de la douche, gloussai-je.

Je pénétrai dans la maison, tenant mon sac à bout de bras. L'intérieur, orphelin de ses habitants, résonnait d'un calme apaisant. Je détaillai un instant le mobilier, encore déroutée par tout ce confort. Nous qui n'avions connu que l'errance depuis le début de l'épidémie, évoluions désormais dans des palaces. Je ne m'en plaignais pas...bien au contraire. Il fallait juste se faire à l'idée. Et reprendre nos marques. Alexandria était un luxe. A bien des égards. Il était même étonnant qu'un tel endroit n'ait pas été la cible de pillards ou d'autres communautés. L'image de Woodbury et du Gouverneur me revinrent brutalement en mémoire. Avec un frisson, je le revis sur son tank le jour où Beth avait perdu la vie. Le jour où tout avait changé. Le jour où nous avions réalisé que les rôdeurs n'étaient pas les seuls monstres à peupler la Terre.

Je grimpai les marches et me dirigeai vers la chambre dans laquelle Daryl et moi avions élu domicile...pour le plus grand bonheur de mes amies d'ailleurs. Elles qui avaient attendu notre réconciliation avec une ferveur démesurée, n'avaient pas tardé à me soutirer des informations croustillantes sur notre nuit enfiévrée. Informations que je n'avais bien entendu pas dévoilé dans leur intégralité.

Je posai mon sac sur le lit avec un soupir avant d'en vider le contenu. Serais-je seulement à la hauteur de la tâche que m'avait confié Deanna ? Je n'en savais rien. Mon corps était meurtri. Mon âme aussi. Mon état s'améliorait de jour en jour, certes, mais en ce qui concernait mes aptitudes artistiques et mes insomnies...l'apocalypse avait fait son œuvre. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Après avoir retiré mes Doc Martens, je me dirigeai d'un pas morne vers la salle de bain. Le carrelage froid sous mes pieds nus m'arracha un frisson tandis que je croisais mon regard dans le miroir suspendu au dessus du lavabo. Lorsque Aaron avait mentionné l'école de danse, je m'étais emballée. Vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Renouer avec ma vie d'avant, retrouver celle que j'avais été...j'avais attendu ça depuis le début de cette foutue épidémie. Et à présent que l'opportunité se présentait, j'en étais incapable. Parce que dans le fond, l'ancienne Lola n'existait plus. Elle était morte. Et c'était une illusion de croire que je pourrais la ramener d'un claquement de doigts. Une paire de pointes n'y changerait rien.

Je détournai les yeux de mon reflet dépressif et retirai mes vêtements que je laissai tomber sur le sol immaculé. Frigorifiée, je me glissai dans la cabine de douche, laissant la vapeur d'eau envahir l'espace confiné de sa moiteur enivrante. L'eau s'écoulait paisiblement sur mon corps courbaturé par cette matinée peu productive. Aussi déroutant qu'il pouvait l'être, j'avais le sentiment que Nick n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il essayait de m'aider. A sa façon. Quelque part, il me comprenait. Lui qui avait dédié son existence à la musique avait décelé mon trouble à l'instant même où je m'étais élancée sur le Clair de Lune.

\- Casse-Noisette ?

Je me retournai pour faire face à Daryl qui fit glisser la porte en plexiglas. Il me dévisagea silencieusement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tandis que j'attrapai le drap de bain qu'il me tendait. Essorant mes cheveux, je m'enroulai dans la serviette avant de sortir de la douche sur la pointe des pieds.

\- J'vais me mettre en route, marmonna-t-il.

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans ma gorge lorsque je croisai ses prunelles bleues. Il avait besoin de ça. Je le savais. Alors, au prix d'un effort surhumain, je ravalai les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux et lui offris un sourire enjoué.

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'au portail, murmurai-je.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'éclipsant dans la chambre pendant que je m'habillais. Je contemplai une dernière fois mon regard dans le miroir. _Respire Lolita,_ m'encourageai-je.

* * *

Nous sortîmes tous les deux, main dans la main, marchant en silence dans les rues impeccables d'Alexandria jusqu'à la grille. Aaron était là, patientant devant une voiture et la moto retapée par l'archer.

\- Salut Lola ! me salua-t-il.

\- Salut, lançai-je en souriant.

\- T'es prêt ? demanda-t-il à l'attention du chasseur.

Ce dernier grommela une vague réponse avant de grimper sur son engin. L'estomac noué, je l'observai remonter son arbalète sur son épaule, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de fondre en larmes. Je n'étais pas inquiète de le savoir à l'extérieur. L'extérieur. C'était son élément. Bien plus que ce lotissement et ses maisons bien alignées. Mais être séparée de lui...c'était un déchirement. Aaron monta à son tour dans son véhicule pendant que Nicholas faisait coulisser le double portail.

\- J'reviens vite, grogna Daryl en démarrant.

\- Fais attention à toi, répliquai-je.

\- Toi aussi.

\- A part rater des arabesques il ne m'arrivera rien, assurai-je.

\- T'es conne, dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Je sais.

 **A suivre...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Just smile somehow

**Coucou !**

 **Me voici enfin de retour parmi vous ! Je m'excuse de mon absence, j'ai malheureusement de gros soucis qui me sont tombés dessus, et je vous avoue que je n'étais pas franchement dans le mood pour écrire.**

 **Je m'y suis remise, doucement mais sûrement avec ce petit chapitre, probablement un peu inégal au niveau de la qualité, voire même décousu, mais il m'a permis de me remettre en marche, c'est déjà pas mal :)**

 **Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir l'écrire car je suis en plein déménagement, et je n'aurai pas d'internet pendant une grosse quinzaine de jours, mais j'essaierai de faire au mieux.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce bébé chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **A très vite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Just smile...somehow**

 _\- Je t'aime Lola...je t'aime tellement..._

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur, les battements de mon cœur menaçant de faire imploser ma poitrine. Clignant des paupières plusieurs fois pour tenter de refaire surface, je repris lentement mon souffle avant de me laisser retomber sur mon oreiller, épuisée. La lune diffusait sa clarté argentée dans la chambre que je partageais seule avec moi-même depuis le départ de l'archer deux jours plus tôt. Et comme chaque nuit depuis son départ, mes terreurs nocturnes avaient refait surface.

J.C s'invitait dans chacun de mes songes, m'écrasant un peu plus à chaque fois du poids de sa perversité. Dire que je pensais en avoir terminé avec ça...à ma décharge, depuis l'épisode du Terminus je ne m'étais pas retrouvée vraiment seule. Sans compter qu'avec tout ce qui nous était tombé dessus, mon esprit avait été occupé par d'autres démons. Plaisants ou pas, ils avaient au moins eu le mérite de m'épargner ces cauchemars intempestifs.

Cependant, Alexandria, son calme et sa sécurité relative avaient rouvert une brèche. Une brèche que je ne parvenais à colmater qu'en présence de Daryl. Fais chier ! Je me voyais mal aller dormir avec Michonne ou ma mère comme une gamine de cinq ans, grimaçai-je. Même Judith dormait toute seule...Il allait pourtant falloir dégoter une solution si je voulais trouver le sommeil en l'absence du chasseur. Cette première expédition ne serait pas sa dernière. Et je ne l'en blâmais pas. Parce que je l'aimais. Et que son bien être passait avant tout. Il n'était pas venu ici de son plein gré. L'extérieur, les rôdeurs, la survie...c'était ça son élément. Pas les maisons luxueuses, ni les brunchs du dimanche matin en compagnie d'un voisinage de bourges.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'espace laissé vide à mes côtés. _Tu me manques,_ soupirai-je tristement. Deux jours. Ce n'était rien. Nous avions été séparé bien plus longtemps. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que l'archer était parti depuis des lustres. Si depuis le début de l'apocalypse le temps semblait avoir filé en un éclair, ces dernières quarante huit heures m'avaient paru interminables. C'était comme être coincée dans une boucle temporelle...sauf que les jours se suivaient sans se ressembler. Ou presque...enfin, mon esprit me jouait des tours, comme toujours.

Prise d'une brusque nausée, je me levai précipitamment pour recracher mon maigre dîner dans le lavabo. Merde. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrivait ? J'ouvris le robinet et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau glacée. Une réalité sournoise s'insinua lentement dans mon cerveau dérangé. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusqu'à présent...le groupe de Joe, le Terminus, les cannibales, l'errance...Comment avais-je pu zapper un truc pareil ? Je croisai mon regard paniqué dans le miroir accroché au dessus de la porcelaine avant de m'effondrer sur le sol. Putain. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas eu mes règles ? La prison ? Les prunelles baissées sur mes mains tremblantes, je déglutis. Le latino m'avait violé près de six semaines plus tôt et depuis...non. Non. Je secouai la tête histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Une telle chose était tout bonnement impossible. Pas comme ça. Pas de lui...et putain de merde je ne voulais pas de gamin ! Encore moins dans un monde tel que celui-là ! _Ok...ok, respire Lolita, c'est pas le moment d'imaginer le pire_ , me sermonnai-je.

Je me remis péniblement debout tout en me maîtrisant pour garder un fil de pensée cohérent. Il y avait forcément une autre explication. La malnutrition ? Le stress ? La fatigue ? Une...grossesse ? Putain de merde Lola ! Au bord de la crise d'angoisse, j'enfilai précipitamment un pull blanc beaucoup trop grand au dessus de mon legging noir, mes Doc Martens et me précipitai à l'extérieur, traversant, avec une discrétion toute relative, la maison plongée dans un silence de plomb uniquement troublé par le tic-tac de l'horloge de la cuisine. Une fois sous le porche, les deux mains posées sur mes genoux, j'inspirai à plein poumons l'air frais vicié d'entrailles de rôdeurs, odeur à laquelle nous ne prêtions même plus attention tant elle était devenue normale. Et comme chaque nuit depuis que Daryl était parti, je pris la direction de la salle de danse, avançant comme un automate dans les rues endormies. Je levai un instant les yeux sur le ciel d'encre, m'apaisant de la présence des étoiles, nombreuses, qui illuminaient tendrement leur écrin d'ébène.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ? demanda une voix sur ma gauche, m'arrachant un sursaut au passage.

Assis sur la balancelle de sa terrasse faiblement éclairée, Pete, l'époux de Jessie et médecin d'Alexandria, me toisait d'un air indéchiffrable. Étrangement oppressée, je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, comme pour me protéger de son regard inquisiteur.

\- Besoin de prendre l'air, éludai-je tout en continuant d'avancer.

\- Tu devrais faire attention Lola, les rues ne sont pas sûres la nuit, lança-t-il dans mon dos.

\- Je sais me défendre, répliquai-je en hâtant le pas.

Bordel de merde. Ce mec était carrément flippant. Qu'est-ce-qu'une fille comme Jessie fabriquait avec un type pareil ? Quand il m'avait ausculté avant que je ne démarre mes nouvelles fonctions de pseudo prof de danse apocalyptique, son haleine chargée d'alcool et ses manières douteuses m'avaient écœurée. Cet homme était une copie de mon père. En plus jeune. Mais tout aussi dégueulasse. Et quelque part, j'avais de sérieux doutes concernant ce qu'il faisait subir à sa famille. A croire que les victimes de violences domestiques avaient un sixième sens pour ça...mais les signes étaient là. Il suffisait de savoir les décrypter.

Je poursuivis ma route, l'esprit chargé de questions. Devais-je en aviser Rick ? Avec son statut de...de quoi d'ailleurs ? Chef de la sécurité ? Flic ? Shérif ? Je n'en savais rien. Toujours était-il, qu'il me paraissait être le plus à même de gérer ce genre de situation...d'autant plus qu'il appréciait Jessie. Enfin, d'après les ragots colportés par Rosita et Glenn. C'était d'ailleurs fort plaisant de ne plus être au centre de l'attention. Perdue dans mes pensées pour le moins décousues, je relevai les yeux avant de m'immobiliser au beau milieu de la rue. Un frisson me parcourut lentement l'échine lorsqu'une ombre menaçante se dressa devant moi. Je cessai de respirer, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que l'homme approchait. L'image de J.C s'imprima un instant devant mes pupilles, m'anesthésiant littéralement. Merde. Merde. Putain de merde. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer...mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrivait à la fin ? Alexandria était en train de faire de moi une pauvre fille effrayée par tout et n'importe quoi !

\- Lola ? s'enquit l'individu.

\- Bordel Shérif ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille, soupirai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Je le détaillai une seconde, m'attardant brièvement sur ses traits crispés. A n'en pas douter, quelque chose le contrariait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, murmurai-je, alors je vais faire un saut au studio histoire de me fatiguer un peu, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

La tête penchée sur le côté, Rick riva ses prunelles aux miennes comme il savait si bien le faire lorsqu'il était en quête d'informations supplémentaires. Les mains posées sur les hanches, il reprit d'un ton amical :

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler si quelque chose ne va pas.

Foutue perspicacité, songeai-je, légèrement blasée de n'être qu'un livre ouvert pour mon entourage. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien en commun avec Eugene ? Lui au moins était tellement inexpressif, qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qui se passait dans son crâne...ce qui n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs. _Je devrais peut-être lui demander de me donner des cours d'impassibilité_ , pensai-je en me rongeant les ongles. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil en arrière, m'attendant presque à voir Pete débarquer. Foutue paranoïa.

\- Est-ce-que tu pourrais m'accompagner jusqu'au studio ? demandai-je après une seconde.

Il acquiesça silencieusement tandis que nous nous remettions en marche. Le claquement de nos pas résonnait en rythme, se répercutant sur les façades immaculées, faiblement éclairées par la luminosité blafarde de la lune. Le calme des rues désertes offrait un contraste toujours aussi déroutant pour nous qui avions connu l'errance. Bizarrement, les nuits passées à la belle étoile en compagnie de ma famille, et les journées sur les routes me manquaient. Moi qui pensais me plaire et m'adapter rapidement à la civilisation qui m'avait tant fait défaut, je me retrouvais complètement paumée, voire même...mal à l'aise. Se réadapter socialement était bien plus compliqué que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu penses de Pete ? finis-je par murmurer, anxieuse.

\- Tu as eu des problèmes avec lui ? sourcilla-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que...je sais pas...

\- Lola ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Je soupirai, me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure comme le faisait l'homme qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits. En songeant à Daryl, quelque part dans la nature, mon estomac se contracta douloureusement. Comment se passaient les choses avec Aaron ? Avaient-ils trouvé un endroit où passer la nuit ? Connaissant l'archer, c'était fort probable. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Le savoir en territoire rôdeur me nouait les entrailles...sans compter qu'il me manquait...viscéralement. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas partie avec lui ?

\- Je crois que Pete bat Jessie et ses enfants, lâchai-je finalement.

Rick ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde par ma révélation pourtant atomique. Néanmoins, à en juger par son regard devenu noir, j'en déduisis que mes deux commères préférées avaient vu juste. Il s'était effectivement entiché de la jolie coiffeuse...ou alors, il s'agissait simplement d'une réaction normale face à l'annonce de possibles violences conjugales au jardin d'Eden. Aussi paradisiaque était-elle, Alexandria cachait ses vices derrière des portes closes.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit-il en s'immobilisant devant le garage transformé en salle de danse.

Ce fut à mon tour de river mes prunelles aux siennes. A part Daryl, personne n'était réellement au courant de mon passé d'enfant battue. Bien entendu, mes récentes explosions à l'encontre de ma chère et tendre maman ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Cependant, l'avouer à voix haute...c'était autre chose. Et aussi étrange que ça pouvait l'être, je ressentais toujours un sentiment de honte à l'évocation de tous les coups que j'avais pu prendre au cours de ma vie.

\- J'ai grandi avec un père violent, éludai-je. Disons que...certains signes de trompent pas.

\- Carol m'a aussi fait part de ses doutes, déclara-t-il sombrement. Je vais tirer ça au clair. Tu es sûre que ça va toi ?

\- Bien sûr, mentis-je ouvertement, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu as l'air épuisée.

Perspicacité. Encore une fois. Raconter des craques à un ancien membre des forces de l'ordre n'était peut-être pas aussi simple que ce que je pensais.

\- Ça va, je t'assure. J'ai juste du mal à trouver le sommeil quand Daryl n'est pas là, souris-je.

\- A ce propos, je suis heureux que les choses aillent mieux pour vous deux.

\- Ouais...moi aussi, répliquai-je pensivement, terrifiée à l'idée qu'une potentielle grossesse ne vienne ruiner le semblant d'équilibre que nous avions réussi à trouver.

* * *

Les muscles douloureux, je répétais inlassablement mes fouettés. Et comme chaque jour depuis que j'avais recommencé à dansé, ceux-ci étaient...lamentables. Ce blocage commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Sans compter que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer plus d'une demie seconde. Fais chier. Quelle heure était-il ? Une heure ? Deux heure du matin ? Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps je m'étais enfermée dans le studio pour travailler.

\- Lanalo ?

Je me retournai vers la porte de communication pour constater que Nick se tenait là, appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur son torse nu couvert de tatouages.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Visiblement, non, répliquai-je en attrapant une serviette histoire d'essuyer la sueur accumulée sur mon front. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- J'ai le sommeil léger, dit-il en haussant les épaules, blasé, comme à son habitude avant de se diriger vers le piano.

\- Désolée, me crispai-je.

Il m'observa quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux bleus verts s'attardant sur la cicatrice de mon épaule droite. Étrangement troublée, je lui tournai le dos et commençai à m'étirer. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de Green and Blue. Cependant, nous travaillions ensemble depuis plusieurs jours et finalement, le courant passait plutôt bien. Encore fallait-il mettre de côté sa manie intempestive de m'appeler Lana, mais aussi étrange que ça l'était, je m'y faisais. J'avais toujours pris les gens tels qu'ils étaient, sans les juger, et Blue n'y faisait pas exception. Quelque part, derrière son apparente arrogance, je décelai quelqu'un de plus profond que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Il fallait creuser un peu, certes. Ceci dit, ma première impression de Barry avait-elle aussi été déroutante. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il faisait partie intégrante de ma famille. Ma vie sans Barry...je ne pouvais même pas la concevoir tant le colosse occupait une place importante dans mon existence.

\- Je te l'ai dit, reprit-il en étouffant un bâillement, tu viens quand tu as envie.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires, entamant Space Oddity de David Bowie, l'une de mes chansons préférées. Aucun doute, en ce qui concernait la musique, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde

\- Une fracture vertébrale, finis-je par dire, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le musicien s'interrompit, rivant ses prunelles étonnantes aux miennes. La tête penchée sur le côté, il semblait être complètement à l'ouest.

\- Ma blessure, ajoutai-je, tu voulais savoir l'autre jour. Je me suis cassée le dos il y a plusieurs mois.

Toujours plongé dans son mutisme, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il fronça les sourcils, passant d'une expression à une autre comme je devais le faire régulièrement. Bordel de merde. _Les gens doivent me prendre pour une cinglée,_ songeai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas Lana ?

\- Lola, rectifiai-je en remettant mon pull par dessus mon débardeur.

Je soupirai, me laissant tomber sur le parquet tandis qu'il se remettait à jouer. Pourquoi je ne dormais pas ? Parce que Daryl n'était pas là...et qu'en son absence, le visage déformé de J.C hantait chacun de mes songes. Sans compter, que j'étais potentiellement enceinte de mon agresseur, ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, était une putain de tuile. Pouvais-je parler de ça à un type que je connaissais à peine ? Hormis l'archer, Barry et Michonne, je n'avais parlé de mon viol à personne. En même temps, qui aurait envie de se vanter d'un tel exploit ? Et pourtant, aussi étonnant que cela pouvait l'être, j'avais l'impression que Nick serait à l'écoute. Pour quelle raison ? Peut-être parce qu'on se ressemblait ? Carol avait raison. Sur pas mal de points, ce mec était mon pendant masculin.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-il.

Je sursautai, ahurie de le trouver installé sur le sol à mes côtés. Putain. Mais il était là depuis quand ?! Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arrêter de jouer...le manque de sommeil commençait à me jouer de drôles de tours.

\- Je ne dors pas très bien quand Daryl n'est pas là, éludai-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un type m'a...agressé il y a quelques semaines.

\- Allonge-toi, et ferme les yeux.

\- Tu comptes pas tenter des trucs bizarres ? grimaçai-je.

\- Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ? tiqua-t-il.

\- Parce que c'est ce que font la plupart des hommes, marmonnai-je.

Effaré par ma remarque, Green me dévisagea de longues secondes avant de s'allonger à son tour, les iris fixés sur le plafond. Il s'égara dans la contemplation des spots au dessus de nous pendant que je l'observais en silence. A en juger par toutes les expressions qui passaient sur son visage, il entretenait une discussion super étrange avec lui-même.

\- T'es pas mon genre, finit-il par dire. Des exercices de relaxation ça te branche ?

* * *

Daryl était parti depuis cinq jours. Cinq putains d'interminables journées. Au matin du sixième jour, installée sous le porche de la maison 101, adossée à la balustrade, j'émergeai difficilement devant mon bol de café. Une nouvelle fois, j'avais passé une partie de la nuit à danser et à discuter avec Nick de tout et de rien.

\- Alors, s'enquit Michonne en s'installant près de moi, comment ça se passe avec ton musicien ?

\- Plutôt bien, souris-je avant de plonger le nez dans mon shoot de caféine.

\- C'est pour ça que tu passes toutes tes nuits avec lui ?

Je m'étouffai à moitié, abasourdie par la réflexion de ma sœur de cœur. Bordel de merde. Elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'avais une espèce de crush pour Green ?

\- Tu insinues quoi ?

\- Juste que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui Lo. Je ne suis pas certaine que Daryl apprécie.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir depuis qu'il est parti, soupirai-je mollement, ne relevant pas son insinuation.

\- Tu refais des cauchemars ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

La gorge nouée, je posai mon bol sur les lattes en bois. Si seulement il s'agissait de simples cauchemars. Mais c'était bien pire. Bien plus vicieux. Bien plus violent. Et en l'absence de l'archer, Green était le seul à réussir à me calmer. Pourquoi, je n'en savais rien. Toujours était-il que, l'écouter jouer m'apaisait. Tout comme ses stupides exercices de respiration qui se terminaient la plupart du temps en fou rire tant j'étais nulle là dedans.

\- Je crois que...je suis enceinte, lâchai-je après une seconde, des larmes de dégoût me brûlant déjà les yeux.

\- De Daryl ? murmura la samouraï.

Je secouai la tête, essuyant rageusement les perles salées qui avaient commencé à s'écouler sur mes joues blafardes. Horrifiée, Michonne me serra dans ses bras tandis que je me laissais aller à mes sanglots déchirants.

\- Je veux pas le perdre...pas à cause de ça...je voudrais juste que ce putain de karma me foute enfin la paix.

\- Lo, dit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, jamais tu le perdras. Encore moins à cause de ça.

\- Je suis paumée, j'arrive plus à réfléchir, reniflai-je. Il me manque tellement, je voudrais juste qu'il soit là.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pendant que j'épongeai mes larmes.

\- On dirait que tu as été exaucée, déclara-t-elle en m'indiquant la rue d'un signe de tête.

Lorsque je l'aperçus, après ces journées et ses nuits interminables, mon cœur manqua un battement dans ma poitrine. Je me levai précipitamment, renversant mon bol au passage et me mis à courir dans sa direction, mon rythme cardiaque s'affolant un peu plus à mesure que je me rapprochai de lui. Et enfin, après de longues secondes qui s'étaient éclatées à s'écouler au ralenti, je me jetai dans ses bras.

\- Putain tu m'as manqué, soufflai-je tandis qu'il plaquait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mes mains nouées autour de son cou, il me souleva du sol, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Pleure pas Casse-Noisette, marmonna-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Putain de merde. J'aimais ce mec. A en crever.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ? Il a été écrit dans des conditions un poil douloureuses lol**

 **Je vous dis à très vite !**


	6. My anchor

**Coucou !**

 **On se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre, que je viens à peine de terminer ! lol Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication un peu plus normal :) Je déménage dimanche mais j'ai découvert les joies du partage de la 4G mdrrr la fille qui découvre le monde ! Ca fera l'affaire en attendant que je retrouve une connexion à internet !**

 **Un grand merci à xGothicAngel et Saya600 pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! On continue dans la mise en place des événements en attendant l'arrivée de notre cher Negan héhé**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – My anchor**

 **DARYL**

\- Tu le vois vraiment pas ?!

On est tous les deux. Au bord de l'étang, installés dans l'herbe. Un étang...bordel de merde, cet endroit est vraiment improbable quand on pense à tout c'qui s'passe dehors. Elle est dans mes bras, la tête en appui sur mon épaule. Elle pointe le ciel de l'index, essayant vaguement d'me faire apercevoir...

\- Mais c'est quand même dingue que tu le vois pas ! elle s'exclame. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut distinguer un ornithorynque en trottinette...surtout quand la nuit est presque tombée, elle ajoute pour elle-même, pensive.

Ça fait que quelques heures que j'suis rentré...et putain...elle m'a manqué. Même plus que ça. J'la serre un peu plus contre moi. J'ai besoin d'la sentir sur ma peau. D'respirer cette odeur de fraise des bois qu'elle trimballe partout avec elle. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Elle me rend barge. Elle a fait de moi un putain de junkie. Mais cette addiction, c'est la meilleure de toutes les merdes auxquelles j'ai pu être accroc. J'ai cru d'venir dingue à l'extérieur. Surtout qu'on a rien trouvé. Pas de survivant. Pas de bouffe. Pas d'arme. Que dalle. Une semaine passée à crapahuter. Et à dégommer des cadavres. Pour rien.

\- Non j'le vois pas, j'marmonne.

J'ai même pas essayé. Parce que même si j'la connais depuis une éternité, j'sais toujours pas où elle va chercher des trucs pareils. Son côté rêveur...j'crois qu'ça a commencé comme ça nous deux. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur le monde. Elle m'a appris à le voir différemment. A l'apprécier...plus ou moins. A découvrir autre chose que la violence, l'alcool et la dope.

\- T'essaye même pas, elle s'esclaffe en se tournant vers moi.

Elle se met à genoux, pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et sourit. Y a quelque chose qui va pas. J'le lis dans ses yeux. Ils sont cernés. Épuisés. Paniqués ? Elle a essayé d'me le cacher toute la journée. Mais j'suis pas con. J'la connais. J'la décrypte sans qu'elle ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Parce que c'est ma gonzesse. Et que c'est un livre ouvert...comme j'le suis pour elle. Enfin, j'crois.

\- Tu nous imagines comment dans quelques années ? Tu crois qu'on sera toujours ensemble ?

C'est ça qui l'inquiète ? Elle croit quand même pas que j'vais refaire la connerie monumentale de la larguer ? Plutôt crever. C'est elle qui donne un sens à ma foutue vie. Depuis qu'elle a débarqué dans ce quartier de merde, du haut de ses quinze ans avec ses prunelles émeraudes, et son allure de mini rockeuse. Même si, à cette époque là, j'savais pas encore l'impact que cette gosse aurait sur moi. Sur mon existence. J'étais loin d'imaginer c'qu'elle allait faire de moi. A quel point j'allais en dev'nir dépendant.

\- Sûr, je grogne. Va savoir, on aura pt'être une super baraque avec vue sur les macchabées et deux clébards qu'on appellera...Merle et Casse-Noisette.

\- Putain...je savais pas que tu avais autant d'humour, elle réplique, une moue foutrement sexy collée sur ses lèvres pleines.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on...se marie ?

Merde. Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? J'veux pas me marier. L'mariage c'est une connerie qui sert à que dalle sinon apporter encore plus d'emmerdes. Elle me regarde, les yeux écarquillés avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! elle s'écrit en reprenant son souffle. Vu le désastre qu'a été celui de mes parents, j'ai aucune envie de me marier.

\- Et alors ? Ça veut pas dire que ce s'rait pareil pour nous.

J'continue...qu'est-ce-qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? Elle rit de plus belle...et ça la rend...encore plus belle. J'l'aime. Comme un taré. J'sais pas depuis quand j'suis dev'nu aussi sentimental. J'l'ai pt'être toujours été ? Elle penche la tête sur le côté, passe une main dans ses cheveux et reprend à voix basse, tout en jetant un œil à Glenn et Maggie qui passent un peu plus loin, main dans la main :

\- Si tu veux mon avis, le mariage ça n'apporte que des emmerdes.

\- Ça a l'air de bien fonctionner pour eux, j'remarque.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon amie Alice ? elle demande.

Ça m'rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Une fille qu'elle avait rencontré en France. Quelques années avant que cette merde d'épidémie débarque.

\- Celle de Paris ?

\- On était dans la même compagnie, elle acquiesce. Figure-toi que son mec l'a largué à trois mois de leur mariage, après dix ans de relation pour s'en taper une autre.

\- Ce type est un connard.

\- Même pire que ça, elle soupire. Tu imagines qu'il lui a dit : bonne continuation ?! Après dix ans de vie commune !

\- C'est un enculé, j'marmonne en attrapant mon paquet de clopes.

\- Ouais, j'espère qu'il s'est fait bouffer.

Elle s'allonge à côté de moi, ses grands yeux verts rivés sur le ciel sombre. La nuit est tombée. Les températures avec. Elle frissonne légèrement, un air rêveur collé sur ses traits.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un serment débile pour savoir que je veux faire ma vie avec toi, elle murmure en se tournant vers moi.

Moi non plus j'en ai pas besoin. Sa présence me suffit. Comme ses éclats de rire, ses soupirs et sa manie de s'paumer dans ses pensées.

\- Toute façon, le mariage c'est une cause de divorce, j'souris avant d'inspirer une bouffée de tabac.

Elle se marre, comme d'habitude et se redresse sur les coudes. Tout un tas d'expressions défilent sur son visage. A voir ses sourcils froncés, elle entretient une discussion super tordue avec elle-même. Comme d'habitude. Et j'adore ça. Comme d'habitude.

\- Comme les gosses, je rajoute, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Lola se crispe. Merde. Elle veut des mômes ? Depuis quand ? On en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais...j'croyais qu'elle en voulait pas. Enfin, la fois où elle m'a dit ça...elle avait quoi ? Seize ans ? Dix-sept ? Elle était catégorique.

\- T'en veux ? j'finis par demander.

\- Non, elle soupire, pensive. Ça braille, ça pue, c'est chiant.

Dis comme ça, ça donne vachement envie. Tu parles d'un résumé. J'écrase ma clope. Elle se rassoit en tailleur. Triture ses doigts nerveusement. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a bordel de merde ? Je prends son visage entre mes mains. J'cherche son regard du mien. J'la scrute. En silence. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. J'déteins sur elle...et bizarrement...ça m'rend heureux. J'le suis. Plus que j'l'ai jamais été. Parce que c'est Lola. Et parce que c'est moi. Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Et m'embrasse. Tendrement. La température monte d'un cran, comme à chaque fois que nos langues se retrouvent. Elle s'écarte après quelques secondes. Perdue dans ses pensées. Encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Faut que je te parle d'un truc, elle grimace.

\- On devrait vous trouver une baraque rien qu'à vous pour que vous puissiez vous envoyer en l'air dans toutes les pièces ! l'interrompt Abraham. A ce rythme là, vous allez repeupler la planète vous deux !

Le militaire s'approche de nous. Le torse bombé. Fier de son intervention. Rosita se tient derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches, elle lève les yeux au ciel. Exaspérée. Toute façon, la latino tire toujours la tronche. J'sais que Lola l'apprécie. J'comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Cette fille est une chieuse de première.

\- Bordel de chiottes ! Un étang, un kiosque...il manque plus que la chorale du dimanche matin.

\- Ou la fête des fleurs, déclare Lola, amusée. Ça se passe comment sur le chantier avec Tobin ?

\- Cette tête de gland est un boulet de première avec une paire de couilles de la taille d'un grain de raisin, s'esclaffe le roux. Mais les autres se sortent les doigts du cul. Ils ont envie d'essayer, en tout cas.

\- A cause de cet hijo de puta, Francine a failli y passer.

Sinon...y a une raison pour qu'ils se tapent l'incruste ces deux là ? Abe est plutôt cool, mais putain de merde, laissez-nous respirer ! Surtout qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire. D'important à voir son air crispé. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle discute. Elle va mal. Vraiment mal. Elle a beau sourire. Se marrer. Essayer d'faire comme si tout allait bien...ça prend pas.

\- Deanna nous attend à l'église, annonce la latino, les bras croisés, arrogante, comme toujours.

\- On est obligé d'y aller ? soupire ma gonzesse dans un bâillement. Je suis pas franchement d'humeur à l'écouter blablater.

\- Réunion de crise ma belle, réplique Abraham en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

\- Réunion de crise ? j'répète. Crise de quoi ? Pénurie d'gel douche ?

\- J'en sais rien mon pote. On verra bien ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Avec un soupir dramatique quelque peu théâtral, j'emboîtai le pas à Rosita et Abraham, pendant que Daryl entremêlait ses doigts aux miens. Qu'est-ce-que la chef d'Alexandria pouvait avoir de si important à nous annoncer ? Une réunion de crise...au jardin d'Eden ? Quelque chose me disait que cette fameuse crise devait surtout être une grosse blague. Comment est-ce-qu'un endroit comme celui-ci, véritable oasis au milieu du désert, pouvait traverser une quelconque tragédie ? L'archer avait raison. A part une pénurie de gel douche ou de dentifrice, il n'y avait aucune raison que le lotissement auto suffisant connaisse un drame.

\- Elle pourrait nous réunir ailleurs qu'à l'église, marmonnai-je, maussade.

\- Tant que Gabriel nous sort pas un sermon à la con, j'm'en tape, grogna le chasseur.

\- Faut lui retirer le balais qu'il a dans le cul, ça le décrispera et peut-être qu'on pourra se marrer ! lança Abraham, m'arrachant un sourire au passage.

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes devant l'édifice religieux, déjà plein à en juger par le brouhaha qui s'échappait de l'intérieur. Le militaire et la latino s'y engouffrèrent, non sans pester au sujet du discours soporifique qui nous attendait. Daryl resserra sa main autour de la mienne, m'attirant à lui avant de me dévisager en silence. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas Casse-Noisette ?

Et merde. J'étais donc une si mauvaise actrice ? J'avais tenté toute la journée de faire bonne figure, d'agir comme si rien ne me contrariait...encore moins une potentielle grossesse, fruit d'un viol dégueulasse commis par un être abject au beau milieu des bois. Quelques secondes à peine avant l'arrivée du duo formé par Abe et Rosita, j'avais failli lui annoncer en grande pompe cette nouvelle pour le moins cataclysmique. Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait là, face à moi, une inquiétude non dissimulée imprimée sur ses traits crispés, le semblant de courage que j'avais eu un peu plus tôt m'abandonna subitement. Comment pouvais-je lui dire ça ? Il avait assez souffert de mon agression, allant même jusqu'à se reprocher ce qui m'était arrivé...je me voyais mal en rajouter une couche. Il ne le méritait pas. Et je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour lui infliger une chose pareille.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, éludai-je avec un aplomb tout à fait bancal.

\- Un peu fatiguée ? répéta-t-il. Épuisée, tu veux dire !

\- C'est rien de bien méchant, ça ira mieux demain, le rassurai-je.

\- T'as jamais su mentir Lola. Parle moi bordel de merde !

Je déglutis, incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit. Je ne voulais pas me confier. Pas maintenant...et pourtant...il faudrait le faire. Un jour ou l'autre. Anxieuse quant à ce qui allait suivre, j'inspirai profondément, m'interrogeant sur l'art et la manière d'aborder cette merde. Était-ce le bon moment ? Y aurait-il d'ailleurs seulement un bon moment ? Je n'en savais plus rien. Toutes mes certitudes s'étaient envolées depuis que cet énorme point d'interrogation s'était insinué dans mon esprit dérangé.

\- Pas maintenant, murmurai-je.

\- Quand ?

\- Daryl, Lola, intervint Rick depuis la porte de l'église. On attend plus que vous.

\- Plus tard, chuchotai-je à l'attention du chasseur avant de suivre le shérif.

Nerveuse, j'aperçus Nick en pleine discussion avec Hershel. Installés sur l'un des bancs, près d'une fenêtre, les deux hommes semblaient entretenir une conversation palpitante au sujet de...l'hétérochromie ? Pourquoi pas après tout...les yeux vairons étaient un sujet de bavardage comme un autre, loin de moi l'idée de juger leur échange pour le moins improbable. Je repérai Barry en compagnie d'Olivia plusieurs rangs devant, ainsi que ma mère, Carol, Enid et le fils Grimes, Judith gazouillant joyeusement sur les genoux de l'adolescent.

\- Lanalo ! lança Green, m'invitant à le rejoindre.

\- J'arrive !

Je jetai un œil vers Daryl qui se tenait adossé contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés sur son torse tandis que Rick lui parlait à voix basse. Le regard de l'archer se mêla au mien avec une intensité folle. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je le vis esquisser un semblant de sourire. Avec lui, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Un simple sourire, aussi timide était-il suffisait à me rendre heureuse. Parce que c'était nous. Daryl et Lola. Deux êtres abîmés qui avaient trouvé un sens à leurs vies merdiques grâce à l'autre. Il me détailla encore quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur le shérif. Avec un soupir songeur, je m'approchai du musicien et me laissai tomber à ses côtés.

\- Comment allez-vous Lola ? demanda le patriarche.

\- Bien, mentis-je ouvertement. Et vous ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne vous ai pas vu, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

\- Je prends mes marques, comme nous tous ici. Cette communauté est une bénédiction.

Une bénédiction ? Probablement. En ce qui me concernait, mon intégration se...passait. Ni bien, ni mal. Elle se passait juste. Mes amis me manquaient. Je n'avais pas vu Tara depuis des jours, sans compter que Barry passait désormais le plus clair de son temps avec Olivia...se passait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Jessica Fletcher s'éveilla subitement, observant telle une inquisitrice de l'amour le colosse et la jeune femme.

\- Vous travaillez avec Pete, c'est ça ? m'enquis-je.

\- Au dispensaire, oui, acquiesça le vieil homme.

Je réfléchis une seconde, m'interrogeant sur la possibilité de demander un test au patriarche. J'avais confiance en lui. Depuis toujours. En revanche, il était hors de question que je parle de ma potentielle grossesse au mari de Jessie. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut l'échine à l'évocation de cet homme. Il me révulsait. Littéralement.

\- Tu te plais ici Lana ? bâilla Green, interrompant mon flot de pensées.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je pouffai silencieusement, toujours autant atterrée par le musicien et sa façon bien à lui de faire la conversation. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que je me plaisais à Alexandria. Encore moins lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la famille Monroe au grand complet. Assis au premier rang, Spencer et Aiden plaisantaient, pendant que leurs parents se mettaient visiblement d'accord sur le sujet de la réunion. Ok. Si même Deanna ne savait pas de quoi nous parler, tout ceci promettait d'être particulièrement barbant, soupirai-je en me tassant un peu plus sur le banc.

\- Tu as retrouvé ton Daryl ?

Rivant ses prunelles fascinantes aux miennes, le musicien m'adressa un sourire mélancolique auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête silencieux. Il lança un regard dans la direction de l'archer, toujours en grande discussion avec Rick avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Me dévisageant longuement, il fronça les sourcils dans une moue que je ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je, intriguée par son expression.

\- Rien, soupira-t-il de façon tout à fait théâtrale.

\- Green, tu mens aussi mal que moi, m'esclaffai-je.

\- J'aime les gens amoureux, dit-il rêveusement, ça m'inspire.

\- Ça t'inspire quoi ? sourcillai-je en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

\- Plus tard. La grande prêtresse va prendre la parole, se renfrogna-t-il.

Amusée, je détaillai un instant les traits délicats de Blue. Faussement concentré, dans une attitude nonchalante parfaitement maîtrisée, le musicien leva les yeux au ciel lorsque la leader d'Alexandria ouvrit la bouche. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'apprenais à le connaître, et plus j'appréciais cet homme. Aussi intrigant que fascinant, je voyais en lui un ami. Un véritable ami. C'était étonnant en sachant qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais les morts revenaient à la vie pour dévorer les vivants alors, plus grand chose ne me paraissait aberrant dans ce monde en ruines. Daryl me rejoignit, s'installant à mes côtés avant de pencher la tête en direction de mon voisin.

\- C'est qui le bellâtre ? marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est Nick, répliquai-je.

Le chasseur le toisa du coin de l'œil, mordillant compulsivement sa lèvre inférieure. A en juger par la crispation qui barrait son front, mon nouvel ami ne lui plaisait pas. Ce dernier bâilla longuement, étendant ses jambes devant lui avant croiser les prunelles bleues de l'archer. Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, semblant se juger ou s'apprivoiser. Perdue entre ces deux bombes de testostérone, je tentai de me concentrer sur le discours alambiqué de Deanna.

\- L'extension d'Alexandria doit rester au cœur de nos préoccupations actuelles, dit-elle d'une voix forte. J'ai bon espoir pour que d'ici quelques mois...

Insipide. Inintéressant. Rasoir. Je reportai mon attention sur Daryl qui m'adressa un regard noir. Merde. Qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait encore ?

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? murmurai-je.

\- Tu fais confiance à c'guignol ?

Je me tournai vers Nick, occupé à contempler le plafond tandis qu'Hershel s'assoupissait à mesure que Deanna avançait dans son monologue.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Tu passes tes journées avec lui. J'veux pas qu'il t'emmerde, grogna le chasseur en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Il m'a dit que j'étais pas son genre, chuchotai-je.

\- Et tu l'crois ?

\- Je crois que j'ai pas ce qu'il faut entre les jambes pour l'intéresser, gloussai-je à voix basse. Toi en revanche...

T'es conne.

\- Je sais. Maintenant, tais-toi, j'essaye d'écouter.

\- En ce qui concerne les parcelles de courges...

Absolument passionnant. Perdue dans mes pensées, je me laissai dériver, m'attardant sur chacun de mes compagnons. Bob et Sasha, installés près de Glenn et Maggie n'avaient pas l'air plus passionnés que moi par les courges, courgettes, et autre cucurbitacées auxquels mon ex belle-mère semblait particulièrement tenir. Quant à Eugene, à en juger par son air béat, les lacets de ses chaussures le fascinaient. Assise près de Michonne et d'une jeune femme blonde à lunettes, Tara observait tout ce petit monde à la dérobée avant de m'adresser un petit sourire compatissant.

\- On s'emmerde, articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Je retins un fou rire, essayant vaguement de garder mon sérieux tant l'ambiance dans l'église était pesante. Même Gabriel s'ennuyait. Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, le prêtre tentait de faire bonne figure. En vain. En fin de compte, c'était plutôt rassurant de voir que je n'étais pas la seule élève dissipée de l'assemblée. Seuls les habitants d'Alexandria étaient captivés par le discours de Deanna. Comme de bons petits soldats, Jessie, Pete, Tobin et les autres, écoutaient sagement, hochant la tête par intermittence, y allant même de leurs petits commentaires pleins de sagesse d'une naïveté effarante. Ces gens ne vivaient pas dans le même monde que nous. Ils avaient vraiment loupé le train de l'apocalypse lorsque celui-ci avait déboulé vitesse grand V.

\- Bien, à présent, venons-en à ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, murmura Nick, blasé. Réveille-moi quand ce sera fini, Lanalo, ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, ou presque, dit-elle en nous désignant avec un large sourire, demain soir j'organise comme tous les ans, l'anniversaire de mon fils, Aiden.

Nicholas et Spencer applaudirent bruyamment, déclenchant mon hilarité trop longtemps contenue. C'était donc pour ça la réunion de crise ? L'anniversaire de son abruti de fils ? Bordel de merde...tout ça ne pouvait être qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

\- Je compte sur votre présence à tous pour cet événement particulier.

\- Particulier, particulier...c'est vite dit, maugréa Nick, les paupières toujours closes. Ce cher fils à papa va pouvoir parader comme un paon.

Daryl grommela dans sa barbe, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, étouffant un nouveau bâillement. Le manque de sommeil commençait à réellement se faire sentir. Et combiné à mon inquiétude, le cocktail devenait fort déplaisant.

\- Bordel ces gens sont complètement à côté de la plaque, marmonna l'archer en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Ils n'ont pas changé, murmurai-je.

* * *

Après une douche apaisante, j'enfilai un large pull blanc ainsi que mon mini short noir et retrouvai Daryl dans notre chambre. Perdu dans ses pensées, allongé sur le lit, un bras replié sous sa tête, l'archer rongeait l'ongle de son pouce. Il leva les yeux sur moi, me dévisageant en silence tandis que je m'approchais de lui. Était-ce le bon moment ? Après tout, je n'étais sûre de rien. J'avais du retard, certes, mais ça m'était déjà arrivé. Sauf qu'à cette époque là, je dansais douze heures par jour. Aujourd'hui...à part avoir crapahuté en territoire rôdeurs pendant des semaines, même si je ne m'étais pas ménagée, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que mon corps avait été mis à rude épreuve. La marche intensive, la malnutrition, la déshydratation, la fatigue...c'était forcément ça. Mais j'avais beau essayer de me convaincre, le doute persistait, s'insinuant vicieusement dans mes veines.

\- T'es décidée à m'parler ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Je baissai le regard, dévisageant avec une passion dévorante fort déplacée les tâches sur la moquette grise. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien...et mon attitude ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout se complique ?! Ma vie était tellement plus simple avant cette foutue apocalypse. A part apprendre des pas de deux et des solos, travailler sans relâche, prendre l'avion, dormir à l'hôtel, rentrer chez moi et repartir, je n'avais rien d'autre à penser. Je pensais avoir laisser les drames derrière moi lorsque je m'étais envolée pour Sydney l'année de mes vingt et un an. Si seulement j'avais su...

Avec un soupir empreint de nervosité, je m'installai à ses côtés, l'estomac noué. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille solutions d'aborder le sujet.

\- J'ai du retard, lâchai-je après une seconde intense de réflexion.

Les sourcils froncés, l'archer riva ses prunelles aux miennes, choqué à en juger l'expression de son regard, par ma révélation.

\- J'ai...fait un vague calcul, ajoutai-je la gorge serrée, et...ça coïnciderait avec...

\- Ce connard de J.C, termina-t-il de sa voix rauque.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, refoulant difficilement une vague de larmes imminente.

\- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je. Je ne suis sûre de rien mais...

Le chasseur me serra dans ses bras avec violence tandis que je m'effondrais en pleurs contre lui. Je m'agrippai à sa chemise, m'accrochant à lui de toutes mes forces. Cet homme abîmé que j'aimais par dessus tout était mon seul repère...mon ancre dans ce putain de monde.

 **A suivre...**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **Je vous dis à très vite, je l'espère, pour la suite !**


	7. Where do we go from here ?

**Coucou !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

 **Un grand merci à Saya600 pour sa review, ainsi que tous les petits clics anonymes !**

 **On profite encore d'un petit moment de calme, les événements se mettent en place tranquillement mais on avance héhé**

 **Musique : Asaf Avidan - Your anchor et Different pulses (version In a box)**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Where do we go from here ?**

Le jour s'était levé. Blottie contre l'archer, je m'éveillai lentement, les yeux encore gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui, désireuse de laisser sa chaleur envahir mon corps frigorifié. Il remonta la couverture sur mes épaules avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de moi, déposant ses lèvres sur ma tempe tandis que je clignais des paupières histoire de m'habituer à la clarté matinale. A en juger par la faible luminosité, il était encore tôt. Ou alors, le ciel avait revêtu son habit nuageux.

\- T'as réussi à dormir ? marmonna mon compagnon.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et laissai un sourire s'étirer sur mon visage. Avec lui à mes côtés, trouver le sommeil n'était pas un problème. Sa seule présence m'apaisait. Même en période de crise. Quand il était là, le biker ne s'introduisait plus dans mes songes. A mon grand soulagement d'ailleurs.

Green m'avait beaucoup aidé durant son absence. Grâce à lui j'avais retrouvé un semblant de sérénité, mais sans le chasseur, je me sentais...vide. Comme une coquille abandonnée sur le bord de la route. J'aimais mon indépendance. Je m'étais toujours targuée d'être quelqu'un d'autonome. Mais la vérité, c'était que cet homme abîmé par la vie faisait partie de moi. Il s'était insinué dans mes veines au fil des ans. Je le contemplai en silence, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage. Mon repère, mon ancre...la seule raison qui faisait que je tenais encore debout malgré les épreuves. Ouais. La guimauve avait fait son retour en fanfare...Et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Avec tout ce que nous avions traversé, nous retrouver me comblait de bonheur...même si les circonstances n'avaient rien de joyeuses.

Je me perdis une seconde dans ses prunelles tourmentées pour y découvrir une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. En plus de l'inquiétude, le chasseur semblait...effrayé. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait pas mal cogité pendant la nuit. Par ma faute...encore une fois.

\- Je...vais aller voir Hershel après ma séance avec Nick, murmurai-je. Pour lui demander...un test de grossesse.

Il hésita un instant, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire ?

\- Je...je ne veux pas d'enfant Daryl. J'en ai jamais voulu et...encore moins...comme ça, répliquai-je dans un soupir.

L'archer me dévisagea longuement, caressant ma joue de son pouce avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Plus nous avancions dans notre relation, plus je le découvrais. Bien sûr, nous nous connaissions depuis une éternité tous les deux. Mais l'homme amoureux que j'avais face à moi ne cessait de me surprendre...et je l'aimais, chaque jour un peu plus.

\- On a fait l'amour ce jour là, dit-il finalement, ne quittant pas mon regard du sien. J'veux dire...c'est possible qu'il soit d'moi.

Ma gorge se serra tandis que je capturais ses lèvres avec douceur. C'était vrai...une possibilité bien plus réjouissante d'ailleurs, songeai-je. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à nos retrouvailles sous la douche de la prison après ma mission commando lorsque la grippe apocalyptique nous avait frappé. Il avait découvert mon corps couvert de bleus...savoir que c'était lui qui me les avait infligé durant son inconscience, l'avait anéanti...au point qu'il avait à peine oser me toucher. Et...le Gouverneur nous avait attaqué. Beth était morte. Quant à moi...je secouai la tête, chassant les pensées déprimantes qui tentaient joyeusement de m'assaillir. Je ne voulais plus broyer du noir. La vie était devant. Encore fallait-il réussir à la regarder en face.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas enceinte, chuchotai-je. Peut-être que c'est juste...une fausse alerte ?

\- Et si tu l'es ?

\- Je...j'ai jamais pensé au fait de devenir mère un jour. Ça me paraît tellement...enfin...on peut pas dire que j'ai eu un modèle parental exceptionnel.

\- Moi non plus, grogna-t-il.

Je me redressai sur un coude, ma tête en appui sur la paume de ma main. Qu'est-ce-qu'il essayait de me dire ? Est-ce-qu'il...voulait un enfant ? Sérieusement ? Nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet à vrai dire. Et pourtant...force était de constater que nous y avions mis du cœur à l'ouvrage...la possibilité que je sois enceinte de lui n'était finalement pas si absurde quand on y pensait. Nos hormones avaient bien souvent pris le pas sur le reste...les murs de la prison devaient rougir au souvenir de nos ébats enfiévrés.

\- Toi, tu veux quoi ? m'enquis-je.

\- Ça m'est jamais v'nu à l'idée...avant...toi.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, j'accueillis ses paroles, troublée. L'idée de fonder une famille m'avait toujours parut irresponsable compte tenu de mon incapacité à m'occuper correctement de moi. Plus encore depuis le début de l'apocalypse.

\- Je...je suis une catastrophe ambulante...je sais à peine m'occuper de moi...comment est-ce-que je pourrais gérer...un gosse ? J'veux dire...je suis un aimant à emmerdes, j'enchaîne connerie sur connerie...c'est...c'est...

\- Lola, m'interrompit-il, prenant mon visage entre ses mains, pas d'panique.

\- Je panique pas, me crispai-je. Ok...peut-être un peu, abdiquai-je.

\- Je te forcerais jamais à l'garder si t'es vraiment enceinte. Peu importe c'que tu décides, j'srais là. J'te lâcherais pas.

\- Je...je ne pourrais jamais être une mère exemplaire...je suis bourrée de défauts, je suis irresponsable, complètement à côté de la plaque...sans compter que je passer mon temps à me retrouver dans des situations ingérables. Je suis tellement...merdique, lâchai-je après une seconde.

\- J'voudrais que tu t'vois comme moi j'te vois, déglutit-il. Putain...j'suis nul là dedans, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir. J'suis pas un grand penseur, j'marche aux coups de sang et j'réfléchis après. Mais...j'suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'toi...t'es un putain d'cadeau. Et tu f'rais une mère exceptionnelle parce que...tu l'es. T'es une putain de survivante, une putain de bonne femme. C'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie quand Hana s'est suicidée Lola. C'est toi qui a sauvé la mienne.

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, je me contentai de le fixer, laissant mes larmes rouler paisiblement sur mes joues blafardes. Il me voyait vraiment...comme ça ? Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Il me l'avait démontré à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte de l'étendue de ses sentiments pour moi.

\- J'déconne pas Lola. J'ai jamais voulu être père. Mais si tu portes un môme, j'suis prêt à tenter le coup...parce que c'est toi et moi.

* * *

Installée autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine de la maison 101, j'avalais mon café, les yeux perdus dans le vague, encore sonnée par la discussion que nous avions eu Daryl et moi. Un sourire ému s'étira lentement sur mes lèvres lorsque je plongeais le nez dans le liquide fumant. Il voulait des enfants...avec moi. Lola. La ballerine complètement cinglée qui passait son temps à rêvasser et à se fourrer dans des situations improbables. L'espace d'un instant, j'en avais même oublié mon aversion pour ces êtres minuscules, braillards, capricieux...promesses d'un adieu aux grasses matinées. Sans compter que l'identité du père potentiel de cette hypothétique...bébé...n'avait rien de sûre. Je voulais croire qu'il s'agissait de l'archer...mais il était impossible d'exclure l'éventualité que le latino soit responsable de cette situation non désirée. Bordel de merde. Je m'emballais sans même savoir si j'étais réellement enceinte.

Comme attirée par mes tourments ô combien fascinants, ma mère choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition. Nous n'avions pas vraiment discuté depuis cette fameuse nuit où j'avais décidé de mettre ma rancœur de côté. Je n'étais pas encore à l'aise avec elle. Au fond, je n'étais même pas certaine de pouvoir l'être un jour. Malgré les liens du sang, ces seize années de séparation avaient fait leur œuvre. On ne se connaissait plus. J'avais évolué sans elle pendant tellement de temps, que la retrouver dans ma vie quotidienne restait...anormal.

\- Il y a encore du café ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le bol que je tenais à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

\- Oui, Carol en a refait avant de partir en excursion, répliquai-je.

\- En excursion ? sourcilla ma génitrice en attrapant la cafetière.

\- Elle est partie chercher des glands...pour faire des cookies au jus de betterave, grimaçai-je.

\- Gland et jus de betterave ? Intéressant comme mélange, remarqua ma mère en s'installant face à moi, un mug débordant de caféine dans les mains.

C'était amusant de constater que nous avions la même addiction. Hormis notre manie d'observer le ciel, nous n'avions pas énormément de choses en commun...à condition d'oublier nos prunelles émeraudes. Ceci étant dit, à part des caractéristiques physiques, nous ne partagions rien. Et la plupart du temps, nous n'avions pas grand chose à nous dire. Je soupirai, reportant mon attention sur mon bol.

\- Comment se passent tes cours de danse ? tenta-t-elle de s'intéresser.

\- Ça va, souris-je, je suis un peu rouillée mais...Enid et Jessie ne s'en plaignent pas trop.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elles s'en rendent compte, dit-elle avec un regard chargé de tendresse. Quoique tu en dises, je suis sûre que tu restes une fabuleuse danseuse.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as vu danser j'avais quatorze ans. J'ai évolué depuis, cinglai-je.

Elle se crispa sensiblement tandis que je me levais pour rincer mon bol dans l'évier. Je le posai sur l'égouttoir et me retournai vers elle avec un soupir.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Lola, dit-elle. Je...pourrais peut-être venir te voir un jour ? Si tu es d'accord bien entendu, je ne veux surtout pas te forcer la main.

\- Oh, répliquai-je, abasourdie par sa demande. Euh...bah oui, si tu as envie, tu es la bienvenue. Aujourd'hui j'ai pas d'élèves mais...Demain après-midi ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourire aux lèvres lorsque Barry nous rejoignit. D'humeur joyeuse, le colosse me serra dans ses bras, ignorant totalement ma mère avec qui le courant ne passait définitivement pas. C'était étonnant quand on savait que le catcheur était la bonté et la gentillesse incarnée. Ou alors était-ce moi qui vivait définitivement dans le monde des Bisounours ? Toujours était-il que le poète humoriste avait détesté ma génitrice à l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur elle au Terminus.

\- Adorable Lola, puis-je t'escorter jusqu'à l'endroit fabuleux où cet être fascinant prénommé Nick et toi laissez libre court à vos pulsions artistiques ?

\- Qui laisse libre court à quoi ? demanda Michonne, qui venait de faire son apparition en compagnie de Tara.

Je m'esclaffai, imitée par ma mère avant de saluer mes amies. L'afro américaine attrapa un paquet de corn-flakes entamé et s'installa autour de l'îlot central, plongeant la main dans la boîte en carton.

\- Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? s'enquit la petite brune en ouvrant le frigo pour en sortir une carafe de citronnade.

\- Pour la soirée de Deanna ? répliqua la samouraï entre deux bouchées de céréales.

\- On doit faire un cadeau ou un truc du genre ? sourcilla Tara.

\- Un cadeau ? Pour Aiden ? grimaçai-je. A part un guide pour survivre à l'apocalypse sans passer pour un con, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre.

\- Tu as vraiment fréquenté ce garçon ? m'interrogea ma mère avant de plonger le nez dans son mug.

\- On peut oublier un instant que j'étais jeune et influençable ? pouffai-je.

\- Je préfère te savoir avec quelqu'un comme Daryl, répondit-elle.

Je l'observai, les sourcils froncés, ahurie par sa remarque. Elle essayait de faire de son mieux, je le savais...mais, elle en faisait trop. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle dise amen à toutes mes décisions, ni qu'elle approuve mes relations...même si pour une fois, j'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle.

\- Le jeune Monroe n'aura jamais l'aura, ni la force sauvage de notre adorable archer, intervint Barry de son ton monocorde.

 _Encore moins son magnétisme, sa droiture et sa capacité à me rendre dingue rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche_ , songeai-je rêveusement.

\- Ça c'est certain, approuva Michonne. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce type.

\- C'est un sale con, déclara Tara en se versant un verre de citronnade avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Ce cinglé a voulu attacher un rôdeur pour le punir d'avoir tué ses potes.

\- C'est d'un ridicule, soupira ma mère.

\- Ces gens sont vraiment à côté de la plaque, ajouta la samouraï.

Après quelques minutes de discussion au cours desquelles le discours de Deanna sur les plans de courges revint sur le tapis, je m'éclipsai avec le poète humoriste. Le ciel, chargé de nuages sombres, nous toisait de sa teinte grisâtre. L'atmosphère humide me fit frissonner tandis que nous avancions dans les rues d'Alexandria.

\- L'Adorable Lola semble troublée.

Je me tournai vers le colosse qui me contemplait du coin de l'œil, une inquiétude sincère se peignant sur son visage d'ordinaire mono expressif.

\- Je vais bien, souris-je dans l'espoir d'apaiser son anxiété. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me faire à la vie ici.

\- Il est normal d'éprouver un sentiment contradictoire quant à ce havre de paix. Cependant, les tourments traversés récemment ne doivent pas t'empêcher de trouver ta place parmi ces charmants habitants.

\- En parlant de charmants habitants, sourcillai-je, alors ? Olivia et toi ?

Le poète humoriste toussota légèrement, gêné semblait-il, que j'aborde ce sujet.

\- Nous nous courtisons, répondit-il simplement avant de s'immobiliser devant le studio de danse. Te voilà arrivée à destination Adorable Lola.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi Barry, répliquai-je en plaquant une bise sur sa joue.

\- Pas autant que moi de voir que l'archer et toi êtes réconciliés. Vous êtes ma famille. Tous les deux, dit-il de son éternel ton monocorde. A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je m'en vais retrouver ma dulcinée.

Je m'esclaffai joyeusement en le regardant s'éloigner lorsque Aiden arriva, son pote Nicholas sur les talons. Génial. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux, me rembrunis-je en redressant mon sac sur mon épaule.

\- Lola ! lança le fils Monroe avec son sourire supérieur.

\- Elle a pas l'air ravie de nous voir, ricana Bouclettes.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? marmonnai-je, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine dans une attitude proche de l'arrogance empruntée à Rosita

\- Tu viens ce soir ? A mon anniversaire ?

Sérieusement ? Ce mec avait quel âge ? Douze ans ? Bordel de merde...je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée débile.

\- Je pense pas, non, rétorquai-je.

\- Ma mère insiste pour que tu sois là, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Toi, ton groupe de sauvages et le redneck que tu te tapes, ajouta-t-il en prenant mon menton entre le pouce et l'index. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un truc pas clair entre vous.

\- Lâche-moi, crachai-je.

\- Lanalo ? s'enquit Nick en sortant du garage. Tout va bien ?

Aiden recula d'un pas, tandis que Nicholas restait planté comme un con, visiblement très amusé par ce qui se passait. Ces deux abrutis s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

\- Bien sûr que ça va, s'esclaffa mon ex. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? On ne faisait que discuter, hein Lola ?

\- Tu devrais partir Aiden, lança Green dont les prunelles étonnantes exprimaient un mépris que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

\- Qu'est-ce-que t'as le bizarre ? Tu veux te la faire ? C'est un bon coup, tu devrais tenter ta chance, elle préfère les types tordus de toute façon.

Le musicien secoua la tête, exaspéré par la tournure que prenait cette discussion fort déplaisante. Puis, sans prévenir, il écrasa son poing dans la figure du pseudo instructeur de l'armée qui s'écroula lamentablement dans l'herbe.

\- Tu devrais aller faire soigner ça, déclara Nick en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Faudrait pas que tu aies la gueule abîmée pour la soirée de ta mère, ajouta-t-il en m'attrapant par la main. Viens Lana, on va bosser.

Je le suivis, réprimant un fou rire à la vue du fils Monroe crachant un filet de sang dans l'herbe pendant que Bouclettes l'aidait à se relever. Green and Blue referma derrière nous avant de s'installer au piano comme si de rien n'était. Il m'observa de longues secondes, ses yeux fascinants me détaillant des pieds à la tête à la recherche d'une tare quelconque.

\- Merci, déclarai-je en laissant tomber mon sac sur le parquet. Cet abruti commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

\- Tant que maman chérie dira amen à toutes ses idioties, ce connard continuera de parader comme s'il était le maître d'Alexandria. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il en a après toi ? demanda-t-il alors que je retirais mon pull pour dévoiler un débardeur noir.

\- Longue histoire, soupirai-je en attrapant mes pointes dans le fond de mon sac. Je suis sortie avec lui au lycée. Ça a duré trois ans et...son ego n'a pas apprécié que je mette un terme à notre relation.

Green réprima un bâillement, se frotta un instant les paupières puis fit craquer son cou tatoué, attendant que je poursuive. Devant mon mutisme, il reprit de sa voix éraillée :

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Ce que font la plupart des mecs quand ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent, grimaçai-je. Daryl est arrivé juste à temps pour lui casser la figure et après ça, les Monroe ont quitté la Géorgie.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer de ses iris bleus verts pendant que je m'installais à la barre pour m'échauffer. Le musicien entama le thème de l'Oiseau de feu, s'enfermant paisiblement dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. J'adorais le regarder jouer. Il passait d'une expression à une autre, les yeux fermés, souriant par intermittence, comme habité par les notes mélodieuses qui s'échappaient de l'instrument.

J'attrapai mon talon dans ma paume et étirai ma jambe tout en ignorant les protestations douloureuses de mon corps encore endormi. Enchaînant les postures, je repensai à Daryl. A ses paroles. Et à l'apaisement qu'elles m'avaient procuré. Il me considérait comme un cadeau...mais la vérité, c'était que ce putain de cadeau, c'était lui. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant, ça n'avait pas changé. Cependant, je commençais à envisager les choses différemment. Porter l'enfant de l'archer...en songeant à cette éventualité, un sourire s'étira lentement sur mes lèvres tandis que je me dressais sur mes pointes. Je m'élançai finalement, me laissant porter par la musique, oubliant mes tourments, mes doutes et mes peurs pour me concentrer sur le bonheur que je ressentais en cet instant. Pirouettes, arabesques, attitudes, fouettés...les mouvements envahirent mes muscles, mes sens, mon être tout entier, reprenant enfin leurs droits, leur place...dans ma vie. Les secondes s'égrenèrent à mesure que j'évoluais, libérée de mes entraves, de J.C, de toute cette merde qu'avait été mon existence au cours de ces mois désastreux. Parce que Daryl avait raison. J'étais une survivante. Et tout comme lui, je l'avais été bien avant l'apocalypse.

\- Tu es...belle, murmura Nick lorsque la variation arriva à son terme.

A bout de souffle, ahurie par sa remarque, je me tournai vers le musicien qui me fixait, d'un air mélancolique.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois vraiment danser, reprit-il. C'était...stupéfiant. Tu es stupéfiante, ajouta-t-il.

\- Merci, souris-je, heureuse d'avoir enfin dépassé mon blocage.

Il se leva lentement et s'avança vers moi pour me serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras. Hébétée, je restai immobile une seconde avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

\- C'est moi qui dois te remercier d'avoir accepté de mettre ton art au service du mien Lanalo. C'est un honneur de travailler avec toi.

\- N'exagère pas, gloussai-je en m'écartant. T'es un musicien incroyable Green.

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies retrouvé ta paix intérieure, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol avec nonchalance.

J'attrapai une serviette, épongeai la sueur accumulée sur mon front et mes bras avant de m'installer à ses côtés avec un soupir d'aise.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Si tu le demandes, c'est que tu comptes la poser, répliqua-t-il, blasé.

\- C'est qui Lana ?

Le musicien s'allongea, les mains croisées sur son ventre, fixant les spots au dessus de nous comme s'ils pouvaient lui apporter une quelconque réponse.

\- Mon poisson rouge, murmura-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Son poisson rouge ? Les sourcils froncés, je détaillai son visage triste, la gorge soudain nouée en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du surnom qu'il donnait à cette mystérieuse Lana. Qui était-elle ? Le regard emplit d'une profonde tristesse, Green tourna la tête vers moi, des larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières.

\- Tu devrais y aller Lola, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, me crispai-je, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui importe, c'est que tu aies réussi à dépasser ton blocage. On se voit ce soir, à la fiesta du siècle.

Je plaquai une bise sur sa joue, et me levai pour rassembler mes affaires. Après avoir enfilé mes Doc Martens, je passai mon pull au dessus de mon débardeur humide de transpiration, rêvant d'une douche brûlante, puis m'éclipsai, laissant le musicien toujours étendu sur le parquet.

D'un pas vif, remontant mon sac sur mon épaule, je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie. Lorsque nous avions débarqué à Alexandria, Deanna avait insisté pour qu'un emploi nous soit attribué. Les chiens, chats, perruches et autres animaux domestiques se faisant particulièrement rares depuis que les rôdeurs erraient comme des âmes en peine, les capacités de vétérinaire d'Hershel n'avaient pas eu grande utilité aux yeux de cette chère Madame Monroe. Le patriarche avait donc été affecté au dispensaire pour seconder Pete, le chirurgien alcoolique, pervers et violent. Je déboulai devant la façade immaculée, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, priant silencieusement pour ne pas tomber sur le médecin. Je me voyais mal lui expliquer les raisons de ma venue. Après avoir grimpé les quelques marches, je posai mon sac sous le porche et frappai. A mon grand soulagement, le vieil homme ouvrit, un sourire avenant camouflé derrière sa barbe blanche.

\- Lola, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il en m'invitant à entrer.

\- Pete est là ? m'enquis-je à voix basse.

\- Le Docteur Anderson n'est pas encore arrivé, répondit-il en refermant derrière nous.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur, triturant mes doigts nerveusement. Mon regard vagabonda un instant sur les lieux, lumineux et spacieux. Une table d'examen, un monitoring, des armoires pleines à craquer de médicaments, à n'en pas douter, Alexandria ne manquait de rien sur le plan médical.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je..., hésitai-je, j'aurais besoin d'un...test de grossesse.

Le patriarche me dévisagea, ses prunelles perçantes s'attardant une seconde sur mon ventre comme si celui-ci avait soudainement enflé à l'évocation de ce mot.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de retard ? m'interrogea-t-il en attrapant un trousseau de clés posé sur un guéridon.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement...trois semaines, peut-être quatre.

Hershel ouvrit l'une des armoire vitrée pour en ressortir une boîte blanche et rose...je me questionnai vaguement sur le besoin des anciens pro du marketing d'associer systématiquement la grossesse à cette couleur. Pourquoi pas le bleu ? Ou...le vert pomme ?

\- Attendez demain matin au réveil, conseilla-t-il en me tendant l'emballage.

\- Et...si c'est positif ? me crispai-je.

\- Et bien, ce sera une merveilleuse nouvelle pour Daryl et vous, sourit-il.

\- Une merveilleuse nouvelle, répétai-je dans un murmure, les yeux baissés sur l'objet que je tenais entre mes mains tremblantes.

 **A suivre...**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	8. Party time

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 qui met en scène l'anniversaire de ce cher Aiden ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Un grand merci à ma copinette Saya600 pour sa review !**

 **Pour la musique : Izia - la vague**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Party time**

 **LOLA**

La nuit était presque tombée lorsque je sortis de la douche dans un nuage de vapeur. Enveloppée dans une serviette bleu canard, j'essuyai du revers de la main la buée accumulée sur le miroir pour y découvrir mon reflet blafard. Avec une moue désabusée, je contemplai mon visage épuisé. Mes cernes s'estompaient gentiment mais, pour ce qui était de la nervosité, cette imbécile avait commencé à creuser des sillons autour de mes yeux émeraudes. _La contrariété ne te sied guère Lolita_ , songeai-je dépitée en attrapant un vieux tube de mascara dégoté dans l'armoire à pharmacie. J'entrepris d'ourler mes cils de noir, essayant vaguement d'agrandir mon regard. _Un peu de liner et de blush ne seraient pas du luxe_ , soupirai-je en reposant mon maigre attirail, relique d'une féminité qui n'existait plus réellement.

Je reportai mon attention sur la boîte posée sur le lavabo. Hershel avait conseillé d'attendre...mais putain de merde, la patience n'était pas mon fort. Encore moins à l'idée d'une potentielle grossesse. Je me rongeai nerveusement les ongles, m'interrogeant sur la gravité de faire le test avant que le jour ne soit levé. Que se passerait-il ? Se transformerait-il en Gremlin ? M'exploserait-il à la figure ? Probablement pas. Cependant, je restais perplexe quant à la fiabilité du résultat.

\- Lola ? s'enquit Michonne depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

\- J'arrive, répliquai-je en m'habillant rapidement, mettant de côté mes divagations.

Je lui ouvris tout en terminant de boutonner mon jean déchiré, mes cheveux bruns encore ruisselants me tombant devant les yeux. Le regard de la samouraï s'attarda une seconde sur l'emballage rose qui attendait sagement sur le rebord en porcelaine avant de planter ses prunelles dans les miennes.

\- Hershel dit que je dois le faire demain matin, dis-je en enfilant mes Doc Martens.

\- Tu as combien de retard ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Trois ou quatre semaines...je sais pas trop. Tu sais, à l'époque où je dansais douze heures par jour, il pouvait se passer des mois sans que je n'ai mes règles...je m'en suis jamais vraiment inquiétée avant, ajoutai-je dans un murmure.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, avec un bâillement démesuré. Cette journée m'avait semblé interminable. Après ma visite à l'infirmerie, j'avais tourné en rond, aidant tour à tour Carol avec ses cookies improbables, puis Olivia avec son inventaire et enfin une certaine Mme Neudermayer aux plans de courges...cette dernière vouait une passion dévorante pour les pâtes. Son plus grand rêve était d'ailleurs de posséder une machine pour les faire...le mien était de ne pas me faire bouffer...en fin de compte, nous avions tous nos petites contrariétés, songeai-je, dubitative.

\- Tu en as parlé à Daryl ? m'interrogea mon amie en s'installant à mes côtés.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, un petit sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres en repensant à ses paroles. Dire qu'il m'avait rassuré était un euphémisme. J'avais conscience que la paternité n'avait jamais été au cœur de ses priorités, tout comme la maternité ne faisait pas partie des miennes. Cependant, il était prêt à essayer...parce que c'était nous.

\- Il est...plein de surprises, déclarai-je avec une pointe de tendresse.

Michonne m'observa silencieusement, une expression émue imprimée sur ses traits d'ébène. Me confier à mon amie m'avait manqué. Elle m'avait manqué. Depuis que nous avions débarqué à Alexandria, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de nous retrouver toutes les deux. Entre nos nouvelles fonctions et nos tentatives d'intégration au sein de cette communauté, nos entrevues se faisaient généralement en coup de vent.

\- Et toi Lo, comment tu te sens ?

\- Je crois que...ça ira mieux une fois que je serai fixée.

\- Tu as une idée de...ce que tu voudrais faire ?

M'acharnant une seconde sur les fils de mon jean, je réprimai un soupir anxieux. Cette décision allait probablement être la plus délicate de mon existence. Il ne s'agissait pas d'interpréter un rôle, ni de définir de quelle manière lui donner vie. L'idée de devenir mère me terrifiait. Je n'étais pas franchement la mieux placée pour ça...surtout si on tenait compte des rapports particuliers que j'entretenais avec la mienne. Pourtant, en repensant à Daryl, le poids dans ma poitrine s'estompa.

\- Je crois que...si je suis vraiment enceinte, je le garderais, lâchai-je finalement.

\- Lo, murmura la samouraï en me serrant contre elle. Je suis persuadée que tu feras une mère formidable.

\- Tu seras la marraine si tu veux, pouffai-je.

\- T'es bête, s'esclaffa-t-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur Rosita et Tara qui nous dévisagèrent, perplexes de nous retrouver ainsi enlacées.

\- Nous aussi on peut venir faire un câlin ? demanda Tara.

\- Bien sûr, répliquai-je en leur tendant les bras.

Entre gloussements et éclats de rire, nous nous écroulâmes toutes les quatre sur le couvre lit rose bonbon. L'espace d'un instant, je nous revis Hana et moi, des années plus tôt, bien avant la disparition de notre mère, bien avant que notre père ne devienne cinglé, bien avant que nos vies ne sombrent imperceptiblement dans le chaos. Nous avions été heureuses à une époque, et quelque part, j'espérais que là où elle était, ma sœur avait enfin retrouvé le sourire.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Rosita nous annonça, non sans une certaine raillerie, qu'il était temps de nous mettre en route pour la fête d'anniversaire d'Aiden. Avec une impatience fortement dissimulée, voire même carrément inexistante, j'enfilai une veste en jean au dessus de mon pull en mailles grises. Michonne et Tara quittèrent la pièce en envisageant tout un tas de scénarios pour la soirée à venir, tandis que la latino me dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. T'as une petite mine.

\- C'est cette fête débile, éludai-je, peu désireuse de me confier. Je préférerais encore jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Eugene.

\- Évite de dire ça en sa présence, il serait capable de te prendre au sérieux, répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je lui emboîtai le pas, arpentant le couloir du premier étage d'un pas morne. A l'époque où j'avais fréquenté le fils Monroe, il m'était arrivé une fois ou deux d'assister à ce genre d'événement organisé par Deanna. Je me souvenais vaguement d'avoir déambulé au bras de cet abruti, un verre à la main, offrant des sourires de circonstances tous plus crispés les uns que les autres à des invités dont les portefeuilles conséquents ne valaient plus rien aujourd'hui.

Arrivées au rez de chaussée, Rosita retrouva Abraham, un cigare aux lèvres, le torse fièrement bombé. Le militaire nous salua d'un signe de tête avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Ils sortirent tous les deux pendant que je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Je n'avais fait strictement aucun effort quant à mon allure vestimentaire. A quoi bon se déguiser ? Le sentiment de sécurité que nous offrait Alexandria ne changeait strictement rien au fait que les rôdeurs erraient toujours à l'extérieur.

\- T'es prête ? marmonna Daryl dans mon dos, m'arrachant un sursaut au passage.

\- Tu m'as foutu la trouille, m'esclaffai-je tandis qu'il m'embrassait sur le front.

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il me détailla un instant de ses prunelles tourmentées. Je retins un soupir en rêveur en me perdant dans leur contemplation, troublée, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ? demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, peu enclin à développer sa pensée au sujet de la fête du siècle. Assurément, il mourrait d'envie d'y aller...sans ironie aucune, bien entendu. Après tout...étions-nous vraiment obligés de nous y rendre ? L'idée de passer la soirée, seuls, dans cette baraque immense était tellement plus réjouissante. Je soupirai, blasée.

\- On peut rester là, murmurai-je avec une moue désespérée.

L'archer m'attira contre lui et replaça une mèche de cheveux encore humides derrière mon oreille.

\- J'préférerais, grommela-t-il. Mais...Rick veut qu'on fasse un effort.

\- Je sais, répliquai-je, faussement boudeuse.

\- Fais pas la gueule.

\- Je fais pas la gueule, dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

\- On reste pas longtemps, grogna-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Je comptais pas m'éterniser là bas.

* * *

 **DARYL**

On est planté devant la baraque gigantesque des Monroe. L'anniversaire de ce connard d'Aiden. Tu parles d'une blague. Le mec a quel âge pour que papa et maman lui organisent une soirée pareille ?J'me tourne vers Lola. Les sourcils froncés, une moue de dépit collée sur ses lèvres, elle soupire. Ça m'fait marrer d'la voir comme ça. D'voir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. J'repense à ce qu'on s'est dit ce matin. Putain de merde. J'déglutis. Nerveusement. L'idée d'être père m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. J'préfère laisser ça aux autres. Avec le passé que j'me trimballe, avoir des gosses ça a jamais été dans mes projets. Et là...ça m'tombe sur la gueule. Enfin. Y a rien de sûr pour l'moment. J'la dévisage. Elle est paumée dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude. J'essaye de nous imaginer avec un môme. Elle le tiendrait sûrement à bout d'bras, comme elle le faisait avec la p'tite dure à cuire à la prison. J'peux pas m'empêcher d'sourire en y repensant. Ouais. J'veux tenter l'coup. Même si c'est l'autre trou du cul le père. J'm'en cogne. Parce que c'est elle. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, une expression suppliante dans l'regard. J'passe un bras autour de ses épaules et je l'embrasse sur le front quand Deanna vient nous ouvrir. Bordel de merde. La leader s'est mise sur son trente et un.

\- Lola, Monsieur Dixon ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Elle me gonfle avec ses formalités. Elle croit quoi ? Que les soirées mondaines sont toujours d'actualité ? Faudrait pt'être lui balancer le mémo de la fin du monde, visiblement elle l'a pas reçu.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, balance ma gonzesse.

La vieille a pas saisi son ironie. J'la détaille en silence pendant qu'elle nous invite à entrer. A peine à l'intérieur, Reg nous accueille. Il nous fourre une coupe de champagne dans les mains. Du champagne...c'est quoi c'délire ? J'préférerais une bière. Ou du rhum. Et une clope aussi.

\- Ravi que vous soyez venus ! il sourit.

\- Ravis d'être là, répond Lola, faussement enjouée.

Elle s'marre. Mal à l'aise. Bordel. Mais où est-ce-qu'on a atterri ? J'ai du mal à croire que dehors les cadavres rôdent. J'jette un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les habitants d'Alexandria sont tous sapés comme des princes. Avec mon allure débraillée j'fais tâche dans l'décor. J'me tourne vers Casse-Noisette. Elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens. Comme pour se rassurer. Avec ses cheveux trempés, son jean déchiré, son pull trop grand et ses rangers, on peut dire qu'on est assortis. Elle est pas comme toutes ces bonnes femmes. Elle a pas besoin d'en faire des caisses. Elle est belle, quoiqu'elle fasse. Parce qu'elle reste elle. Elle s'déguise pas.

Jessie, son mari et trois gonzesses coincées nous observent. Ils chuchotent en nous regardant. Bordel. Ils ont pas autre chose à foutre ? J'déteste ce genre de soirée. Y a trop d'monde. Trop d'courbettes. Ça m'gonfle. J'repère Barry un peu plus loin. Il est avec l'autre qui s'occupe de la réserve. Olivia j'crois. J'suis pas sûr mais, on dirait que ces deux là sont ensemble. Ça me paraît improbable que ce type soit en couple. Pourtant, vu l'regard amoureux qu'elle vient de lui jeter, y a pas de doute. Ces deux là s'envoient en l'air. Merde. Virez moi cette vision d'horreur. Qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de penser à un truc pareil ?

Le musicien avec qui Lola bosse vient vers nous. Il est bizarre. Beau gosse, mais bizarre. Et il la serre dans ses bras...Il est sérieux ? C'est quoi son putain de problème ?

\- Lanalo, je n'étais pas sûr de te voir compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Lanalo ? C'est quoi ce surnom encore ? Et...il s'est passé quoi ce matin ? J'me tourne vers ma gonzesse. J'attends une explication.

\- On a pas été vraiment présenté, il reprend en m'serrant dans ses bras aussi.

Merde. Mais c'est quoi encore ce type ? Pourquoi faut toujours qu'on s'entoure de cinglés ?! Et Lola...se marre quand l'autre me lâche enfin. Cette gonzesse me rend dingue.

\- Je suis Nick, mais tu peux m'appeler Green ou Blue, ou Green and Blue...

\- Ouais, Nick ça ira, je marmonne. Il s'est passé quoi c'matin ?

\- Cet abruti d'Aiden l'a molesté, il répond.

J'pose les yeux sur Casse-Noisette. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Anxieuse.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

\- Green l'a remis à sa place, elle répond d'une petite voix.

J'regarde le bellâtre. Il est paumé dans la contemplation du plafond. J'sais pas quoi penser de ce mec. Il a l'air complètement largué. Il m'fait pas la même impression que J.C. Mais j'reste méfiant. J'ai pas envie que Lola revive ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle y survivrait pas si ça devait se reproduire. Elle pose sa main sur mon avant bras, tout en continuant de discuter avec...Machin...j'sais pas comment j'dois l'appeler avec ses conneries. Ils s'entendent bien. Ils ont l'air d'être sur la même planète. Ça m'rend jaloux de la voir rire avec lui. Mais j'ferme ma gueule. J'vais pas lui faire une scène. C'est pas mon genre. Et puis, j'sais que pour elle, y a rien. J'le vois à chaque fois qu'elle lève les yeux sur moi. Et lui, il la mate pas comme la plupart des mecs. Il la respecte. Enfin, j'crois. Elle pense qu'il est homo. Elle a pt'être raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aaron et Eric se pointent, main dans la main, une coupe de champagne chacun. Lola a pas touché à la sienne. Elle aime pas ça...et puis...vaut pt'être mieux qu'elle évite. J'contemple la mienne, les sourcils froncés. Cet endroit est une grosse blague. Cette soirée est une grosse blague. J'aperçois Carol un peu plus loin. Elle discute avec Rick. Ils arrêtent pas de regarder Pete, le mari de Jessie. Ils essaient d'être discrets. Mais j'vois bien qu'ils mijotent un truc tous les deux. Ils s'interrompent quand Dolorès, Sasha et Bob les rejoignent. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe encore ? Va falloir que j'tire ça au clair avec mon frangin.

\- C'est bien que vous soyez venus, déclare le recruteur d'Alexandria.

\- On compte pas s'éterniser, je marmonne.

\- Non, j'imagine, il sourit. Mais ça prouve à Deanna que vous faites un effort d'intégration, c'est important. Ça se passe bien vos cours ? il demande à l'attention de Lola et du musicien.

\- Lanalo est incroyable, s'extasie l'autre d'un air triste.

Le mec d'Aaron n'ouvre pas la bouche pendant qu'ils parlent. Il se contente de dévisager Machin d'un air noir. Apparemment...j'suis pas le seul à être jaloux. Sauf que j'suis plus modéré que lui. J'espère. Y a eu un truc entre le recruteur et le musicien ? Bizarre. J'demanderai à Casse-Noisette plus tard. Ou à Glenn. C'est les rois des commérages ces deux-là. En parlant du coréen, il arrive enfin. Avec Maggie et Hershel. L'aînée des Greene a mis une robe. Ça fait drôle de la voir saper comme ça. Mais ça lui va.

\- Comment ça va vous deux ? lance Lola en les serrant dans ses bras.

C'est la soirée des accolades on dirait. En même temps, j'la comprends. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres qu'on a pas vu nos potes. Notre famille. Cet endroit nous éloigne. J'aime pas ça. J'ai peur qu'on finisse par se ramollir. Qu'on se perde de vue.

\- Ça se passe bien le recrutement Daryl ? s'intéresse Glenn.

\- Ouais, j'réponds en haussant les épaules. Et vous ? Ici, ça donne quoi ?

\- Je me rapproche de Deanna, réplique Maggie à voix basse.

Elle joue les infiltrés ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Plus on en saura, mieux on pourra se préparer si ça doit partir en couille.

\- Et toi ? Avec Aiden et Bouclettes ?

Bouclettes ? C'est qui Bouclettes ? J'regarde Lola. Intrigué.

\- Nicholas, elle me chuchote.

Ah. Le blaireau qui suit l'autre enculé comme son ombre. Glenn soupire en secouant la tête. J'crois qu'il est de corvée de ravitaillement avec Bob, Tara et ces deux abrutis. J'le plains. J'préfère encore passer mes journées à crapahuter dehors avec Aaron. Lui au moins, il est cool.

\- Tu as hérité d'un poste avec ces deux là ? demande le musicien en vidant sa coupe dans un pot de fleurs. Je tuerais pour un verre de rhum, il ajoute pour lui-même.

Au moins on est d'accord sur un truc. Il commence à m'plaire. Même s'il reste bizarre. Mais ça a l'air d'être un mec réglo. Enfin. C'est l'impression qu'il me donne. J'espère ne pas m'tromper.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, je grogne en l'imitant.

\- M'en parle pas, rétorque Glenn. Ce sont des amateurs. Un jour ou l'autre, ça finira par mal tourner.

Les lumières s'éteignent. Lola resserre ses doigts autour des miens, nerveuse. La chanson Eye of the tiger résonne. Et ce trou du cul d'Aiden se pointe. Comme une putain de célébrité. Dites-moi que je rêve ! J'sature. Faut qu'je sorte prendre l'air avant d'lui défoncer sa gueule d'enfoiré.

\- J'vais fumer une clope, je marmonne avant d'embrasser Casse-Noisette sur le front.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Adossée dans un coin du salon en compagnie de Carl et Sasha, je contemplais tout ce petit monde d'un air morne. Aiden paradait, fier comme un paon...ou comme un con selon le point de vue. Daryl s'était éclipsé depuis près d'une heure. Comment lui en vouloir ? La soirée traînait en longueur. Sans compter que l'arrivée en grande pompe du fils Monroe avait été des plus...ridicules. Je ne cessai de m'interroger sur Alexandria et ses habitants. J'avais beau être tolérante, empathique, et plutôt compréhensive, je n'arrivais pas à saisir leur concept de la survie. Ce gâchis de nourriture pour cette fête débile en était le parfait exemple. Ils étaient complètement à côté de la plaque. Et pourtant, de ce côté là, j'en tenais moi aussi une sacrée couche.

Nous étions là depuis moins de deux semaines, et le fossé qui nous séparait ne cessait de s'élargir. Comme l'avait dit Glenn un peu plus tôt, un jour ou l'autre, les choses tourneraient mal. Et lorsque cela arriverait, je n'étais pas certaine que ces gens puissent s'en sortir. A l'abri depuis le début de l'épidémie, ils n'avaient jamais eu à survivre, à se rationner, à manger du chien ou à boire dans des flaques d'eau croupie. Quant à affronter des rôdeurs ou manier des armes...c'était encore autre chose. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les méthodes d'Aiden et Nicholas pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Dis moi, chuchota Sasha, il a toujours été aussi prétentieux ou c'est l'épidémie qui lui tape sur le système ?

\- Non, soupirai-je, il a toujours été comme ça. Et Spencer n'est pas mieux, ajoutai-je en observant, les sourcils arqués le frère cadet de mon ex.

\- A en voir ce gaspillage de ressources, il est difficile de réaliser que la fin du monde est en marche à l'instant T. Sans compter qu'une pénurie de nourriture est à envisager si l'on considère que ces gens se sont approvisionnés depuis le début de l'épidémie dans les alentours. Il va falloir envisager d'autres solutions fissa pour pouvoir continuer à survivre. D'autant plus que d'autres communautés doivent également se fournir dans le coin. Il est peu probable en effet que nous soyons seuls...

\- Eugene ! l'interrompis-je, me demandant vaguement d'où est-ce-qu'il sortait. Pour une fois, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. Cette soirée est un beau gâchis.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller mettre mes neurones au service d'une activité autrement plus stimulante qu'un anniversaire qui n'est d'aucune utilité si l'on tient compte du fait que l'on peut mourir à tout instant, dévorés, ou de maladie.

Je regardai le scientifique s'éloigner avant d'éclater de rire, imitée par Carl et l'afro américaine.

\- Ce type est un OVNI, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Ouais, je n'arrive pas à définir lequel est le plus bizarre entre lui et Barry, renchérit l'adolescent.

\- J'ai une préférence pour mon poète humoriste, gloussai-je tandis que l'archer nous rejoignait.

D'humeur maussade, le chasseur se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, contemplant en silence les habitants d'Alexandria et plus particulièrement Aiden. Ce dernier venait de raconter l'un de ses nombreux exploits à une Rosita qui restait de marbre face à sa vantardise. Bordel de merde. Comment avais-je pu lui trouver un quelconque intérêt ? _Dire que je lui ai donné ma virginité_ , songeai-je avec dégoût.

\- On s'éclipse ? marmonna Daryl à mon oreille.

\- Tu as des projets ? murmurai-je avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- J'me disais qu'on pourrait piquer de la bouffe et s'goinfrer au pieu ?

\- J'avoue que c'est très tentant, répliquai-je en me serrant un peu plus contre lui alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée.

Ce fut sans compter sur Aiden qui s'avança vers nous, visiblement éméché. Et merde, soupirai-je. Manquait plus que ça.

\- Vous partez déjà ? s'enquit le pseudo instructeur de l'armée, complètement bourré.

\- On est venu, c'est déjà pas mal, rétorquai-je, la main sur la poignée.

\- Hey mon pote ! lança-t-il à l'attention de l'archer au moment où j'ouvrais. Ça fait combien de temps que tu te la tapes ?

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule !

Daryl me lâcha, tentant de se maîtriser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Rick et ses putains d'idées d'intégration ! Comment pouvait-on s'intégrer avec un abruti pareil ? Les choses allaient dégénérer, c'était certain. Les traits crispés, les deux hommes se toisaient, fulminant l'un comme l'autre.

\- Dis-moi, c'est toujours un aussi bon coup ?

\- J'te le répète, reprit l'archer d'un ton menaçant. Ferme ta gueule.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai dépucelé cette salope !

Les conversations s'interrompirent brusquement. Le silence se fit, uniquement troublé par les horreurs que balançait mon ex.

\- Je me souviens qu'elle était vraiment serrée à l'époque où je la baisais !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers notre trio au bord de l'implosion. Aiden avait dépassé les bornes et...il n'avait aucune idée de qu'il avait déclenché.

\- Aiden ! s'écria Deanna, atterrée par l'attitude déplacée de son fils. Ça suffit !

L'archer mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, les traits crispés par la tension, puis, en un quart de seconde, il se jeta sur le fils Monroe pour le plaquer au sol. Il lui éclata la mâchoire d'un violent coup de poing, avant de le frapper encore et encore sous les hurlements de la leader d'Alexandria. Le pseudo instructeur de l'armée le repoussa d'un coup dans l'abdomen, m'arrachant un cri de surprise au passage. Le bruit des phalanges qui percutaient sans relâche leurs corps respectifs, me noua douloureusement les entrailles. Je les contemplai, assistant impuissante à ce déferlement de testostérone. Abe et le shérif se précipitèrent pour séparer les deux hommes. En vain. Dévoré par la fureur, l'archer ne cessait de cogner son adversaire, ignorant délibérément ses mains en sang et sa lèvre ouverte.

\- Daryl ! m'exclamai-je en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

\- Lâche-moi Lola ! aboya-t-il en me repoussant. Je vais buter cet enfoiré !

Hors de lui, il continua de s'acharner sur mon ex qui ne se lassait pas de balancer des insanités à mon sujet.

\- Rick ! Fais quelque chose ! criai-je.

Après de longues minutes, l'ancien flic réussit à maîtriser Daryl qui se débattait comme un diable pendant que Nicholas aidait Aiden à se relever. Le visage explosé, ce dernier beugla encore un flot d'insultes, faisant enrager un peu plus l'archer. A bout de nerfs, il se dégagea de la poigne du shérif et sortit en claquant la porte d'un geste rageur.

Je m'élançai à sa suite, abandonnant derrière moi Deanna qui me sommait de rester. Elle croyait quoi ? Que j'allais prendre la défense de son abruti de rejeton ?

\- Daryl ! criai-je tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas vif en pestant. Attends !

Il se retourna, dévoré par une rage que je ne lui avait pas connue depuis J.C. Je détaillai un instant ses traits ensanglantés, la gorge nouée par mon passé qui venait une fois de plus de nous exploser à la figure.

\- J'vais le buter !

\- Tu peux pas faire ça, déclarai-je doucement. Deanna te mettrait dehors et...

\- J'm'en tape Lola ! Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut j'en ai rien à branler...de toute façon, elle a pas besoin d'me mettre dehors, c'est moi qui me casse !

Il reprit sa route, furieux, me laissant plantée sur place comme une andouille. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ? C'était la colère qui parlait...c'était forcé !

\- Tu quoi ? m'exclamai-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- J'me barre ! J'en ai plein l'dos de ce bled à la con !

\- Non. Non, tu ne pars pas !

\- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

\- Mais putain, arrête ! m'écriai-je, des larmes inondant brutalement mes yeux.

Il s'immobilisa une seconde avant de me serrer contre lui. Je m'agrippai à sa chemise, ahurie par la tournure qu'avait pris cette soirée catastrophique.

\- Reste...s'il te plaît, murmurai-je. Me laisse pas.

\- Faut qu'je bouge Lola.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non. J'ai besoin d'être seul. J'reviens vite, dit-il en s'éloignant.

 **A suivre...**

 **A votre avis, Daryl va vraiment partir ?!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **A très vite pour la suite (la semaine prochaine si tout va bien ^^) !**


	9. Pomme Land

**Un petit coucou rapide avec ce petit chapitre !**

 **Merci à ma copine saya600 pour sa review !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Pomme Land**

 **DARYL**

J'ai cogné. Fort. Pt'être un peu trop fort. Mes mains pissent le sang. Ma gueule aussi. Mais au moins, ce trou du cul d'Aiden a eu ce qu'il méritait. J'crois que si Rick avait pas été là, il s'rait mort. Pas une grosse perte. Enfin, sauf peut-être pour ses vieux. Et son frangin avec sa tête de con. J'peux pas les encadrer. Ni eux. Ni ce patelin d'hypocrites. Rick et Carol m'ont parlé du mari de Jessie. Apparemment cet enfoiré cogne ses gosses et sa femme. Personne fait rien. Parce qu'il est chirurgien. Ça me met hors de moi. Entre ça et Aiden, ce bled est une grosse blague.

J'sors de l'armurerie, mon arbalète sur le dos, j'prends la direction du portail. Juste deux ou trois jours. Moi. Des rôdeurs à dégommer. Et ma bécane. Plus de Deanna. Plus de courbettes...Lola. Elle a essayé d'me retenir. Je l'ai envoyé bouler. Comme à chaque fois que j'suis en rogne. Merde. Qu'est-ce-que j'suis en train de foutre ? Mes idées sont plus franchement claires. J'suis largué. Furax. Et histoire d'en rajouter une couche, faut qu'je tombe sur ce type avec qui elle bosse. Nick ou j'sais pas quoi. Il est appuyé contre ma moto, bras croisés. Il mate le ciel. Comme elle.

\- Monumentale la raclée que t'as foutu au fils Monroe, il lance, le regard toujours rivé sur les étoiles.

J'réponds pas. J'me contente de hausser les épaules. Qu'est-ce-que j'peux répondre à ça de toute façon ? Je lui ai cassé la gueule. J'ai pris mon pied à le faire. Fin de l'histoire. Il a de la chance d'être encore en vie. C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Tu comptes vraiment partir ? il demande.

Qu'est-ce-que ça peut lui foutre ? Le musicien se tourne vers moi. Il me fixe avec ses yeux bizarres. Il a l'air blasé. J'suis même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vu sourire.

\- Ça t'pose un problème ? j'marmonne.

\- A moi non, je ne te connais pas suffisamment. Par contre, Lola risque de mal le vivre.

J'le bouscule d'un coup d'épaule avant de grimper sur ma bécane. Je mets le contact. Il a pas l'air décidé à vouloir bouger. Il se contente de me fixer. Putain, mais il veut quoi ? Et en quoi ma relation avec Casse-Noisette le r'garde ?

\- Tu es tellement absorbé par ta petite personne que tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'elle allait mal, il déclare.

\- Mal ? je répète.

Lola va mal ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il insinue ? Il est au courant qu'elle a du retard ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit allé le crier sur tous les toits. Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour t'en parler, mais c'est mon amie. Je tiens à elle. Et le fait est qu'elle a besoin de toi.

\- J'pars pas longtemps.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir, il soupire. Tu t'es pas rendu compte qu'elle était épuisée ? Lola ne dort pas pendant tes absences.

De quoi il cause ? C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Pourquoi j'suis pas au courant ? Pourquoi elle m'en a pas parlé ?

\- Comment ça elle dort pas ?

Les mains dans les poches, il lève les yeux au ciel. Il se paume dans ses pensées, comme s'il discutait avec les étoiles. Ils ont pas mal de points communs. J'réalise qu'à part son côté blasé et son air hautain, ils se ressemblent. Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Putain de jalousie.

\- T'aurais une clope ?

\- Pourquoi elle dort pas ? j'répète en lui en tendant une sans trop savoir pourquoi.

J'lui file mon briquet. Le musicien se laisse tomber sur le bitume avant d'inspirer une bouffée de tabac. Il arrache un fil de son jean déchiré et reporte son attention sur moi. Bordel de merde. Il compte me répondre un jour ?

\- Elle fait des cauchemars...violents...de son agression, il finit par lâcher.

Putain de merde. J.C. Même mort ce fils de pute continue à faire de sa vie un enfer. Pourquoi j'ai rien vu ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit autant épuisée. Fais chier. Ça me met en rogne un peu plus qu'elle m'en ait pas parlé. J'suis son...j'suis son mec, merde ! Au lieu de ça, elle se confie à un type qu'elle connaît depuis à peine deux semaines.

\- Quand t'es parti, elle a passé ses nuits à bosser au studio parce qu'elle est incapable de trouver le sommeil.

\- Pourquoi elle m'a rien dit ? je grogne.

\- Ça, ça ne me regarde pas, vois ça avec elle.

J'coupe le contact. Je garde le silence. J'me sens largué. Et l'adrénaline qui pulse dans mes veines depuis que j'ai éclaté la tronche de cet enfoiré n'aide pas. Elle se déverse dans mon système nerveux. J'la sens qui palpite. Ça commence à me monter au cerveau. J'peux pas croire qu'elle m'ait rien dit.

\- Tu sais, elle a du mal à prendre ses marques ici, il reprend en se massant la nuque.

Il prend plaisir à me balancer tout ça ? Ça l'éclate de me faire culpabiliser ? Il veut quoi au juste ? Ça lui apporte quoi de me sortir que ma gonzesse est mal en point ? C'est un putain d'inconnu qui essaye de me retenir...pour elle.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être, l'emmener avec toi quand tu pars ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'dis tout ça ?

\- Parce que je l'aime.

J'perds patience. Le sang bout dans mes veines. J'savais que cette histoire d'homosexualité c'était des craques. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu sa façon de la regarder. Il la mate pas. Pas comme cet enculé de J.C pouvait le faire.

\- J'croyais que t'étais gay ?

Il arque les sourcils. Ahuri. Et se marre. Tristement. Ce type est déroutant. J'sais pas quoi penser de lui.

\- J'aime Lola, mais pas dans ce sens là si ça peut te rassurer, il bâille. Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon amie, je tiens à elle, ça s'arrête là.

Putain d'artiste à la con. Pourquoi faut toujours qu'on tombe sur des gens bizarres ? A croire que l'apocalypse a que ça en stock depuis qu'le monde est parti en vrille. Mais il a l'air sérieux quand il dit qu'il tient à elle. Sinon, j'vois pas pourquoi il serait venu me parler. Surtout après ce que j'ai fait au fils Monroe.

\- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, il dit en se levant. Et pour ton info, homme ou femme ça n'a pas d'importance. J'aime, c'est tout. Merci pour la cigarette, il ajoute en tournant les talons.

J'reste comme un abruti à le regarder s'éloigner. J'soupire. Lola se plaît pas ici ? J'pensais qu'elle s'était intégrée. Putain. Faut que j'la vois. J'peux pas la laisser comme ça. Surtout pas maintenant. Pas avec ce putain point d'interrogation. Comment j'ai pu la lâcher dans un moment pareil ? Elle est pt'être enceinte, elle dort pas...Et moi...j'ai voulu prendre la fuite...comme à chaque fois que j'fais de la merde ou qu'un truc part en vrille. Et c'est un type que j'connaîs pas qui m'a fait réaliser la connerie que j'allais faire. J'attrape mon paquet de clopes. J'lui ai filé la dernière. J'secoue la tête, blasé, et j'prends la direction de la maison 101.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de notre chambre, emmitouflée dans un plaid duveteux dont l'association de couleurs douteuse m'agressait les rétines, je contemplai le ciel, cherchant du réconfort dans cette toile d'encre constellée d'étoiles. J'avais ma réponse. Enfin. Et bizarrement je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Je ne me sentais ni mieux, ni moins bien. Complètement paumée, je ne cessai de penser à Daryl. Était-il déjà parti ? Probablement. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il saurait ? Bordel de merde. Sa réaction me terrifiait ! Je voulais croire en l'optimisme, mais après cette soirée désastreuse, je commençais à penser que l'avenir ne nous réservait rien de bien glorieux. Surtout s'il se sauvait dès que quelque chose le contrariait.

\- C'est inadmissible !

Un soupir désabusé s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque j'entendis la voix de Deanna depuis le rez de chaussée. Génial. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour parfaire l'ambiance déjà morose de cette nuit post anniversaire merdique. D'après les bribes de discussion qui me parvenaient, le ton était monté entre le shérif et la leader d'Alexandria. Parfait. Jessica Fletcher allait pouvoir enquêter tranquillement, sans se fatiguer, pouffai-je en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Je ne tolère pas la violence entre ces murs ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les sourcils arqués, je secouai la tête en songeant à Jessie et ses enfants. Pour quelqu'un qui ne tolérait pas la violence, force était de constater qu'en ce qui les concernait, la vieille Monroe avait des œillères d'une taille monstrueuse. Il fallait être totalement aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce que le chirurgien d'Alexandria faisait subir à sa famille. Mais il était chirurgien justement. Et toute l'hypocrisie de la chose se trouvait dans ses fonctions.

\- Vraiment ? Et pour ce qui est de Pete ? Vous avez parfaitement conscience de qui se passe chez les Anderson !

 _Un point pour Rick_ , songeai-je avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Pete est médecin, nous avons besoin de lui ! Dixon est ingérable !

\- Daryl a pris la défense de Lola contre votre fils qui a largement dépassé les bornes. S'il ne l'avait pas fait je m'en serais chargé moi-même.

Il avait pris ma défense, certes, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre la fuite dans la foulée, soupirai-je. Il était parti depuis quoi...une heure ? Et déjà, un gouffre s'était ouvert dans ma poitrine. Je détestais le savoir loin de moi. Encore moins quand il était dans un tel état de rage. Que pouvais-je y faire ? J'avais bien tenté de le retenir...mais quand l'archer pétait les plombs, la solitude était son seul réconfort. Le seul moyen qu'il avait d'évacuer la pression. Je ne pouvais pas l'en priver, c'était inconcevable.

Les minutes défilèrent, lentement tandis que je me perdais à nouveau dans la contemplation du canevas sombre et de ses bulles lumineuses. La porte d'entrée claqua, m'arrachant un sursaut. Ahurie, je reconnus la voix de Daryl.

\- Pas maintenant ! grogna-t-il.

\- Je veux vous voir demain matin pour tirer cette histoire au clair !

\- Y a rien à tirer au clair ! Votre connard de fils s'en est pris à Lola. Encore ! Un trou du cul cogne sa femme et ses gosses et vous bougez pas le p'tit doigt ! Alors venez pas m'faire chier avec votre morale à la con ! S'il s'approche encore d'elle, s'il lui manque de respect, s'il la touche, j'le bute !

\- Et cette fois-ci, je ne m'interposerais pas, déclara Rick tandis que je distinguais des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Vous ne tolérez peut-être pas les accès de violence, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne tolère pas qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille. Calmez les ardeurs d'Aiden, et celles de Pete. Sinon, c'est moi qui le ferais.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur l'archer. Je déglutis pendant qu'il refermait derrière lui, resserrant un peu plus le plaid autour de moi. A l'étage inférieur, la discussion continuait entre Deanna et le shérif, cependant, je n'y prêtais plus attention. Une large entaille sur sa pommette, les prunelles témoignant d'une profonde inquiétude, le chasseur s'avança vers moi avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains éclatées. Pendant de longues secondes, il me scruta silencieusement, s'attardant sur mes lèvres qu'il captura tendrement.

\- Tu...t'es pas partie ? murmurai-je, encore hébétée de sa présence.

\- Ton pote, le musicien. Il est venu m'voir.

\- T'as parlé avec Nick ? répliquai-je, éberluée.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit pour tes cauchemars ?

Comme une enfant prise en faute, je cessai de respirer, triturant mes doigts nerveusement. Je haussai les épaules, une moue gênée s'installant sur mes traits.

\- Je...voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester ici à cause de moi, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Faut que tu m'parles Lola, soupira-t-il. Si tu vas mal, j'veux être au courant. J'ai besoin de sortir de ce bled, mais...tu restes ma priorité.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- T'excuse pas, marmonna-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

J'esquissai un petit sourire avant de froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il posait les yeux sur la boîte du test de grossesse que j'avais abandonné un peu plus tôt sur le bureau.

\- Tu l'as fait ? déglutit-il.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Mes yeux plantés dans les siens, je me laissai bercer un instant par son regard troublé.

\- Mon corps a fini par se réveiller. Je ne suis pas enceinte.

Ma poitrine se délesta d'un poids incommensurable lorsqu'il me serra un peu plus contre lui, les battements de son cœur pulsant à travers son épiderme brûlant.

\- T'es pas trop déçu ?

\- J'veux pas d'enfant Lola. Tout c'que j'veux c'est que toi tu sois heureuse.

\- Je suis heureuse, souris-je, et j'en veux pas non plus. Mais, c'est possible...j'veux dire, ça peut nous arriver, ajoutai-je avec une grimace.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, mordillant compulsivement sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre :

\- Va nous falloir un stock de capotes.

Un hurlement de rire s'échappa de ma gorge à sa remarque parfaitement improbable. Bordel de merde. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'étais dingue de lui. La vie ne m'avait pas épargné, mais m'avoir placé sur sa route avait été la meilleure chose. Et quelque part, aussi bizarre que ça l'était, je remerciais mon père d'avoir sombré dans l'alcoolisme et d'avoir perdu son job. Parce que grâce à lui, cet homme était rentré dans mon existence.

\- Un méga stock même, répliquai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs, prépare un sac, on part en ravitaillement, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Là maintenant ? m'exclamai-je, ahurie. Tu veux pas que je m'occupe de tes mains et de ton visage d'abord ? Cet enfoiré t'a pas loupé.

\- J'croyais que tu voulais faire un tour sur ma bécane ? éluda-t-il.

\- On va pas ravitailler grand chose si on part en moto, sourcillai-je.

\- On s'en fout, pour une fois, on part juste pour nous, grommela-t-il en haussant les épaules.

* * *

 **DARYL**

On est parti y a deux jours. Juste Lola. Et moi. J'ai l'impression d'être en vacances. Comme un couple normal. Sauf qu'on dégomme des rôdeurs. On cherche des survivants. On pille des épiceries. On se nourrit d'opossum. Ça la fait râler d'ailleurs. Putain de bordel de merde, c'est foutrement agréable de se retrouver. Juste nous deux. Faudra que j'pense à remercier le bellâtre quand on sera rentrés. Il est bizarre. Mais cool. On a pris le van finalement. Les températures sont en chute libre. C'est pas le meilleur moment pour pioncer à la belle étoile. Surtout qu'elle est frileuse.

Le jour est à peine levé. J'ai encore les yeux fermés. J'dors plus. Mais j'la sens qui remue. Elle s'étire. Elle bâille. Elle...

\- Aïe !

...s'est fait mal.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? j'marmonne, les paupières toujours fermées.

\- Je viens de faire connaissance avec le siège conducteur, elle réplique d'une voix endormie. Cet enfoiré à la tête dure.

Lola et ses délires. J'peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'finis par ouvrir les yeux pour croiser les siens. Elle se frotte le crâne, les sourcils froncés, une grimace collée sur ses lèvres pleines.

\- Je vais encore avoir une bosse, elle se lamente.

Elle en fait des caisses, mais elle se marre. Comme d'habitude. Et moi j'reste comme un con. Comme d'habitude. J'me demande si sera toujours comme ça nous deux ? Je l'espère. J'le veux. J'veux pas que ça change. Peut importe ce qui se passera. J'voudrais qu'on reste, nous. Lola et Daryl.

\- C'est de ta faute, elle continue de pleurnicher.

\- Ma faute ?

Bah voyons. Elle a décidé d'me tourmenter ce matin. Depuis qu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était pas enceinte, j'retrouve ma gonzesse. Cette fille un peu barrée qui a l'art de me rendre dingue. Et c'est un putain de soulagement. Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire. Pas un de ceux qu'elle a appris à fabriquer sous les coups de son vieux.

\- Tu as pris toute la place cette nuit, elle remarque, les sourcils arqués.

\- C'est nouveau ça.

\- Je te signale que j'ai dormi plaquée contre la tôle, elle s'esclaffe.

J'la fait basculer sur le dos. J'suis au dessus d'elle. Elle s'empourpre. Ouais. C'est le matin...et la mécanique est bien rodée. Surtout quand elle est dans les parages.

\- Là, tu prends encore plus de place.

J'capture ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou en soupirant. J'ai envie d'elle.

\- C'est finit ? j'demande.

\- Encore un peu de patience, elle murmure, frustrée, comme moi.

\- Combien de temps ? je grogne contre sa bouche.

\- Un jour ou deux maxi.

On a quand même pas d'bol. Pour une fois qu'il y a que nous deux, la nature reprend ses droits. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle. J'la serre dans mes bras. Faut que j'me calme.

\- Quel est le programme du jour ? elle bâille.

\- Y a une conserverie dans l'coin, on peut pt'être aller jeter un œil, j'réponds.

\- J'ai repéré un parc d'attractions hier, elle soupire rêveusement avant de reprendre très sérieusement, on peut aller voir ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on aille foutre là bas ?

Elle m'regarde. Faussement boudeuse. J'crois qu'elle réfléchit à la connerie qu'elle pourrait m'sortir. Elle passe d'une expression à une autre. Comme d'habitude. Et...elle se marre. Encore. Cette gonzesse est ravagée. Mais putain. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle.

\- T'as pas envie qu'on aille faire la Maison de l'horreur ?

\- Pas b'soin d'aller dans un foutu parc pour ça.

\- Tu préfères Le Monde Merveilleux de Pompom le Gentil Pommier ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces conneries ?

Elle tend la main vers son sac à dos pour en sortir un dépliant froissé. Le prospectus du parc. Pomme Land ?! C'est une blague ?!

\- Tu m'expliques ? je marmonne.

\- Je l'ai pris à la station service hier, pendant que tu trifouillais le moteur de notre moyen de transport d'une vétusté effroyable. Une chance que le contrôle technique soit plus d'actualité.

\- La conserverie.

\- Adieu Pomme Land ?

\- Ouais.

* * *

Nous revoilà dans la forêt. Le van nous a lâché. Mais bon, si l'endroit grouille de rôdeurs, autant être discrets. Lola vient d'en abattre un d'une taille colossale. Elle observe sa dépouille, la tête penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble au premier que j'ai tué ? elle demande.

\- Tu t'souviens vraiment de sa gueule ?

J'regarde le tas de viande. Il est franchement dégueulasse. La putréfaction a fait son job.

\- On oublie jamais sa première fois, elle s'esclaffe.

\- T'es conne.

\- Je sais.

Et puis elle hausse les épaules, et reprend sa route. Un autre cadavre se pointe. J'ai pas le temps de dégainer mon arbalète qu'elle lui a déjà collé sa hachette entre les deux yeux. Son arme est coincée. Elle s'acharne dessus quelques secondes et se retourne vers moi avec un sourire suppliant.

\- T'as quoi dans les bras ? j'marmonne en délogeant la lame. De la guimauve ?

\- Cette fois c'est toi qui est con, elle rétorque.

\- Je sais.

On se remet en marche. On bute deux autres morts vivants. Je discerne des bruits de pas. De lutte. Des cris. Lola se fige. Je l'attrape par la main. On a tout juste le temps de s'planquer derrière un tronc renversé sur les feuilles mortes que des types débarquent. Je jette un œil par dessus. Ils sont trois. Un type moustachu, un black et un môme qu'ils jettent par terre. Lola a cessé de respirer. Ses mains sont crispées autour du manche de son arme.

\- On fait quoi ? elle articule en silence.

J'lui indique de se taire. J'les sens pas. C'est pas des enfants de chœur. S'ils nous repèrent, on est dans la merde. Et j'veux pas qu'elle en subisse encore les conséquences.

\- Tu comptais aller où comme ça Timmy ?! s'esclaffe le mec moustachu.

Il a un regard malsain. Encore un putain de psychopathe. Le dénommé Timmy est à genoux. Blond, mains sur la tête, il a quoi ? Vingt ans à tout casser. C'est qu'un gosse.

\- Je t'en supplie Simon ! Me tue pas !

\- Tu sais que le boss n'aime pas trop les déserteurs ! reprend le fameux Simon.

\- Je veux pas y retourner !

Le black le cogne. Timmy s'écroule. Assommé. Le type à la moustache observe les alentours. Lola se plaque un peu plus au sol. Je l'imite. Les yeux fermés, elle serre ma main dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait de lui ? demande l'afro américain.

\- On l'embarque. Negan a des projets pour lui.

Negan ? C'est qui ça encore ? On reste immobiles de longues minutes. Elle reprend une respiration normale. J'risque un regard au dessus du tronc.

\- Ils sont partis.

\- Bordel... c'était quoi ça ?

\- J'ai pas trop envie d'le savoir, j'réponds.

\- Dire qu'on a quitté la Géorgie pour en finir avec les cinglés, elle grimace.

\- Des cinglés y en a partout Lola.

Je l'aide à se relever. On reprend notre route. Méfiants. J'veux pas traîner dans le coin plus longtemps. Mais bizarrement. J'suis plus dans mon élément ici que dans notre bled à la con.

\- Bordel, je sais pas à quoi il ressemble ce Negan, mais il me file les jetons.

\- Y a pas d'raison qu'on tombe sur lui.

J'sais pas qui j'essaye de convaincre avec ma phrase de merde. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...ou alors, à force de vivre derrière des murs, j'deviens parano.

 **A suivre...**

 **Un grand merci de m'avoir lue !**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	10. Bonnie and Clyde

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le chapitre 9 ! Un chapitre 100% Loryl qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **Je suis désolée de ne plus être aussi présente en ce moment, la période est un peu compliquée pour moi. J'ai déménagé dimanche dernier, et je n'ai toujours pas internet...vive le partage de la 4G qui me permet de poster quand même lol Mais du coup avec tout ça, je manque de temps pour écrire autant que je le voudrais :(**

 **Un très grand merci à ma copine Saya600 pour sa review ! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite !**

 **Pour la musique : Melissa Auf Der Maur - follow the waves**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Bonnie and Clyde**

 **LOLA**

\- Quoi ? demanda Daryl tandis que je me tenais bras croisés en compagnie d'un air blasé.

\- La conserverie, hein ? répliquai-je, les sourcils arqués. Tu l'as vu quand pour la dernière fois ?

Après avoir fait la connaissance, à leur insu bien entendu, de Simon, Timmy et le black qui n'avait pas daigné décliner son identité, nous avions marché de longues heures sous une pluie diluvienne. L'automne cédait peu à peu sa place à un hiver qui promettait d'être rigoureux, si l'on tentait compte des températures faiblardes. Resserrant les pans d'une veste en jean dégotée un peu plus tôt dans une bicoque abandonnée, je soupirai de façon tout à fait théâtrale. Les ruines qui avaient remplacé l'usine de boîtes de conserves se dressaient devant nous, fières de leur petit effet de surprise. L'endroit, désert et silencieux, me faisait vaguement penser à une version post apocalyptique de la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka. Outre les véhicules carbonisés depuis des lustres, le bâtiment en partie effondré, était éventré, vomissant des débris en tout genre sur le bitume détrempé. Hormis quelques rôdeurs éparses, les lieux étaient dénués de vie...enfin, si l'on pouvait considérer les morts vivants comme un signe de vie...

\- Fais pas chier Casse-Noisette, marmonna-t-il en remontant son arbalète sur son épaule. C'est Aaron qui m'en avait parlé, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu pourras lui dire que son tuyau était percé. On essaye Pomme Land ?...on essaye pas Pomme Land, me renfrognai-je immédiatement devant son regard noir.

D'une humeur massacrante, le chasseur me dévisagea en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Les traits crispés, il transpirait l'exaspération...bordel de merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme diablement sexy de base, se transforme en véritable aimant à hormones féminines lorsqu'il était en rogne ? Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres tandis que je l'observais grommeler au sujet de cette journée de merde. A sa décharge, depuis notre départ d'Alexandria nous avions fait chou blanc...et pas seulement au niveau du ravitaillement en capotes. Rien à manger, pas le moindre paquet de cigarettes, aucun survivant à part les trois types bizarres...à croire que les alentours étaient vides. Littéralement. Pour couronner le tout, notre véhicule nous avait lâché en fin de matinée. Ouais. Il avait raison. Cette journée était vraiment merdique. Mais nous étions ensemble. Juste lui. Et moi. Alors en ce qui me concernait, elle était parfaite.

\- Sous cette montagne de gravats il reste peut-être encore des pêches au sirop, tentai-je de plaisanter...sans grand succès.

\- J'vais pas remuer toute cet'merde. Ça doit grouiller d'cadavres. Et puis on peut pas rester sous la flotte, faut qu'on trouve un abri avant que t'attrape la crève.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, mon système immunitaire se portait très bien, m'esclaffai-je avant de planter ma hachette dans le crâne délicieusement putréfié d'un rôdeur affamé.

L'archer marmonna vaguement quelque chose à propos des gonzesses et se mit en route. Réprimant un éclat de rire, je lui emboîtai le pas, restant légèrement en retrait.

\- T'avances ?

\- Je préfère rester derrière, gloussai-je.

\- C'est quoi encore ces conneries Lola ?

\- La vue est plutôt sympa, répliquai-je en le reluquant sans aucune retenue.

Putain. J'étais en manque de lui...le retour de Lola la shootée au Dixon...addiction délicieuse, songeai-je avec un soupir rêveur. Daryl s'immobilisa pour me rejoindre en quelques enjambées. Sans crier gare, il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pouvais mourir, là, tout de suite. Dans ses bras, ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou pour prolonger de quelques secondes notre étreinte passionnée. Ignorant tout de nos hormones en ébullition, le ciel, toujours aussi maussade, continuait inlassablement de déverser ses tourments sur nous...ouais...cette journée était parfaite.

\- Toujours pas fini ? s'enquit-il contre ma bouche.

\- Pas depuis ce matin, soupirai-je, frustrée, tout comme lui.

\- C'est interminable, marmonna-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

\- A qui le dis-tu, répondis-je en frissonnant. Bordel, je suis gelée.

\- Raison de plus pour qu'on s'bouge et qu'on trouve un abri.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens avec un sourire. Intérieurement, je remerciais Nick de lui avoir parlé. J'ignorais comment il avait fait, mais le musicien avait su trouver les mots justes pour le faire changer d'avis. A part Rick, peu de gens y seraient parvenus. Un élan d'affection pour mon ami aux yeux déroutants s'empara de moi tandis que nous reprenions notre route, trempés jusqu'aux os et frigorifiés.

\- Je rêve d'un bain brûlant, déclarai-je en claquant des dents.

Daryl coula un regard amusé vers moi avant de grimacer en passant devant un panneau nous indiquant la proximité du parc d'attractions. Retenant un nouvel éclat de rire, je contemplai la mascotte de Pomme Land avec une moue dubitative. Moi qui m'attendait à une golden ou à une granny smith, quelle ne fut pas ma déception de découvrir une banale pomme de pin. Elle avait des yeux globuleux et un superbe chapeau de cowboy, certes, mais ça n'en restait pas moins une vulgaire pomme de pin. Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur l'apparence de Pompom le Gentil Pommier mentionné dans le prospectus du parc. S'agissait-il d'un véritable pommier ou encore une fois une entourloupe vile et cruelle ? Ouais...tout ça pour une pomme de pin. Je fronçai les sourcils, déçue, tandis que l'archer continuait d'avancer, ignorant tout de mon désappointement ô combien palpitant...surtout au beau milieu d'une apocalypse. Avec un soupir un brin exagéré, je lui emboîtai le pas, jetant un œil désabusé au ciel lorsque deux rôdeurs surgirent des fourrés. D'un tir habile et précis, l'archer en dégomma un premier alors que je tentais de me débarrasser du second. Les yeux pendouillant joyeusement de leurs orbites, le cadavre grognait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Métaphore à laquelle je parvins à donner vie d'un simple coup de hachette. Le bas de son visage se détacha dans un gargouillis parfaitement dégueulasse auquel s'ajouta un geyser d'hémoglobine putride. Après quelques secondes de lutte, je plantai ma lame dans son crâne, telle une amazone de l'apocalypse trempée, et gelée.

\- Beurk et re-beurk, marmonnai-je en observant la dépouille de mon assaillant avarié. Quoi ? ajoutai-je à l'attention du chasseur.

\- Rien, dit-il avec un sourire en coin en reprenant sa route.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? m'exclamai-je en me précipitant à sa suite.

\- Tu d'viens une vraie dure à cuire, répliqua-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- On est les Bonnie and Clyde de l'apocalypse, gloussai-je.

\- Espérons qu'on finisse pas comme eux, grommela-t-il.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque enfin, nous arrivâmes dans un vieux lotissement. Semblable au quartier où nous avions vécu avant l'apocalypse, l'endroit plongé dans une pénombre angoissante n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec Alexandria. Entre détritus éparses, mauvaises herbes et façades défraîchies, les habitations, lugubres, semblaient tout droit sorties d'un téléfilm tiré d'une œuvre de Stephen King. Réprimant un frisson, en partie dû à l'humidité combinée aux températures hivernales, je resserrai les pans de ma veste en jean sur ma poitrine.

\- Par là, marmonna Daryl en avançant vers une maison, située un peu à l'écart des autres.

Je lui emboîtai le pas, jetant des regards nerveux aux alentours. Une quinzaine de rôdeurs en balade grognaient péniblement, tout en traînant leurs membres putréfiés sur l'asphalte trempée. Par chance, ils ne nous avaient pas encore aperçu. Toutefois, je restai méfiante. Une horde pouvait toujours surgir de nulle part. La main crispée sur le manche de ma hachette, je marchais d'un bon pas, suivant l'archer de près.

\- T'es prête ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en se plaquant contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il ouvrait discrètement. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, nous fûmes accueillis par une forte odeur de renfermé aux nuances subtiles de nourriture avariée. La faible luminosité offerte par la lune, perçait par les fenêtres poussiéreuses, diffusant ses reflets blafards sur les murs clairs. Je refermai derrière nous, détaillant les lieux en silence. D'une taille modeste, le salon était habité par un sofa et un fauteuil coordonné, dont les couleurs m'échappaient dans la demie pénombre. Sur la table basse en bois, les reliques de ce qui avait dû être une pizza à la garniture indéterminée, avaient été abandonné, témoignant de l'urgence dans laquelle les anciens occupants avaient dû fuir.

Après quelques pas sur la moquette tâchée, je m'attardai un instant sur les visages souriants, bien à l'abri dans leurs carcans de verre disposés sur une bibliothèque branlante. Grelottante, j'attrapai l'un des cadres pour observer un couple d'une trentaine d'années avec un pincement au cœur. Blond, des cheveux lui arrivant au niveau du menton, l'homme plutôt mince, enlaçait sa superbe compagne qui le regardait avec des yeux amoureux. Ils avaient l'air tellement épanouis, tellement heureux...Faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était flagrant.

\- C'est clean, déclara Daryl en me rejoignant, m'arrachant un sursaut au passage.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, soupirai-je en reposant le cliché.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Les gens qui vivaient ici, répliquai-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Le chasseur s'approcha de moi en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il jeta un regard rapide sur les photos avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

\- On n'en a pas de nous, remarquai-je, pensive.

\- On en a pas besoin Casse-Noisette, répondit-il.

Je gardai le silence, les yeux baissés sur les amants insouciants. Derrière leurs sourires, ils pensaient avoir la vie devant eux...et si le monde n'était pas parti en vrille, ils l'auraient eu. Probablement. Avec un nouveau soupir, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur Daryl et moi. A quoi auraient ressemblé nos existences sans cette foutue épidémie ? Aurions-nous fini par nous trouver après toutes ces années passées à nous chercher ? Ou aurions-nous continué de prétendre comme deux andouilles que nous n'étions qu'amis ? Finalement, malgré tous les désagréments qu'elle nous avait causé, force était de constater que sur ce point là, la fin du monde nous avait rendu service.

\- T'es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, souris-je. C'est juste que...tout ça, ça me rend nostalgique. Je sais que c'est débile mais, ils avaient l'air d'être heureux et aujourd'hui...ils sont sûrement morts.

\- T'en sais rien. Pt'être qu'ils sont comme nous à squatter la baraque de quelqu'un d'autre.

Surprise par son optimisme, je levai mes prunelles vers lui, détaillant un instant ses traits étonnement sereins. D'ordinaire crispé, l'archer paraissait apaisé. Comme si notre petite virée à la Bonnie and Clyde avait, pour un temps, calmé ses tourments. Débordant d'amour pour cet homme abîmé, je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer tendrement ses lèvres.

\- Y a une baignoire, dit-il, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- De l'eau chaude ?

\- Ouais, le générateur fonctionne. Tu d'vrais aller te détendre.

\- Et pendant que je barbote tu comptes faire quoi ? m'enquis-je en posant ma tête contre son torse tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- J'vais sécuriser la baraque et nous trouver à bouffer.

\- Tu comptes retourner dehors ? m'écriai-je à voix basse.

\- Seulement si y a rien ici.

\- J'ai pas faim, mentis-je avec un aplomb fort déroutant, même pour moi.

Ce fut sans compter sur mon estomac qui choisit ce moment précis pour se manifester, trahissant lamentablement la confiance que j'avais placé en lui. Les sourcils froncés, je gardai les yeux baissés, réprimant le fou rire coincé dans ma gorge.

\- J't'aime, grogna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Mon petit cœur se fissura délicieusement, dégoulinant de guimauve bien niaise, comme à chaque fois que le chasseur prononçait ces mots. Nous n'étions pas parfaits. Ni l'un. Ni l'autre. Mais dans nos imperfections, nous étions nous. Daryl. Et Lola. Les Bonnie and Clyde de l'apocalypse.

* * *

Après avoir fait trempette pendant de longues, de très longues minutes dans une eau bouillante, je sortis de la baignoire pour retrouver la fraîcheur de cette fin de soirée. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, je m'enveloppai dans une serviette avant de m'éclipser en direction de la chambre à la recherche de vêtements secs. J'inspectai silencieusement les lieux, m'attardant une seconde sur les clichés du couple accrochés au dessus du lit. Dans une vie normale, aurions-nous vécu ensemble Daryl et moi ? Aurions-nous affiché notre amour sur tous les murs sans aucune retenue ? Ça me paraissait peu probable. Et pourtant, imaginer à présent que nous aurions pu continuer à nous voiler la face me semblait ridicule tant nous étions fusionnels. Je me tournai vers la penderie pour en sortir un pull sombre et un jean délavé. Le tout était un peu grand mais ferait parfaitement l'affaire en attendant de rentrer à Alexandria. Je levai les yeux sur l'étagère du haut en quête d'une ceinture. En vain. Toutefois, deux trésors qui apporteraient un certain réconfort à mon archer se trouvaient là, bien en évidence, attendant sagement qu'un importun ne les déniche.

Je retournai dans le salon, planquant mes trouvailles dans mon dos, excitée comme une gamine de douze ans un soir de Noël. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la double porte, j'observai le chasseur affairé à calfeutrer les fenêtres. Un sourire attendri s'étira sur mon visage tandis qu'il pestait à voix basse en essayant vaguement de faire tenir une nappe en guise de rideau. Une vieille lampe de camping diffusait une lumière chaude dans la pièce, projetant des ombres insolites sur la moquette d'un vert d'eau passé. A en juger par l'énorme paquet de bretzels et le pot de beurre de cacahuète tout aussi gros abandonnés sur la table de la salle à manger, une excursion en territoire rôdeur à la recherche de quelques victuailles n'était pas au menu.

\- J'ai trois bonnes nouvelles, déclarai-je alors, les mains toujours dissimulées. Tu veux laquelle en premier ?

\- La moins bonne des trois, marmonna-t-il en terminant son ouvrage.

\- Ça va être difficile de trancher, répliquai-je, amusée.

Intrigué, Daryl approcha, contemplant la tenue dans laquelle je flottais sans faire de commentaires.

\- Tadaaaa ! lançai-je en lui tendant la bouteille de tequila et la cartouche de Morley que j'avais dégoté. C'est qui la meilleure ?

\- C'est quoi la troisième ? grogna-t-il.

\- La troisième ? répétai-je, mutine.

\- T'as dit qu'y avait trois bonnes nouvelles.

\- Attends que je fasse le compte. On va pouvoir boire, tu vas pouvoir bousiller un peu plus tes poumons et...mère nature a décidé de me rendre ma liberté, ajoutai-je avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

En une fraction de seconde, il me souleva du sol m'arrachant un éclat de rire pendant que j'enveloppais ses hanches de mes jambes, lorsqu'il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

\- T'aurais dû commencer par celle-là, murmura-t-il avant de capturer mes lèvres.

Sa langue retrouva la mienne, entamant un ballet d'une sensualité déroutante rythmé par nos soupirs impatients. Avec des gestes désordonnés, je déboutonnai sa chemise encore humide, les doigts tremblant tandis que je jetais le vêtement dans un coin de la pièce pour laisser courir mes mains sur ses bras délicieusement musclés.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu voudrais boire d'abord, soupirai-je sous l'assaut de ses caresses.

\- T'es conne.

\- Je sais.

* * *

 **DARYL**

J'suis adossé contre le canapé, à même le sol. Lola en est à son troisième verre. Elle est pas bourrée. Mais on n'en est pas loin. Elle se marre pour rien, emmitouflée dans une couverture, avant d'plonger la main dans le paquet de bretzels. Tequila et Bretzel...tu parles d'un festin ! J'la regarde avec un semblant de sourire. J'pourrais crever tellement elle est belle.

\- On devrait jouer au jeu de la vérité, elle déclare très sérieusement.

Si ça l'amuse. J'ai pas grand chose à lui cacher toute façon. Elle connaît tout de moi. Ou presque. Je l'observe pendant qu'elle resserre la couette autour d'elle. Elle est gelée. Mais elle s'plaint pas. Elle se plaint jamais.

\- Je te pose une question et tu dois me répondre le plus honnêtement possible sinon, tu bois !

\- Toi tu d'vrais pt'être arrêter là, je marmonne.

\- Pourquoi ? elle demande, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Parce que t'as assez bu Lola, j'réponds en lui prenant la bouteille des mains pour la porter à mes lèvres. Vas-y, pose ta question, j'ajoute en passant un bras derrière ma tête.

Elle cogite quelques secondes. Et s'allonge à côté de moi, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Y a un truc qui la travaille. J'le vois à ses sourcils froncés.

\- Quand est-ce-que tu as réalisé que...t'avais des sentiments pour moi ?

Difficile à dire. Je l'ai toujours su. J'crois. C'est juste que j'voulais pas me l'avouer. Parce que c'était qu'une gosse. Et que j'avais fait une promesse à sa frangine. La promesse de veiller sur elle. Pas d'la mettre dans mon pieu. J'soupire. Ce jeu est débile. J'me tourne vers elle. J'la revois ce jour là, à New York, le jour de son audition pour sa première compagnie. Elle avait quoi...vingt ans. C'est là que je l'ai su. Quand le jury me l'a enlevé.

\- New York, j'finis par dire en m'rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

Elles braque ses grands yeux verts sur moi. La bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupeur. Elle croyait quoi ? Que c'était plus récent ? Elle déglutit.

\- Et toi ?

Lola réfléchit une seconde, la main posée sur mon torse nu. Elle dessine les contours du tatouage de mon pec du bout des doigts.

\- Je l'ai vraiment réalisé chez Hershel. Le soir de mon anniversaire, elle sourit, nostalgique. Mais, je crois que je t'ai aimé dès notre première rencontre.

J'passe un bras autour de ses épaules. J'embrasse sa tempe. La vie est bizarre. A croire que Lola et moi, c'était écrit. Depuis le début. Comme si tout ce qu'on avait fait avant de se rencontrer avait été programmé jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque dans ce quartier pourri.

\- Tu crois que sans l'épidémie on aurait quand même...

Je l'interromps de mes lèvres. J'ai pas envie d'répondre à cette question. Parce que j'ai pas la réponse. Et qu'je veux pas y penser. Sans cette foutue apocalypse, elle aurait continué à faire le tour du monde, et moi...moi, j'aurais sombré un peu plus. L'alcool, la dope, les coups d'un soir. Mon existence se résumait à ça. Elle l'éclairait quand elle était de passage. Pour quelques semaines. Jamais plus. J'étais pas un mec pour elle. J'suis pas certain de l'être plus aujourd'hui. Mais j'veux croire que j'ai changé. Que j'suis plus ce junkie complètement abruti. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Elle étouffe un bâillement. J'suis heureux. Vraiment heureux. Et bizarrement, j'le dois à un type que j'connais à peine. Si ce putain d'musicien s'était pas pointé, j'srais parti tout seul. Comme un con.

\- Je ne pensais pas que depuis tout ce temps on était sur la même longueur d'ondes, elle murmure. C'est fou d'arriver à se voiler la face comme ça.

\- Ouais. Faut croire qu'le karma attendait l'bon moment.

\- Il aurait pu éviter de nous envoyer une armée de cadavres dégueulasses, elle s'esclaffe en se redressant sur un coude. C'est quoi le programme de demain ?

J'en sais rien. J'nous vois bien rester toute la journée au pieu. A s'envoyer en l'air. Pour une fois qu'on peut être juste nous deux. Sans risque d'interruption. Mais faut qu'on avance. Qu'on trouve de la bouffe. Ou des survivants...autres que les cinglés de ce matin. J'repense à ce type. Simon. Et à la gueule terrorisée du gamin quand il a mentionné leur chef. C'était comment déjà ? Negan ? J'ai rien dit à Lola. J'veux pas l'affoler. Mais ces types, j'les sens pas. Faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Rick quand on sera rentré. Va falloir qu'on soit prudent. Sur nos gardes. J'veux pas revivre l'enfer qu'on a vécu avec ce taré de Gouverneur.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Péniblement. Le jour est à peine levé. Putain de merde. J'ai mal au crâne. On a pas mal picolé hier soir. Et on a pas beaucoup dormi. J'souris en r'pensant à cette nuit. J'ai l'impression d'me transformer en vraie gonzesse. Sa guimauve à la con est contagieuse. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Lola dort encore. Elle est à moitié allongée sur moi. Sa respiration est lente. Régulière. Paisible. J'resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle. Histoire de prolonger ce moment avant qu'on reprenne la route. J'passe quelques minutes à l'observer. En silence. Ouais. La vie est bizarre. J'sais pas si on se serait trouvé sans cette foutue apocalypse. J'veux croire que oui. Tôt ou tard.

Un bourdonnement me parvient depuis l'extérieur. Il m'ramène à la réalité. Bordel de merde. Ces putains de rôdeurs ont l'air nombreux. J'me lève discrètement. J'veux pas la réveiller. J'enfile mes fringues et mes pompes. En silence. Je m'approche de la fenêtre pour jeter un œil dehors. Fais chier. Y en a des dizaines. Ils se rapprochent. Certains grattent déjà à la porte. Ils grognent. Réclament leur festin. J'sais pas comment ces foutus cadavres font pour toujours savoir où on est. L'odeur de la bouffe ? Un radar ? On va pas pouvoir traîner dans l'coin. J'repère une bagnole de l'autre côté d'la rue. J'retourne vers Casse-Noisette. J'la réveille. En douceur. J'pose un index sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant de rester silencieuse.

\- Combien ? elle chuchote en s'habillant.

\- Beaucoup.

Sa respiration s'accélère sensiblement pendant qu'elle met ses rangers. Elle attrape un sac à dos sur le canapé dans lequel elle fourre ma cartouche de clopes, le paquet de bretzel et l'pot de beurre de cacahuète. La bouteille de tequila est vide. On l'a torché cette nuit. Elle enfile sa veste. Sans sourciller. Prête. Comme toujours.

\- On sort par où ? elle demande.

Elle sursaute en entendant les rôdeurs massés contre la porte d'entrée. J'regarde vite fait par le carreau. On pourra pas passer par là bas. Ils sont trop nombreux. J'redresse mon arbalète sur mon épaule.

\- La fenêtre, je marmonne.

Elle acquiesce, et m'rejoint. J'prends son visage entre mes mains. Ses prunelles encore endormies croisent les miennes. Si elle panique, elle le montre pas. Ma putain de survivante. J'pose mes lèvres sur son front. Elle agrippe mes bras. J'sais qu'elle a la trouille. J'le sens aux battements de son cœur qui pulsent dans sa poitrine.

\- On court jusqu'à la bagnole.

\- Ok, elle réplique, en mettant le sac sur son dos.

J'fais glisser la vitre. Discrètement. J'me laisse tomber dans l'herbe. Et j'aide Lola à sortir. Ils sont là. A quelques mètres de nous. Y en a une quinzaine devant la porte. Une vingtaine dans la rue. On se met en route. Rapidement. Et déjà, ils nous prennent en chasse. Leurs mâchoires claquent. Ils avancent sur nous. J'plante mon couteau de chasse dans un premier crâne. Lola m'imite. Elle en dégomme encore deux. Sans cérémonie. Elle continue de courir. Sans se retourner. J'en descends encore un. On se fraye un chemin. Comme on peut. On ignore l'odeur. Le sang. Les viscères. C'est la routine. C'est notre routine. Notre vie. On panique pas. On garde la tête froide. Si on lâche maintenant, c'est la mort assurée. On se précipite vers la bagnole. Casse-Noisette se débat avec un cadavre particulièrement dégueulasse qui lui a attrapé les cheveux. Elle lutte. J'recharge. Mais avant que j'ai le temps de tirer, elle le décapite à moitié. Elle s'engouffre dans le véhicule. J'la rejoins. A bout de souffle.

\- T'as rien ? j'demande, inquiet.

\- Non, ça va, elle répond en reprenant sa respiration, par contre j'crois que j'ai écrasé les bretzels, elle ajoute avec une grimace.

On est encerclé...et elle pense à la bouffe. Y en a tellement qu'on voit à peine l'extérieur. Bordel de merde. Comme on va s'sortir de là ? Leurs doigts putrides s'acharnent contre les vitres du véhicule. J'sais pas combien ils sont. J'ai arrêté de compter.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?

\- J'vais essayer d'la faire démarrer.

J'me contorsionne. J'chope les fils électriques sous le tableau de bord. Il s'passe rien. Que dalle.

\- Fait chier, je gueule en tapant du poing sur le volant. La batterie est à plat.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé d'aller la changer, mais là, j'ai pas franchement envie de mettre le nez dehors, elle plaisante.

J'me tourne vers elle. Elle pose sa main sur mon avant bras. Elle est calme. Vraiment calme. Cette gonzesse ne cessera jamais d'me surprendre.

\- On va trouver un moyen, j'marmonne. Ils vont finir par s'disperser.

J'chope mon paquet de clopes dans ma poche arrière. J'en porte une à mes lèvres. Faut pas rêver. Ces saloperies sont pas prêtes de s'barrer. Sauf si quelque chose...ou quelqu'un fait diversion. J'veux pas que Lola crève. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Rien que de l'imaginer, j'ai la gerbe. J'inspire une bouffée de tabac. Ça va pas lui plaire. Mais on a pas le choix.

\- J'finis ma clope et j'vais sortir pour les attirer, je déclare. Ça te laissera le temps de te barrer.

\- Quoi ?! elle s'écrie, ahurie.

Les rôdeurs s'excitent dehors. Ils ont la dalle. Ils collent leurs gueules dégueulasses contre les fenêtres. On s'croirait au drive. Sauf que l'menu du jour. C'est nous.

\- C'est hors de question ! J'te laisse pas y aller seul !

\- On a pas d'autre solution Lola !

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle secoue la tête, incapable de parler. Je tire encore deux ou trois lattes. Ma clope se consume. Finalement, c'est pas cette merde qui m'tuera. J'ai pas peur pour moi. J'ai vécu trop de saloperies pour être effrayé par une vingtaine de cadavres. Affamés ou pas.

\- Je viens avec toi, elle reprend, catégorique.

\- Tu ne sors pas tant qu'ils se sont pas éloignés !

\- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour moi !

J'attrape son visage entre mes mains. J'essuie ses larmes de mes pouces. Et j'capture ses lèvres pleines.

\- Fais pas ça, elle m'implore.

J'prends une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir ma portière. Putain de merde ! Un type black sorti de nulle part est entrain de s'les faire. Il se bat avec...un bâton ? C'est quoi encore c'délire ? J'me tourne vers Lola.

\- On devrait lui filer un coup de main, elle remarque, les sourcils relevés.

J'acquiesce. Elle entrouvre. Suffisamment pour planter son arme dans les cerveaux ramollis qui se pressent comme des abrutis contre le véhicule. Je l'imite. Les minutes défilent. Lentement. Les corps s'entassent.

\- La voix est libre, lance l'inconnu.

J'sors, Lola m'rejoint. Elle dévisage l'afro américain. Impressionnée par le carnage. D'un geste habile, il abat un dernier rôdeur. Sans ciller. Sans trembler.

\- T'es qui toi ? j'demande.

\- Morgan Jones.

\- Putain ! Heureusement que tu passais dans le coin ! s'exclame ma gonzesse.

\- T'es avec un groupe ?

Avec les mecs qu'on a croisé hier, j'reste méfiant.

\- Non, je suis seul depuis Atlanta.

\- Atlanta ? Nous aussi on en vient !

J'entraîne Lola un peu à l'écart avant qu'elle fasse une bourde. J'tiens pas à ce qu'on s'fasse encore avoir et que ce blaireau soit un nouveau psychopathe. J'le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il a l'air calme. Un putain de Gandhi.

\- T'en penses quoi ? On le ramène à Alexandria ? elle propose.

\- J'suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Il vient de nous sauver la vie, elle remarque à voix basse. Ramenons-le et on verra ce qu'en dit Rick. En plus, on était censé trouver des survivants.

J'soupire. Ouais. Elle a pas tort. J'retourne vers lui. Mon arbalète bien en évidence. S'il tente quoique ce soit de louche, j'le bute.

\- Combien de rôdeurs t'as tué ?

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	11. Mémoires d'une ballerine

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, une vraie galère lol**

 **Musique : Marilyn Manson - User Friendly**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Mémoires d'une ballerine**

La nuit était tombée. Dans le ciel d'encre constellé d'étoiles, la lune, pleine et parfaite dans sa rondeur argentée, diffusait ses reflets délicats sur les murs d'Alexandria. Après avoir marché de longues heures dans la fraîcheur de ce début d'hiver apocalyptique, retrouver le lotissement sécurisé ne me réchauffa pas le moins du monde. J'étais heureuse à l'idée de revoir mes amis, certes. Mais cependant, la parenthèse de notre escapade en amoureux, se refermait. Inéluctablement. Et la réalité de notre vie au sein de cette communauté avant notre départ précipité me revint en pleine figure. En songeant à la présence d'Aiden derrière cette clôture fièrement dressée devant nous, un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres gercées. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer. Ni d'affronter l'inévitable. Après cette soirée désastreuse, Daryl et moi nous étions sauvés comme des voleurs, prévenant uniquement Rick, avec pour prétexte indiscutable, la nécessité de trouver des survivants, de la nourriture ou toute autre ressource utile. Toutefois, à part avoir ramené Morgan, force était de constater que nous avions fait chou blanc. Sur tous les plans. Niveau crédibilité, nous pouvions repasser.

Pendant le trajet du retour, la version afro américaine de Gandhi nous avait brièvement raconté son parcours, s'attardant notamment sur sa rencontre spirituelle improbable avec un fromager disparu, éleveur d'une unique chèvre, décédée également. Paix à leurs âmes. Il avait quitté la Géorgie quelques semaines plus tôt pour se rendre à Washington, dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque refuge dans la capitale. Douce utopie.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Contre les rôdeurs, cet homme était un combattant hors pair. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il avait commencé à énoncer sa doctrine selon laquelle chaque vie était précieuse, l'humeur guillerette que j'avais trimballé ces derniers jours s'était quelque peu fanée pour se muer en un sentiment blasé perpétuel. Si le groupe de Joe, les gens du Terminus, le Gouverneur ou J.C avait eu une quelconque valeur avant l'apocalypse, il fallait tout de même admettre que l'épidémie leur avait fortement ramolli les neurones. En ce qui me concernait, même si je n'étais pas une grande adoratrice des mises à mort, j'avais compris au gré de mes expériences plus ou moins déplaisantes, que dans certains cas...le meurtre était nécessaire. Cela me révulsait toujours autant. Mais j'avais évolué. Je m'étais adaptée. Comme nous tous. Et sur un point, j'étais plutôt d'accord avec le boucher de Woodbury. Dans le monde tel qu'il était devenu, tuer ou être tué était une doctrine bien plus réaliste que celle de Morgan.

Daryl s'approcha du double portail, avec la crispation qui lui était propre aux abords de ces lieux dans lesquels ni lui, ni moi ne trouvions de place à proprement parler. _Home sweet home_ , pensai-je avec un soupir désabusé. Ouais. Notre petite lune de miel improvisée était bel et bien terminée. Nostalgique de ces quelques jours passés sur la route, je jetai un œil aux alentours, scrutant le clocher vide avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Personne ne monte la garde, constatai-je à voix basse.

\- Et l'portail est ouvert, ajouta l'archer.

Légèrement nauséeuse, je m'approchai de l'entrée, réalisant qu'en effet, la grille était mal fermée. Merde. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'était passé pendant notre absence ? Intriguée, je me tournai vers le chasseur, à la recherche d'une réponse dans ses prunelles tourmentées. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il observa Morgan resté quelques mètres derrière nous, avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Inquiets, nous nous fixâmes silencieusement lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit depuis l'enceinte, nous arrachant de force à notre conciliabule silencieux.

\- On y va, grogna Daryl en dégainant son arbalète.

Morgan sur les talons, nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur, guidés par les éclats de voix en provenance de la demeure des Monroe. Les battements de mon cœur pulsaient dans ma poitrine, libérant un flot d'adrénaline qui se déversa violemment dans mes veines. La gorge nouée par l'appréhension, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ces types auxquels nous avions échappé de peu dans les bois. Se pouvaient-il qu'ils soient arrivés jusqu'ici ?! Affolée mais tentant malgré tout de garder un minimum de self control, je pressai le pas, restant aussi près que possible du spécimen masculin fort séduisant qui avançait en silence devant moi. La main crispée autour du manche de ma hachette, j'inspirai profondément, refusant de me laisser envahir par la panique. Enfin, après quelques secondes de marche dans les rues désertes, nous déboulâmes sur la propriété démesurément grande de mon ex belle-famille.

\- Ça vient de derrière, murmura l'archer.

Les sens en alerte, nous fîmes le tour de la maison sans un bruit. La première chose que je vis en arrivant dans le jardin, fut Deanna, recroquevillée sur le corps sans vie de Reg. Les yeux écarquillés, je contemplai la marre de sang qui s'échappait de sa gorge tranchée tandis que la vieille Monroe, sanglotait. Aiden et Spencer aidèrent leur mère à se relever, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot face à se spectacle d'un grotesque affligeant. Mon barrage lacrymal se fissura, laissant échapper quelques larmes sur mes joues blafardes, à la vue du cadavre de cet homme qui s'était toujours montré bon, honnête et droit. Horrifiée, je déglutis difficilement pour découvrir le shérif, immobile, au milieu de nos compagnons silencieux. Jessie serrait le petit Sam dans ses bras, pendant que Maggie, Glenn et le reste de ma famille contemplaient la scène macabre, effarés.

Douché à l'hémoglobine, Rick avait le visage couvert d'hématomes et de coupures. L'index toujours fermement appuyé sur la détente de son python, il fixait d'un œil morne la dépouille de Pete. Le crâne en partie explosé, la cervelle du chirurgien avait giclé un peu partout, tapissant le sol de résidus de matière grise.

\- Rick ? s'enquit Morgan.

Notre leader posa son regard sur Gandhi avant de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Fronçant les sourcils, je me remémorai vaguement le discours du shérif le soir de son arrivée au campement d'Atlanta des siècles plus tôt. J'avais été tellement obnubilée de savoir Daryl dans la nature, que j'avais écouté son récit d'une oreille distraite, sans réellement y prêter attention. Toutefois, les quelques bribes que j'avais enregistré, mentionnaient son sauvetage par un bon samaritain après son réveil quelque peu déstabilisant à l'hôpital. Et l'apocalypse étant pleine de surprises pour le moins...surprenantes, je réalisai que l'homme en question n'était autre que Morgan.

* * *

Affalée sur le parquet du studio de danse en compagnie de Nick et Michonne, je les écoutais m'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé en notre absence. Et force était de constater que, bien à l'abri dans notre bulle de bonheur, Daryl et moi avions loupé plus d'un épisode, notamment une baston mémorable entre le shérif et le mari de Jessie...ce qui expliquait la tronche en partie ravagée de l'ancien flic.

\- Ils sont passés par la fenêtre ? Comme dans les films ? Et Rick a vraiment menacé tout le monde avec son flingue ? m'écriai-je, abasourdie. Pourquoi je ne suis jamais là quand il se passe des trucs intéressants, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

\- Il avait complètement pété les plombs, soupira l'afro américaine. Si je ne l'avais pas assommé, le verdict aurait été sans appel. Deanna l'aurait mis dehors.

Perdu dans la contemplation des spots au dessus de nous, Blue soupira mollement avant de braquer ses yeux déroutants sur moi. Un sourire pensif s'étira sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en me scrutant.

\- Il était temps que quelqu'un fasse tomber ce trou du cul de chirurgien de son piédestal. Après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je suis prêt à parier que la vieille Monroe va même décorer Rick pour service rendu à la communauté, déclara-t-il avec cynisme.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Pete ait tué Reg, murmurai-je encore sous le choc.

\- C'était un accident, répliqua Michonne avec un nouveau soupir.

\- Il voulait tuer Rick. En ce qui me concerne, ça n'a rien d'un accident, asséna le musicien, désabusé.

\- Accident ou pas, le seul membre de la famille Monroe qui se soit toujours montré charmant avec moi, est mort.

Nick s'esclaffa tristement tout en s'allongeant sur le sol, bras croisés sur son ventre. Il s'égara un instant dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur un point que lui seul semblait voir.

\- Ouais. C'était un type bien, dit-il finalement.

\- Et votre périple ? Ça a donné quoi ? demanda la samouraï pour changer de sujet.

Je m'empourprai aussitôt, culpabilisant légèrement de les avoir lâchement abandonné pour profiter de quelques jours de solitude en compagnie de l'archer.

\- On a failli visiter un super parc d'attractions, gloussai-je, mais allez savoir pourquoi, le monde fascinant de Pomme Land n'emballait pas Daryl. Et...On a croisé des types bizarres dans les bois, ajoutai-je avec crispation, en repensant à l'homme à la moustache.

\- Des types bizarres ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Ouais, ils étaient trois dont un qui n'avait pas l'air franchement ravi d'être avec eux. Ils ont vaguement mentionné leur chef...Negan, je crois.

\- Negan ? sourcilla Green en se redressant brutalement.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, réprimant le frisson désagréable qui me parcourut l'échine à l'évocation de ce prénom. Bordel de merde. On ne savait rien de ce type, et pourtant. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, terrifiée par un simple nom.

\- Ils vous ont vu ? reprit mon ami dont les yeux trahissaient une inquiétude qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

Je le dévisageai, les sourcils froncés, intriguée par son trouble avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation. A n'en pas douter, il les connaissait...et sa réaction ne m'inspirait en aucune façon la joie et l'allégresse. Michonne étouffa un bâillement puis se mit debout avec la grâce féline qui lui était propre, interrompant du même coup mon questionnement intérieur.

\- Je vais aller voir où en sont Rick et Daryl avec le nouveau venu, déclara-t-elle, visiblement peu consciente des tourments de Green. On se voit plus tard Lo ?

\- Je vais pas tarder à rentrer, bâillai-je. Je suis épuisée.

\- C'est à se demander si vous avez dormi pendant votre escapade, me taquina-t-elle.

\- On s'est surtout tapé tout le retour à pieds, grimaçai-je en étirant mes jambes endolories devant moi.

La samouraï s'éclipsa, me laissant seule avec Nick qui, plongé dans le mutisme, détaillait avec une passion dévorante les fils de son jean déchiré. Je m'approchai de lui en silence et posai une main sur son épaule tatouée, lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise.

\- Ce type...Negan...tu le connais ? m'enquis-je à voix basse.

Il se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses étonnantes prunelles dans les miennes, le regard chargé de mélancolie. _Encore un qui n'a pas besoin de parler pour s'exprimer_ , songeai-je, déroutée.

\- Tu es sûre qu'ils ne vous ont pas vu Lanalo ?

\- On a pu se cacher, répondis-je. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Tu devrais y aller, éluda-t-il brusquement en se levant avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

La bouche entrouverte, je regardai la porte de communication qu'il venait de refermer avec incrédulité. Merde. J'hésitai une seconde à le rejoindre, m'interrogeant vaguement sur l'art et la manière de lui tirer les vers du nez lorsque Daryl arriva.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? marmonna-t-il alors que j'étais toujours affalée sur le parquet.

\- Je...j'en sais rien, répliquai-je en le rejoignant. Tu as croisé Michonne ?

\- Ouais, c'est elle qui m'a dit que t'étais là, grogna-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Nous sortîmes du studio de danse, bras dessus dessous avant de nous enfoncer dans les rues désertes de cette nuit sanglante. Je jetai un dernier regard en arrière, l'esprit emplit d'une multitude de questions auxquelles les réponses ne se montreraient peut-être jamais. A en voir la détresse qu'avait affiché Nick, il connaissait ces hommes. Et quelque chose me signifiait qu'il les connaissait même très bien. Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que nous remontions l'allée principale en direction de la maison 101. Un silence assourdissant avait pris possession des lieux, un peu comme si les événements de cette soirée morbide avaient définitivement banni l'insouciance hors des murs fortifiés d'Alexandria.

\- Ça s'est passé comment avec Morgan ? finis-je par demander.

L'archer mordilla un instant sa lèvre inférieure et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Rick et lui se sont connus au tout début, dit-il en inspirant une bouffée de tabac.

J'observai la fumée se dissiper en vagues nébuleuses dans le ciel d'encre, flattant silencieusement ma mémoire qui fonctionnait plutôt pas mal, compte tenu de la multitude d'informations qu'elle avait dû enregistrer depuis l'arrivée en fanfare de l'épidémie. _Je devrais peut-être songer à écrire mes mémoires_ , pensai-je avec un froncement de sourcils, _Les trépidantes aventures de Lola au pays des cadavres_...ça vendait du rêve.

\- Il veut l'garder enfermé quelques jours. Par sécurité.

\- Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

\- A la prison, quand Rick, Carl et Michonne sont rev'nus avec tout l'arsenal pour faire sa fête au Gouverneur, ils sont tombés sur lui. Apparemment c'était une putain de machine à tuer.

\- Gandhi ? m'exclamai-je, ahurie. Monsieur chaque vie est précieuse ?!

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en portant son shoot de nicotine à ses lèvres et s'immobilisa devant notre foyer. Avec un soupir, il contempla l'habitation en silence, son bras toujours passé autour de mes épaules.

\- On d'vrait faire ça plus souvent.

\- Quoi donc ? m'enquis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Tu sais...partir en vadrouille. Juste toi et moi.

Je levai mes prunelles pour croiser les siennes, un sourire s'étirant malgré moi sur mon visage tandis que je me serrais un peu plus contre lui. Une bulle de guimauve s'installa paisiblement, réchauffant de sa tendresse nos carcasses épuisées par cette journée pour le moins mouvementée. Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée à Alexandria, et aussi étrange que ça pouvait l'être si l'on considérait les deux tombes qu'Abraham était en train de creuser près de l'église, je me sentais bien. A ma place. Auprès de cet homme abîmé par la vie qui s'ouvrait chaque jour un peu plus.

* * *

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas Lola ? me demanda Glenn pour la troisième fois pendant que je glissais ma hachette dans la ceinture de mon jean.

\- Mais oui ! Va t'occuper de Maggie, je te remplace, répliquai-je avec un sourire. Et puis, ça va me faire du bien de retrouver un peu d'action.

\- T'es rentrée qu'hier soir, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en profiter pour te reposer ?

Je fixai le coréen, les sourcils relevés, amusée par sa culpabilité de me laisser prendre sa place pour l'opération ravitaillement du jour.

\- En plus avec ce qui s'est passé hier, je suis sûr qu'Aiden va encore jouer au con avec toi.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre d'Aiden. Ta femme est malade, il est hors de question que tu ailles crapahuter dehors alors qu'elle a besoin de toi, déclarai-je en m'éloignant.

\- T'es sûre ? lança-t-il une dernière fois dans mon dos.

\- Oui ! m'esclaffai-je.

Je dévalai l'artère principale d'un bon pas, la main crispée sur le manche de mon arme de prédilection, appréciant la timide luminosité de ce début de matinée. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel aux teintes froides, je détaillai les quelques nuages éparses, faiblement bousculés dans leur tranquillité par une légère brise. Depuis les événements de la veille, l'effervescence qui régnait d'ordinaire en maître au sein d'Alexandria avait cédé sa place à une ambiance lourde, proche de la paranoïa. Je m'attendais presque à découvrir les habitants retranchés dans leurs demeures, épiant d'un œil expert ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, bien a l'abri derrière leurs fenêtres calfeutrées par des rideaux ringards. Resserrant les pans de ma veste en jean, je poursuivis ma route, l'esprit pas franchement léger. Quelque chose avait changé avec les morts de Reg et Pete. L'insouciance s'était dissipée, à l'image de la fumée des cigarettes de l'archer. La réalité, écrasante dans sa noirceur, s'était imposée aux gens de cette communauté avec la violence qui lui était propre. Ils avaient enfin découvert la nature humaine. La véritable nature humaine.

Un peu plus bas dans la rue, mon regard se posa sur Rick et Daryl, en pleine discussion devant la maison dans laquelle le shérif avait enfermé Morgan. Occupé à bricoler sur sa moto, l'archer leva les yeux sur moi, avant de s'essuyer ses mains pleines de cambouis avec son chiffon rouge.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

\- Au centre commercial avec l'équipe de ravitaillement. Eugene doit récupérer un machin pour faire je sais pas trop quoi. J'ai pas franchement écouté, pouffai-je.

\- Tu as l'air en forme Lola, sourit le leader.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? m'enquis-je en désignant les nombreux pansements qu'arborait son visage.

\- C'est pas grand chose. Je t'attends à l'entrée, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du chasseur.

Je le regardai s'éloigner de sa démarche à la John Wayne tandis que Daryl m'embrassait sur la tempe.

\- Vous allez où Rick et toi ?

\- Ils veulent enterrer ce fils de pute à l'extérieur.

\- Oh, me crispai-je sensiblement.

Pete n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. C'était une évidence. Toutefois, établir sa sépulture hors des murs d'Alexandria me nouait désagréablement les entrailles. Dans mon esprit dérangé, je visualisais déjà une fosse commune, dans laquelle s'entasseraient les corps sans vie du Gouverneur, du chirurgien...de J.C. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Sam et Ron. Malgré ses accès de violence, cet homme restait leur père. Souffraient-ils de sa perte ? Je songeai un instant à mon propre paternel, l'imaginant rejoindre mes tortionnaires. Non. Personne ne pouvait souffrir de la mort d'un type pareil.

\- T'as bien dormi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Toujours, quand vous êtes dans les parages Monsieur Dixon, murmurai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, me dévisageant en silence tandis que Tara passait devant nous en compagnie de Bob.

\- On t'attend au van Lola ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Pourquoi tu vas avec eux ? grogna-t-il.

\- Maggie est malade, j'ai proposé à Glenn de le remplacer pour qu'il puisse veiller sur elle.

\- J'préfèrerais que tu restes ici, marmonna-t-il avec une nervosité non dissimulée. J'suis pas rassuré de t'savoir dehors avec cet enculé d'Aiden.

\- Bob et Tara seront là, souris-je, je ne risque pas grand chose. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui insinuait y a deux jours que je devenais badass ?

\- Tu d'vrais au moins prendre un glock.

\- Je suis pas à l'aise avec les armes à feu, me crispai-je tandis qu'il m'entraînait de force vers l'armurerie.

L'archer passa devant Olivia sans un regard, me tirant derrière lui comme une gamine de cinq ans qui venait de faire une connerie.

\- Vous prenez quoi ? s'enquit la jeune femme en nous emboîtant le pas. Il faut que je le reporte pour que l'inventaire soit à jour !

Daryl l'ignora royalement, attachant déjà un holster autour de ma taille dans lequel il glissa le semi automatique sans me laisser le temps de répliquer.

\- Un glock 19, chuchotai-je à l'attention de la compagne de Barry.

Celle-ci s'éloigna en secouant la tête, visiblement agacée du peu de considération dont avait fait preuve le chasseur à son égard. Je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu'il me fourra deux boîtes de munition dans les mains.

\- La nemesis des boîtes de conserve va renaître de ses cendres, remarquai-je.

\- Si ça tourne mal, tu t'barres. J'déconne pas Lola.

\- Je serai prudente, tentai-je de le rassurer...sans grand succès.

Peu convaincu par mon optimisme débordant, il me dévisagea, tout en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce avant de ressortir de l'armurerie sans un mot. Je m'élançai à sa suite, remontant le holster qui glissait sur mes hanches pour le retrouver à l'extérieur, une cigarette se consumant lentement entre ses doigts.

\- J't'accompagne au portail, grommela-t-il.

* * *

A l'arrière du van conduit par Nicholas, la musique techno d'Aiden hurlait, me vrillant les tympans de manière fort désagréable. Blasée, je m'acharnai sur les fils de mon jean depuis de longues minutes, lorsqu'enfin, le véhicule s'arrêta, interrompant du même coup mon calvaire musical.

\- Hallelujah, souffla Tara en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce type a toujours eu des goûts de chiotte, marmonnai-je tandis que Bob ouvrait la porte arrière.

\- Les goûts musicaux ne sont qu'une histoire de perspective plus ou moins objective qui dépend d'une combinaison de facteurs de l'ordre de l'affectif. Cependant, j'admets volontiers que son style musical laisse à désirer, moi non plus je ne suis pas un adepte de la musique électronique. J'ai une préférence pour les sons des années 80. Eux, ils savaient y faire, déclara Eugene d'un ton monocorde.

\- Ouais...enfin, encore faut-il oublier les coupes de cheveux, les fringues fluos et le pire de tout...les épaulettes, sourcillai-je, déclenchant l'hilarité de Tara et Bob.

\- Les années 80 ont marqué un tournant dans beaucoup de domaines. Y compris l'industrie vidéoludique. Le vintage a peut-être été dépassé au début des années 2000 du fait de son visuel somme toute assez basique. Ceci ne dit-on pas que c'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleurs soupes ?

Ahurie par cette expression pour le moins...vintage, je le regardai en clignant des yeux, ne comprenant pas franchement où il voulait en venir. A en juger par son air hagard, lui-même ne le savait pas. Bon. Si lui aussi se perdait dans les monologues, je considérais comme peine perdue l'idée de tenter de le comprendre un jour.

Mes amis devant moi, je sautai du fourgon avant d'étirer mes bras au dessus de ma tête, accueillant avec un plaisir non dissimulé les rayons du soleil de cette fin de matinée hivernale. Fusil d'assaut sur l'épaule, son éternel sourire supérieur collé aux lèvres, le fils Monroe approcha en compagnie de son acolyte à bouclettes. Le visage encore tuméfié par sa récente altercation avec Daryl, le pseudo instructeur de l'armée nous détailla avec dédain, visiblement ravi de nous avoir infligé sa stupide musique. A croire que la mort de son père n'avait entaché en rien sa connerie naturelle.

\- On y va, ordonna-t-il.

\- On devrait peut-être faire le tour du bâtiment avant, constata Bob, peu enclin à suivre ses ordres.

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? répliqua Nicholas.

\- Il faut assurer nos arrières au cas où les choses tournent mal à l'intérieur. Un plan B, ça te dit quelque chose Einstein ? cinglai-je avec mauvaise humeur face à tant d'amateurisme.

\- Pas besoin de plan B, éluda Aiden avec un sourire moqueur. On rentre, votre pote prend ce qu'il faut et on se barre. Vous vous en sentez capables ou c'est trop compliqué pour vous ?

Immobiles, Tara, Bob et moi restâmes un instant en retrait pendant que le fils Monroe, Bouclettes et Eugene se mettaient en route.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve, soupira la jeune femme brune en secouant la tête.

\- On n'a pas toute la journée, alors, bougez-vous ! lança mon ex par dessus son épaule. Oh, et Lola, essaie de ne pas faire de vagues cette fois.

\- Tu devrais peut-être songer à apprendre à nager si t'as peur de te noyer, rétorquai-je avec arrogance.

Ignorant ma remarque à mi chemin entre le foutage de gueule et l'irrespect, mon ex explosa la serrure d'une porte métallique à coups de pieds...sans succès. Il répéta l'opération à plusieurs reprises, bientôt imité par Nicholas. Question discrétion, ils pouvaient repasser.

\- Ils vont rameuter tous les rôdeurs du coin avec le bordel qu'ils sont en train de faire, soupirai-je.

\- On devrait peut-être aller leur filer un coup de main, suggéra Bob.

\- Pourquoi faire ? répliquai-je, les mains posées sur les hanches.

\- J'avoue que c'est assez amusant de les voir frapper cette pauvre porte, ajouta Tara.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'acharnement un poil bruyant, le vacarme cessa. Avec un sourire empreint d'une fierté tout à fait assumée, Aiden se tourna vers nous, nous indiquant de les suivre.

\- Et faites-vous discrets, ordonna-t-il, je ne tiens pas à ce que les cadavres nous repèrent.

Eberluée par sa connerie monumentale, je me tournai vers mes amis avant de me laisser gagner par une hilarité mêlée d'exaspération. A n'en pas douter, cette expédition promettait de mettre nos nerfs à rude épreuve.

 **A suivre...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	12. Cadavres en promotion

**Coucou !**

 **Non non vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le manque de mises à jour. Ma vie s'est pas mal compliquée depuis le mois de mai, j'ai dû traverser pas mal de choses difficiles mais je vois enfin le bout du tunnel. J'ai repris l'écriture seulement hier, alors je m'excuse d'avance si la qualité de ce chapitre laisse à désirer par rapport aux autres, il faut que je reprenne doucement mes marques lol**

 **J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Rappel : Lola et Daryl ont ramené Morgan à Alexandria, Reg et Pete son morts, et Lola est partie en expédition avec Tara, Eugene, Bob, Aiden et Nicholas =D**

 **Musique : disturbed - down with the sickness**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Cadavres en promotion**

 **LOLA**

\- Ça ressemble à quoi ton truc Eugene ? s'enquit Tara en renversant le contenu d'un carton sur le sol.

\- Boîtier noir, rectangulaire, antenne, répliqua le scientifique d'un ton monocorde, accordant peu d'attention à la jeune femme tant il semblait fasciné par un comic book encore sous blister.

M'interrogeant vaguement sur les raisons de la présence du sauveur de l'humanité qui n'en était pas un, je farfouillais aux côtés de Bob dans la multitude d'étagères métalliques, dernières habitantes du hangar de stockage de l'ancien centre commercial. La lumière du jour filtrant timidement par les interstices des fenêtres calfeutrées conférait une ambiance étrange à l'endroit miraculeusement épargné par les pillards. Si l'on faisait abstraction des quelques rôdeurs enfermés dans une cage grillagée, le froid polaire et l'odeur de pourriture, les lieux étaient plutôt...glauques. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, à quoi avait pu servir une cage dans un hangar de stockage ? Perplexe, je fronçai les sourcils, imaginant tout un tas de scénario plus ou moins réalistes, allant des combats clandestins à l'élevage de pokemons sauvages...là encore, de façon clandestine.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer la présence de cette cage ? finis-je par demander en désignant le zoo de l'apocalypse d'un signe de tête.

\- Ça me fait penser à celle qu'il y avait dans Buffy contre les vampires. J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre une cage dans une bibliothèque de lycée, renchérit Tara avant d'éternuer. Allergie à la poussière, se justifia-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.

\- Peut-être qu'ils y enfermaient les employés trop dissipés ? tenta de plaisanter Bob, gardant un œil méfiant sur les cadavres qui commençaient à s'agiter.

\- Ou des voleurs de petites culottes ? déclarai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi, déclenchant par la même occasion l'hilarité de mes petits camarades...excepté Eugene bien entendu.

\- Mon Dieu Lola, si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer, renifla la jeune femme brune en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Concernant la Tueuse et toute sa clique, la réponse est d'une simplicité élémentaire : il s'agissait d'un moyen de tenir à distance le dénommé Oz durant la phase du cycle lunaire pendant laquelle le lycan en lui sortait de sa torpeur. C'était un loup garou, fort sympathique, sauf peut-être quand il était assoiffé de sang, chose tout à fait normale pour un lycanthrope quand on y pense. Si l'on considère l'ouvrage qui se trouve ici dans son intégralité, on remarque que la construction dans son ensemble est médiocre, preuve que c'est un travail réalisé dans l'urgence par une bande d'amateurs peu formés à l'architecture d'une telle structure. Mes conclusions sont simples, élémentaires, tout comme dans Buffy. La dite cage a été construite dans le but de tenir à l'écart une menace. Menace représentée ici par des rôdeurs et non un loup garou. Parce que les loups garous n'existent pas. En théorie. Rien à voir donc avec des employés dissipés ou des culottes.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, je restai une nouvelle fois muette face à la capacité quasi surnaturelle du scientifique à débiter des monologues aussi soporifiques qu'inintéressants...et le tout, sans reprendre sa respiration. Ce type avait beau prétendre avoir été un chercheur ou je ne savais plus trop quoi, une carrière d'apnéiste aurait été parfaitement dans ses cordes...mais encore une fois, je m'égarais.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un Rondoudou, soupirai-je finalement, plus enthousiaste par mes combats de pokemon clandestins que par les explications rationnelles d'Eugene.

Quelque peu grognon, je reposai un vieux transistor poussiéreux tandis que l'afro américain me dévisageait avec un sourire amusé, avant de reporter son attention sur Aiden et Bouclettes. Insistant sur le fait que quelqu'un devait monter la garde pendant nos recherches, les deux gugus de l'apocalypse s'étaient aussitôt portés volontaires. A en croire les paroles condescendantes du pseudo instructeur de l'armée, eux seuls étaient à même de nous protéger de notre « amateurisme » si les choses devaient mal tourner...encore fallait-il oublier la manière dont ils tenaient leur M16 ou leur incapacité grotesque à se montrer un tant soit peu discrets. C'était officiel, le duo qu'ils formaient m'insupportait. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, mettre la main sur le machin dont Machin avait besoin, et retrouver mon archer. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, marmonnant silencieusement un tas de noms d'oiseaux plus ou moins recommandables à l'attention du fils de Deanna tout en essayant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur la colère qui était en train de se répandre sournoisement dans mes veines.

\- Demande à Monroe de t'en trouver un, plaisanta l'infirmier, me ramenant ainsi sur Terre.

\- S'il pouvait se paumer en allant le chercher ça rendrait service à la communauté, gloussai-je.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? lança Aiden en s'approchant d'un pas vif tandis que Nicholas continuait de faire les cents pas un peu plus loin. On n'a pas toute la journée, alors magnez-vous.

\- Peut-être que les recherches iraient plus vite si on s'y mettait tous, remarqua Tara.

\- On couvre vos arrières, c'est déjà pas mal.

Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, je ne pus toutefois me taire plus longtemps. Son attitude de petit chef autoritaire me tapait sur les nerfs à mesure que ma patience, pourtant démesurée, s'étiolait, telle une statuette de Bouddha ayant traversé des âges fort tourmentés.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne me sens pas franchement en sécurité avec vous deux en guise de gardes du corps.

\- Ferme ta gueule Lola. Si t'es encore en vie c'est grâce à moi.

\- Grâce à toi ?! m'écriai-je avec un sourire sarcastique, ce qui eu pour effet d'immobiliser Bouclettes dans ses allers et venues. T'as tué un malheureux rôdeur cul de jatte coincé sous un distributeur automatique, on peut pas appeler ça un exploit ! Dois-je aussi te rappeler que si tu as réussi à lui dégommer le crâne à coups de pieds c'est uniquement parce que tu t'es mis à sauter dans tous les sens à cause d'une morsure d'araignée ?

Tara se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire au souvenir de cet acte d'héroïsme digne d'un film de série Z. Sérieusement, mêmes les zombies scatophiles de _Zombie Ass_ étaient plus crédibles que lui.

\- Fais-moi penser de laisser le prochain te déchiqueter, ça me fera des vacances.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, ta répartie était naze, répliquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de salope, cracha-t-il en collant son front au mien, si je te tolère et si je tolère la présence de ton dégénéré de redneck, c'est uniquement à cause de ma mère et de son utopie du monde parfait, mais tu devrais faire attention à ton petit cul, un accident est vite arrivé de nos jours. Ça te va comme répartie ?

\- C'est vrai que tu en connais un rayon en matière d'accident, hein Aiden ? C'est étonnant de voir que tes potes tombent tous comme des mouches alors qu'une merde comme toi est encore en vie. Tu t'y prends comment ? Tu leur tires dans les jambes pour distraire les rôdeurs pendant que tu te sauves en courant ? T'es qu'un putain de lâche, grinçai-je entre mes dents. Tu l'as toujours été et tu crèveras en lâche.

Je sursautai au contact des doigts de Tara sur mon épaule. Reprenant peu à peu conscience de la réalité, je laissai la colère parcourir chaque pore de ma peau encore quelques instants avant de détourner le regard de cet être qui avait autrefois été mon premier amour. Mettant un terme définitif à notre joute verbale, Nicholas poussa un hurlement de détresse lorsque la grille de la cage s'ouvrit dans un fracas métallique, vomissant sur lui une horde d'une quinzaine de cadavres anémiés. N'écoutant que sa bêtise, Aiden dégaina son fusil d'assaut et se mit à hurler à la mort en tirant dans le tas, anéantissant en un temps record un stock conséquent de munitions.

\- Aiden ! Non ! vociféra Bob. Arrête tes conneries !

Repoussant violemment l'afro américain, le pseudo instructeur de l'armée rechargea son M16 avant d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la gâchette sous les hurlements de douleurs de Bouclettes en pleine séance de déchiquetage. Horrifiée, paralysée par la vitesse à laquelle les choses avaient une nouvelle fois dégénéré, je l'observai se faire arracher les yeux et la mâchoire dans un geyser d'hémoglobine. Ces scènes d'horreur, nous les connaissions par cœur. Pourtant, il était évident qu'aucun de nous n'arrivait à se faire à ce genre de spectacle...aussi insupportable l'acteur principal était-il.

Effarée, je me tournai vers mes compagnons en attrapant le glock que Daryl m'avait forcé à prendre.

\- Le bureau, dans le fond ! hurla Tara.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'une détonation retentit, m'explosant les tympans pendant que le souffle de l'explosion m'envoyait m'écraser lourdement contre un mur bétonné. Puis...plus rien.

* * *

 **DARYL**

J'suis affalé sur l'siège passager d'un vieux pick-up qui pue la bière rance et la décomposition. Ça m'rappelle vaguement celui de Merle. Quoiqu'en y r'gardant bien, ce vieux tas d'ferraille est en bien meilleur état que l'antiquité de mon connard de frangin. Un pied sur le tableau de bord, j'mate le paysage qui défile pendant que le cadavre sur le siège arrière commence à pourrir.

\- Tu peux m'rappeler pourquoi on enterre cette merde ? j'marmonne en rongeant l'ongle de mon pouce.

\- Je refuse que ce type soit enterré à Alexandria, et Deanna ne le souhaite pas non plus, répond mon pote. Mais par respect pour sa famille, on se doit de lui donner une sépulture décente.

\- C'est sûr qu'il d'vait vachement respecter sa gonzesse quand il la cognait, je grogne.

J'me retourne vers la dépouille de ce trou du cul de chirurgien. Enculé. Si c'était que moi, j'aurais balancé cette charogne aux rôdeurs. Il mérite pas qu'on l'enterre comme un être humain. Ce qu'il a fait à sa bonne femme, à ses gosses, à Reg, ça m'fout la gerbe. Putain de merde. J'ai l'impression que peu importe où on ira, les emmerdes finiront toujours par nous trouver. A croire qu'on les attire. J'attrape mon paquet de clopes dans ma poche arrière. Rick me lance un regard en coin. Il dit rien. Sa mâchoire se crispe.

\- Quoi ? j'demande. Me fait pas croire que t'as peur de crever d'un cancer du poumon.

Il s'esclaffe avant de ralentir pour se garer sur le bas côté.

\- Tu sais que cette saloperie va finir par te tuer ? il réplique en coupant le contact.

J'ignore sa remarque. Je m'en tape. La façon dont on meurt a plus vraiment d'importance dans ce monde en ruines. Je r'dresse mon arbalète sur mon épaule, je chope deux pelles à l'arrière et j'aide le shérif à trimballer l'autre fils de pute un peu plus loin. Bordel de merde. J'peux pas croire qu'on s'donne autant de mal pour cet enfoiré. Foutue humanité à la con. Quand j'vois c'que des ordures comme lui font sans se poser de questions, j'me d'mande si ça vaut encore la peine de la préserver. Et je pense à Casse-Noisettes. A ses discours enflammés sur le fait qu'on doit rester humains quoiqu'il arrive. Cette gonzesse me ramollit le cerveau...et j'en redemande. J'peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à elle. Putain d'guimauve.

On s'enfonce dans les bois. En silence. Guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Je s'rais pas contre un peu d'action. On s'emmerde à Alexandria. A part les brunchs et les réunions débiles y a pas grand chose à foutre. Quoique c'était pas mal animé quand on est rentré hier soir. Ça a dû leur faire tout drôle à ces putains de privilégiés de voir le monde tel qu'il est vraiment.

\- Ici, ça ira, finit par déclarer Rick.

Je hausse les épaules, ma clope toujours aux lèvres pendant qu'on laisse tomber le cadavre dans les feuilles mortes.

\- On d'vrait le laisser là, je marmonne.

\- On l'enterre.

Il commence à creuser. Je l'imite, pas franchement motivé.

\- Au fait, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé, ça a été votre excursion à Lola et toi ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais heureux de vous revoir ensemble tous les deux ?

\- Ferme-la.

J'le vois sourire en coin. Je l'imite en repensant à ces quelques jours passés avec elle. Mais je me rembrunis aussi vite. Ces types qu'on a croisé dans les bois me r'viennent en mémoire.

\- Lola est une fille bien.

\- Ouais. Je sais. Faut que j'te parle d'un truc.

J'écrase ma clope sous mon talon pendant qu'il continue de creuser.

\- On est tombé sur des types louches.

L'shérif s'interrompt. Il fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Ils ont parlé de leur chef, un certain Negan. Ils ont l'air nombreux.

\- En quoi ça nous concerne ?

\- Ils avaient des armes, on devrait rester sur nos gardes.

\- Ils vous ont vu ?

\- Nan.

\- Vous étiez à quoi, cinquante, soixante bornes d'ici ? Y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

J'suis pas convaincu. Mais j'acquiesce en silence pendant qu'on balance le corps dans l'trou. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Fais chier.

\- On a un arsenal plutôt conséquent. Si ces types doivent nous attaquer, on sera en mesure de se défendre.

\- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.

\- On devrait se dépêcher si on veut rentrer avant qu'il fasse nuit.

Les minutes défilent pendant qu'on enterre ce connard de chirurgien. J'pense à ma gonzesse. La savoir avec ce trou du cul d'Aiden et cet abruti de...j'sais même plus son nom, ça m'tord les entrailles. J'sais qu'elle est pas seule. Bob et Tara sont là si les choses tournent mal...faut pas compter sur l'autre débile avec sa coupe de mulet. J'sais aussi que c'est une putain de battante. Elle l'a toujours été. Mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle.

\- T'as entendu ? demande Rick.

\- Quoi ? j'marmonne.

\- Ça vient de par là, il murmure.

J'lui emboîte le pas pendant qu'il s'éloigne. J'essaye de chasser Lola de mes pensées. Peine perdue. Fais chier. Faut que j'me concentre. Je m'immobilise une seconde. Bordel de merde. J'rallume une clope. La nicotine me tuera pt'être, mais au moins elle m'aide à garder les idées claires. Et je l'entends. Ce bourdonnement. Manquait plus que ça. J'me remets en marche. J'avance, lentement, mon arbalète chargée et prête à buter ce qui va nous tomber sur la gueule. J'retrouve mon pote quelques mètres plus loin. Il bouge pas. Il regarde en contre bas. Il s'tourne vers moi. Je m'approche, mon shoot de nicotine collé aux lèvres. Une horde. Une foutue horde. Rien à voir avec celles qu'on a croisé jusqu'à présent. Y en a des milliers. Pt'être même des centaines de milliers coincés dans une carrière. J'analyse les lieux. En silence. Le souffle court. Ma clope se consume et j'réalise que j'ai arrêté de respirer.

\- L'accès est bloqué par un semi remorque, chuchote Rick en m'indiquant l'engin d'un signe de tête.

Il a raison. L'camion fait barrage un peu plus haut. Mais tôt ou tard cette merde finira par se casser la gueule. Il a déjà commencé d'ailleurs. Et quand ça arrivera, ces saloperies s'dirigeront tout droit sur Alexandria.

\- Ça tiendra pas longtemps, j'remarque.

Les mains sur les hanches, sa mâchoire se crispe. Il réfléchit. Ouais. Quoiqu'on fasse, les emmerdes finissent toujours par nous retrouver.

* * *

 **LOLA**

 _\- T'en penses quoi ? demandai-je à Daryl appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain de notre hôtel New-Yorkais._

 _Insondable comme à son habitude, mon ami me regarda une seconde, avant de hausser les épaules en silence. Ouais. Attendre un compliment de sa part...quoi de plus ridicule ? songeai-je en reposant mon tube de mascara. Mais c'était ce qui faisait qu'il était lui, alors, au lieu de m'en offusquer, je lui offris un sourire sincère. Sa présence ici à New-York était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me rassurer. Avec lui à mes côtés, je me sentais prête pour cette audition qui allait peut-être changé le cours de ma vie...et pourtant, bien qu'heureuse de pouvoir échapper à l'enfer de mon quotidien, mon estomac se contracta douloureusement. Danser sur les scènes du monde entier. J'en avais toujours rêvé. Mais être séparée de celui qui me gardait en vie et saine d'esprit...serais-je seulement capable d'évoluer sans lui ? Mettant de côté mes interrogations, je soupirai mollement. Je n'étais même pas encore partie que cet imbécile renfrogné et débraillé me manquait. Nous avions toujours été très proches, cependant, depuis le suicide d'Hana trois ans plus tôt, un lien invisible semblable un fil rouge indétectable aux yeux des vivants s'était tissé entre Daryl et moi. Il n'était pas friand des grandes déclarations, et même si à l'instant présent mon meilleur ami me trouvait belle, je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en dirait rien. Parce que c'était nous, Daryl et Lola. Je m'attardais quelques instants sur les taches blanchâtres éparpillées sur le miroir, synonymes d'une eau calcaire et soupirai à nouveau._

 _\- Je sors fumer une clope, marmonna mon compagnon ._

 _\- Je t'accompagne, déclarai-je en lui emboîtant le pas._

 _\- Non, toi tu restes là et tu ouvres les yeux._

 _\- Ils sont parfaitement ouverts, remarquai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Sans prévenir, il fonça droit sur moi pour m'attraper par les épaules en hurlant._

 _\- Lola ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeux !_

 _Bordel de merde...mais pourquoi est-ce-qu'il avait la voix d'Aiden ?!_

\- Lola ! Putain ouvre les yeux !

\- Qu'est-ce-que... ?

Je me redressai en un sursaut, nauséeuse, étourdie, voire même carrément à côté de mes pompes lorsque la réalité m'explosa à la figure, me réveillant pour de bon. La détonation, le souffle de la déflagration, l'odeur de la chair brûlée, du sang, des viscères...les rôdeurs en liberté !

\- Où sont les autres ? m'écriai-je en jetant des regards affolés autour de moi.

\- J'en sais rien, répliqua le fils Monroe. Tu peux te lever ? Faut pas qu'on reste là.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, me remettant difficilement sur mes jambes avant de repérer mon glock à quelques mètres de là, sagement posé sur le sol bétonné aux côtés de Bob.

\- Bob ! soufflai-je, horrifiée à la vue de son corps en lambeaux.

Je me précipitai sur lui, tentant vainement de faire abstraction de ses jambes arrachées pour me concentrer sur son visage ensanglanté.

\- Bob, répétai-je d'une toute petite voix. Bob !

\- Il est mort Lola ! Faut qu'on se casse ! Ces saloperies arrivent !

\- On...on peut pas le laisser là...et putain où sont les autres?! Tara ! Eugene !

Je me redressai précipitamment pour récupérer mon arme, et explosai la cervelle d'un premier rôdeur un peu trop proche.

\- Lola tu vas nous faire tuer avec tes conneries ! asséna Aiden en m'attrapant violemment par le poignet.

\- Nous faire tuer ?! Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas moi qui tiré sur une grenade avec mon fusil d'assaut espèce d'abruti ! Si on en là c'est uniquement à cause de TES CONNERIES ! Bob est mort par ta faute ! Mes amis ont disparu par ta faute, alors pour une fois dans ta vie, FERME LA AIDEN MONROE !

\- Lola ! appela la voix lointaine de Eugene.

Repoussant la main de l'instructeur de l'armée toujours nouée autour de mon bras, je déglinguai un nouveau cadavre avant de repérer le scientifique retranché un peu plus loin dans un bureau vitré. D'un pas vif, ignorant les protestations de mon ex sur mes talons je m'élançai dans sa direction lorsqu'une partie du plafond s'écroula devant moi dans un amas de béton et de poutres métalliques. Le mobilier de l'étage supérieur se déversa à son tour bloquant définitivement l'accès au fond du hangar. Abasourdie, je m'immobilisai de justesse. Putain de merde. C'était pas passé loin !

\- T'as rien ? s'inquiéta Aiden.

\- Fais chier ! m'écriai-je hors de moi, en donnant des coups de pieds rageurs dans le barrage de gravats. Putain de merde fais chier ! J'en ai ma claque que tout parte toujours en vrille ! Ça me casse les ovaires bordel de merde !

\- Calme-toi Lola, tenta de m'apaiser mon ex.

\- Que je me calme ?! Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! explosai-je. Bob est mort, Nicholas vient de se faire bouffer, j'ai faillit me retrouver à l'état de bouillie humaine, Tara et Eugene sont je ne sais où de l'autre côté de toute cette merde et moi je me retrouve coincée avec une calamité ambulante...à part ça tout va bien, je vais parfaitement bien et tout VA PARFAITEMENT BIEN ! J'en ai ras le cul de toute cette merde, de toutes ces conneries ! Putain on en serait pas là si ton connard de pote et toi nous aviez écouté !

\- Ça y est ? T'as fini ? Ou tu comptes m'aider à chercher une sortie.

Muette de stupeur face à sa réplique, je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. J'avais dû louper un épisode.

\- T'aider à trouver une sortie ? je m'esclaffai. Il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus avec toi. Je préfère encore me faire dévorer vivante, ajoutai-je en dégommant un rôdeur d'un tir habile.

Plutôt fière de moi, je relevai la tête dans un signe de défi, ravie de ne pas avoir perdu la main depuis les leçons que le shérif nous avait donné à la ferme Greene.

\- Et moi ? Je suis censé faire quoi ?

\- T'es un expert en survie, non ? C'est le moment de mettre tes capacités hors normes en œuvre, souris-je, un brin sadique.

Me prenant totalement au dépourvu, le fils Monroe s'écroula sur les genoux, en pleurs. Ahurie, je l'observai une seconde avant d'éliminer un nouveau tas de viande avariée. J'attrapai ma fidèle hachette à la ceinture de mon jean pour la planter dans le cerveau ramolli de deux autres morts-vivants et me retournai vers le pseudo instructeur de l'armée. Recroquevillé sur le sol, le corps secoués de spasmes incontrôlables, les joues inondés de larmes, il n'avait plus rien d'arrogant ni de condescendant. Il me faisait juste...pitié.

\- Si tu comptes sortir d'ici va falloir te remuer un peu, sourcillai-je. Lève-toi, ordonnai-je d'une voix ferme.

\- Me laisse pas s'il te plaît Lola. J'veux pas finir comme Nicholas.

Pesant le pour et le contre une seconde, je soupirai d'exaspération.

\- Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas t'entendre. Et tu fais ce que je te dis sans discuter, c'est bien compris ?

Il acquiesça tout en se relevant, honteux à en juger par ses traits crispés.

\- Ok. Alors on y va.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	13. Game over

**Un chapitre un peu court, mais important pour la mise en place de la suite des événements ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

 **Musique : Clutch - the regulator**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Game over**

 **DARYL**

Le portail d'Alexandria s'ouvre. On a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on a quitté cette foutue carrière. Une horde. Une putain de horde. Comme si on avait besoin de ça. Putain de karma à la con. Quand j'pense qu'on s'est barré de la Géorgie pour laisser les emmerdes derrière nous...on peut dire que c'est réussi. Rick pénètre dans l'enceinte sans un regard pour le deuxième rejeton Monroe qui referme derrière nous. J'arrive pas à m'souvenir de son nom. Comme celui de la plupart des gens d'ici. J'peux pas m'attacher à eux. J'veux bien recruter du monde. Leur trouver à bouffer. Les défendre s'il le faut. J'ai rien contre eux. Mais si j'dois choisir entre donner ma vie pour mes potes ou pour eux, le choix s'ra vite fait. Ma famille passera toujours avant.

J'les regarde. Avec leurs airs terrorisés, on dirait des gosses. Ils sont largués. Complètement largués. J'ai d'la peine pour eux. Si on les lâchait dans la nature, ils f'raient pas long feu. Et j'sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'tord les entrailles. Finalement, j'réalise que je m'inquiète pour eux. Pourquoi ? Ils font pas partie de ma famille. C'est pas des amis non plus. Des connaissances, et encore...c'est à peine si certains m'adressent la parole. Alors pourquoi j'me fais du mouron pour ces connards ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que Lola déteint sur moi. J'étais pas vraiment du genre à m'poser des questions, ou à penser au sens du monde ou de la vie en général. Mais que j'le veuille ou non, sa façon de voir les choses commence à s'imprimer en moi. Quelle merde. V'là que j'deviens sentimental.

J'redescends sur Terre quand mon frangin coupe le moteur, et sort du tas de ferrailles. J'soupire. Va falloir qu'on s'bouge le cul avant que le semi-remorque se casse la gueule. Si les rôdeurs arrivent à s'barrer, ils se dirigeront droit sur nous. Ce patelin et les mauviettes qui y vivent seront décimés. Et faudra qu'on s'trouve un autre endroit où crécher. A condition qu'on s'en sorte vivant.

\- Daryl ! hurle Dolorès quand j'sors de la bagnole pour fumer une clope.

Putain. J'avais complètement zappé la présence de la mère de ma gonzesse. Elle a l'air paniqué. Barry et Michonne sont avec elle. Ils ont pas l'air mieux. Merde. Il s'passe quoi ? J'repère le van avec lequel Lola et les autres sont partis en expédition. Et j'réalise qu'elle est pas là. Elle est où bordel de merde ?! J'vois Eugene tranquillement installé devant l'infirmerie. J'balance mon mégot, et j'me précipite vers la baraque sans prêter la moindre attention au trio qui vient dans ma direction. Il s'est passé un truc. J'passe devant le pseudo sauveur de l'humanité sans un regard. J'entends Dolorès et les deux autres qui m'courent après. Je m'arrête pas pour autant. J'veux voir ma gonzesse. Faut que j'la vois. Là. Maintenant. C'est pas négociable. J'ai pas le temps de m'attarder pour leur causer. J'déboule dans l'infirmerie. Hershel et une bonne femme blonde à lunettes sont au chevet de Tara. J'remarque à peine son bandage autour du crâne. J'remarque à peine qu'elle est inconsciente. J'remarque à peine qu'elle a l'air mal en point. Tout ce que j'remarque, c'est que Casse-Noisette est pas là.

\- Où est Lola ? j'grogne à l'attention du vieux.

La binoclarde s'approche de moi avec un geste d'apaisement. J'veux pas lui parler. J'la connais pas.

\- Hershel, où est Lola ?

\- Daryl, c'est ça ?

\- C'est pas à toi qu'je parle. Où est Lola !

J'commence à perdre patience. Et le mutisme du vieux me tape sur le système. Michonne et Barry rentrent à leur tour, en compagnie de l'autre scientifique à deux balles. Qu'est-ce-qu'il a à s'dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre ?

\- Vous allez m'répondre bordel de merde ?! Où est ma foutue gonzesse ?

La samouraï pose une main qui s'veut apaisante sur mon avant-bras. J'la rembarre. J'veux pas d'accolades. J'veux des putains de réponses. C'est trop demander ? Il s'passe quoi bordel de merde ? Pourquoi ils tirent tous ces gueules d'enterrement ? Le sang me monte à la tête. J'chope le mulet par le col de sa chemise et j'le plaque contre le mur le plus proche. C'est à peine si cette mauviette ose lever les yeux sur moi.

\- Daryl, calme-toi, tente une nouvelle fois l'afro américaine.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir Daryl, ajoute le fermier qui ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- J'me calmerai quand vous m'aurez répondu !

L'mulet panique de plus en plus. Il essaye de s'tortiller mais ma poigne est trop forte. J'regarde les jointures blanchies de mes mains, et j'serre un peu plus fort.

\- Où elle est ? j'répète une dernière fois en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Je ne sais pas, se lamente alors le scientifique. Il y a eu une explosion, une partie du bâtiment s'est effondré avant que Lola et Aiden n'arrivent jusqu'à nous et...et...et...

\- T'es en train d'me dire que tu t'es tiré sans elle ?

\- Tara était blessée et...et...et...

J'le lâche. Il s'effondre comme une merde sur le sol. Ce type me fait pitié. C'est un putain d'miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. J'essaye de réfléchir calmement. J'y arrive pas. J'peux pas. Avant même de m'en rendre compte j'suis déjà sur ma bécane. J'me souviens même pas être sorti de l'infirmerie. Carol m'rejoint. Avec Rick, Barry et la mère de Casse-Noisettes.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez ? j'marmonne en mettant le contact.

\- Si Lola et Aiden sont blessés tu vas avoir du mal à les transporter en moto, remarque mon amie.

Elle est pleine de bon sens. Comme d'habitude. Mais j'compte pas ramener l'autre tâche.

\- J'me moque de l'autre trou du cul. C'est ma gonzesse que j'vais chercher.

\- Carol a raison, me sort mon pote. Que tu ramènes uniquement Lola ou pas, si elle est mal en point le van sera plus adapté.

Putain. J'ai la gerbe. Elle peut pas être mal en point. C'est une foutue survivante. Une guerrière. Et pourtant. Quand j'repense à ce que ce monde lui a fait, un filet de bile remonte dans ma gorge. C'est pas les rôdeurs qui m'inquiètent.

\- Archer, permets-moi de te prêter mes bras, mes jambes ainsi que mon soutien dans ta quête pour retrouver notre Adorable Lola. Ainsi tu pourras tout de même chevaucher cette monture de métal qui te sied tant.

Il était là. Avec moi. La fois où j'ai pas été assez rapide. La fois où elle s'est retrouvée seule aux mains d'un monstre. Et voilà qu'le scénario s'reproduit. Avec cet enculé de Monroe.

\- Je viens aussi, ajoute Carol.

\- C'est...

\- Non négociable, elle m'interrompt en se dirigeant vers le véhicule en compagnie du poète à deux balles.

Je fulmine. Et en même temps, j'suis reconnaissant. J'le sais d'avance, le colosse va m'prendre la tête à s'extasier sur la couleur des nuages, ou sur une famille de papillons. J'soupire en redressant mon arbalète sur mon épaule. Pas de temps à perdre.

\- Daryl, je vous en supplie, ramenez-moi ma fille, sanglote Dolorès.

J'acquiesce. Sans un regard pour elle.

* * *

 **LOLA**

\- Ok, la sortie est là, chuchotai-je en me plaquant contre le mur de béton. Ils sont trois. Je prends les deux de gauche.

Les traits crispés par la nervosité, Aiden se contenta de me répondre par un signe de tête. Depuis que nous avions quitté l'entrepôt, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, respectant à la lettre mes doléances quant à son silence. Et Dieu merci, il s'y tenait. Tout au long de notre périple à travers le dédale de couloirs interminables du centre commercial, il avait même réussi à se débarrasser de quelques rôdeurs sans trop d'encombres. Ce type avait beau être un abruti de première, je devais reconnaître, à mon grand étonnement, que je n'étais pas mécontente de sa présence. La solitude, je la gérais plutôt bien. Mais il connaissait les lieux, et, mon sens de l'orientation étant ce qu'il était, son aide s'était avérer précieuse...ouais, c'était étrange de l'admettre. Les yeux rivés sur le tourniquet de verre situé à seulement quelques mètres de nous, j'inspirai profondément, ahurie par mes propres songes. Si tout se passait comme prévu, dans quelques minutes la liberté nous ouvrirait enfin les bras.

\- Je peux te demander un truc avant qu'on y aille ? finit-il par demander.

\- Et depuis quand tu me demandes la permission ? raillai-je à voix basse.

\- Depuis que tu t'es transformée en dictateur.

Il voulait quoi avec son air de chien battu ? Me faire culpabiliser de l'avoir fait dégringoler de son piédestal ? Les paroles que j'avais prononcées avaient été dures, j'en avais bien conscience. Cependant, je ne les regrettais pas. Un de mes amis était mort à cause de ses conneries de petit chef autoritaire, nous avions faillit y laisser nos vies également, quant à Tara et Eugene, j'ignorais totalement ce qui leur était arrivé. Alors non. Aiden Monroe ne me ferait pas culpabiliser parce que son ego démesuré en avait pris un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir ? soupirai-je.

\- Quand tu te fais sauter par ton connard de redneck, il t'arrive de penser à moi ?

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel avant de finalement lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Il éclata d'un rire sonore, attirant immédiatement l'attention des trois rôdeurs qui nous séparaient de la sortie.

\- Tu sais Lola, reprit-il d'une voix forte, je t'ai vraiment aimé à une période de ma vie.

\- Ferme la ! m'écriai-je à voix basse avant de m'élancer vers un premier cadavre qui semblait ravi de se trémousser dans son plus simple appareil.

Tentant vainement d'ignorer cette vision peu orthodoxe, j'abattis mon arme dans son crâne, m'aspergeant au passage de matière crise en décomposition. Tous les sens en alerte, je parvins à éviter de justesse la mâchoire d'une employée de bureau qui avait connu des jours meilleurs tandis que de son côté, Aiden se débarrassait non sans difficulté d'un troisième assaillant. Sans un regard en arrière, le pseudo instructeur de l'armée se précipita vers la sortie en glissant dans une mare de matière organique putride.

\- Aiden ! criai-je à son attention pendant que d'autres morts vivants rappliquaient.

Attirés par le vacarme, et mon fumet délicieusement frais, subtil mélange de crasse et de sang séché, ces derniers, dont le nombre m'affolait sérieusement, avançaient dans un concert de grognements affamés. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je déchiquetai un nouveau cerveau avant de rejoindre le fils Monroe. Les traits désormais déformés par un rictus victorieux, il pointa le viseur de son fusil d'assaut sur moi. Il n'allait quand même pas oser ? Quand j'avais mentionné le fait qu'il devait avoir une fâcheuse de tendance à tirer dans les jambes de ses camarades pour sauver sa peau, je n'avais pas envisagé une seule seconde que cet être lâche pourrait en être capable. Me flagellant mentalement de lui avoir donné de telles idées, j'essayai de me faufiler dans l'ouverture tout en priant pour que le verre soit pare balle.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! m'écriai-je, tentant une nouvelle fois de faire tourner le tourniquet qu'il bloquait délibérément.

\- Je t'ai aimé Lola, vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne représentes plus rien pour moi, sourit-il pendant que les rôdeurs affluaient de toutes parts.

Il pressa la détente, m'arrachant un hoquet de stupeur alors qu'une douleur déchirante se répandait sournoisement dans ma cuisse droite. Horrifiée, je m'écroulai sur le sol en vinyle.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'un accident était vite arrivé, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désolé.

\- Personne ne te croira, soufflai-je.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il. Nous avons été encerclé, tu m'as aidé à fuir...mais tu ne t'en es pas sortie. Un accident tragique.

\- Je te jure que si je sors d'ici, je...

\- Tu quoi ? s'esclaffa-t-il en désignant la horde de cadavres putréfiés qui avançait dans ma direction. A ta place, je chercherais une autre sortie au lieu de perdre du temps en promesses que tu ne pourras jamais tenir...

Sur un éclat de rire qui me glaça l'échine, Aiden bloqua définitivement la porte avant de se sauver en courant.

\- Aiden ! Espèce de merde ! hurlai-je dans une grimace de douleur.

Sous le choc, anesthésiée par la douleur qui se propageait dans mes membres inférieurs, je pressai mes mains sur la plaie sanguinolente, observant d'un regard éteint l'impact de la balle qui avait traversé la vitre. Ce petit cercle, parfaitement rond dont se détachaient quelques sillons qui s'amusaient à courir lentement sur la paroi en verre me toisait, me martelant en silence que la partie était finie. GAME OVER. J'allais crever ici, comme une pauvre merde, déchiquetée dans un concert de hurlements, de grognements et de borborygmes humides tandis que les morts vivants se régaleraient de mes entrailles encore chaudes. Ouais. Le moral était au beau fixe. Putain de merde ! C'était hors de question. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer. Pas comme ça. Pas avant d'avoir revu Daryl. Pas avant de m'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras en lui murmurant tout bas à quel point je l'aimais. J'étais une survivante. Une putain de survivante. J'avais traversé pire. « _Ok...ok...réfléchis Lolita...Réfléchis ! » ,_ me sermonnai-je violemment. Essuyant rageusement mon visage maculé de larmes, je puisai dans l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans mes veines pour me remettre debout. Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, j'y parvins juste à temps pour planter la lame de ma hachette dans un crâne dégarni. _« Synchronisation parfaite »,_ me félicitai-je avec amertume. « _Concentre-toi...concentre-toi ! »._ Les secondes passaient à allure folle, et avec elles, le nombres de morts vivants affluant de tous côtés ne cessait d'augmenter. Ils étaient à présent une grosse trentaine à se réjouir du festin que cet enfoiré leur avait offert. Affolée, l'esprit fonctionnant à toute allure, je dégommai un nouveau rôdeur avant de poser les yeux sur une bouche d'aération située au dessus d'un distributeur de barres chocolatées éventré. Rassemblant mes forces, la guerrière que j'étais devenue, se traîna dans sa direction, mettant de côté les pulsations douloureuses qui s'échappaient d'un corps bien trop meurtri par l'apocalypse. Tentant d'ignorer les grognements affamés qui résonnaient à quelques centimètres de mes oreilles, je me hissai dans un hurlement de rage au dessus de l'appareil métallique, ignorant les nouvelles égratignures et contusions imposées à ma chair blafarde. Les doigts pourris de mes putrides assaillants ripèrent le long de mes Doc Martens. L'un deux s'agrippa au cuir élimé, allant même jusqu'à m'arracher ma rangers. D'un coup de pied je le repoussai, et, dans un dernier effort, je me libérai de son emprise, abandonnant ma pompe au passage. Les battements de mon cœur explosèrent littéralement dans ma poitrine alors qu'enfin j'atteignais mon salut. La gorge en feu, le corps en miettes, j'arrachai la grille de fer, ignorant mes mains en sang, pour la balancer sur la horde de corps en décomposition agglutinée autour du fournisseur orphelin de sucreries. Ce dernier tanguait dangereusement, malmené par la multitude de de rôdeurs qui se pressait contre lui. Tentant de garder un semblant d'équilibre, je me glissai non sans mal dans l'étroit conduit avant de m'effondrer à bout de souffle, les yeux fermés, abasourdie de m'en être sortie sans trop d'accroc. Après quelques minutes passées à rêvasser, je repris peu à peu conscience de la réalité. _« Me voilà coincée toute seule, dans un conduit d'aération, avec une cuisse en charpie, et une bande de groupies cannibales qui rêvent de me dévorer»,_ songeai-je avec un froncement de sourcils désabusé. Ouais. La routine.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	14. Jesus Superstar

**Bonjour !**

 **Après plus de deux mois de page blanche, voici enfin le chapitre 13 !**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Jesus superstar**

 **LOLA**

Bon. Être coincée dans un conduit d'aération, avec pour seule compagnie les grognements de mon fan club de l'apocalypse, n'avait rien de réjouissant. Certes. Cependant, il fallait relativiser. Si l'on mettait de côté ma cuisse éventrée, mon estomac qui, pour une raison incongrue criait famine et mon unique chaussure, les choses ne se présentaient pas si mal que ça. Après tout, bien à l'abri dans mon boyau métallique, je ne craignais pas grand chose...hormis bien entendu, l'éventualité de me vider lentement mais sûrement de mon sang. L'espace d'une seconde, je m'imaginai, agonisante dans cette carcasse de métal tandis que mon fluide vital s'échappait en un flot régulier de ma plaie béante. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Les chances de me sortir de cette situation étaient minces. Très minces. J'avais beau avoir acquis une certaine expérience depuis le début de l'apocalypse, les choses n'étaient pas non plus idylliques. J'attrapai mon glock pour en vérifier le chargeur. Vide. Dieu merci il me restait toujours ma fidèle hachette. Bordel de merde ! Je me redressai subitement, me cognant le haut du crâne contre la paroi métallique au passage, quand je réalisai que mon arme de prédilection avait déserté son emplacement habituel à la ceinture de mon jean. Un soupir dépité s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je luttais contre l'envie irrépressible de me mettre à pleurer. Ou à rire. Étant donné les circonstances pour le moins...merdiques, le contrôle de mes émotions m'échappait.

Ahurie d'avoir égaré ma lame, je m'effondrai à nouveau sur le dos. _« Me voilà bien, »_ songeai-je avec effarement. J'allais crever ici comme une pauvre merde, puis me transformerai en une espèce de bouffeuse de viande rabougrie qui errerait à jamais dans ce conduit d'aération avant de mourir une seconde fois faute de nourriture. D'ailleurs, les rôdeurs pouvaient-ils mourir de faim ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Secouant la tête histoire de me remettre les idées en place, j'inspirai à plein poumons. Il fallait sortir d'ici.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, durant lesquelles je me lamentai telle une âme en peine, je tentai de me rapprocher du bord pour constater avec un soupir de désespoir que mes amis les cadavres continuaient de s'empiler contre le distributeur. Au train où allaient les choses, ils finiraient par former une montagne cadavérique qui les mènerait tout droit vers le met délicieux que j'étais. D'un coup d'œil, je repérai mon arme, piétinée quelques mètres plus bas aux côtés de ma fidèle Doc Marten. _« Ok. On ne panique pas. Tu as connu pire Lolita »._

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! m'époumonai-je à bout de nerfs, excitant un peu plus les rôdeurs au passage. C'est le putain de pompon de cette putain de pomponette à la con !

Pestant et repestant sur tout et sur rien, je retirai ma veste en jean et déchirai un pan de mon débardeur pour l'enrouler autour de ma cuisse. _« A la guerre comme à la guerre Lola »,_ soupirai-je une nouvelle fois. J'observai les lieux un instant, me concentrant essentiellement sur cette foutue porte qu'Aiden avait condamné avant de me laisser pour morte. Mon estomac se contracta à l'évocation de cet enfoiré de Monroe. Comment avais-je pu me faire avoir aussi facilement ? C'était un lâche. Il l'avait toujours été. Et il avait suffit que je baisse ma garde une fraction de seconde pour qu'il prouve à nouveau qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un connard d'opportuniste. Le connaissant, il devait déjà être en route pour Alexandria, élaborant une histoire rocambolesque sur son héroïsme et ma mort tragique. Qui y croirait ? Deanna ? Probablement. Et Daryl ? Non. Jamais. Je connaissais l'archer mieux que personne. Et force était de constater qu'il ne goberait pas un traître mot sortant de la bouche de cet abruti. Je visualisais parfaitement ses traits se tordre sous l'effet de la colère. Il en viendrait aux mains avec le pseudo instructeur de l'armée avant de foncer tête baissée pour venir me chercher. Parce qu'au fond il saurait. Il saurait que je n'étais pas morte. Au gré des années et des aléas de nos vies pathétiques, un fil rouge s'était tissé entre le chasseur et moi. Une espèce d'intuition, incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, mais qui tout au long de nos existences n'avait fait que se renforcer. Se nourrir de nos sentiments, de nos corps, de nos séparations forcées. Nous ne formions qu'un seul et même être. Daryl faisait partie de moi. Il était ancré en moi. Tout comme je l'étais en lui. Rassérénée par cette pensée, je pris une profonde inspiration, avalant un filet de poussière au passage qui, combinée à l'odeur de putréfaction qui régnait dans le centre commercial n'était ma foi pas si désagréable. Ok. Je touchais le fond. Un sourire faiblard apparut sur mes lèvres avant de s'étirer un peu plus tandis qu'inconsciemment, je me mis à rire. Doucement, d'abord. Puis, je me laissai tomber sur les fesses, ravagée par un fou rire tout aussi incontrôlable qu'inattendu.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Lola. Putain de merde. J'la sens. Quelque part. A l'intérieur de moi. Elle est là. J'le sais. Et j'sais aussi qu'elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour s'tirer du merdier dans lequel elle s'est encore fourrée. Bordel. Ma gonzesse est un putain d'aimant à emmerdes. Cette foutue expédition, j'la sentais mal. Et cet abruti d'Eugene qui s'est tiré. Sans s'inquiéter pour elle. Ou pour Bob. Enfin, j'ai rien contre l'infirmier. Mais à part Casse-Noisette, le reste je m'en tape dans les grandes largeurs.

J'accélère un peu plus. Le ciel se couvre. Les nuages s'amoncellent. De la pluie. Manquait plus que ça. J'pense à la horde. A cette putain de carrière. A ce semi-remorque à la con. Si l'orage s'éternise, l'engin va s'casser la gueule. Et merde. La route défile. C'est à peine si je prête attention au van qui me suit. Et je m'interroge sur Carol et Barry. De quoi est-ce-qu'ils causent ? Connaissant le poète, il doit être en train de s'extasier sur un escargot. J'soupire. Tu parles d'un bras cassé. Mais il est là. Pour elle. Contrairement à sa mère qui m'a supplié de la ramener saine et sauve. Elle a pas bougé le petit doigt pour m'accompagner. Le sang bout dans mes veines. Cette bonne femme est une énigme. Y a encore quelques semaines elle m'faisait tout un cinéma sur pourquoi elle avait dû abandonner ses gamines. Et aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si elle s'intéresse à celle qui est encore en vie. J'la comprends pas. Elle me gonfle avec ses airs de vierge effarouchée. Merde. J'la sens pas. Putain de bordel de merde ! Voilà que j'me transforme en Lola à me battre avec mes pensées tordues. Et j'souris. Comme un ado prépubère. Voilà ce qu'elle a fait de moi. Foutue gonzesse.

Les paysages défilent et se ressemblent. Ça doit faire une heure qu'on roule. J'en sais rien. J'perds la notion du temps. J'reste concentré sur elle. Parce qu'elle est tout ce qui compte. Parce qu'elle est ma nana. Ma femme. Ma foutue raison de vivre. J'remarque à peine les vitrines éventrées du patelin qu'on est en train de traverser. Les cadavres qui jonchent les rues. L'odeur de pourriture. Le désert. Tout ça, j'y prête plus attention depuis des siècles. Finalement, ce monde dans lequel on vit, est pas si mal. Parce que maintenant, elle est là. Elle est toujours là. Elle part plus à l'autre bout du monde. Elle fréquente plus d'autre gugus. Ouais. J'suis qu'un putain d'égoïste. Je l'ai toujours voulu pour moi. Je l'ai toujours désiré. J'crois qu'au fond, j'ai toujours été accroc à elle. Même quand elle était qu'une gamine.

Un coup de klaxon. J'reviens à moi et j'jette un œil par dessus mon épaule. Le van ralenti. Carol me fait signe par la fenêtre. Et là, j'vois ce fils de pute de Monroe qui court comme une gonzesse, une bande rôdeurs au cul. J'accélère. J'attrape mon glock et j'en dégomme un premier. Aiden se casse la gueule avant de grimper sur une benne à ordure. Ce trou du cul est vraiment un bon à rien. J'dérape en faisant demi tour. Je bute un deuxième bouffeur de viande, un troisième, pendant que Barry prend le relais. J'me dirige vers la planque du fils à maman.

\- Grimpe, j'marmonne.

Lui sauver la peau ça m'colle la gerbe. Mais ma gonzesse est pas là. Et j'veux des réponses. Carol et le colosse se débarrassent des derniers cadavres. J'ralentis en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Archer, permets-moi de te féliciter. Une nouvelle fois, tu as fait preuve d'un héroïsme hors norme, s'extasie le colosse.

Tu parles d'un extra-terrestre. Mais au fond, je l'aime bien. C'est un type bien. Même si c'est probablement le mec le plus barré de cette foutue apocalypse.

\- Ouais euh...merci.

Mon amie toise l'autre connard du regard. Ce regard. Celui qui ferait chier n'importe quel dur à cuire dans son froc.

\- Où est Lola ? elle demande avec un calme olympien.

Comment elle fait ? Tout c'que j'ai envie de faire c'est d'choper cet enculé par les couilles pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle a prit les devant. Cette bonne femme est pas croyable. Monroe prend tout son temps pour descendre de ma bécane. Il tremble des pieds à la tête. Mais son putain d'air arrogant lui colle toujours autant à la peau. Bordel de merde je déteste ce type.

\- Merci du coup de main, il déclare avec un sourire crispé.

\- Ferme ta gueule et réponds à la question, je grogne.

Il se crispe un peu plus. Il s'dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. Bordel, il est cousin avec l'autre scientifique de mes deux ou quoi ?

\- Fils aîné de Deanna, je t'en conjure, indique nous sans plus tarder l'endroit où se trouve notre adorable Lola, ordonne Barry d'un ton apaisant.

\- Je...je ne sais pas, il bredouille.

C'en est trop. J'le chope par le col de sa chemise, hors de moi.

\- Daryl, tente de m'apaiser Carol.

\- Nan, ça suffit, ce fils de pute se fout d'notre gueule. Où elle est ? j'aboie en le plaquant contre la vitrine d'un pressing.

\- Lâche-moi espèce de dégénéré !

\- L'dégénéré il va t'apprendre la vie, j'éructe en lui collant mon poing dans la gueule.

J'resserre ma prise. J'ai envie d'le cogner. Encore. Et encore. Cet enculé mérite que ça.

\- Ici t'es plus à l'abri dans ta putain de ville de bourges. T'es sur mon territoire maintenant. Et maman sera pas là pour te sortir de la merde.

\- Si tu me tues, ma mère te foutra dehors. Toi, et tes connards de potes.

\- Dame Deanna est un sacré bout de femme, intervient Barry. Mais ne sous estime pas la colère d'un cœur épris d'un amour aussi pur que celui de notre archer.

Pourquoi faut toujours qu'il en fasse des caisses ?!

\- Et puis, il ajoute en s'rapprochant, j'ai mangé ma mère. C'était une femme imposante, terrifiante. Mais, lorsque je me suis délecté de sa chair encore chaude, elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à une bavette...sans la sauce à l'échalotte, il rajoute d'un ton plat.

J'aperçois Carol qui tressaute, les lèvres pincées. Probablement pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Tu...mais bordel vous êtes tous cinglés ! réplique l'autre, les yeux écarquillés.

Le colosse me pousse brutalement. Ses yeux sombres n'ont plus rien de bienveillants. J'y vois de la haine. La même que ce jour là. Ce jour où on l'a retrouvé dans les bois. Seule. Terrifiée. Brisée. Sa grosse main s'referme autour du cou du fils Monroe. Il le soulève de terre. Comme un putain de sac poubelle.

\- Parle fils aîné de Deanna.

L'autre se pisse dessus. Littéralement. Carol croise les bras. Elle ne dit rien. Elle observe. La situation a l'air de l'amuser.

\- Elle...Y a eu une explosion. Nicholas et Bob sont morts.

Il s'étouffe à moitié. Son teint vire au bleu. Et la panique, elle envahit son regard. Parfait. Qu'il se chie dessus.

\- Repose-le Barry, soupire la cinquantenaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vois bien qu'il a du mal à respirer.

\- On s'en cogne, j'réplique. Cet enculé peut bien crever. Rien à foutre.

\- On ne sera pas plus avancé pour retrouver Lola.

Barry se tourne vers moi. Quoi ? Il attend ma bénédiction ? Je fulmine. Mais j'abdique. D'un signe de tête. Le colosse s'exécute pendant que l'autre s'écroule sur le sol. Il tousse. Il crache. Il lutte pour retrouver son souffle.

\- On s'est retrouvé coincé, il reprend. Les rôdeurs...ils nous ont encerclé...Et tout est allé très vite...elle s'est fait mordre et...

\- Connerie ! j'aboie en me jetant sur lui.

Il se débat sous les coups. Ses os craquent. Il se tord de douleur. Lola. Mordue ? Putain de connerie. J'en crois pas un mot. Non. Je refuse. J'peux pas y croire. Elle peut pas crever. Pas comme ça putain ! Non. Non. Non. Ma repsiration s'accélère. Je pète un câble. Mes sens me lâchent. Ma vision se brouille. Tout ce que je vois c'est elle. Non. Putain non.

\- Daryl !

J'entends plus rien. Je vois plus rien. J'suis dominé par la colère. Par la rage. Par cette envie démesurée de buter cet enculé. Il pleut à torrent maintenant. L'eau ruisselle sur l'asphalte. Elle se teinte de rouge à mesure que je le cogne. Encore. Et encore.

\- Daryl ! Tu vas le tuer !

\- Rien à foutre ! je hurle.

J'sens à peine les deux bras de Barry qui me tirent en arrière. J'suis plus là. J'suis plus rien. Rien. Le néant. Le vide. Total. Sourd. Brutal. Lourd. Abyssal.

\- Calme toi Archer. Cet homme ment. J'en suis intimement convaincu. L'adorable Lola est bien plus débrouillarde que ça. Elle est là quelque part. Et elle t'attend.

Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit. Lentement. J'aperçois Carol qui relève l'autre trou du cul. Il avait déjà une sale gueule avec la raclée que j'lui ai collé à sa soirée d'anniversaire. Mais là, il est amoché. Sacrément même. Son p'tit air suffisant à déserté son visage. Il ressemble plus à rien. Et d'le voir comme ça...ça m'plaît.

\- J'suis désolé mon pote, il bredouille.

\- C'est des conneries, je grogne. J'vais la chercher, j'ajoute en me dégageant de l'emprise du poète.

La cinquantenaire acquiesce. Elle fait signe à Barry de s'occuper du fils Monroe et s'approche de moi. Elle me sert dans ses bras. A part Casse-Noisette, j'laisse personne être aussi proche de moi. Mais avec Carol c'est différent.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on va expliquer ça à Deanna, mais je trouverais quelque chose, elle murmure. Retrouve Lola. Et dis lui qu'elle doit absolument goûter mes derniers cookies.

J'souris malgré moi. Ma respiration a retrouvé son rythme normal. J'la remercie. En silence. Parce que c'est comme ça entre nous. Et j'remonte sur ma bécane. J'lance un dernier regard reconnaissant à mes potes. Le moteur gronde quand j'démarre en trombe. Et j'pense à elle. _« J'arrive Casse-Noisette »._

* * *

 **LOLA**

Mon sens de l'orientation était à chier. Ce n'était pas un scoop. Merle s'était d'ailleurs chargé de me le rappeler lorsque Daryl, et moi avions fait équipe avec lui après notre fuite de Woodbury. Avec un sourire empreint de nostalgie, je songeai quelques instants à mon frère d'adoption, m'interrogeant sur ce qu'il serait devenu si le Gouverneur n'avait pas fait son œuvre. A n'en pas douter, il aurait fini par s'intégrer au sein de notre groupe...enfin, intégrer était un bien grand mot. Je l'imaginais plutôt balancer des vannes à tout le monde, réussissant même à exaspérer le Père Gabriel qui, ces dernières semaines, s'apparentait à une version post apocalyptique d'un Bisounours. Bizarrement, moi qui avait toujours fuit ce qui avait un lien avec la religion, j'éprouvais désormais une certaine tendresse envers cet homme d'église qui mettait tout en œuvre pour se repentir. Rick l'avait vu aussi. Le prêtre changeait au fil des jours. Malgré des débuts difficiles, il avait finalement trouver sa place au sein de notre communauté. Mais encore une fois, je me perdais dans mes pensées au lieu de me concentrer sur mon labyrinthe de métal.

Je tournais en rond depuis plus d'une heure lorsque je décidai de faire une pause...histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Toute ma vie n'avait été qu'une suite de catastrophes. Et cet après-midi n'en était que la suite logique.

\- C'est pas nouveau Lola chérie, t'es un boulet ambulant.

Je sursautai, fronçant les sourcils tandis que Merle se tenait assis face à moi, son sourire goguenard collé aux lèvres.

\- Bah alors la bouffeuse radis, t'as perdu ta langue ? Me dis pas que c'est mon frangin qui te l'a bouffé ?

Devant mon absence de réponse, il s'esclaffa un peu plus, sa voix rocailleuse résonnant en écho sur les parois métalliques.

\- Je pensais qu'il te bouffait autre chose...mais bon, c'est pas mes affaires.

\- Ferme ta gueule, m'écriai-je, hésitant entre rire et pleurer.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je la ferme ? Avoue que ma compagnie t'a manqué.

\- Ta poésie surtout, grommelai-je, consciente que je parlais probablement toute seule.

Perturbée par cet échange improbable, je fermai les yeux quelques instants. Bon. J'étais cinglée. C'était une certitude. Mais entretenir une conversation avec un mort...En définitive, il devenait évident que je perdais la boule. Mon esprit dérangé se gangrenait de plus en plus. Sûrement un effet secondaire de la malnutrition. Ou des coups que j'avais pris sur la tronche depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Après quelques secondes au cours desquelles je passais en revue de nombreuses hypothèses concernant ma santé mentale, j'entrouvris les paupières pour découvrir que le frère aîné de Daryl avait disparu, me laissant seule avec moi-même. Encore. Une boule douloureuse se forma lentement dans ma gorge tandis que mon barrage lacrymal cédait peu à peu, laissant ses perles salées s'écouler en silence sur mes joues. Outre la douleur physique causée par cet enfoiré d'Aiden, c'était mon être tout entier qui souffrait. D'une douleur sourde, empreinte d'une colère noire. J'allais crever. Purement. Simplement. Et dans la solitude la plus totale. La lucidité avec laquelle je faisais face à cette situation me surprenait. Tout autant qu'elle m'effrayait. Pas de panique. Pas de hurlements désespérés. Rien. Si ce n'était une parfaite conscience de ce qui allait arriver. D'abord, il y aurait le sang. Sans surprise, celui-ci n'avait cessé de s'échapper de ma cuisse. Il suffisait d'observer mon bandage de fortune imbibé pour s'en rendre compte. Puis il y aurait la déshydratation. La faim. Une agonie qui s'étirerait. Encore et encore. Les choses se présentaient mal. Je le savais. Sinon...pour quelle raison avais-je pensé au Père Gabriel ?! Après tout, à part quelques banalités, nous avions très peu échangé depuis qu'il nous avait rejoint. Voyais-je en lui un signe de ma mort prochaine et ainsi de ma rencontre avec le créateur ? _« Tu es ridicule Lolita »_ , me sermonnai-je. Avec une grimace, j'essayai de m'asseoir, me tortillant aussi aisément qu'un poulpe obèse dans une boîte à chaussures pour polly pocket. Fais chier, me crispai-je en étendant mes jambes autant que possible. Après quelques minutes d'une lutte acharnée pour trouver une position plus ou moins confortable, je dénouai mon bandage inondé d'hémoglobine. La plaie n'était pas belle à voir. J'observai l'impact, rond, d'une symétrie quasi parfaite autour duquel ma peau, rougeoyante et luisante avait commencé à se boursoufler. Je passai mes doigts derrière ma cuisse, cherchant la même blessure, preuve que la balle aurait traversé. En vain. Ce putain de morceau de métal était tellement ancré dans ma chair que je pouvais presque le sentir palpiter à travers mon épiderme brûlant. _« Et maintenant ? »,_ m'interrogeai-je silencieusement en essuyant la sueur de mon front d'un revers de la main. Je ne m'attardai pas sur la température élevée que je ressenti à ce simple contact. La fièvre avait commencé son travail depuis un moment. J'en étais consciente. Ma plaie s'infectait au fil des heures. Et à part retirer la balle de ma cuisse je n'avais pas d'alternatives. Cependant, en l'état actuel des choses, sans matériel adapté, hormis me mutiler un peu plus, je n'arriverais à rien.

Daryl. Se doutait-il qu'il m'était encore arrivé des bricoles ? Comment le pourrait-il, soupirai-je en me tassant un peu plus contre le conduit, Bordel de merde. Il me fallait une solution. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite !

\- Je t'en supplie Daryl...viens me chercher, suppliai-je à voix basse

\- Il te cherche, murmura la voix de Beth.

Étouffant un cri de surprise, je me plaquai contre la paroi métallique alors que devant mes yeux écarquillés, la jeune Greene me regardait tendrement. Je la détaillai en silence, m'arrêtant son cou gracile orphelin de l'entaille causée par le Gouverneur. Le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ses iris bleus me fixaient.

\- Comment t'es arrivée là ? soufflai-je.

\- Je suis avec Lorie, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, on te cherchait.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, répondit la grande brune en apparaissant subitement.

Merde. Mais putain de merde ! D'abord Merle et maintenant...Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrivait ?! Je délirais complètement...foutue fièvre ! _« Ok Lola Ok...respire calmement...c'est pas le moment de partir en vrille »._ Je détaillai un instant l'ex femme du shérif avec un pincement au cœur. J'avais très peu pensé à l'épouse Grimes depuis son décès. Force était de constater que les derniers instants de notre cohabitation ne nous avaient pas rapproché. Au contraire. Mais malgré tout, et pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, j'étais heureuse de la voir.

\- Suis-nous, ajouta-t-elle, on a trouvé une sortie.

Abandonnant mon bandage derrière moi, je me remis à quatre pattes, et recommençai à ramper, les pupilles rivées sur la queue de cheval blonde qui avançait devant moi. Sauvée par des fantômes...bordel de merde. C'était officiel. Lola Collins avait perdue la boule. Je m'esclaffai bêtement, tandis que mes amies tournaient à droite avant de s'immobiliser au dessus d'une grille. La jeune Beth se retourna avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

\- Ici, tu seras en sécurité, déclara-t-elle en indiquant la pièce qui se dessinait à travers les croisillons métalliques.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder à présent, ajouta Lorie.

\- Qui ça ? Daryl ?

\- Evidemment, soupira-t-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil plus bas pour distinguer un bureau, des étagères et un petit canapé. Pas de rôdeurs en vue. Ce qui, je devais bien l'admettre, était une excellente nouvelle. Je reportai mon attention sur les deux jeunes femmes, pour découvrir que tout comme Merle, elles avaient disparu.

\- Quelle journée, murmurai-je la gorge serrée.

Après quelques secondes au cours desquelles je m'arrachai des lambeaux de peau tout en luttant pour soulever la grille rouillée qui devait peser deux ânes morts, j'inspectai un peu plus en détails mon oasis au milieu du centre commercial. Mes yeux se posèrent instantanément sur une bonbonne d'eau chargée du précieux liquide. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me glissai avec une grimace dans l'ouverture pour me laisser tomber quelques mètres plus bas. C'était sans compter sur mes jambes qui, engourdies par la douleur et la position peu orthodoxe adoptée depuis que je m'étais retrouver dans ce foutu conduit, refusèrent de me porter et se dérobèrent sous poids.

\- Fais chier, marmonnai-je en me redressant péniblement.

La ballerine avait définitivement perdu sa grâce. Incapable de me remettre debout tant l'engourdissement de mes membres inférieurs était puissant, je rampai jusqu'au distributeur d'eau, et me jetai sur lui comme une enragée, ouvrant le robinet sans prendre la peine d'attraper un gobelet. Je bus directement au goulot, à grandes gorgées, assoiffée, terrifiée, mais surtout épuisée. Une fois rassasiée, je laissai le liquide s'écouler sur mon visage, apaisant ma soif et cette fièvre atroce qui ne faisait que croître lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Réprimant un sursaut, mon barrage lacrymal se rompit pour de bon lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de mon visiteur. Enfin, il était là. Ici, devant moi, à seulement quelques mètres. Laborieusement, je m'accrochai à la bonbonne, essayant de me remettre debout tandis que mon archer se précipitait dans ma direction.

\- Daryl, soufflai-je en le serrant contre moi, inspirant à pleins poumons cette odeur de tabac qu'il trimballait partout avec lui.

Sauf qu'hormis le cuir, je ne distinguais rien d'autre...avait-il arrêté de fumer ? Et depuis quand avait-il les cheveux aussi longs et aussi soyeux...

\- Euh non...moi c'est Paul. Paul Rovia. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jesus.

\- Jesus...c'est quoi ce délire ? balbutiai-je avant de sombrer.

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment désolée pour les délais de publication, j'ai vraiment du mal à retrouver un rythme correct mais j'y travaille !**_


	15. Réminiscences pré-apocalyptique

**Bonjour !**

 **Ca fait du bien de retrouver un rythme d'écriture !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 14 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci à Niruin pour sa review !**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 - Réminiscences pré-apocalyptique**

 **DARYL**

J'suis là depuis des plombes. Effondré sur le sol poisseux du centre commercial. Devant ce putain de distributeur automatique. Au milieu des cadavres que j'ai buté. La pompe de Lola gît à côté de sa hachette. Piétinée. Saccagée. Ensanglantée. Et j'arrive pas à quitter des yeux ce foutu pendentif de ballerine que Carl lui avait offert quand on est arrivé en Virginie. J'l'ai trouvé devant la porte vitrée. Seul. Orphelin. Comme moi. Il est là. Dans mes mains couvertes de sang. Ce sang. Son sang qui a inondé ce foutu hall. Son sang. Son sang. Son sang putain ! Mon estomac s'contracte. J'sens mes entrailles se tordre pendant que la bile remonte dans ma gorge. Et je gerbe. Je gerbe toute cette souffrance, toute cette douleur que j'peux pas évacuer, toute cette rage. Les sanglots prennent le relais quand j'réalise qu'elle est pas là. Qu'elle est plus là. Qu'elle s'ra plus jamais là. Ma gonzesse. Ma foutue survivante. La seule lumière dans ces ténèbres de merde. Elle s'est éteinte. Et j'étais pas là pour la préserver. Je m'étends sur le dos. _Incapable_. Submergé par une souffrance que je n'ai jamais connu. Pas même à la mort de mon frangin. Pourquoi lutter ? Maintenant qu'elle est plus là...quel intérêt ? J'veux plus m'battre. J'ai juste envie d'arracher mon cœur hors de ma poitrine. Que tout s'arrête. Enfin.

Les heures défilent. Le soleil se couche aussi vite qu'il se relève. Il fait ça deux...ou trois fois. J'perds la notion du temps. Ou c'est moi qui somnole pour oublier ? Oublier...tout serait tellement plus simple. J'ai la rage. Une rage profonde. Démesurée. Dévastatrice. Mais y a plus rien à buter. Plus rien. J'ai massacré tout ce que je pouvais. J'en ai mal partout. Mais c'est rien en comparaison de mon esprit ravagé. Ravagé par le chagrin. Par une détresse inavouable. Détestable. Putain je la hais ! Je hais cette foutue vie ! Ce putain de monde à la con ! Et par dessus tout, j'la déteste ELLE ! Je la hais à en crever. Parce qu'elle m'a abandonné. Parce qu'elle a fait de moi une putain d'gonzesse. Un esclave de ces foutus sentiments ridicules. Parce qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie. Parce qu'elle s'est insinuée en moi. Parce qu'elle m'a possédé corps et âme. Parce qu'elle m'a appris à aimer...et putain je l'aime. A en crever. Comme un putain d'abruti de merde. Comme l'I _ncapable_ que je suis et que j'ai toujours été. Un bon à rien. Amoureux d'une bonne femme incroyable. La beauté dans sa définition la plus simple. A quoi ça sert d'aimer quand on a plus personne à aimer ? A quoi ça sert ?! Putain de merde...à quoi ça sert ?! Aidez-moi ! J'vous en supplie...aidez-moi. J'me recroqueville. Comme un môme. Et je chiale. Encore.

J'en sais rien. J'ai plus conscience de rien. J'suis largué. Paumé. _Incapable_. Parce qu'au font...c'est ce que j'suis. Un _Incapable_. Une putain de sous merde pas foutue de préserver l'éclat de c'monde en ruines. J'ferme les yeux une seconde. Et j'attends. J'attends une mort qui n'arrive pas. Et qui n'arrivera pas...parce que je suis increvable. Parce que cette putain de vie veut pas m'lâcher...alors que j'en crève de pas pouvoir crever. J'attends. Encore. Des minutes. Des heures. Des jours ? Quelle importance. Rien ne vient m'emmerder. Pas un bruit. Pas un rôdeur. Rien. Que dalle. A part ce silence. Pesant. Et le rire de Lola. Qui résonne par son absence. Lola...Lola...ma Lola. J'peux pas l'encaisser. Comment j'pourrais ? J'tourne la tête vers sa godasse. J'l'observe. J'remarque les traces de griffures. L'hémoglobine a séché. Elle se craquelle sur le cuir abîmé. Elle se dessèche. Comme mon cœur. Comme la lueur d'humanité que ma gonzesse avait allumé en moi. Et à nouveau...je chiale. Comme un putain d' _Incapable_. J'entends les paroles de mon vieux. _Incapable_. Bon à rien. Inutile. Voilà c'que j'suis. C'que j'ai toujours été. Alors j'ferme à nouveau les yeux. J'sombre. Peu à peu. Et les ténèbres qui m'engourdissent l'esprit m'envahissent. Elles m'apaisent...pour un temps.

* * *

 **LOLA**

 _\- Lola téléphone !_

 _Je refermai à la hâte la fermeture éclair de mon costume du cygne noir, et attrapai mon portable des mains d'Alice. Intriguée, mon regard se posa une seconde sur le pansement qu'elle portait au poignet._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que tu t'es fait ?_

 _\- Rien, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, un cinglé m'a mordu ce matin quand je suis sortie du bus._

 _Les yeux écarquillés, je ne répondis rien. Merde les gens devenaient vraiment tarés ! Ces derniers jours, ce genre d'incident s'était produit de nombreuses fois, ce qui commençait à sérieusement m'angoisser. Perplexe, je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, face au miroir rétro éclairé et reportai mon attention sur mon correspondant. En une fraction de seconde, en voyant le visage de Daryl qui s'impatientait derrière l'écran téléphonique, mon inquiétude se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue._

 _\- Coucou ! lançai-je avec un grand sourire._

 _\- T'en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce-que tu foutais ?_

 _\- Ma copine s'est fait mordre par un mec._

 _\- Mordre ? Bordel de merde Casse-Noisette, qu'est-ce-que tu fous dans ce pays de dégénérés ?_

 _Je m'esclaffai, à la fois amusée et agacée par sa question un brin raciste. Comme toujours, mon ami se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure tout en inspirant la fumée d'un shoot de nicotine...ou autre. A vrai dire, depuis mon écran, à part ses yeux azurs et son éternel air renfrogné je ne distinguais pas grand chose._

 _\- Cinq minutes Lola ! me lança le metteur en scène tandis qu'en loge, l'effervescence était à son comble._

 _\- J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, appréciant au passage la subite montée d'adrénaline qui se répandit dans mes veines._

 _\- Je vais devoir te laisser, souris-je à l'attention de Daryl. Et le Japon n'a rien d'un pays de dégénérés ! ajoutai-je un poil moralisatrice._

 _\- Mouais, si tu l'dis j'vais pas t'contrarier._

 _\- C'est vrai c'qu'on dit sur les Niakoués Lola chérie ? intervint Merle, une bière à la main._

 _\- Quoi donc ? soupirai-je exaspérée d'être interrompue par l'abruti de frangin de mon meilleur ami._

 _Bordel de merde ! J'aimais Daryl, d'un amour sincère et profond. Notre amitié était à peu près la seule belle chose qui m'était arrivée au cours de ma vie. Enfin, ça et ma carrière de ballerine qui m'avait permis de faire mes adieux à une existence rongée par la violence d'un père tyrannique. Mais Merle...c'était une autre histoire. J'avais beau avoir énormément de tendresse pour cet homme bousillé,il n'en restait pas moins que son côté raciste, misogyne, arrogant, grande gueule et tutti quanti me tapait sur les nerfs. Néanmoins, en voyant un sourire pervers se dessiner son visage ravagé par l'alcool, la dope ou autres joyeusetés, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, parfaitement consciente de la saloperie que l'aîné des Dixon allait me sortir._

 _\- Qu'ils ont une p'tite..._

 _\- Ta gueule ! m'écriai-je faussement outrée, m'attirant au passage un regard foudroyant de Stacy, ma rivale du moment._

 _Aussi rousse que j'étais brune, d'une nature flamboyante, la lionne, comme je la surnommais, ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Et c'était réciproque. Celle qui me tenait responsable de son échec lors de l'audition pendant laquelle le rôle principal du Lac des Cygnes m'avait été attribué, leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant avec un accent australien à couper au couteau, quelque chose sur le manque d'éducation des péquenauds d'américains._

 _\- Tu rentres quand ? reprit Daryl tandis que je détachais mon regard de cette australienne à l'ego démesuré._

 _\- Le mois prochain normalement. Je t'enverrai tous les détails quand je saurais sur quel vol je suis._

 _\- Lola ! Ça va être à toi ! m'interpella Alice en replaçant sa coiffe sur ses cheveux blonds._

 _\- J'arrive ! Faut que je te laisse, repris-je à l'attention de mon redneck préféré._

 _\- Ok. Fais gaffe à toi._

 _\- Evidemment ! Tu me connais ! m'esclaffai-je en sortant des loges aussi rapidement que mon tutu noir me le permettait._

 _\- C'est justement ça le problème, marmonna-t-il._

 _\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!_

 _\- Que t'es un aimant à emmerdes Lola chérie, cingla Merle dans un éclat de rire._

 _Exaspérée, je me pinçai les lèvres, tout en courant dans les couloirs sombres de l'opéra de Tokyo. Je bousculai plusieurs technicien au passage et déboulai sur le côté de la scène où déjà, Nathan le chorégraphe s'impatientait._

 _\- C'est quand tu veux Lola, chuchota-t-il, ses grands yeux noirs braqués sur le ballet que mes collègues de travail exécutaient à la perfection._

 _Je lui adressai un sourire désolé pendant qu'il réajustait mon costume sans quitter la scène des yeux. Bordel de merde. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je couche avec lui ?! « Parce qu'il est diablement SEXY Lolita ! », minauda cette petite voix intérieure que je détestais tant. « Bravo Lola...plus superficielle tu meurs ! » me réprimandai-je silencieusement._

 _\- Il faudra qu'on se parle, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, déclenchant une vague de frissons incontrôlables dans ma colonne vertébrale._

 _\- Après la représentation, répliquai-je à voix basse._

 _Un soupir s'échappa de mon téléphone, signe que Daryl commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. Comment lui en vouloir ? Non seulement nous étions sans cesse interrompus, mais cerise sur le gâteau, je me laissais distraire par le premier venu...même si Nate et son corps parfait n'avaient rien de...bref, je m'égarais._

 _\- Défonce tout Casse-Noisette, marmonna mon ami, un brin maussade._

 _\- Promis, souris-je. Tu me manques._

 _\- Ouais. A plus, grogna-t-il avant de raccrocher._

 _Vexée, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi, je contemplai mon écran de veille la gorge nouée. Merde. L'avais-je blessé ? Pour quelle raison ? Je cogitai de longues secondes, hésitant même à le rappeler pour m'excuser lorsqu'un tsunami de ballerines se précipita vers moi, m'indiquant que c'était à mon tour d'entrer en scène. Après une profonde inspiration, je posai mon portable sur la console avant de m'élancer sur mes pointes, aux premières notes de mon avant dernier passage en solo._

* * *

 **DARYL**

\- Il est là ! j'entends au loin.

Rick ? Qu'est-ce-que l'shérif fout ici ? Et la réalité me tombe à nouveau sur la gueule. Non. Putain non ! J'veux retourner dans ce foutu brouillard. Juste quelques minutes. Encore quelques minutes. Si y a un putain de Dieu quelque part...j'vous en supplie...laissez-moi encore quelques minutes. Quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes.

J'sens qu'on s'agenouille à côté de moi. J'sens des mains sur mon front. Et le regard bleu de mon pote qui croise le mien. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y lit ? Est-ce-qu'il a compris ?

\- Daryl ? il chuchote. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

J'réponds pas. Les mots veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. J'suis I _ncapable_ de parler. _Incapable_ de lui dire. J'peux pas. J'veux pas. Si j'le dis...Ce s'ra réel. Ça peut pas l'être. J'sens encore sa présence alors qu'elle est plus là. Putain d'merde ! Laissez-moi crever ! Des pas précipités. Des cheveux courts, grisonnants, apparaissent dans mon champ vision qui se restreint à mesure que le temps passe. Carol ? Merde. Putain de merde. J'pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face. J'pourrais plus. J'ai honte. Tellement honte. _Incapable_.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, elle murmure.

Elle est en colère. J'le vois sur son visage. Et elle s'inquiète. Pour moi. J'remarque qu'elle fusille mon frangin du regard. Pourquoi ?

\- Il fallait s'occuper de mettre au point un plan pour dévier la horde, se défend mon pote.

\- Ce n'était pas normal que Daryl ne rentre pas, elle reprend en haussant le ton.

\- Ça lui est déjà arrivé de disparaître pendant des jours, reprend le shérif qui tente de garder son calme.

Qui il veut berner ? Il culpabilise. Y a qu'à voir sa mâchoire contractée. Il culpabilise de quoi ? De pas m'avoir cherché plus tôt ? Conneries. J'm'en tape dans les grandes largeurs. J'veux juste qu'on m'laisse seul. Qu'on m'laisse crever en paix. Qu'on m'laisse retrouver ma gonzesse.

\- Barrez-vous, j'marmonne. Foutez-moi la paix.

\- T'es pas en état de discuter, répond Rick en m'aidant à me redresser.

J'reconnais pas ma voix. Elle est rauque. Enroué. Brisée. D'avoir trop chialé. D'avoir trop hurlé. De d'voir endurer la pire des tortures. Putain. J'ai le vertige. J'tiens à peine assis. C'est pire qu'être défoncé ou d'avoir picolé.

\- Il est déshydraté, indique une troisième personne.

Des yeux bleus et verts fixent les miens. Nick. Génial. Qu'est-ce-que le bellâtre fait là ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il doit penser de moi ? Il doit m'trouver minable...comme tous les autres. Parce que j'ai plus la force de me battre. Parce que là tout de suite j'veux plus m'relever. J'veux plus avancer. J'en ai plus la force. J'veux juste m'endormir. La r'trouver. Même si c'est que dans des putains de rêves. J'veux juste qu'on me la rende.

\- Son état m'inquiète sérieusement, reprend Rick en se penchant à nouveau sur moi.

\- Il est en état de choc, soupire Carol.

J'suis pas en état de choc. J'abandonne. C'est tout. Y a rien de compliqué là dedans. Rien de tordu. Rien de médical. J'passe mon temps à jouer les gros bras sans cervelle. En général, j'agis...et je réfléchis après. Mais avec elle...j'suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Elle m'a convaincu que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Et j'y ai cru. Parce que c'était elle. Et parce que c'était moi. Qu'est-ce-que j'vais devenir maintenant qu'elle est plus là ? On se relève d'un truc pareil ? J'regarde mon pote sans réellement le voir. Il a survécu à la mort de Lorie. Mais enfin de compte, il ne l'aimait plus. Depuis des putains de siècles. Depuis qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air avec ce connard de Shane. Mais moi ? Moi, comment j'vais faire...j'suis paumé. Largué. Déboussolé. Et j'me sens comme un putain d'orphelin. Un putain de pantin désarticulé.

\- Je suis passé par là, déclare Nick en passant un bras sous mes épaules pour m'aider à me relever. Il faut qu'on le ramène à Alexandria. La priorité, c'est qu'il se repose et qu'il...

Sa voix se brise. Il a compris. Il sait ce qui s'est passé. Il sait qu'on ne la reverra plus. Qu'on croisera peut-être son cadavre en train de déambuler quelque part. Il est inquiet pour moi. Sincèrement. J'le lis dans ses yeux bizarres. Et putain, j'veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. J'veux pas qu'on m'voit comme ça. J'peux pas l'affronter. J'peux pas les affronter. J'y arriverais pas. Jamais. Alors j'me laisse sombrer. Encore une fois. Finalement, c'est pt'être ça crever. Tout ce que j'sais c'est que sans elle... mon agonie sera lente.

* * *

 **LOLA**

 _Affalée sur le vinyle noir de la scène de l'opéra de Tokyo, je tentai d'assimiler les paroles prononcées quelques minutes plus tôt par Akira, le directeur de la tournée nippone. Dans un anglais parfait, teinté d'un léger accent japonais, il reprit d'un ton grave :_

 _\- L'épidémie a commencé à se répandre en ville. Les autorités ont déclaré l'état d'urgence, justifia-t-il face à la vague de protestations qui s'élevait de l'assemblée._

 _\- Annulée ! s'exclama Stacy. Comment pouvez-vous annuler la tournée ?! On ne va quand même pas se retrouver au chômage à cause d'une simple grippe !_

 _\- C'est scandaleux ! renchérit Tom, mon partenaire de scène. On est censé faire quoi ? Rentrer chez nous ? Et on va être payé quand ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé, répliqua Akira. En l'état actuel des choses, tous les rassemblements sont interdis. Je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous sans plus tarder, ajouta-t-il en quittant les lieux sans plus d'explications._

 _Annulée. La tournée était annulée. L'information s'imprima dans mon esprit dérangé tandis que silencieusement j'observais mes camarades se lamenter de cette situation pour le moins critique. Rentre chez nous ? Facile à dire. C'était où chez moi ? Chez mon père ? Plutôt crever. Mentalement, je notai l'absence d'Alice, Nate et quelques autres de mes collègues...était-ce vrai ce qu'on racontait ? Que cette grippe provoquait des comportements agressifs proches du cannibalisme ? Atterrée, je me rapprochai de Tom qui, les yeux rivés sur son portable, s'indignait du manque de professionnalisme de notre directeur._

 _\- C'est une honte, soupira-t-il. Comment je vais expliquer ça à Nina ? Fais chier !_

 _Les discussions allaient bon train, chacun y allant de son sarcasme. L'incompréhension régnait. Comment pouvait-on annuler une tournée qui avait coûté des milliers en investissement et qui par dessus le marché faisait salle comble tous les soirs depuis des mois ? C'était de la folie. Cette épidémie devait être bien pire que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir entendu un jour parler d'état d'urgence, de mise en quarantaine ou autre pour un virus aussi banal que celui de la grippe. Mon inquiétude ne fit que s'accroître lorsque Myriam nous interpella, horrifiée devant l'écran de son téléphone._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? m'enquis-je, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Pour toute réponse, elle me tendit l'appareil, les yeux écarquillés avant de murmurer :_

 _\- C'est un fake...c'est forcément un fake...les gens ne peuvent pas faire ça !_

 _Je baissai mes prunelles émeraude sur la vidéo qui circulait sur Youtube, constant au passage qu'elle avait déjà été partagée près de deux millions de fois en moins de vingt quatre les images tournées par un amateur, on pouvait y voir un type agresser un flic avant de le mordre violemment pour lui arracher une partie de la mâchoire. Ahurie, je regardai l'agresseur se faire tirer dessus des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, en vain tant il était occupé à dévorer l'homme dont les hurlements resteraient à jamais gravés dans mon esprit._

 _\- C'est quoi cette merde ? chuchota Cloé, les mains devant la bouche, révulsée par cette scène d'horreur._

 _Cessant de réfléchir, je rendis le téléphone à Myriam, attrapai mon sac à dos abandonné sur le sol et sautai de la scène sans un regard en arrière._

 _\- Lola ! Tu fais quoi ?! demanda Tom dans mon dos, tandis que je montai les marches quatre à quatre en direction de la sortie._

 _\- Je rentre chez moi ! m'écriai-je avant de pousser violemment les portes battantes._

* * *

 _Arrivée devant mon hôtel, je repris mon souffle, éreintée par le sprint que j'avais piqué depuis mon départ quelque peu théâtral. Dans les rues, les gens se baladaient comme si de rien n'était, totalement inconscients de ce qui était en train de se produire. Leur désinvolture me laissait perplexe tant la vidéo visionnée quelques minutes plus tôt me terrorisait. C'était surréaliste. Totalement surréaliste. Je traversai le hall d'entrée, en proie à une panique grandissante, ahurie une nouvelle fois par l'indifférence générale. L'état d'urgence. Bordel de merde ! Ce n'était quand même pas rien ! Comment pouvait-on continuer à faire les boutiques tranquillement alors que le chaos menaçait de s'installer, que les tanks militaires affluaient de toutes parts en compagnie de soldats surentraînés armés jusqu'aux dents ? Était-ce moi qui devenait parano ?_

 _\- Désolée, marmonnai-je à l'attention d'un type que je venais de bousculer avant de me ruer dans la cabine de l'ascenseur._

 _« Ok. Ok. On se calme...putain Lolita tu t'emballes sûrement pour rien...cette vidéo est un fake...c'est forcément un fake... ». Je tentai de me convaincre, consciente que si la panique continuait de s'insinuer en moi je ne serais plus bonne à grand chose. Et j'allais faire quoi ? Me rouler en boule sous ma couette et attendre sagement que ça passe ? C'était ridicule. Akira avait raison. Il fallait rentrer. Peu importait où. Même si c'était chez mon père. Dans tous les cas, si les choses devaient réellement dégénérer, je serais toujours plus en sécurité là bas avec Daryl et Merle dans les parages, qu'ici, seule et entourée de gens superficiels. Daryl ! Une petite lumière semblable à une ampoule de cartoon s'alluma brusquement dans mon esprit gangrené tandis que je farfouillais dans mon sac à mains à la recherche de mon téléphone._

 _\- Réponds réponds réponds, murmurai-je tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre d'un bon pas._

 _Mais bien entendu, mon ami ne daigna pas décrocher. Il ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas recontacter depuis l'autre soir. Merde. Il était en rogne. Encore. Fais chier ! Je pénétrai dans ma suite, jetai mes affaires sur le lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour m'asperger le visage d'un peu d'eau froide. Les yeux rivés sur mon reflet dans le miroir, j'inspirai profondément, laissant la panique s'évacuer peu à peu. « Ok. Traînons pas ». Rapidement, avec des gestes désordonnés, je troquai ma petite robe blanche pour un jean troué, et un t-shirt. J'enfilai mes Doc Martens ainsi que mon perfecto en cuir, puis attrapai mon sac à dos dans l'armoire. J'y jetai ma brosse à dents, un petit miroir de poche, un peigne, quelques fringues et le plus important, mes albums photos. Autant voyager léger. Je quittai la pièce aussi vite que je l'avais rejointe, laissant derrière moi ma valise, mes rêves de gloire et la vie nipponne que j'avais fini par apprécier._

 _De retour à l'extérieur, le portier m'informa que toutes les stations de bus étaient fermées._

 _\- Et pour me rendre à l'aéroport je fais comment ? m'impatientai-je, culpabilisant au passage de ne pas me montrer plus aimable._

 _\- Je peux vous appeler un taxi, proposa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire forcé._

 _\- Je veux bien, soupirai-je un peu plus gentiment. Merci._

 _L'homme s'éclipsa pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles je tentai à nouveau de joindre Daryl. Sans résultat. Bordel de merde ! Cet homme de Cro-Magnon commençait à me gonfler sévère ! Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre moi. Aux dernières nouvelles je ne lui avais rien fait...alors quoi ?! Fais chier ! Quelque peu agacée, je composai le numéro de Merle à contrecœur. Sans plus de réussite. C'était un complot Dixonnien ou quoi ? Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de me rendre chèvre ?! Expression totalement démodée soit dit-en passant._

 _\- Melle Collins, je suis désolé, les stations de taxi de Shibuya ne prennent pas de voyageurs aujourd'hui._

 _\- Putain c'est le pompon de la pomponette, maugréai-je d'une humeur massacrante._

 _Enfin, la panique avait déserté...c'était déjà pas mal. Et finalement, la colère était bien plus productive que le mode Calimero angoissé de tout et de rien._

 _\- Bon...c'est pas grave, merci quand même._

 _\- Je vous suggère de vous rendre à la gare. Il y a peut-être encore des trains qui partent en direction de l'aéroport de Narita._

 _\- Merci du tuyau, répliquai-je avec un sourire tout aussi forcé que le sien._

 _Il s'inclina légèrement, reprenant son poste devant les portes vitrées de l'hôtel. De mon côté, je redressai mon sac sur mon épaule et me mit à courir comme une dératée, slalomant entre les badauds, m'arrêtant tout de même quelques secondes au grand carrefour pour dévisager les écran géants qui diffusaient la vidéo...devenue virale. Depuis mon départ de l'opéra, celle-ci comptait désormais près de deux cents millions de vues. Quant au nombre de partages, il avait explosé._

 _\- C'est un fake, entendis-je autour de moi._

 _Les passants qui tout comme moi s'étaient immobilisés pour découvrir cette scène d'horreur tentaient de se convaincre que rien n'était réel. Que ce n'était que du vent. Une rumeur qui se répondait comme une traînée de poudre. Au fond de moi, je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait rentrer. Affronter mon père et...le reste...Daryl ! J'attrapai une nouvelle fois mon téléphone et tombai directement sur sa messagerie. Merde._

 _\- Hey ! C'est moi ! lançai-je d'une voix faussement enjouée...euh...la tournée a été annulée ici alors euh...bah je saute dans le premier avion. Rappelle-moi ? Bisous._

 _Bisous ? Bisous ? Je venais de dire Bisous à Daryl ?! Putain de merde...« le jour où Daryl et moi on fera des bisous, des koalas en patins à roulettes tomberont du ciel ! »._

 ** _A Suivre ..._**

 ** _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_**

 ** _Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais explorer cette partie du passé de Lola. Ca ne vous a pas trop dérangé ?_**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite !_**


	16. Une histoire de Sauveurs

**Hello !**

 **On se retrouve avec le chapitre 15 ! Finalement on avance...doucement mais sûrement !**

 **Un chapitre essentiellement centré sur Daryl et qui a été difficile à écrire, je m'en excuse d'avance je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite !**

 **J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Une histoire de Sauveurs**

 **DARYL**

Deux jours. Ça fait deux jours que mes potes m'ont retrouvé. Et qu'ils m'ont ramené à Alexandria. De gré ou de force...j'en sais plus rien. A part ce vide qui pulse dans ma poitrine, j'ressens pas grand chose. Deux jours. Deux jours que j'suis dans ce putain de lit d'infirmerie. Deux jours que j'mate l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre. Deux jours où j'ai l'impression qu'elle va apparaître. Que j'vais me réveiller pour réaliser que ma gonzesse est toujours là. Qu'elle est pas morte. J'me fait l'effet d'être pitoyable. J'me raccroche à ces conneries. Parce que j'encaisse pas.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Hershel et la binoclarde s'approchent de moi. Ils prennent ma tension. Parlent de mes constantes. De mon état qui s'améliore. Mon cul. Le physique s'améliore p't'être. Pour ce qui est du reste...Le vieux essaye de m'faire avaler de la bouffe.

\- Il faut manger Daryl, il me réprimande avec son air paternaliste.

J'réponds rien. J'me contente de me perdre dans ses yeux pâles. Il a vieillit. Vraiment vieillit. Ou alors c'est moi qui part en couille pour de bon ? Mais depuis que j'suis rentré, depuis que Lola est plus là...j'ai l'impression que les choses changent autour de moi. Un peu comme si les couleurs s'estompaient pour faire place à un monde en noir et blanc. Dénué de sens. De vie. D'elle. Putain d'merde voilà que j'me transforme en foutu poète. Barry déteint sur moi. L'colosse est venu m'voir hier. Il m'a apporté des pancakes à la myrtille...Et j'ai fondu en larmes. Comme un môme.

\- Daryl, reprend la blonde d'une voix apaisante, je vais vous faire une injection. Ça devrait vous aider à dormir encore aujourd'hui...

\- Mais ? je l'interromps.

\- Mais...ça ne peut pas être une solution à long terme, elle répond à voix basse.

Le vieux s'éclipse avec son assiette. Pourquoi il me laisse seul avec elle ? J'la connais pas. J'ai pas envie de rester seul avec elle. Tout c'que j'veux...c'est rester seul avec moi-même. Parce que c'est à ça que va ressembler ma vie maintenant. Plus d'attachement. Plus d'amitié. Plus d'foutu sentiment. C'est terminé tout ça.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Denise. Au cas où ça vous intéresserait.

Rien à foutre. Elle peut bien être n'importe qui, je m'en cogne. Je l'observe pendant qu'elle remplit une seringue. Son regard est bienveillant. Presque tendre. J'y lis pas forcément de pitié. Mais j'sais bien ce qu'elle veut. Ce qu'ils veulent tous. Que j'tourne la page. Que j'avance. Que j'reprenne ma vie en main.

\- J'ai perdu mon frère il y a quelques temps, elle déclare.

Ah d'accord. J'me suis planté sur toute la ligne. Elle veut juste faire ami ami. Nous trouver des points communs. Et qu'on épanche notre douleur ensemble ? Connasse. J'en ai rien à branler de ces histoires. J'ai pas envie de ça. J'veux juste qu'on m'foute la paix.

\- C'était mon frère jumeau, elle ajoute en désinfectant le pli de mon bras.

\- Et alors ? j'marmonne. Ça fera pas d'nous des potes Blanche-Neige.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Daryl. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que...je sais ce que vous êtes en train de traverser.

\- Nan, t'en sais rien, je grogne. Fais-moi cette putain d'injection et barre-toi.

* * *

Une semaine. Les jours traînent en longueur. L'hiver est finalement arrivé. L'hiver. Casse-Noisette adorait cette saison. J'revois son air de chien battu le jour où elle avait voulu faire un bonhomme de neige et que celui-ci avait fondu en deux heures. Elle avait quoi seize ans ? Dix sept ? _« La vie est tellement nulle ! »_. Elle avait pleurniché pendant des plombes sur le sort tragique de Monsieur Bibendum comme elle l'avait surnommé. Bordel de merde. J'peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en la revoyant renifler à grand renfort de larmes. Et brusquement, ma gorge se noue. Parce que...j'en peux plus. J'attrape mon paquet de clopes dans la poche arrière de mon jean et j'mate la maison face à moi. Merde. Qu'est-ce-que j'fous devant la baraque du bellâtre ? J'étais censé retrouvé Rick et les autres à l'église. J'étais censé les aider à finaliser le plan pour dévier la horde. Ouais. J'étais censé... _aider_. Comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, j'en ai pas envie. J'ai plus envie d'aider qui que ce soit. Encore moins en sachant que ce trou du cul d'Aiden et le clan Monroe seront là. Vaut mieux pas que j'le croise. Elle est morte à cause de lui. J'rumine. Encore. Et encore. Et enfin, la colère que j'ai attendu depuis que ma gonzesse est morte, s'insinue dans mes veines. Quand je pense que cet enculé se balade tranquillement en ville. Quand j'pense qu'il l'a abandonné à son sort. Quand j'pense que sans lui elle s'rait encore sûrement en vie...

\- Daryl ?

Nick me ramène à la réalité. Il s'tient là, devant moi. Les bras croisés sur une veste en jean déchirée. Ses yeux sont creusés. Le type a maigri.

\- Une bière ? il propose.

J'acquiesce. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et j'le suis dans le studio de danse. Ça sent le parquet. La magnésie. Et j'perçois un reste de fraise de bois. Cette odeur qu'elle trimballait partout avec elle. J'repère son gilet noir. Abandonné sur la barre. Orphelin de sa propriétaire. Comme moi. Et j'pose les yeux sur une paire de pointes accrochées au mur, juste au dessus du piano. J'me laisse tomber sur le sol. J'retiens mes larmes. J'ai pas envie de pleurer maintenant. Pas encore. Et encore moins devant ce mec que j'connais à peine. Il décapsule deux bouteilles en verre et m'en tend une avant de s'affaler à son tour. Il me parle pas. Il se contente de mater le plafond en tirant sur les fils de son jean. J'avais oublié qu'ils avaient les mêmes manies tous les deux.

\- Elle t'aimait beaucoup, j'finis par dire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Ouais. J'comprends pas pourquoi j'lui dit ça. Il a l'air aussi décontenancé que moi. Aussi paumé. Bizarrement, je l'aime bien. Il va pas chercher à m'réconforter. Il va pas m'forcer à parler. Ça a pas l'air d'être son genre. Il se frotte les yeux. L'air complètement hagard.

\- Elle...me faisait beaucoup penser à...ma fille, il finit par répondre.

\- Ta fille ? j'répète.

Merde. Le bellâtre avait une môme ? Merde. Merde.

\- C'était avant tout ça, avant ma rencontre avec Aaron. Je vivais à Washington...avec Lana.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes quand il prononce son prénom. Les miens aussi. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il appelait Lola. Et parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est morte...j'ai l'impression d'être face à quelqu'un qui comprend. Qui comprend vraiment ce que ça fait de perdre une partie de soi. Je l'observe pendant qu'il croise les jambes. J'vois qu'il fait ce qu'il peut pour garder un minimum de contenance. Mais j'suis pas dupe. Ce type est sur le point de s'effondrer.

D'habitude, je m'en tape dans les grandes largeurs des histoires des autres. Mais avec lui c'est différent.

\- L'année de mes vingt deux ans, ma sœur est tombée gravement malade, il reprend. Son mec s'était barré à la naissance de Lana cinq ans avant. Alors, quand Kim est entrée en phase terminale, je l'ai adopté.

Je déglutis. Ce type est un putain de héro. J'sais pas pourquoi son histoire me touche autant. Mais j'crois que Lola aurait aimé savoir...Le fait qu'il me parle. Et que je l'écoute. Quelque part, ça m'soulage un peu de toute cette merde. Ouais. Ça m'fait du bien. Bordel de merde. A vingt deux ans je passais mon temps à m'défoncer et à picoler. Et lui se retrouvait seul à élever une gosse de cinq ans après la mort de sa mère. Respect.

\- Bref, je te passe les détails de sa crise d'ado et de ses premiers mecs, il s'esclaffe, nostalgique. Quand l'épidémie a débarqué, on a dû fuir Washington et on a erré. Pendant pas mal de temps avant de tomber sur un groupe. Ils se font appeler les Sauveurs.

\- Les Sauveurs ? je répète, intrigué.

\- Au début, ça se passait plutôt pas mal. On était logé, nourris, Negan et...

Quoi ?! Putain de bordel de merde c'est quoi ce délire ?!

\- Attends, t'as dit Negan ?

Il s'interrompt un instant et boit une gorgée de bière avant de reprendre.

\- L'autre soir...quand vous êtes rentrés de votre périple, Lola m'a dit que vous étiez tombés sur des hommes à lui.

\- Ouais, un moustachu et un black qui terrorisaient un gosse.

\- C'était sûrement Simon et Derek. Deux ordures, il ajoute en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais, ça avait pas l'air d'être des enfants de cœur.

Il soupire et pose sa bière sur le parquet. Il hésite à poursuivre. J'le vois bien. Mais quelque chose me dit, qu'il est allé trop loin dans son récit pour faire marche arrière. Et il faut que j'en sache plus sur ce Negan. J'revois l'air terrorisé du gosse dans les bois à l'évocation de ce nom. Nick se frotte l'arrière du crâne.

\- Negan et ses hommes assuraient notre protection...une aubaine par rapport à tout ce qu'on avait connu depuis que le monde était parti en vrille.

Il replonge dans le silence. Les yeux braqués sur son jean troué. Putain de merde. J'ai l'impression que ce type a vécu l'enfer. Je m'impatiente. Mais j'veux pas l'brusquer. Il est abîmé. J'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention avant. Mais aujourd'hui, j'me rends compte qu'on n'est pas si différents tous les deux. Nouveau soupir. Il me fixe sans réellement voir, et poursuit :

\- Il y a un peu moins d'un an, Lana a eu vingt ans. Et ce cinglé s'est mis en tête de faire d'elle l'une de ses femmes.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Ouais, il a...un harem. Certaines sont volontaires...

\- Comment on peut être volontaire pour ça ?! je l'interromps, écœuré.

\- Il peut se montrer très persuasif, il réplique sombrement.

\- Il a surtout l'air d'être un connard misogyne.

Putain de merde. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'sens que c'est pas le pire dans toute cette histoire. Va vraiment falloir que Rick prenne les choses au sérieux. J'ai un putain de mauvais pressentiment.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, il réplique, beaucoup plus compliqué.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? A Alexandria ?

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis qu'il secoue la tête comme pour chasser un souvenir particulièrement douloureux. Je l'observe se battre en silence avec ses pensées.

\- On a réussi à se barrer et...ces enfoirés nous ont pris en chasse. Negan était complètement obnubilé par Lana. Sans exagérer, je pense qu'elle l'obsédait. Il la voulait. Plus que n'importe quoi.

J'ferme ma gueule. J'suis même incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Negan. Ce type me fait froid dans le dos. Littéralement. Et pourtant, j'suis pas une mauviette. La merde j'la connais. Elle a définit ma vie toute entière. Mais là...là c'est autre chose. Le monde a changé. Et tous les cinglés de la terre sont libres d'assouvir leurs fantasmes les plus tordus.

\- Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est qu'on a fui en oubliant comment c'était à l'extérieur. On était tellement focalisé sur les Sauveurs qu'on en a oublié le plus élémentaire.

\- Les rôdeurs, j'marmonne.

\- Les rôdeurs, il acquiesce. Lana s'est fait mordre après deux jours passés à fuir.

J'dis rien. Qu'est-ce-que j'pourrais dire de toute façon ? Que j'le comprends ? Ce serait déplacé. Il a son histoire. J'ai la mienne. Mais quelque part, notre souffrance est la même. Parce qu'à cause d'un connard, on a perdu une partie de nous.

\- Elle est morte. Elle est morte par ma faute. Parce que j'ai été incapable de la protéger.

\- C'est des conneries ! Elles sont pas mortes à cause de nous, j'explose. Elles sont mortes à cause de deux putains de dégénérés.

Il répond rien. Il culpabilise. Comme moi. Ouais. On est pareil lui et moi. Les minutes défilent, lentement. J'torche ma bière. Lui aussi. On se tait. Et pourtant, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. On communique. Sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est Aaron qui t'a trouvé ? j'finis par demander.

\- Il m'a sauvé, il répond sans en dire plus.

La porte s'ouvre sur Rick. Le shérif reste immobile un instant. Il nous détaille en silence, les mains sur les hanches.

\- On aurait besoin de toi, il déclare après une seconde. Tu peux venir au portail ?

\- Il s'passe quoi ? j'grogne.

\- On va commencer à faire la déviation pour la horde.

\- J'arrive, j'réponds, pas franchement emballé.

\- Je viens aussi, réplique Nick.

L'shérif acquiesce et sort de la pièce. J'me tourne vers le musicien pendant qu'il s'étire.

\- Il faut que tu lui parles de Negan, j'marmonne.

\- Pourquoi ? il demande dans un bâillement.

\- Si ce type doit nous tomber sur la gueule, t'es le seul à avoir suffisamment d'info à son sujet.

\- Ok. Je le ferai. Et Daryl ? il m'interpelle avant que je sorte.

\- Merci.

\- Pas d'quoi.

* * *

 **LOLA**

\- Elle est là depuis combien de temps ? entendis-je depuis un demi sommeil comateux.

\- Trois semaines, répliqua une voix masculine.

Hein ?! Trois semaines ? TROIS SEMAINES ?! Je végétais depuis trois semaines ?! Merde c'était plus une sieste ça ! C'était un foutu coma !

\- Gregory est au courant ?

\- Je ne lui ai encore rien dit.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va dire quand il verra que tu l'as ramené ici ? reprit la femme à voix basse. Ta bonté finira par te tuer, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir teinté de reproches.

L'homme se tut un instant tandis que je tentais désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était sans compter sur la désagréable sensation que ceux-ci avaient été collé à la glue.

\- Elle était mal en point Bertie, je me voyais mal la laisser en plan, se justifia celui que je reconnus comme étant le type du centre commercial.

Celui que j'avais pris pour Daryl durant ma phase de délire. Bordel de merde. Daryl ! Je me redressai brusquement, ouvrant les paupières au prix d'un effort incommensurable avant de me retrouver à moitié aveugle tant la luminosité de la pièce me semblait vive après ces trois semaines passées à jouer les Belles au bois dormant.

\- Je suis où ? m'écriai-je au bord de la panique en constatant que mon bras droit était relié à un goutte à goutte et que ma poitrine uniquement vêtue de mon soutien gorge en dentelle noire, se retrouvait pour je ne sais quelle raison, recouverte d'électrodes.

Jetant des regards affolés dans toutes les directions, je suffoquais, paniquée par le bip strident d'un moniteur qui ne cessait de s'intensifier. L'homme aux cheveux longs se rapprocha du lit dans lequel j'avais passé plus de temps que nécessaire, pendant que mes mains fébriles s'affairaient à retirer tous les corps étrangers dont je m'étais retrouvée affublé.

\- Je vais chercher le Docteur Carson, annonça l'afro américaine que j'identifiai comme étant la dénommée Bertie.

\- On est où ? Putain de merde mais on est où ? Et vous êtes qui ? Et où est Daryl ?! Bordel de bordel de chiottes de merde il doit être mort d'inquiétude, débitai-je en tentant de me mettre debout avant d'être sauvée de justesse d'une chute mémorable par mon sauveur à la chevelure soyeuse.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois inconsciente de mon corps ankylosé qui pesait de tout mon poids contre lui.

\- Du calme, dit-il d'une voix posée tout en m'aidant à me rasseoir.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne vous connais pas, je ne sais pas où je suis, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai une migraine carabinée, je suis à moitié à poil pour une raison que j'ignore et...c'est quoi votre marque de shampoing ? demandai-je avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

Merde. Ce type devait me prendre pour une cinglée hystérique ravagée du bulbe, doublée d'une exhibitionniste à juger par mes sous vêtements somme toute assez suggestifs. Ne semblant pas du tout atteint ni même un tantinet troublé par la vue plongeante que lui offrait mon décolleté pourtant tout à fait honorable, Raiponce, en référence à sa chevelure d'une beauté saisissante, m'aida à me rasseoir avant de me servir un verre d'eau. Pendant que je réhydratais ma carcasse desséchée, il tira un tabouret pour s'installer face à moi, un regard malicieux chargé de bonté braqué sur mon visage planqué derrière mon godet salvateur.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit-il en récupérant le contenant avant de me resservir.

\- C'est toi, déclarai-je alors d'un ton grave, le type du centre commercial.

Il sourit. Un sourire agréable, rassurant et une nouvelle fois empreint d'une bonté qui se faisait de plus en plus rare en ces temps d'apocalypse.

\- On a pas été correctement présenté, je m'appelle Paul, mais mes amis m'appellent Jesus.

\- Ah...et euh...on est amis ? Nan parce que bon...on se connaît pas. Mais je t'aime bien Raiponce...euh...Paul...euh Jesus...enfin bref...désolée j'ai pas les idées très claires, me lamentai-je en remontant le drap sur ma poitrine. T'aurais pas vu mes fringues ? Je dois absolument retrouver Daryl.

\- Jesus, ça ira, s'esclaffa-t-il, dévoilant une dentition parfaite et un rire mélodieux.

Bordel de merde ! Y avait-il seulement un truc qui déconnait chez ce type beau comme un dieu ?!

\- Moi c'est Lola.

\- Je vais t'apporter des vêtements propres Lola. Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que les tiens étaient dans un triste état quand je t'ai trouvé.

Je me rappelais vaguement avoir dû déchirer mon débardeur histoire de bander ma cuisse qui, à mon grand soulagement, ne me faisait presque plus souffrir.

\- Pour ce qui est de ton ami...

\- Daryl, grimaçai-je, affolée par l'état dans lequel devait se trouver mon archer.

\- Il faudrait que je sache d'où tu viens pour pouvoir te raccompagner.

Méfiante, je l'observai du coin de l'œil, essayant de distinguer le moindre signe d'entourloupe chez mon sauveur...en vain. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, indécise quant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Retrouver Daryl était primordial. Persuadé que j'avais rendu l'âme, une évidence s'il avait retrouvé ma Doc Marten orpheline de sa jumelle, ce dernier devait être dans une colère noire teintée d'une tristesse abyssale. Ma gorge se serra à cette pensée tandis que des larmes remontaient dangereusement mon canal lacrymal qu'elles connaissaient si bien. Je soupirai, tenant d'épargner à mon sauveur le mode arrosage automatique qui au fil des mois, était devenu ma marque de fabrique. Dire que la première impression était souvent la bonne ! Quelle image avais-je dû lui renvoyer ?! L'observant intensément, je me posai mille et une questions, m'imaginant un instant dans la peau de Rick. On m'avait souvent reproché d'accorder ma confiance trop facilement...mais aujourd'hui ? Avais-je réellement le choix ? Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, mes amis devaient penser que j'étais morte, et quant à mon interlocuteur, il transpirait tellement la bonté et la bienveillance que la possibilité qu'il puisse être un putain de psychopathe me sembla absurde tant elle était ridicule. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre encore une demie seconde, je me mis dans la peau du shérif, réprimant un fou rire au passage et me lançai :

\- Combien t'as tué de rôdeurs ?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir discuté avec le Docteur Carson au sujet de ma blessure par balle, je retrouvai le dénommé Jesus à l'extérieur. La luminosité de cette fin de journée m'éblouit tendrement, tandis que resserrant les bras autour de ma poitrine je réprimai un frisson. Merde. L'hiver était vraiment là. Je songeai un instant à cette saison que j'aimais tant. A tous les Monsieurs Bibendum auxquels j'avais donné vie avant de les voir mourir à petit feu, la gorge nouée d'assister à leur destin hydraulique. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en repensant à celui que Daryl et moi avions fait l'année de mes seize ans. Dire qu'il s'était foutu de ma gueule lorsque je m'étais mise à pleurnicher quand il avait commencé à fondre était un euphémisme !

\- Les vêtements te vont ? s'enquit mon sauveur, m'arrachant de ma rêverie enneigée par la même occasion.

\- C'est parfait, souris-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés, sur les petites marches du préfabriqué dans lequel l'infirmerie avait élue domicile. Alors, voilà La Colline, soupirai-je en détaillant les lieux.

Outre la bâtisse coloniale d'une taille imposante, l'endroit était plutôt rudimentaire avec ses murs en bois, sa forge et ses baraquements. J'avais un peu l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre dimension...ou d'avoir voyagé dans le temps. Il ne manquait plus que Charles Ingalls et son violon pour rajouter la touche bucolique à ce paysage d'un autre temps. Mais bizarrement cette nouvelle communauté n'était pas désagréable. A condition bien entendu de faire abstraction du vieil homme vêtu d'un costume un brin ringard qui avançait dans notre direction, un air mauvais collé sur ses traits hautains.

\- Jesus ! lança-t-il avec un engouement un peu trop exagéré pour être naturel. Qui est-ce ? ajouta-t-il en me désignant du menton.

\- Gregory, voici Lola, répliqua mon compagnon avec un sourire.

-Salut, déclarai-je quelque peu intimidée.

L'homme me foudroya du regard sans se départir de son air suffisant. Merde. C'était quoi son problème à lui ? Aux dernières nouvelles je ne lui avais pas bouffé son goûter...alors quoi ?

\- Enchanté très chère Eleanor, vous venez d'où ?

Je me retournai, cherchant des yeux une autre femme aux alentours avant de réaliser qu'il s'adressait à moi. Nick m'avait souvent appelé Lana. Je ne m'en étais jamais réellement formalisée. Mais dans la bouche de ce type, c'était autre chose. J'y voyais un manque flagrant de respect. Voire même, de provocation. Assurément, il l'avait fait exprès.

\- Lola, le corrigeai-je, les sourcils froncés. En quoi ça vous intéresse ? Je ne compte pas rester, précisai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Et vous partez quand ?

\- Dès que le Docteur Carson aura donné son feu vert, intervint Jesus.

\- Bien, bien. Parfait. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Chacun chez soi, il n'y a pas meilleure devise, reprit le dénommé Gregory avant de tourner les talons.

Abasourdie, je le regardai s'éloigner avec une grimace.

\- Fais pas attention à lui.

\- Ouais. Je vais essayer. Alors, quand est-ce-que tu pars pour Alexandria ?

\- Ce soir, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je tuerais pour venir avec toi, soupirai-je.

\- Qu'a dit Carson ?

\- Que je dois éviter les longs trajets à pieds tant que la blessure ne sera pas totalement cicatrisée, me lamentai-je.

Mon interlocuteur ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder ses yeux azurs braqués sur l'horizon. Bordel de merde. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Et par dessus tout...je voulais retrouver mon chasseur. Je n'avais rien contre cet endroit. Ni contre ses habitants...hormis peut-être le fameux Gregory. Mais ma famille me manquait. Douloureusement. Quant à Daryl...je n'avais même plus de mots pour exprimer le vide qui se creusait dans ma poitrine à mesure que les heures défilaient. J'avais besoin de lui. C'était vital. Et puis...j'avais un sérieux compte à régler avec le fils Monroe.

\- Au fait, repris-je, je ne t'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- D'ailleurs, comment tu t'as retrouvée avec une balle dans la jambe ? s'enquit Jesus.

\- Un ex en colère, m'esclaffai-je sombrement.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Trois putains de semaines. Affalé derrière l'église, j'mate ce foutu monticule de terre. J'arrive pas à l'quitter des yeux. Elle est pas là dessous. J'sais même pas où elle est. Parce qu'on a pas retrouvé son corps. L'odeur du sang, de la barbaque brûlée, des rôdeurs a envahit Alexandria en même temps que cette saloperie de horde. On y a pas coupé. Putain de nuit d'horreur. Les mômes du chirurgien et leur mère sont morts. C'est moche. Mais pour être honnête, je m'en cogne. J'suis vivant...même si je m'en serais bien passé. J'commence sérieusement à penser au sens de la vie. Ça m'avait jamais effleuré avant. J'avançais parce qu'il fallait avancer. Je me battais parce qu'il fallait se battre. Mais aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui à part ce foutu pendentif que j'serre dans mon poing à m'en faire saigner la paume, il m'reste que dalle. C'est dégueulasse pour mes potes. J'le sais. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'peux faire ? Continuer de prétendre que ça en vaut la peine ? Pour quelle foutue raison ? J'soupire en attrapant mon paquet de Morley...le dernier de la cartouche qu'elle a dégoté dans cette bicoque quand on s'est retrouvé que tous les deux. Il en reste qu'une. Plus qu'une. La dernière. La toute dernière clope de ma gonzesse. J'ravale une montée de larmes. J'peux plus chialer. J'en peux plus. Mes nerfs m'ont abandonné. J'aperçois Aiden un peu plus loin. Il parade au bras d'une gonzesse, avec sa tronche ravagée par mes coups. Fier. Vivant...et depuis trois semaines, j'ai qu'une envie...lui faire la peau. Ce connard l'a laissé se faire dévorer. Rien que pour ça il mérite tout le mal que j'me suis donné à lui refaire le portrait avant hier soir. Ça me la ramènera pas...j'le sais. Mais pendant quelques secondes, ça m'a soulagé.

\- Va falloir que tu calmes le jeu avec le fils Monroe, déclare Rick en s'laissant tomber à côté de moi.

Merde. Il est arrivé quand ? J'pensais qu'il serait encore au chevet du gosse. Bordel. Ce môme ne sera plus jamais l'même. Un des fils du chirurgien lui a tiré dessus dans la panique cette nuit. Une balle dans la tête. Comment on peut survivre à un truc pareil ? Et pourtant, Carl l'a fait. Il a survécu. Parce que c'est un foutu survivant. Comme son père. Comme nous tous. Il a perdu un œil mais...putain de bordel de merde c'est un miracle qu'il soit vivant. Il est pt'être là mon espoir finalement ? S'il s'en sort après ça, est-ce-que je pourrais réellement tout laisser tomber ? J'soupire. A vrai dire, j'en sais rien. J'suis paumé. J'ai mal. Comme jamais j'ai eu mal de toute ma putain de vie. Lola et moi, c'était plus qu'une histoire d'amour de fin du monde. Lola et moi c'était...Lola et moi. Deux putains de phœnix. Deux putains survivants. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là...y a plus qu'moi. Et j'souris. Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. Pourquoi ? J'en sais foutrement rien.

\- Comment va Carl ? j'marmonne en rangeant ma dernière clope dans l'paquet.

\- Denise s'occupe de lui, il soupire. Michonne a pris le relais pour que je puisse venir te parler.

\- De quoi ? D'Aiden ? Tu te plantes si tu crois que j'avais laisser cette ordure s'en sortir comme ça.

Mon pote baisse les yeux sur la tombe de Lola. Il l'adorait. J'le sais. Ils discutaient souvent tous les deux. Ouais. Rick et ma gonzesse s'entendaient bien. Y avait beaucoup de respect entre eux quand j'y pense. Et ma gorge se noue en repensant à la façon qu'elle avait de l'appeler Shérif à tout bout de champ.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais bannis ce type il y a une éternité, il réplique finalement. Mais je ne suis pas en charge ici. Deanna est encore aux commandes.

\- Plus pour longtemps, je grogne.

\- T'es au courant ?

\- Les gens parlent ici, alors ouais, j'suis au courant.

La vieille Monroe s'est fait mordre. Finalement, Lola avait raison avec ses histoires de Karma. Tout finit toujours par se payer. Ça m'rappelle cette histoire qu'elle m'avait raconté à propos d'une de ses amies. Le type l'avait largué pour une autre à trois mois de leur mariage. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait mis sa nouvelle gonzesse enceinte alors qu'il était toujours avec l'ancienne. Trou du cul. Des types comme ça méritent pas de vivre. Et j'suis sûre que les rôdeurs ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire. En tout cas, je l'espère. Ouais. J'divague. Mais pas tant que ça. Le clan Monroe s'éteint. Reste plus que les rejetons. Et quand maman s'ra plus là, cet enculé d'Aiden va vraiment comprendre le sens du mot douleur.

\- J'vais buter ce type, j'reprends en me mettant debout. Et ce sera pas la peine d'essayer de m'ramener à la raison. Elle est morte à cause de lui.

\- Ce qui est arrivé à Lola c'est...c'est à peine si je peux imaginer ce que tu es en train d'endurer mon frère, mais...tu la connais. Tu sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu agisses de manière inconsidérée.

\- J'en ai plus rien à foutre maintenant de qu'elle voudrait ou pas. Lola est morte. Elle est morte. Et à part une foutue vengeance y a rien qui pourra m'soulager.

\- C'était un accident, déclare mon pote à voix basse. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- C'est des conneries. Elle était aussi débrouillarde que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Si ce n'est plus. Tu vois pas qu'il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond dans ce qu'il a raconté ?

\- Je pense que tu n'as plus les idées claires et que tu as besoin de trouver un responsable, il répond en se levant à son tour.

J'le comprends pas. C'est quoi son foutu problème ?! La colère commence à prendre le dessus sur le peu de contrôle que j'avais encore sur moi. J'espérais avoir un minimum de soutien. Mais non. Parce que Rick et sa moralité à la con font toujours ce genre de choses. Mais sa moralité il l'a laissé aux oubliettes le jour où il a massacré ce biker dans les bois. Le jour où le gosse a failli passer à la casserole. Alors qu'il vienne pas me faire un putain de sermon !

\- A d'autres, je grince entre mes dents. J'vais le buter, fin de la discussion. Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de m'en empêcher, j'ajoute d'un ton menaçant. T'es p'têtre mon pote, mais là, faut pas trop m'en demander.

Je m'éloigne. En silence. Conscient qu'un fossé est entrain d'se creuser entre nous. J'ai plus envie de m'contôler. J'ai plus envie de garder mon sang froid. J'ai plus envie de fermer ma gueule. J'suis pas un putain de clébard. La vérité c'est que le shérif fait toujours les choses quand ça l'arrange. Par contre, quand il s'agit des autres, il se ramène avec sa morale à la con à essayer de jouer les petits chef. Sauf que là. Ça marchera pas. Parce qu'on parle de Lola.

* * *

J'tourne en rond. J'essaye de m'rendre utile. De débarasser les rue des cadavres. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Pour arrêter d'penser ? Connerie ! J'fais ça parce que j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Et que finalement, on m'fout la paix. Ils se sont tous relayés aujourd'hui. Avec leurs yeux larmoyants et leurs sourires compatissants. Ça m'emmerde. Ils ont pitié de moi. Sauf que leur pitié, j'en veux pas. J'sais qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour moi. Mais cette foutue colère me dévore de l'intérieur. Elle est sombre. Abyssale. Elle en train de m'engloutir. Ce sera toujours mieux que d'me lamenter. Lola voudrait pas que je réagisse comme ça. Elle voudrait que j'reste humain. En l'état actuel des choses...ce qu'elle pourrait penser j'en ai plus rien à branler. Parce qu'elle m'a abandonné. C'est plus qu'un foutu cadavre aujourd'hui. Et le responsable continue de vivre tranquillement. J'peux pas l'encaisser. J'y arrive pas. Et c'est en train de tuer ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire naître en moi. Tant que cette crevure continuera de fouler les rues d'Alexandria, ma rage se dissipera pas.

\- Daryl ?

J'me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Nick. C'est le seul dont j'apprécie la compagnie ces derniers jours. Parce qu'on partage quelque chose. Quelque chose de puissant. Et de destructeur.

\- Je peux te parler ? il demande à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu m' veux ?

\- En privé, il ajoute en désignant du menton les habitants d'Alexandria. C'est à propos d'Aiden.

Génial. Il a décidé d'me prendre la tête lui aussi ? C'est quoi ? Un foutu complot ? Bordel de merde mais foutez-moi la paix !

\- Si c'est pour me faire la morale sur c'que je dois faire ou pas tu perds ton temps.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, il soupire avec son air blasé.

J'le mate une seconde. J'me suis peut-être énervé un peu vite. Il a pas la tronche de quelqu'un qui va essayer de me ramener sur le droit chemin. Au contraire. Plus je détaille la lueur dans ses yeux, plus j'me rends compte qu'il prépare un truc. Intrigué, j'le suis dans une ruelle, un peu à l'écart. Il s'adosse contre une des plaques de tôles et mate le ciel une seconde. Il se paume dans la contemplation des nuages. Et encore une fois, j'suis saisi par la ressemblance qu'il entretient avec elle.

\- La vieille Monroe est morte, il déclare finalement.

Ok. Bon débarras. Cette bonne femme me manquera pas.

\- Et devine qui a pris la tangente en apprenant que maman n'était plus de ce monde ?

\- Cet enculé d'Aiden, j'marmonne en attrapant mon paquet de clopes.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas mal réfléchi depuis que...depuis que Lola est partie et j'en arrive toujours à la même conclusion.

Là, il commence vraiment à m'intéresser. Je chope ma dernière cigarette. La toute dernière. Et j'la porte à mes lèvres.

\- C'est déjà arrivé qu'Aiden revienne de mission avec une histoire à dormir debout au sujet de son héroïsme et d'une mort tragique.

\- Attends...t'es en train d'insinuer quoi là ?

\- Que je ne serais pas étonné qu'il se soit volontairement débarrassé de Lola pour sauver sa peau. Tu ne trouves pas ça étonnant qu'il se tire d'ici au moment même où sa mère passe l'arme à gauche ?

\- Putain d'merde. Si t'as raison...alors on devrait p't'être...

\- S'occuper de son cas, rétorque Nick.

Merde. Finalement ce type en a dans le froc.

\- Une expédition ça te branche ? il demande pendant que j'allume ma clope.

Un peu que ça m'branche. La fumée qui s'insinue dans mes poumons me réveille enfin les neurones. L'adrénaline se déverse dans mes veines. Et toute ma rage se concentre là, au creux de mes tripes.

\- Allons buter cet enculé.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	17. In hell I'll be in good company

**10 mois sans écrire une seule ligne, une année difficile...il est peut-être temps de s'y remettre ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – In hell I'll be in good company**

 **LOLA**

Minuit...enfin, à vue de nez. N'ayant pas de montre à portée de main, je me fiais à la lune, pleine et ronde dans son écrin noir parsemé d'étoiles, ainsi qu'à la température glaciale pour me donner une idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Jesus avait quitté la Colline depuis plusieurs heures, se déplaçant en silence tel un ninja de l'apocalypse particulièrement bien coiffé. Oui, ce point était important, d'autant qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas révélé le secret de sa chevelure de rêve. Je soupirai, dépitée en repensant à sa crinière soyeuse digne d'une princesse Disney, Raiponce étant celle qui s'en approchait le plus. Après quelques secondes passées à rêvasser et à triturer mes propres cheveux dont les nœuds me collaient la nausée, je m'accroupis un instant, observant du mieux que je le pouvais les traces laissées par l'homme qui m'avait secourue quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien entendu, étant une jeune femme parfaitement disciplinée quand il s'agissait de rester en place, je m'étais lancée à sa poursuite. C'était sans compter sur mes aptitudes de traqueuse qui s'étaient avérées encore plus pitoyables que mon sens de l'orientation. _« Fais chier ! »_. Voilà deux heures que je suivais les traces...d'une famille de hérissons. Pathétique. Mignon...mais pathétique. Et maintenant ? Je resserrai les pans de la veste gracieusement offerte par Jesus, l'homme invisible, frissonnant dans la brise nocturne. Dire que je rêvais d'un bain chaud était un euphémisme. Il me tardait de retrouver Alexandria et sa quiétude habituelle, les odeurs douteuses des pâtisseries de Carol, les blagues pourries de mon poète humoriste...mais plus que tout, c'était la chaleur des bras de mon archer que je désirais. La gorge soudainement nouée en songeant à Daryl, je secouai la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Je devais continuer à avancer. Et retrouver Jesus devait pour l'heure rester ma priorité numéro un. Le reste...y compris le chasseur, devrait attendre encore un peu.

Un nuage de buée s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je grelottais. Les températures chutaient de plus en plus. L'hiver était vraiment là. Peut-être avais-je louper les premières chutes de neige durant mon semblant de coma ? Perdue dans mes réflexions plus ou moins passionnantes, j'observai silencieusement les cinq petites boules de poils qui me toisaient d'un air moqueur. Assurément, Barry leur aurait déjà donné des petits noms. Devais-je les lui rapporter ? _« Bordel de merde Lola ! Redescends sur terre ! »._ Tournant le dos à la famille hérissons, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine avant de scruter les étoiles à la recherche d'un indice quant à la trajectoire empruntée par mon sauveur. Dire que je fréquentais un pisteur hors pair depuis des lustres...Honteuse, je repris ma route d'un bon pas lorsque je trébuchai lamentablement sur un rôdeur planqué dans les feuilles mortes. Bordel de merde ! C'était la Saint Lola ou quoi ?!

\- C'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache mon gros, soupirai-je à voix basse avant de dégommer le crâne de mon assaillant un brin farceur à coup de pompes.

Je me relevai, fébrile, époussetant au passage le vieux legging noir donné par mon bienfaiteur avant de me remettre en route. Une chute n'arrivant jamais seule, je me cassais à nouveau la figure, cette fois-ci à cause d'une racine de la taille d'un œuf de Pâques.

\- Ok...là ça devient carrément ridicule, pestai-je en maudissant silencieusement les baskets hideuses qui avaient remplacé mes éternelles Doc Martens...paix à leurs âmes.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ? s'enquit une voix masculine dans mon dos.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je à Jesus tout en me redressant maladroitement.

Ce dernier s'esclaffa à voix basse, sa chevelure soyeuse faiblement éclairée par les rayons de la lune ondulant au gré de la brise nocturne.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il après une seconde durant laquelle je m'étais une nouvelle fois époussetée, si tu veux suivre quelqu'un tu devrais être plus discrète.

\- Désolée de ne pas être un ninja de l'apocalypse, cinglai-je, faussement vexée.

\- Un ninja de l'apocalypse ? sourcilla-t-il, amusé. A ce propos, je croyais que selon le Dr Carson tu ne devais pas quitter la Colline ?

Avec une moue coupable, je m'approchai du jeune homme en silence, tout en cherchant une excuse valable.

\- Bon, je ne trouve pas d'histoire rocambolesque à te raconter alors autant être honnête. Je t'ai suivi, finis-je par lâcher.

\- Tu parles d'un scoop ! On t'entend à des kilomètres. Tu sais que tu as tendance à parler toute seule ?

\- Ça non plus c'est pas un scoop. De toute façon, il paraît que c'est un signe d'intelligence, me défendis-je.

Visiblement décontenancé, il secoua la tête avant de se mettre en route d'un pas furtif.

\- Tu vas où ? Alexandria n'est pas par là ! m'exclamai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je ne connais pas cette forêt aussi bien que toi, mais on vient de là bas, remarquai-je comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, soupira, puis se tourna vers moi, l'air inquiet.

\- Je te ramène à la Colline. Tu dois te reposer tant que la plaie n'est pas totalement guérie.

\- Quoi ?! Je te le dis clairement, c'est non. Je rentre à Alexandria.

\- Lola, s'impatienta-t-il. Tu as vu l'état de ta jambe ? Tu sais ce qu'a dit Carson ?

\- Je m'en tape de Carson. Il aurait pu danser la macarena en collants roses ça n'aurait rien changé. Je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver Daryl et mes amis. Ecoute, repris-je après quelques instants, je te suis sincèrement reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais si je reste une seconde de plus là bas, je vais péter un plomb.

\- Ah...parce que tu es dans ton état normal depuis que tu t'es réveillée peut-être ? me taquina-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, me vexai-je légèrement, pourquoi ? Y a un problème avec mon attitude ?

Jesus me scruta de longues minutes tandis que je tentais de prendre un air suffisamment déterminé pour le convaincre, mais pas trop non plus histoire de ne pas paraître menaçante. Après tout, si je voulais qu'il me ramène à la maison ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire peur. Il semblait déjà me trouver bizarre. Inutile d'en rajouter.

\- Ok, finit-il par abdiquer. Mais je ne veux pas t'entendre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment face à ma soudaine montée d'enthousiasme.

\- Promis ! Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas ! Je vais me faire toute petite, tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là, débitai-je à toute allure, reconnaissante.

\- Lola ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu n'as pas compris dans « Je ne veux pas t'entendre » ?

\- Oh...ah oui, bien sûr. Je me tais. Je ne dirai plus rien à partir de maintenant, répliquai-je en lui emboîtant joyeusement le pas. Ohhh je suis tellement contente si tu savais ! Pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me ramener là bas. C'est sympa la Colline, mais je préfère Alexandria. En plus Gregory est vraiment désagréable. C'est quoi son problème avec moi ?

\- Lola, soupira Jesus.

\- J'ai compris. Plus un bruit, souris-je, incapable de contenir la joie de rentrer chez moi et de retrouver enfin Daryl.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Minuit. Enfin, à vue de nez. Difficile à dire depuis qu'on a tous perdu la notion du temps. J'ai trouvé un vieux paquet d'clopes dans la chambre que j'partageais avec... Lola. J'déteste cette foutue chambre depuis qu'elle est plus là. Tout me la rappelle. J'ai l'impression de la voir partout. De sentir son odeur dans tout Alexandria. J'deviens cinglé. Enfin, j'crois. Ce dont j'suis sûr, c'est que plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant. Nick et moi on va buter ce fils de pute de Monroe, et ensuite...ensuite, j'me barre. J'quitte ce trou à rats. J'préfère être seul et vivre dehors que rester dans ce patelin qui m'rappelle sans arrêt qu'elle n'est plus là.

J'porte mon shoot de nicotine à mes lèvres et j'inspire. Profondément. La fumée finira par me tuer. Mais je m'en cogne. Parce que c'est à peu près tout ce qui peut me soulager en ce moment. Même si c'est temporaire. Je m'arrête devant l'armurerie. J'mate le ciel une seconde. J'me perds dans la contemplation de ces putains d'étoiles qu'elle aimait tant. Fais chier. J'soupire. J'observe la fumée de ma cigarette s'évaporer lentement et j'secoue la tête. Faut que j'me rende à l'évidence. J'pourrais mater un caniveau qu'il m'ferait penser à Casse-Noisette. Nouveau soupir. J'ferme les yeux. J'laisse le goût du tabac s'imprimer dans ma bouche. Ce goût acre. Amer. J'sens toutes ces molécules cancérigènes s'insinuer dans mes cellules. Elles les tuent à petit feu. Mais encore une fois, je m'en branle. Crever d'un cancer ou m'faire bouffer par un rôdeur, quelle importance ?

Le Bellâtre se pointe enfin.

\- J'étais de garde au portail, il s'excuse. Rosita s'est pointée en retard.

Ouais. La latino devait encore s'envoyer en l'air avec Abraham. Rien à foutre.

\- T'as la clé ? j'lui demande.

Il acquiesce. J'sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour la récupérer. Surtout qu'Olivia veille dessus comme si c'était ce foutu St Graal.

\- Ok. On y va, j'marmonne.

Nick ouvre la porte grinçante pendant que j'fais le guet. C'est le calme plat. Les rues sont désertes. Comme toujours à cette heure-ci. Ça me fait vaguement penser à Woodbury et au couvre-feu imposé par ce taré de Gouverneur. Et comme à chaque fois que j'songe à cette époque, Merle s'engouffre à son tour. Heureusement qu'mon frangin est plus là pour voir c'que j'suis devenu. Il se foutrait de ma gueule. Il aurait raison. Daryl Dixon n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Pourtant, j'sais que la mort de Lola l'aurait anéanti. J'remonte mon arbalète sur mon épaule, et j'me faufile dans l'armurerie. Ça sent un mélange de poudre et de sang. J'aime cette odeur. Bizarrement, elle m'apaise. Comme la fumée de mes clopes. J'attrape une machette pas trop défoncée, un flingue et des bastos. Nick fait le plein à son tour quand la lumière de l'armurerie s'allume. J'sursaute pas. Plus grand chose ne me surprend. Et puis, me faire choper en train de voler des armes pour aller déglinguer un connard, je m'en cogne. J'ai de comptes à rendre à personne.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez là ? demande Sasha en nous pointant avec son fusil d'assaut avant de rengainer. Je vous ai pris pour des intrus. J'aurais pu vous tuer.

\- Ouais bah tu l'as pas fait. Et ça t'regarde pas, j'rajoute en sortant.

Nick me suit en silence. Il reste muet comme une tombe. Concentré sur notre objectif. Il a pas envie de donner d'explications. Moi non plus. Fin de la discussion. L'afro américaine referme derrière nous. Elle me tend les clés de l'armurerie, et nous emboîte le pas. Je m'immobilise. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle veut bordel de merde ?

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

Elle me toise. Son p'tit air supérieur collé au visage. J'déteste quand elle veut jouer aux dures. Et puis j'mate ses yeux. Ils sont gonflés. Elle a perdu de sa superbe. Elle a l'air...abattue.

\- J'veux en être, elle répond.

\- En être ? j'répète en tirant une nouvelle latte sur ma clope.

\- Faut pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que vous avez décidé de faire tous les deux. Aiden a disparu, et comme par hasard vous montez une opération commando, elle réplique en croisant les bras. Alors, je veux en être.

J'réfléchis un quart de seconde. Pas besoin d'être un génie non plus pour savoir que plus on s'ra nombreux moins on s'ra efficaces.

\- Hors de question. Ça ne concerne que Daryl et moi, répond le Bellâtre d'un ton calme.

\- Tu te trompes, elle reprend. Bob aussi est mort par la faute d'Aiden. Alors j'ai autant le droit que vous de vouloir buter cet enfoiré.

Bob...bordel j'suis tellement obsédé par Lola que...Et puis merde. J'soupire. J'avais pas prévu ça. J'me tourne vers Nick. Il est dans la lune. Comme d'habitude. J'sais même pas pourquoi j'attends une réponse de sa part. C'est pas mon pote. On est juste sur la même longueur d'ondes en ce moment. Du moins, j'essaye de m'en convaincre.

\- T'en penses quoi ? j'finis par demander.

Il mate le ciel. Réfléchis. Longuement.

\- Nick ? On l'emmène ou pas ? je m'impatiente.

\- Ouais, il réplique d'un air las.

\- Ok. Trouve-toi une bagnole, j'balance à Sasha. J'ai que deux places sur ma bécane.

\- Pour quelle raison avez-vous besoin d'un véhicule de type voiture alors qu'à en juger par la hauteur de l'astre lunaire au dessus de nos têtes et la température décroissante il doit être plus de minuit ?

Génial. Manquait plus que le scientifique. Mais pourquoi est-ce-que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ? Le plan c'était Nick et moi. C'était simple. Clair. Net. Précis. On chopait des armes et on se mettait en route pour faire sa fête à cet enfoiré d'Aiden.

\- T'occupe Eugene, rétorque l'afro américaine en redressant son fusil d'assaut sur son épaule. Bon, on y va ?

\- Ouais, j'marmonne en jetant mon mégot.

On s'dirige vers le portail, j'grimpe sur ma bécane pendant que Sasha prend place au volant d'un vieux pick up...Eugene à ses côtés...Ok. J'laisse tomber. Si ce blaireau veut nous accompagner grand bien lui fasse. Nick s'installe derrière moi. Rosita monte la garde. Elle nous regarde, les bras croisés, intriguée. J'démarre. Sans un mot, elle ouvre le portail avant de s'approcher de moi. La mâchoire crispée, la latino m'observe pendant que j'lui tends les clés de l'armurerie. Elle me fixe. En silence. Elle a compris.

\- Bute cet enfoiré.

\- Compte sur moi.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Nous marchions depuis de longues heures, dans un silence tout à fait relatif tant je me faisais l'effet d'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Jesus se déplaçait sans un bruit, semblant survoler les feuilles mortes et les racines des arbres qui se dressaient sur notre chemin. Dire que quelques années auparavant je me targuais d'être la grâce incarnée. Aujourd'hui tout ce que j'avais de gracieux c'était...je n'en avais aucune idée. Malgré ma piètre capacité à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans attirer tous les rôdeurs à la ronde, j'avais tenu ma promesse et n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis que nous avions repris la route. Concentrée, je tentais de suivre Raiponce qui avançait d'un bon pas. Je devais l'admettre, sa connaissance des lieux et son agilité me laissaient pantoise. Ce type était doué. Pas étonnant qu'il ait survécu pendant tout ce temps. C'était un atout indéniable pour les gens de la Colline. Ces derniers, bien qu'apparemment au point sur l'agriculture, me rappelait la population d'Alexandria. Même si certains semblaient savoir combattre, je ne les imaginais pas vraiment en survivants de l'Apocalypse. Surtout le fameux Gregory avec son costume démodé et son air pincé. Ce dernier n'avait même probablement jamais tué un rôdeur de sa vie. En avait-il seulement vu un ?

\- On fait une pause, chuchota Jesus en s'arrêtant.

Il s'étira longuement avant de sortir un thermos de sa veste.

\- Tiens, ça te réchauffera, j'en peux plus de t'entendre claquer des dents, sourit-il.

\- Du café ! m'extasiai-je à voix basse. Merci.

Je portai le précieux nectar à mes lèvres et en savourai chaque gorgée, appréciant sa chaleur revigorante.

\- Si j'avais su que tu serais du voyage, je t'aurais trouvé des fringues plus chaudes, déclara-t-il en désignant ma tenue.

\- Je t'ai un peu forcé la main, m'excusai-je. Je me rends compte que j'ai dû te faire l'impression d'être une gamine capricieuse complètement cinglée.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua-t-il en avalant à son tour une gorgée de café.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et moi je me comporte comme...une andouille avec le QI d'une huître...en admettant qu'elles aient un QI.

Il s'esclaffa à nouveau. Bon, je le faisais rire, c'était déjà pas mal.

\- T'as rien d'une andouille avec un QI inférieur à zéro. Tu as passé trois semaines dans le coma, y a de quoi être perturbé.

Perturbé...voilà un adjectif qui me qualifiait plutôt pas mal. Je soupirai en repensant à la tonne d'emmerdes que je m'étais attirée depuis...toujours. L'apocalypse n'était pas la seule à blâmer pour tout ce qui m'était tombé dessus. Ça avait commencé bien avant tout ça. Et pourtant... j'avais survécu. La chance était en grande partie responsable de mon salut. J'en avais conscience.

\- Je sais que je suis souvent dans la lune, et que je dis des choses stupides mais...

\- Lola, dit-il en s'approchant de moi toujours aussi silencieusement, tu n'as pas à te justifier de quoique ce soit, et tu dois encore moins t'excuser d'être toi-même. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais autant ris que depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

\- Ouais, c'est mon truc ça. Je rends la fin du monde tellement plus fun.

\- Exactement, et c'est un talent qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Revigorée, je lui offris un sourire reconnaissant. L'apocalypse était vraiment étrange. Elle s'amusait aussi bien à déchirer les gens, qu'à tisser des liens invisibles entre eux. Finalement, malgré toute la merde dans laquelle on se trouvait, la bonté existait encore. Elle était rare, précieuse. Je ne connaissais pas encore bien Jesus, mais je commençais à saisir le sens de son surnom.

\- En fait, c'est pas à cause tes cheveux que tout le monde t'appelle Jesus, déclarai-je à voix haute.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton délire avec mes cheveux ? s'exclama-t-il avant de se remettre en route.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils sont somptueux !

Il s'esclaffa à nouveau tandis que je lui emboîtais le pas avec toute la discrétion qui me caractérisait.

\- Je tuerais pour avoir une tignasse pareille, soupirai-je mollement toute en défonçant le crâne d'un rôdeur avec un bâton.

\- Je te propose un deal, reprit-il après s'être lui-même débarrassé d'un cadavre ambulant.

Un deal ? Intriguée, je l'observai silencieusement pendant qu'il se tournait vers moi. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il semblait réfléchir. Je détaillai les traits parfaitement dessinés de son visage. Bordel de merde. Même sa barbe était soyeuse. Ce type avait dû être coiffeur ou barbier avant l'arrivée de nos amis les morts-vivants.

\- Vous êtes nombreux à Alexandria ?

\- Nombreux ? répliquai-je, interloquée. C'est quoi ça ? Un piège ?

\- Non. Il n'y a aucun piège. En revanche...on aurait besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Pour faire quoi ? D'après ce que j'ai pu constater vous ne manquez de rien, sourcillai-je. Et puis Gregory n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les étrangers, alors si on rapplique tous là bas, ça risque de le contrarier un tantinet.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de...Negan ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

Mon sang se glaça instantanément dans mes veines. Le souffle soudain court, je repensais à ces types que Daryl et moi avions épié dans la forêt lors de notre escapade quelques semaines plus tôt. L'expression de Nick à l'évocation de ce nom me revint également en mémoire et pour une raison inconnue, la peur s'insinua sournoisement dans mon épiderme.

\- Negan ? Tu...fais partie de son groupe ? demandai-je, brusquement méfiante.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, son regard me signifiant clairement qu'il ne mentait pas. Une inquiétude non dissimulée s'était imprimée sur son visage. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à être effrayée par Negan. La différence, c'est que je ne le connaissais pas encore. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'en avais aucune envie.

\- Disons...qu'on aurait besoin d'aide pour...retrouver notre liberté, déclara Jesus après une éternité.

\- Votre liberté ? Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Les esclaves de Negan ?

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses, acquiesça-t-il. Disons qu'en échange de sa protection, on doit le fournir en à peu près tout. Nourriture, armes, médicaments. Un groupe de ses hommes nous rend visite une fois par semaine et se sert. Si Negan n'est pas satisfait...en fait, mieux vaut ne pas le contrarier.

Frissonnante, je fermai la fermeture éclair de ma veste, scrutant un instant le ciel qui ne semblait plus aussi noir. La lune quant à elle, était sur le point de disparaître. Dieu merci, le jour allait enfin se lever.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as trouvé dans ce vieux centre commercial qui se trouve à des plombes de la Colline.

\- Les réserves s'amenuisent, approuva-t-il. On est obligés de partir de plus en plus loin pour s'approvisionner. Tôt ou tard, on commencera à manquer de tout.

\- Et Gregory accepte ça ? hasardai-je, consciente de la stupidité de ma question.

\- Tu as bien vu à qui tu avais à faire quand tu l'as rencontré, soupira le jeune homme soudain las. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Les habitants de la Colline vivent dans la peur depuis trop longtemps.

Je me tus une seconde, réfléchissant à mon tour. Que devais-je faire ? Lui proposer notre aide sans savoir ce qu'en diraient Rick et les autres ? Je ne pouvais définitivement pas m'avancer pour notre leader. Sans compter que nous ne savions pas grand chose ou presque sur ce Negan et ses hommes. D'un autre côté, Jesus m'avait sauvé la vie...je me voyais mal lui balancer à la figure de se débrouiller tout seul. Bordel ! Je détestais les dilemmes.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux rien te promettre mais je peux te présenter Rick pour que vous en discutiez ensemble. C'est notre chef, et un shérif hors pair, ajoutai-je avec une pointe d'admiration. Bon, il lui arrive parfois de prendre des décisions...qui ne regardent que lui, mais c'est quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- A une condition, répliquai-je en reprenant la route. Je veux le secret de ta chevelure de rêve !

 ** _A suivre..._**


	18. Saviors are coming

**Coucou,**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 17 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Saviors are coming**

 **LOLA**

Le jour s'était enfin levé. Caressant mon visage de ses rayons dorés un tantinet faiblards, le soleil se frayait un chemin au travers de la cime des arbres, projetant des ombres éparses sur le sol de feuilles mortes. Bien que couvertes de rosée, ces dernières craquaient sous chacun de nos pas, résonnant bruyamment dans cette forêt orpheline de ses anciens habitants. Depuis la famille hérissons, nous n'avions croisé aucun animal. A croire qu'ils avaient déserté ces lieux devenus désormais le territoire d'un tout autre type de faune. Une faune odorante. Putride. Malgré tout, l'atmosphère était paisible. Presque, hors du temps. Les rôdeurs avaient fini par se lasser de jouer à cache-cache avec nous, et finalement, après une nuit passée à crapahuter dans les bois, accueillir la clarté matinale avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Aussi bizarre que cela semblait être, les morts-vivants et leurs grognements affamés étaient beaucoup moins menaçants dans la journée. Surtout lorsqu'on ne possédait qu'un simple bâton comme moyen de défense. Ouais...dans ma quête précipitée pour suivre Jesus, j'en avais oublié l'essentiel...une arme. Une erreur de débutant qui en disait pourtant long sur notre état d'esprit. C'était un fait. Les cadavres ambulants étaient devenus le cadet de nos soucis. Eux qui nous avait tant terrorisé lors de leur apparition, faisaient désormais partie du décor. Etrange, certes. Mais c'était la réalité. La capacité d'adaptation de l'homme avait une nouvelle fois fait ses preuves.

Toujours aussi silencieux, Jesus et moi-même finîmes par retrouver la route. J'avais même réussi l'exploit de rester muette depuis notre dernière pause café. Ce qui était un miracle en soit. Comme quoi, tout était possible...surtout lorsqu'on se baladait avec un ninja de l'apocalypse. Appréciant la douceur du soleil sur ma peau blafarde, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en constatant que nous étions presque arrivés. Toutefois, extérieurement, je donnais l'impression d'être parfaitement calme. Intérieurement, c'était une autre histoire. Après des semaines passées loin de mes proches, le moment était enfin venu de les retrouver. Et force était de constater que l'impatience me consumait un peu plus à mesure que nous approchions de notre destination.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Jesus après quelques secondes. Ta blessure, ça va ?

\- Impeccable ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas écouté Carson, répliquai-je avec un sourire. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié le goudron !

\- Rien ne vaut un sol plat, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Et une enceinte faite de tôle, m'écrirai-je avant de me mettre à courir en direction du portail qui venait d'apparaître au détour d'un virage.

Casquette vissée sur le crâne, fusil d'assaut sur l'épaule, Rosita réprima difficilement un bâillement, preuve qu'elle avait été de garde toute la nuit. Cependant, en me voyant, elle se figea. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, la scène aurait pu être comique si elle ne s'était pas mise à crier comme une hystérique tout en ouvrant précipitamment le portail avant de se jeter en larmes dans mes bras. Baragouinant tout un tas de choses en espagnol, la latino attrapa plusieurs fois mon visage entre ses mains, le palpant pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle avant de me serrer à nouveau contre elle.

Attirés par le vacarme, Barry et Carol accoururent depuis la réserve, armes au poing, prêts à en découdre.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui...Lola ?! s'exclama Carol en lâchant son glock sur le bitume. Lola ! Lola !

A son tour, elle me tritura dans tous les sens, sous le regard hagard du poète humoriste qui, telle une demoiselle en détresse, s'effondra, inerte.

\- Ok ok...on se calme, m'exclamai-je en me dégageant de l'emprise de mes amis.

Avec sa bonté naturelle, Jesus aida Barry à reprendre ses esprits tandis que j'essayais de comprendre ce qui se passait. Amusée par ses retrouvailles particulièrement...brutales et larmoyantes, je jetai des regards aux alentours, cherchant des yeux mon chasseur.

\- Où est Daryl ? finis-je par demander.

* * *

\- Morte ? répétai-je pour la troisième fois pendant que Carol nous apportait une assiette de cookies tout juste sortis du four.

Après avoir fait les présentations avec Jesus, la cinquantenaire avait insisté pour nous inviter à prendre le petit déjeuner. Attablée dans notre maison en compagnie de Tara, Michonne, Rosita, Barry et Jesus, je croquais dans un biscuit, manquant de me casser une dent sur un morceau de gland. Quelque peu échaudée, je le reposais discrètement sur la table avant d'avaler une gorgée de café histoire de faire descendre l'immonde pâtisserie...en vain.

\- Morte, acquiesça Rosita. Cet hijo de puta nous a raconté que tu t'étais fait mordre.

\- C'était atroce, confirma Tara. On était tous effondrés.

\- Quoi ? Mordre ? Ce connard m'a tiré dessus, m'écriai-je éberluée.

Installée à mes côtés, Michonne me tapota la main, un geste désespéré pour tenter de calmer ma soudaine montée de colère. Les nerfs en pelote, je contemplai mes amis avant de replonger dans mon shoot de caféine. Putain de bordel de merde. Cet espèce d'enfoiré ne perdait rien pour attendre.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonnée, soupirai-je finalement. Et donc...Daryl...

\- S'est mis en tête de le tuer, acquiesça Michonne avec une moue désolée. D'ailleurs il est où ? Le connaissant je pensais qu'il serait là à te traiter de tous les noms pour avoir disparu pendant près d'un mois.

Rosita se tortillait nerveusement les doigts à mes côtés, puis incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle débita d'une traite :

\- Il est parti cette nuit avec Nick, Sasha et Eugene pour buter Monroe.

Un silence de plomb s'installa brusquement. Ok. Donc...il n'était pas là. Fais chier. Une boule douloureuse se forma dans ma gorge à la pensée que nos retrouvailles devraient encore attendre. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais une fois encore je réussi à faire front. Il était hors de question que je me mette à pleurer maintenant...c'était inconcevable...je n'avais pas le droit de m'effondrer. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir crapahuter toute la nuit dans une forêt terrifiante avec un compagnon pour qui le mutisme était la meilleure des qualités.

\- L'adorable Daryl n'a jamais pu se résigner à la mort oh combien prématurée de sa dulcinée. Tout comme moi, l'idée de devoir vivre sans notre adorable Lola a été une douleur insoutenable. L'archer n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, déclara tristement le poète humoriste avant d'avaler un cookie.

\- Il dit vrai, confirma Carol en attrapant une bouteille de lait dans le frigo. Il s'est complètement refermé sur lui. A part Nick, personne n'a pu réellement l'approcher depuis...cet incident.

Incident ? Un terme plutôt joli compte tenu du contexte.

\- Un incident qui a failli me coûter la vie, maugréai-je. Si Jesus n'était pas passé dans le coin, je serai vraiment morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Comme toujours tu te sous-estimes, me sermonna tendrement Michonne avant de me serrer contre elle pour la dixième fois.

\- Disons que...j'en étais au stade où je parlais à des fantômes quand il m'a trouvé...alors même si j'étais restée en vie, j'ai quelques doutes quant à l'état mental dans lequel vous m'auriez retrouvée, plaisantai-je avec une pointe d'amertume.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, m'arrachant un sursaut au passage. Le shérif fit alors une entrée fracassante en compagnie d'Abraham. Ne remarquant pas immédiatement ma présence, Rick se mit à faire les cents pas, les mains sur les hanches, l'air renfrogné, comme toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou qu'il était en colère. Ses santiags usées claquaient bruyamment sur le parquet, résonnant dans la cuisine devenue soudain calme. Ahuri, la bouche grande ouverte, l'ancien militaire quant à lui, ne me lâchait pas des yeux, clignant des paupières nerveusement. Lui qui avait d'habitude la langue bien pendue s'était subitement retrouvé muet, ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Rosita.

\- Daryl, Nick, et Sasha ont disparu, annonça Rick d'un ton amer en s'immobilisant finalement.

\- Tu as oublié Eugene, Shérif, ajoutai-je.

\- Oh salut Lola, je ne t'avais pas...

Incapable de me regarder plus d'une demie seconde, il se remit à faire les cents pas durant quelques secondes, puis s'approcha, avant de me tenir à bout de bras, s'assurant à son tour que j'étais bien réelle. Les yeux embués, il recula quelques secondes pour me détailler avant de se fendre d'un sourire chaleureux lorsqu'il m'attira contre lui.

\- Lola, murmura-t-il, la voix teintée d'une profonde émotion. Je n'arrive pas à y croire...tu...

\- Surprise ! lançai-je maladroitement, les yeux soudain remplis de larmes.

\- Bordel de chiotte de merde ! Mais d'où tu sors toi ? s'exclama enfin Abraham avec une accolade virile qui se voulait affectueuse.

\- Il parle ! s'écria Rosita avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Le jour s'est levé. Le soleil est haut dans l'ciel. Pas suffisamment pour nous réchauffer. Mais au moins, on y voit clair. C'est déjà ça. Aucun signe de Monroe jusqu'à présent. Mais j'suis pas inquiet. Ce fils de pute pourra pas se cacher bien longtemps. J'ai les jointures qui m'démangent en pensant à c'que j'vais lui faire. L'impatience me ronge. La colère aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur. Sec. Mais cette rage qui me consume, elle me permet d'avancer. J'ai plus que ça pour tenir le coup. Et quand elle explosera...ce s'ra pas joli à voir.

Après des plombes passées à rouler, j'décide qu'il est temps de faire une pause. Un coup d'oeil aux alentours et j'repère une vieille station service. Parfait. Si j'fume pas une clope rapidement, j'vais péter un plomb avant l'heure. Mais j'réserve ça à cet enfoiré d'Aiden. Intérieurement, je jubile. J'sais que c'est mal. J'sais aussi que Lola voudrais que j'agisse autrement. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant qu'elle est plus là pour me sermonner. Bordel. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à elle. Ca m'ramollit le cerveau. J'ralentis, et j'coupe le contact. Nick en profite pour descendre. Rapidement, Sasha et l'scientifique nous rejoignent. L'afro américaine a l'air à bout de nerfs. L'autre abruti a dû sérieusement lui prendre la tête.

\- Si j'en crois mon sens aigu de l'observation, le dénommé Aiden Monroe n'a pas l'air de se trouver dans les parages, déclare Eugene d'un ton plat.

\- Envie d'pisser, j'marmonne histoire de le faire taire.

Bordel de merde. J'comprends toujours pas ce qu'il fout là. Sasha et le bellâtre pénètrent dans le bâtiment désaffecté. J'sais pas ce qu'ils espèrent trouver à part des cadavres en décomposition. Les lieux sont déserts. Comme à peu près tout ce qui nous entoure. Ouais. En fait, tout ça me manque. L'odeur de la pourriture. Les ordures qui jonchent le bitume défoncé. Les vitrines poussiéreuses...ça change des rues aseptisées d'Alexandria. Ici, y a pas de brunch. Pas de soirée de gala. Pas de jobs ridicules. Non. La vraie vie est là. J'soupire. Vivement que j'me casse de là-bas pour retrouver ma liberté. J'chope mon paquet de cigarettes dans ma poche arrière. Et l'autre me quitte pas des yeux.

\- Un problème ? j'grogne.

Il s'dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air coincé. Comme toujours il donne l'impression d'être sur le point de chier dans son froc. J'inspire une bouffée de nicotine sans le lâcher du regard. Il toussote nerveusement quand j'recrache la fumée.

\- Un problème ? j'répète un peu plus menaçant.

Il se racle la gorge, bombe le torse, ouvre la bouche et la referme aussi sec. C'est bien ce que j'me disais. Ce trou du cul se fait dessus. Rien de bien étonnant. S'il est encore de c'monde c'est uniquement parce qu'Abraham et Rosita ont surveillé ses arrières. Quand j'pense que mes potes ont gobé son histoire de sauveur de l'humanité...tu parles d'une blague.

\- J'imagine que quelqu'un comme toi doit se demander pour quelle raison le trouillard que je suis s'est invité à la fête du siècle ?

Il m'fait quoi là ? Il essaye de faire de la conversation ? Comme si ce qu'il avait à dire pouvait m'intéresser.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- Un homme d'action, sans foi ni loi, qui ignore la peur et reste maître de son destin.

Il me débite ça comme si ma vie était un putain de blockbuster. Et ça n'arrange pas l'état de mes nerfs. Faudrait pas qu'il me pousse trop.

\- Si j'étais maître de mon destin tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé Lola crever comme une merde ?

\- Certes...mais ce dernier point n'est en aucun cas de ton fait. Pour être totalement transparent avec toi, sache que je ressens de la culpabilité quant au destin tragique de Lola. Je suis un pleutre. Je le sais. Elle était gentille avec moi, même s'il était difficile pour mon esprit supérieur de saisir toutes les subtilités de son langage parfois alambiqué. Tout ça pour dire que votre serviteur a décidé de venir aujourd'hui pour vous prêter main forte dans l'entreprise que Sasha, Nick et toi avez...entrepris.

Il m'balance tout ça d'une traite. Sans reprendre sa respiration. J'suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Et j'ai pas l'souvenir que ma gonzesse ait été gentille avec lui...mais Casse-Noisette était comme ça. C'était un putain de Bisounours. Toujours là pour remonter le moral des troupes. Prête à donner sa confiance à n'importe qui. Prête à aimer un type aussi paumé que moi. Jamais de jugement. Jamais de méchanceté. Bordel de merde...j'ai mal à en crever. J'veux plus ressentir tout ça. C'que j'veux là tout de suite, c'est éclater sa gueule de ce scientifique à deux balles histoire de me défouler. Mais j'le ferai pas. Même si j'peux pas l'encadrer...c'est pas lui qui l'a butée. C'est pas à cause de lui si elle s'est fait...faut qu'je chasse cette image de mon esprit. Sinon j'sens que j'vais plus répondre de rien.

\- Ouais bah...t'as intérêt à porter tes couilles le moment v'nu.

C'est tout c'que j'trouve à lui répondre. J'porte ma clope à mes lèvres. Sans le quitter des yeux. Il s'dandine toujours autant. Et finalement, j'réalise qu'on a jamais eu une conversation aussi longue. C'est pt'être un lâche. Un incapable. Mais en attendant, il est là. Pas comme Dolorès. Elle a complètement disparu depuis que Lola est...c'est à se demander si elle tenait vraiment à sa gamine.

\- On a de la compagnie ! lance Sasha en sortant en trombe de la station service.

Je m'attends à voir débarquer des rôdeurs, mais au lieu de ça, des coups de feu retentissent. Bordel de merde. Ça a au moins le mérite de m'ramener à la réalité.

\- Combien ils sont ? je crie à l'attention de Nick.

\- Pas eu le temps de compter ! il réplique en se planquant derrière une bagnole.

Sasha se met à couvert derrière le pick-up. Elle recharge son fusil d'assaut. Prête à tirer. Cette bonne femme est une putain de bonne tireuse. Finalement, c'est pas plus mal qu'elle se soit incrustée aujourd'hui.

\- Planque-toi, j'ordonne au scientifique.

Pour une fois il obéit. Les mains sur les oreilles pour couvrir le bruit des tirs, il s'accroupit derrière ma bécane. Ok. C'est l'moment de se défouler un peu. J'arme mon arbalète. J'me concentre pendant que ma clope continue de se consumer.

\- Allons allons ! Et si on discutait au lieu de s'entretuer ? lance l'un deux depuis l'intérieur.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? j'crie.

\- Vos armes et vos vivres. Et si vous nous donnez la femme, y a peut-être une chance pour que Negan vous laisse tranquille. Pendant un moment du moins, il ajoute en ricanant.

Negan. Negan. Encore ce foutu Negan. Bordel de merde, rien que ce nom me colle la gerbe. Les secondes passent. Lentement. Et pendant ce temps, mon sang ne fait que bouillonner dans mes veines. Il est en quête de vengeance. De violence. Et celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre plus longtemps.

J'tire quand le premier type sort du vieux bâtiment. En plein dans la tête. L'hémoglobine gicle tandis qu'il s'effondre comme une merde sur le bitume glacé. Un shoot comme je les aime. J'dois admettre que j'suis plutôt fier de moi. Et d'mon frangin. J'sais que de là où il est , ce vieux connard doit jubiler. J'recharge. Et j'attends. Encore. J'observe. En silence.

\- C'est pas très poli ça ! braille un autre assaillant. Negan va pas être content !

\- On s'en branle de votre Negan à la con ! Il a qu'à s'montrer s'il a suffisamment de couilles pour ça !

\- Toi, t'es soit totalement abruti, soit...non, en fait t'es juste totalement abruti !

\- Et si vous sortiez de là ! s'exclame Sasha. On pourrait régler ça proprement et rentrer chez nous !

J'les entends qui ricanent. Si j'en crois mon jugement, j'dirai qu'ils sont encore quatre ou cinq là dedans. Fais chier. Ras l'bol d'attendre ! On va pas y passer la journée. J'redresse mon arbalète devant moi. Et je m'élance.

\- Daryl ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ! s'écrie l'afro américaine hors d'elle. Tu vas t'faire tuer !

D'un regard, j'lui ordonne de se taire. J'me rapproche du bâtiment. En silence. Comme toujours. Mon arme et moi, on n'forme plus qu'un. Comme toujours. J'me colle au mur. Lentement. Très lentement, j'avance. Sans respirer. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur m'en indique quatre. Et deux otages. Un mec blond et une bonne femme. Ils sont ligotés près de l'entrée. Plutôt malin si on veut qu'ils se fassent descendre en premier. Le couple me regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Ils implorent mon aide. J'le vois bien. Un signe de tête. Une respiration. C'est parti. J'me précipite dans la station service. Dans quelques secondes, le sang éclaboussera les rayons renversés. Ce sera peut-être le mien. Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Affalée dans le canapé, un mug de café fumant entre mes mains gelées, je ne quittai pas Rick des yeux tandis qu'il me racontait les événements de ces dernières semaines. Mon enterrement, l'attaque de la horde qui avait ravagé Alexandria et causé les morts de Jesse, Sam, Ron et Deanna, paix à leurs âmes, la perte de l'œil de Carl...la disparition d'Aiden. Mon cerveau enregistrait les informations au fur et à mesure, ahuri qu'il ait pu se passer autant de choses en si peu de temps...enfin, quoi de plus normal ? Après tout c'était l'apocalypse. Le calme et la sérénité n'étaient pas vraiment de la partie depuis que les premiers rôdeurs avaient fait leur apparition.

\- Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches, ajouta-t-il pendant que je posais ma tasse sur la table basse en acajou. C'est à propos de ta mère.

Alors que les visites s'étaient succédé durant toute la matinée, ma génitrice n'avait pas daigné pointer le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Malgré une vague amélioration de nos rapports lorsque nous avions débarqué à Alexandria, l'entente cordiale n'était pas franchement de mise. Cependant, j'étais vivante. Bien vivante même. Et quelque part, le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait à cette nouvelle pourtant monumentale, en toute modestie bien entendu, me nouait la gorge.

\- Elle a disparu en même temps qu'Aiden, lâcha finalement le shérif.

La bouche entrouverte, j'accueillis la nouvelle avec scepticisme. Etait-elle de mèche avec le fils Monroe ?

\- Tu crois que...

\- Je ne sais pas, m'interrompit-il, conscient de la question que j'allais lui poser.

\- Bon, soupirai-je après quelques secondes, fais moi penser à ne plus disparaître aussi longtemps.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt. Alexandria est trop calme sans toi dans les parages.

Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur son visage fatigué. Sa position de leader ne me faisait guère envie. Porter l'avenir de notre communauté sur ses épaules était un fardeau que le shérif avait endossé volontiers mais, quelque chose me disait qu'il était las de cette responsabilité et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Aussi, je culpabilisai un tantinet de devoir lui en rajouter une couche.

\- Tu sais, ce type, Jesus, celui qui m'a aidé et qui a des cheveux à faire pâlir Raiponce...

\- Raiponce, répéta-t-il, un sourcil relevé en signe d'incrédulité.

\- Ouais, la princesse qui...bref, on s'en fout. Il voudrait s'entretenir avec toi au sujet d'une autre communauté.

\- Et ?

\- Et...il aurait besoin d'un coup de main ? ajoutai-je d'une petite voix.

Rick soupira avant de se lever. Les mains sur les hanches, il réfléchit quelques instants, dans un silence tout à fait insoutenable. Nerveuse, je commençai à me ronger les ongles, attendant calmement qu'il me réponde.

\- D'accord, finit-il par dire. Tu peux aller le chercher ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, me levai en silence et sortis sous le porche de la maison 101 où je retrouvai mon sauveur en pleine discussion avec Barry. Bordel de merde. Mon poète humoriste m'avait tellement manqué. Incapable de retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, je les laissai s'écouler sur mon visage marqué par la fatigue tandis qu'un sourire ému s'étirait sur mes lèvres gercées. Je les observai quelques secondes pendant qu'ils riaient, insouciants, presque heureux. L'apocalypse avait au moins ça de beau. Les relations humaines s'étaient grandement améliorées. Enfin, à condition d'oublier ce cinglé de Gouverneur...Et l'ombre menaçante de Negan qui planait au dessus de nos têtes. Réprimant un soupir, je passai une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés, enviant une nouvelle fois la chevelure soyeuse de Jesus.

\- Adorable Lola ! lança alors le catcheur en se levant paresseusement. Je croyais que tu t'entretenais avec notre adorable shérif.

\- C'était le cas, souris-je tandis qu'il passait l'un de ses énormes bras autour de mes épaules. Il voudrait te parler, ajoutai-je à l'attention de Jesus.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Les coups de feu retentissent par dizaines. Ils résonnent dans l'désert apocalyptique qu'est devenu le monde. Une balle frôle ma joue. J'porte ma main à la plaie. Elle est chaude. Suintante de sang. Parfait. Ca a le mérite de m'énerver un peu plus.

\- Planquez-vous ! j'geule à l'attention du couple.

Ils s'font pas prier. Et finalement, j'me laisse consumer par la rage. J'attrape mon couteau de chasse prêt à me lancer dans la mêlée. Quatre. Quatre putains de corps à meurtrir. A faire souffrir.

J'plante un premier assaillant en plein dans la gorge. L'hémoglobine gicle. C'est un putain de geyser. Le mec me regarde, complètement hagard avant de s'effondrer comme une merde sur le sol déjà recouvert du liquide sombre. Une douleur lancinante me vrille l'abdomen. Une balle ? Une entaille. Quelle importance. J'perds enfin le contrôle. J'maîtrise plus rien. J'suis plus qu'un pantin, esclave de la haine qui me ronge les tripes depuis trop longtemps. Mon couteau de chasse lacère tout ce qui s'trouve à sa portée. Il tranche. Eviscère. Sans cérémonie. Sans remord. Assoiffé de sang. Tout comme moi. Le souffle court, j'me délecte de la souffrance de mes adversaires. Les coups de feu se sont tus depuis longtemps. A part le bruit de la chair qui s'ouvre sous mes assauts, je n'entends plus rien. Pas de cris. Ni de hurlements. Mes amis et le couple m'observent, horrifiés, pendant que je m'applique à massacrer ce qu'il reste des cadavres de nos assaillants. J'sens pas la main de Nick sur mon épaule. J'entends pas Sasha qui m'appelle. J'vois pas Eugene qui reste là, immobile, impuissant face à l'horreur humaine. Tout ce que j'vois, c'est elle et son sourire. Tout ce que j'entends, c'est ses éclats de rire. Tout ce que j'sens, c'est ses mains qui caressent mon visage. Et j'finis par m'effondrer dans un tas d'entrailles. A bout de souffle. A bout de forces. Incapable de ressentir la douleur de mon ventre qui pisse le sang. Incapable d'apprécier le fait d'être en vie.

Les minutes passent. Le silence a repris ses droits. Mes compagnons sont subitement devenus muets. Mon déferlement de rage a instauré sa loi. Maintenant ils savent à qui ils ont à faire. Au Dixon qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Sasha s'agenouille près de moi. Des larmes coulent sur son visage. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente de m'serrer contre elle. Et j'me laisse faire. Sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu es blessé. On devrait rentrer, elle finit par dire en reniflant.

Je l'observe. Sans rien dire. Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Peut-être que cette vendetta est stupide. J'me relève. Lentement. Nick et Eugene s'approchent à leur tour. Le bellâtre recharge son 9mm. Sans un mot. Sans un bruit à part le cliquetis de son arme qu'il manipule avec aisance. Je m'étais pas trompé sur lui. Sous ses airs fragiles, il a de la ressource.

Le blond et sa bonne femme nous rejoignent. Elle est plutôt quelconque. J'la connais pas mais elle me gonfle déjà. J'dévisage son mec. Ses cheveux blonds filasses encadrent son visage émacié. C'est l'visage de quelqu'un qui a vieilli avant l'heure. Il me tend une main d'une maigreur à faire pâlir un rôdeur.

\- Je m'appelle Dwight. Et voilà ma femme, Sherry.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous foutiez avec ces types ? j'demande sans lui serrer la main qu'il tient toujours tendue.

Ils soupirent. L'un comme l'autre. Et le maigrichon se lance dans des explications que j'écoute à moitié. Des explications qui me rappellent vaguement l'histoire de Nick. Negan a voulu épouser la sœur de la meuf. Ils se sont sauvés. Ils ont été pris en chasse. Elle s'est fait mordre. Fin de l'histoire. Décidément ce type a un don pour faire mourir les gonzesses.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire maintenant ? s'enquit le bellâtre.

\- On aurait besoin d'une bécane pour foutre le camp d'ici, déclare Dwight.

Mais bien sûr. Et puis quoi encore ? J'leur ai sauvé la peau. C'est déjà pas mal. Les regards se tournent vers moi. Attendant probablement que je prenne une décision. Bordel de merde. Mon bide me fait un mal de chien. J'ai pas la tête à réfléchir. Et puis merde. J'ai un truc à faire. Un type à aller buter. C'est hors de question que je leur laisse ma bécane. J'fais signe à mes potes de me rejoindre un peu plus loin, histoire qu'on décide quoi faire.

\- On fait quoi ? demande Sasha visiblement inquiète. On leur propose de venir à Alexandria ?

\- J'les sens pas ces deux là. Leur histoire est triste à pleurer, ok mais...

\- Je pense que c'est une ruse, m'interrompt Nick.

\- Une ruse ? répète l'afro américaine.

Le bellâtre reste muet quelques secondes. Ce qu'il dit me paraît plausible. Si on en croit le peu qu'on sait sur cette ordure de Negan, ce serait pas improbable qu'il nous fasse espionner. D'un autre côté, Alexandria est éloignée. Comment est-ce-qu'il pourrait connaître son existence...Non. Impossible. Je chasse cette putain d'idée de mon cerveau.

\- Daryl ?

Sasha a l'air vraiment inquiète. Je chope une clope. Sans lâcher le couple des yeux. Ils sont là, immobiles. Ils nous observent aussi. Y a vraiment un truc louche. J'ressasse encore et encore cette foutue idée. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle germe dans mon cerveau. Ca paraît dingue. Et pourtant. Plus j'y pense...

\- Daryl ? elle répète. A quoi tu penses ?

J'inspire la fumée, savoure cette saleté de nicotine et m'tourne vers mes potes.

\- J'crois que...Monroe...a rejoint ces types, j'marmonne.

Ils m'regardent tous les trois en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ? demande Sasha.

\- L'intuition.

Le moteur de ma bécane rugit. Bordel de merde ! Il a fallu que je quitte ces deux connards des yeux une secondes pour qu'ils se barrent avec. J'arme mon arbalète, et me met à leur courir après pendant qu'ils s'éloignent.

\- Merci enfoiré ! lance Dwight en accélérant dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Je crois que ton intuition était la bonne concernant ces deux individus, déclare platement Eugene.

* * *

Le voyage du retour s'passe en silence. Un silence qui me fait ruminer. Encore. Et encore. On s'est fait avoir. Comme des bleus. Dwight et sa bonne femme se sont barrés. Avec ma bécane. Putain de bordel de merde. Si je retrouve ces deux enfoirés, je les bute.

Mon ventre continue de pisser le sang. Il a commencé à inonder le siège arrière du pick-up. La plaie est dégueu. Une belle entaille. Profonde si j'en crois l'écoulement continu. Mais j'ressens toujours pas la moindre douleur. C'est déjà ça. Toute façon, j'suis tellement enragé, qu'il peut se passer n'importe quoi maintenant. On a pas trouvé Monroe. On s'est fait balader par Bonnie et Clyde. Et ce putain de Negan joue avec nos nerfs. J'sais pas comment j'vais annoncer tout ça à Rick. Il va m'trouver cinglé. C'est certain. Mes potes le pensent déjà. Mais cette intuition, j'la ressens jusqu'au fin fond de mes entrailles. Monroe est avec ces types. J'le sais. C'est une évidence. Ces mecs à la station service...on aurait dit qu'ils nous attendaient. Que tout était bien ficelé. Sauf que je les ai massacré. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe. Qu'on nous teste.

\- Ta théorie se tient, finit par dire Sasha. Mais comment est-ce-qu'ils savaient qu'on s'arrêterait là-bas ? Tu crois qu'ils nous ont suivis ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'marmonne.

J'reporte mon attention sur le paysage. Le soleil a déjà amorcé sa descente. Les jours raccourcissent de plus en plus. Monroe...Monroe...S'il a réellement rejoint Negan...Alexandria a du souci à se faire.

\- Et toi Nick ? T'en pense quoi ? reprend l'afro américaine.

\- Je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Negan ne débarque à Alexandria.

Sasha soupire. Concentrée sur la route, elle réfléchit. Eugene reste muet. J'me demande ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Ca m'intéresse pas vraiment. Mais ça m'occupe l'esprit. Ca me permet de penser à autre chose. D'oublier pour une seconde que j'ai pas trouvé l'enfoiré qui a laissé ma gonzesse pour morte. La rage prend de nouveau le contrôle de mon corps. Mes muscles se raidissent en pensant au calvaire qu'elle a enduré.

Le pick-up ralentit. Le portail se dresse devant nous. Le père Gabriel s'empresse de nous ouvrir. Il nous fait un petit signe amical. Aucun de nous y répond. On est rongé par l'inquiétude. Elle commence à me tordre les entrailles. Les Sauveurs. Negan. Monroe...putain, pourquoi j'ai pas tué ce fils de pute quand j'en ai eu l'occasion ? Fais chier !

J'ouvre ma portière. Elle grince quand j'la referme. J'sais pas par quoi commencer. L'infirmerie ou Rick ? Autant crever l'abcès tout de suite. J'prends la direction de la maison 101. Mon abdomen devient douloureux. Il saigne toujours. Je marche quelques minutes qui me paraissent interminables. Pas étonnant avec la quantité de sang que j'ai perdu. Il goutte sur le bitume à chacun de mes pas. Mais je m'en cogne. J'règlerai ça plus tard. J'lève les yeux vers la baraque. Barry est en pleine discussion avec une bonne femme. De dos, elle me fait penser à...Je m'immobilise quand elle éclate de rire. Ce rire. Son putain de rire. Merde. Je suis en train d'halluciner. Tout ça à cause de cette foutue plaie qui ne veut pas arrêter de saigner.

\- Archer ! s'écrie Barry en me voyant planté au milieu de la route.

La fille s'retourne. Et mon cœur s'arrête quand elle se précipite sur moi. Mes jambes refusent de me porter plus longtemps. Je m'effondre sur le sol. J'me rends même pas compte que je me suis mis à chialer. La fille se jette à genoux. Me tombe dans les bras. Fond en larmes. J'reste là. Les bras ballants. Incapable de réaliser qu'elle est là. Elle est là.

Putain elle est là.

 _ **A suivre...**_


End file.
